Family Marco
by Creeply
Summary: Marco and the girls have a great one night stand. But then they get a visit from people they never expected to meet. Their KIDS! A Marco harem story with time travel.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have a million stories up with no updates. I have been busy. Here is a rated T+ story just because. No incest (for once) first rated T story which is weird. Review. This is a Marco harem story.**

Marco was sticky. He had woken up and all he knew was that he was drenched in dried sweat and a thousand other bodily fluids. Most of which he was convinced were not his own. Something was crushing his chest it was light but just as sticky as him, and it was breathing foul smelling morning breath into his mouth. He was convinced that the laser eyed puppies must have had an accident on him in the middle of the night.

So imagine his confusion once he opened his eyes and saw 17 year old Princess Star Butterfly naked as could be asleep on his chest. She was smiling and drooling a little bit, her small firm breasts pushed against his chest, her heart shaped nipples digging into him. Marco was about to say something, maybe roll her over and off of him when he realized that she wasn't the only one on him.

On his left was a snoring Janna who only had her beanie on. Marco flushed a dark red once he realized that she was snuggling his arm like a teddy bear and that his fingers were inches away from her crotch. He felt something mumble and shift to his other side, he turned his head and nearly hyperventilated to death when he saw that Jackie Lynn Thomas was holding onto his other arm.

A pounding headache began to throb at the back of his head slowly creeping to his eyes in steady waves of pain.

"Did I just..."  
"Yep." A voice came from his doorway. He managed to angle his head upwards to see a buck naked Heckapoo forger of dimensional scissors wander in with a bowl of yogurt and a couple of the laser puppies following after her.  
"What's up boy-o?"

"Heckapoo? What happened last night? And why is everything...this?!" He whispered aggressively at the demoness. Trying his hardest not to gaze down at her lovely shaped breasts. She caught him staring anyways and smiled smugly. Which to Marco was possibly the most seductive look he had ever seen on her face.

"Why are you whispering? IT's almost noon. They should be up by now." She said picking up a laser puppy and aiming it towards Marco and the trio of sleeping girls. The puppy barked excitedly letting out a dozen red laser beams that flew around the room wildly before hitting Marco, Star, Jackie and Janna. The three girls woke up with a scream, a yelp and an oof as they all scrambled upwards and looked around wildly.

"What just happened?" Jackie shouted surprised she then flushed and covered her breasts once she realized that she was naked in a room with a bunch of people.  
"If I had to guess with the headache and the sweat and the numerous, numerous bite marks..." Janna said from where she was laying on the floor with a pillow over her head. "We got shit faced and screwed."

"Yeah sorry about the love nips." Heckapoo said as she took another bite of yogurt "I forget that these things are shape sometimes." She said smiling with her tiny pointed fangs glinting in the light.  
"So most of these are from you then?" Janna said pointing at her shoulders and neck.  
"Well Marco helped. In more ways than one." Heckapoo said raising a conspiratorial eyebrow.  
"Wait! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! Rewind a second." Star shouted crazily as she jumped up and began pacing. "I don't remember a thing from last night, what even happened?!"

"Well we were partying pretty hard core...that's about the last thing I remember." Jackie said as she began to gather up her clothes and pulled on a top.  
"I think someone said something about going somewhere." Janna muttered from beneath the pillow.  
"YOU suggested we dick around in another dimension." Star said pointing accusingly at Janna. "What I don't get is why H-poo is here and why I can't recall a thing!"

"First don't call me that. Second you all came crashing into my dimension saying something about partying and the next thing I knew we were trying Space Time Wine. Makes demons go a little nutty. So you mere mortals went insane. After that we came back here and had an orgy. That's it." She said waving their stunned looks off and taking another bite of yogurt.

"And you just let us roll with it!" Marco shouted outraged as he jumped up, realized he was naked and gathered the blankets around himself blushing.  
"In my defense I was as messed up as all of you suckers. So yeah I thought that we could all score some. If it makes you feel any better I was satisfied. And so was everyone else before they clocked out for the night. And you got the four finest pieces of tail in the multiverse...so I don't know why you should feel so bad."

"Marco stop acting all violated and cheer up." Janna muttered again "And then shut up because I feel awful."  
"Yeah Space Time Wine will do that to ya." Heckapoo said before bringing the pillow off of Jannas face and handing her the bowl of yogurt. "Dairy helps." Janna made a sour face before she spooned some into her mouth. She nodded and kept on eating.

"Anyway" she said around a mouthful of yogurt. "It's not like we stuck anything up your butt. We just had sex with you." Marco was rubbing his forehead he was starting to remember it all, and Jesus Christ it had been fun! He couldn't deny that. Four girls, his best friend, his crush, and two psychos that he knew...all insanely hot he had to admit.

"Well I'm going to go shower and get this feeling of guilt over all of this off of me." Star said cheerfully as she strode to the doorway. Also naked as Heckapoo.  
"His folks aint home so you can do pretty much whatever." Heckapoo called after the departing princess.  
"Yo Star remember to jump up and down a few times just to be safe!" Janna called after Star who raised a thumbs up over her shoulder, her ankle length blonde hair swirling behind her.

"Man I love to watch her walk away." Janna said lecherously as she leered at Star's departing booty. "I think I'll join her. To save water." Janna jumped up and ran after the blonde cackling to herself when she caught sight of Marco's face.

"Yeah...I think I might just..." Jackie said looking at Marco before standing up to run after the other two girls. The shower started and Marco heard the sound of three very pretty girls giggling and talking in the shower. Marco tried to focus on something else, anything else. Anything that would keep the tent out of his pants.

Heckapoo simply sat and grinned at him.  
"What about you? Don't you want to shower?" She asked him. He blushed before looking her up and down.  
"What about you?"  
"I have a bath waiting for me back in my home dimension." She stood up and set her hand on fire before slapping the back of his head. He hissed and rubbed the bald spot there.  
"See you later boyo." She smiled before opening a hole between dimensions and slipping through blowing him a kiss. Marco just sat in his sticky slightly damp bed and rubbed where she had burned a bald spot on the back of his head.

* * *

LATER

* * *

"OH! Hello Jackie Lynn Thomas!" Angie Diaz chirped as she opened the front door. The blonde freckled young woman grinned sickly at the older woman she was holding her skate board but since Angie had not heard the wheels she must have walked there holding it.  
"Hey Mrs D. Is Marco here? I need to talk to him about something."  
"He is out for the moment but you can wait right here." She said ushering her in. A string of obscenities could be heard from upstairs. Jackie looked up before looking back at the older woman.  
"Star's here?"

"Do you need to talk to her too?" Angie said, Jackie didn't answer and instead ran up the stairs taking them two to three at a time. Angie merely shrugged before going back to the kitchen.

* * *

Star was looking at her wand in wide eyed astonishment.  
"No. No. No. No. Oh shit. Oh hell. Oh Mewmen Hell!" She said as she quickly put it back into her mouth and mumbled around it casting a spell. The wand buzzed before it dinged and she took it out. The same result appeared on the stars face, a big blue plus sign.

"Shit!" She said again before plopping back onto her bed. "Moms going to kill me."  
"You too huh?" Jackie said from where she stood in Stars doorway. Star looked up her eyes widening.  
"You?"  
"Yep."  
"Damn."  
"Didn't think he had it in him either."

"Wait...if it happened to us you don't think that-"Star was cut off as a brick flew through her window the two girls looked at it, each other and then out the window. Janna was climbing through it with a knife clenched in her teeth and the angriest look they had ever seen on her face.  
"WHERE IS HE! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I'M GOING TO-Oh hey Star, sorry wrong room. You seen Marco? I need to kill him."  
"You too huh?" Jackie said as she leaned against the door frame. Janna's eyes widened and she pointed at the other two girls.  
"No way."  
"Yep."  
"DAMN! How fertile is that boy? I would be impressed if I didn't intend to stab him right in the guts." Janna said folding her arms over her chest before wincing in pain.

"Oh man!" Star said looking off into space. "I just realized that if it happened to us three then that means-"

A fiery hole appeared in the air and Heckapoo wandered out being supported between two of her clones. She looked positively green. She wandered into the room and went straight to Stars waste basket where she folded in half and puked. She looked up and gazed at the other girls.

"Shit." She said "I was hoping I just caught a stupid human germ or something. But no. I had to go and grow a parasite."  
"They aren't parasites they're-"  
"They mooch off of me and take my energy without giving anything in return. Parasites." Heckapoo said before puking again.

"She's got a point." Janna said before sitting down next to Star.

"So what do we do?" Star asked the room at large, they all looked at Heckapoo, being centuries old she had the most authority. She just shrugged at a loss.

"I'm moving in here. No way am I going through all of this back home. He needs to take responsibility for this."

The quartet heard the front door open a rushed conversation and then the sound of feet on the stairs. They all looked at each other nervous until Marco came into the room with a smile.  
"Hey Jackie Mom said that you were..." He paused and looked around the room. There was a nervous looking Jackie who wasn't making eye contact with him, Star looked as if she had eaten a very spicy burrito, Janna was somehow in the house with a knife and looked like she wanted to stab him, and Heckapoo was leaning over a wastebasket wearing sweatpants and a tshirt instead of her normal dress. And it looked as if she had been puking.

"What's...Going...On..." He asked nervously as he slowly reached for the doorknob, he wasn't sure if he was going to get fucked or murdered or both, in any order.  
"Marco...Just so you know I'm keeping it sooooooooo" Star said fiddling with her long hair.  
"Keeping what? Guys? What's going on?" He asked he felt his skin prickle, he thought he knew what they were going to say but he needed to hear it, just to make sure.

"Marco we're pregn-"Suddenly a flash of bright blue light filled the room and a large rodent came scuttling through, it had a big wristwatch wrapped around its neck. It sniffed at Star's feet and she reached down to pet it.

"Awwwwwhhhhh. Time hamster." She smiled and scratched behind its ears.  
"Where did that thing come from?" Jackie said pointing at it in confusion before moving a little behind Marco nervously. She had never seen something that big before. Or blue.  
"Portal thing is still open." Janna said pointing at it with her knife. Suddenly there were four silouhettes creeping through. They were shorter than the group, they weren't going to take any chances. Star quickly raised her wand and got into a fighting position beside Marco who got into a karate stance. Janna twirled her knife in one hand and Heckapoo raised a fist even though her face was still in the trashcan. She moaned in pain again.

"Okay. Please don't hurt us. We mean no harm." A boys voice called out. He stepped out, he had the brightest aquamarine eyes that the group had ever seen only rivaled by Jackies. He also had on a polo shirt with a small green skateboard sewn onto the left breast pocket. His hair was brushed across his eyes and he had a small seashell birthmark on his left cheek.

Next came a girl with two golden pigtails, she had on a blue and pink tutu and ballet slippers and a heart on her right cheek. She was holding a wand in one hand and was excitedly bouncing on her feet.  
After her came another two girls. One had dark horns growing from her forehead and tiny fangs from her upper lips. They were curled into a grin, her skin was super pale and her hair was in a long brown braid with red highlights.  
The final girl had on a familiar looking beanie and military jacket. She also had Marcos little mole and fake vampire teeth over her real ones. She smiled and hissed playfully when she came in.

"Who...are...you people?" Marco asked confused.  
"Is that a wand?" Star asked pointing at the little girls wand, she smiled and nodded excitedly.  
"Okay this is weird right?" Janna asked the room "I mean they look sort of like-"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Heckapoo groaned from the floor. "They're our kids."

Marco looked at the four girls who all nodded they're heads and grinned sickly at him.  
"But that means..." He said pointing at them. "And I?"  
"Yep." Star said before leaning on him. "How does it feel to be a daddy?"

"So that means you people are?" He said turning to the four kids.  
"Hi Daddy." The girl with the fangs in her mouth said before cackling a very familiar cackle.

"I thinkI'm going to-" Marco fainted dead away the last thing he heard was

"Don't land on Mom Daddy! I'm in there!"

 **Yeah so no incest for this one. Different for me right? Any and all ideas are welcome I don't really know where this one is going. just thought I would write a harem story for this fandom. Might write lemons later. review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like the reactions I got to this so gonna continue. Review. Hopefully Lemons later, maybe maybe not. But there will be some perverse stuff, maybe not super fetishy...and I am babbling. Onto the chapter.**

"Is he okay?"  
Marco hoped beyond hope that he was dead.

"I think he's coming around."  
OR that what he thought he just heard was a bad dream.

"Put his head in some boiling water that should wake him up." A high pitched voice slurred through a pair of fangs. It sounded similar to Janna.  
"Okay now I know for a fact that you're my kid." Janna said, "The hat was a good start but that cinches it. My mom taught me that."  
"Janna are all of your family members insane or is it just you?"  
"I'm pretty sure it's genetic."

"We aren't putting Marcos head in any boiling water."  
"Yeah we aren't putting Daddies head in any water." Marcos eyes popped open and he sat up straight and looked wildly around the room. He was wrong, so very very very very very very wrong. The kids were still there. And so were the girls. Including Heckapoo who he had not seen for a while. He hadn't seen her since the night that him and the other girls had too much to drink and had gone to her dimension and she had given them some sort of crazy juice and then it all turned into a blur but...

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" Marco shouted at the people who had just clambered into his room seemingly from the future. "I'M A DAD!" He shouted pointing at the people from the future. He then turned to the four girls "YOU GUYS ARE PREGNANT!"

"Marco I didn't want you to find out this way." Jackie said nervously rubbing her arm and shoulder. "Frankly I am pretty shocked to."  
"Maybe you were so shocked that you lost the baby." Janna said darkly. She then turned and looked at the girl in the tutu. She stared at her for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"Nope still there."  
"Okay first of all she's not their child. I'm their child." The boy spoke up first and pushed the short pigtailed girl behind him as if to protect her. "That's his and Star's child."

"You know how our parents feel about you using their first names." The girl with the horns spoke chidingly to the boy. He merely rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
"I think we got off on the wrong foot-"  
"Clearly." Marco deadpanned.

"But the four of us are your children. From the future. Maybe it would help if we introduced ourselves. I will go first." He cleared his throat and straightened his back and squared his shoulders. Jackie inwardly groaned. Her possible-future-kid-but-she-wasn't-entirely-sure-it-was-her-future-kid-because-she-had-no-idea-what-was-going-on-and-she-was-pregnant-and-oh-god-why-was-this-happening-to-her? was acting like a total dweeb! Although remarkably similar to Marco in his mannerisms.

"My name is Thomas, Thomas Lynn Jack Lynn-Thomas-Diaz."  
"Wait." Star said holding up her hand. She then turned to Jackie who was staring into space as if she had just seen a ghost, or at least her future child. Star gleefully bit her bottom lip before she chewed on the top of her wand for a few seconds. "Did you really just rearrange your name and give it to your kid? Because that is honestly the funniest thing I have ever heard!"

"You cannot possibly be that unimaginative." Heckapoo scolded Jackie.  
"She can be as imaginative or unimaginative with our kids name as she wants!" Marco responded coming to Jackie's rescue. She just continued to stare off into space.  
"I can't believe that this is happening." She said to herself and touched her seashell necklace. Thomas seemed to take that as a sign to continue. He cleared his throat and took out a small piece of paper.

"Okay so Mom. Dad. Other moms/guardians. My name is Thomas Lynn Jack Lynn-Thomas-Diaz.I am fourteen years old and the oldest out of everyone here. I like to ride things, bikes, skateboards, horses, you name it. Also I am the son of Marco Diaz and Jackie Lynn-Thomas." He finished and stepped back.

"You are all being very patient." Janna remarked upon. The girl with the horns and the self-satisfied smirk stepped forward.  
"We agreed that we would go in shifts. And wait patiently." She said the last few words to the bouncing bundle of golden pigtailed hair who was eagerly hovering over her shoulder. "My name is Geckipee. My parents are Marco Diaz and Heckapoo, and I am the second oldest by just under a few minutes." She glared at Thomas who made a face back.

"Interests? Traveling I suppose. Mama takes me to a ton of places for work. Also I can do magic, unlike the full bloodied mortals." She then stepped back and bowed.  
"Wait a second Geckipee?" Marco said looking at Heckapoo. She touched her lips and just stared at the younger kid.  
"It is a family name."  
"Geckipee?"  
"I go by GP for short." The girl said. Heckapoo's flame over her head flared sharply turning from red and orange to a bright angry white.  
"Oh no way am I allowing that young lady! That is a family name! You don't just shorten that!"  
"Oh wow. You have always been a mom." GP said snidely, Heckapoo blushed and her flame flared down. She sat back down on her haunches and gazed at the floor.

The girl with Jannas hat stepped forward with a nonchalant wave. Her hands still in her army jacket.  
"And then there is I the all amazing Jane. Marco is my Dad. Janna is my Mom. I mean obviously." She said gesturing to her hat. "Where else would I get my killer attitude. Or my total lack of interest in Thomas's nerd game with listing my interests."

"Can it Jane." Thomas spat at his younger sister.  
"Don't talk to your little sister like that young man." Janna said before chortling. "You know this parenting thing seems fun. Get to boss around little kids...I mean start to enjoy this."  
"You should be way more freaked out...but it fits that you're not." Marco said looking Janna up and down. She merely grinned widely and wickedly at her baby daddy.

"And then there's-"Jane was toppled over from behind by the tutu wearing girl who had the wand.  
"THEN THERE'S ME! My name is Sol Butterfly-Diaz! I am the youngest child of you deviant polygamists! Star Butterfly Diaz is my mommy, Marco Diaz nee Butterfly nee Lynn-Thomas nee Ordonia nee whatever is my daddy! And of course future queen of Mewni!" She spun in a tight circle and waved her wand above her head creating a small rainbow that quickly caught fire to the surrounding curtains. Marco yelped and jumped up to bat them out before they spread to the rest of the room.

"Whoa." Star said touching her belly "I just understood all of the things my mom has ever said to me. All of them. So this is what sick to your stomach feels like."  
"Here you go." Heckapoo said passing Star the wastebasket that she had been using. Star took it thanked her and promptly vomited into it.

"From what I remember you guys telling us lemons helped you with the morning sickness." Sol said tapping her chin with her wand. Thomas quickly covered the shorter girls mouth and grinned nervously at them. He breathed out a sigh of relief after a few seconds.  
"Good we didn't disappear."  
"That was a concern?" Marco shouted nervously. He felt his eyes travel from the four perfect strangers in front of him to the four girls navels. Suddenly he wanted to wrap them in bubble wrap and hide them away in a tower or something.  
"Well time travel you know? Can't give away too much." Thomas said glaring at the girls. "No matter what or how much we might want to give away." GP rolled her eyes and Jane flapped her hand in front of her mouth to mock him.

"Why are you all here anyway?" Marco said crossing his arms. "This all seems sort of...strange."  
"It's for a great cause!" Sol shouted excitedly "You see we're here because we have to-mmmhpphpphphpphh!" She shouted around Thomas's hand.  
"Time travel! Erased from existence! What don't you get about all of this?!"  
"Obviously the fundamental concepts." Sol said after she managed to get her mouth free.

"Lets just say that we need to keep a few records...like photos. And logs...and maybe journal entries. About our development." GP said looking at the confused group.  
"And that is great family photo number one!" Jane said as she looked at the group and blinked rapidly. She grinned at their confused looks before tapping the side of her head.  
"Implants. Camera. I can record just about everything."  
"Wait are you telling me that my daughter is a cyborg?" Janna said in confusion looking at Marco and then to the other girls and then excitedly back to her daughter. "Because that is positively the coolest thing that I have ever heard in my entire life."

"Just wait for the future mom it gets so much cooler." Jane assured her excited mother.  
"Welp I need breakfast now." Heckapoo said standing up and brushing off her front.

"We just got our future kids to visit and all you can think about is food?" Marco said turning to look at her in disgust. Heckapoo merely shrugged.  
"What can I say? Holding a half human parasite in your belly works up a girls appetite. Now where do you store the food?"  
"Downstairs. Marcos' parents have like the greatest kitchen." Star said standing up.  
"You're just gonna go along with her thing?" Marco said turning to Star and the other girls as they stood up to join Heckapoo.  
"Well...yeah...I'm hungry." Janna said before patting her stomach. "Eating for two."  
"Come on Marco. Chill out man." Jackie said patting his shoulder as she walked out the doorway. Star stopped and turned with a great big grin.  
"OOOOHHHHH kiddos! Want to go see your grandparents kitchen before it got all futuristic?" Sol was the first one to gleefully run out the door. Giggling all the way as she bounded down the stairs like an antelope. GP was quickly after her and Jane gave Marco an affectionate daughterly slap on the shoulder.

"You figure it out. Don't worry." Thomas said giving his dad an affectionate pat on the shoulder. Marco just stood there for a moment before the reality of the situation hit him. His future kids were going to go downstairs to meet his parents. Who did not know that he had gotten four different girls pregnant. For that fact he had just found out.

The blue time hamster squeaked at his feet and nibbled at his shoelaces. Marco screeched and ran out the door in hopes of cutting his very large brand new family off before they got to the kitchen to meet his parents.  
This was definitely a nightmare, but he knew that he would not be able to wake up from it!

 **I would love to see some reviews for this. Or fan art or whatever. I have no idea how this works. And any ideas for where the story could go please PM me or leave a message in the reviews. Greatly appreciated. Stay tuned folks!**

 **Just for the record by the way make everything clear**

 **Marco/Star-Sol (youngest)[Mewmen/Human]**

 **Marco/Janna-Jane (Third Born)[Full human]**

 **Marco/Heckapoo-Geckipee aka GP (Second Born) [Human/Demoness thing]**

 **Marco/Jackie-Thomas (Oldest)[Full Human]**

 **Just a reminder that lemons might come up in later chapters but this is mostly aimed as a comedy romance thingy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the great reviews so far! I am going to try and update this whenever I can so stay alert. Please review, also this happens sort of parallel to the series or something? Instead of? After? Star still lives with Marco...but Jackie and him only sort of half dated and didn't get super into it like the show. That is my explanation at least. Onto the story!**

Rafael Diaz looked up in surprise at the small army of teenagers who just trooped into his kitchen from upstairs. Angie Diaz exchanged glances with him before she quietly began to grab more chairs from around the house.

"Oh! Marco, Star, you didn't tell us that we would be having guests. Or so many of them. Or explain how they got into our house." Rafael said dryly as he began to reach for some more eggs and pancake batter. He could see the four younger kids eyeing the food that was on the table hungrily.  
"Oh yeah. Sorry they sort of came in through the upstairs window."  
"No we didn't." Sol piped up from where she had sat down at the table and pulled a stack of pancakes to her, not even bothering to remove them from the plate. "We traveled here through a-"

"Tunnel!" Marco said slapping a hand over the girls mouth. "They came through the major tunnel, cuts right through the mountain you two know that darn tunnel right?!" He said with a forced grin on his face.  
"Of course we know it." Angie said as she gathered some more silverware and exchanged a look with Rafael. They began to pull a few faces and raise their eyebrows questioningly.

Marco could tell that they were doing that annoying parent thing where they would make a face and the other would be able to read it. But of course their offspring would have no idea what they were saying. He paused before looking at Star. Maybe they could do it now that they were technically parents?

He raised his eyebrows and wiggled them and positioned his jaw around. He was trying to say 'What are we going to do about this?' Star looked at him questioningly before cocking an eyebrow of her own. Marco was trying to decipher what she meant by that.

Did she mean that she had no idea what they should do?

Or maybe she thought that he was crazy for worrying this much?

"What's the matter? I got something on my cheek?" Star said rubbing aggressively at her cheek. She then picked up a grapefruit spoon breathed on it and buffed it up a little she then studied herself in the spoons reflection for a few seconds. "Nope nothing there. Although I do look like an alien. Take me to your leader." She said nasally as she raised and lowered her eyebrows and began to giggle. Janna picked up her own spoon and laughingly held it so that she could look into her own reflection.

'Or I'm just looking way too much into things.' Marco thought to himself. After all his parents had a few decades under their belts, he had learned he was a father just a few minutes ago...and on top of that he had just learned what his future family was going to look like.

"So Marco why don't you introduce us to your little friends?" Angie said as she carried over an extra big bowl of scrambled eggs and very nearly had a stroke when she saw that the blonde pigtailed girl in the tutu had finished the plate of pancakes.  
"These aren't my friends..."Marco started before he noticed the way that Jackie was aggressively shaking her head. Marco quickly covered his own mouth. Jackie did have a good point. What was he going to tell his parents?

These aren't my friends their my kids from the future? Spoiler alert they each have a different mother? Congrats on getting those grand kinds you wanted, sorry that I went against pretty much all of the basic upbringing that you gave me?

Yeah that wasn't exactly going to fly over well.

So what was he going to tell them? He had to think of something quickly since he had his hand over his mouth for at least ten seconds thinking of a response.  
"They aren't his friends!" Jackie quickly butted in standing up sharply her hands on the table.  
"Yeah!" Sol cut in with her fork stuck in the air and aggressively twirled it.

"Oh!" Angie said surprised. "Then who are they?"  
"MY COUSINS!" Janna shouted out slapping the table and standing up.  
"MY BESTIES FROM BACK HOME!" Star shouted at the same time, also slapping the table, her chair flying out behind her and hitting the floor.

"Sorry!" Star said quickly turning around to pick it up. She paused and covered her eyes. "Whoa. Room is a spinning." She dizzily righted the chair and sat back down.

"Wait I am confused. They are your cousins..." Angie said pointing to Janna "From Star's home dimension." She pointed at Star who had her head between her legs and gave off a couple of burps.

"My family gets around." Janna said shrugging.  
"Cousins. I can roll with that." Jane said from where she had been leaning quietly against the wall, practically invisible to everyone else who had been camped around the table.

"Who needs more pancakes?" Rafael twittered as he walked in with an extra large portion piled halfway to the ceiling. Star raised her hand up, her head still in between her legs.  
"This girl right here."  
"Are you sure you should be eating?" Marco asked concerned as Star slowly sat back up with a determined glint in her eyes.  
"Starving now. Nausea gone. Need pancakes."  
"I love pancakes!" Sol shouted excitedly, the group watched in wonder as Star piled her plate with pancakes but paused before digging in. She looked up and stared into space for a few seconds.

"You okay Star?" Janna asked as she felt as if Star was looking directly at her, but when she moved she was staring into the air behind her.  
"Coconut." She said before standing up. "Star needs coconut."

"Marco get Star coconut." Heckapoo ordered the boy without a second look.  
"Why do I need to get her coconut? Dad do we even have coconut?"  
"Let me check." He said before walking back into the kitchen giving his wife another surprised glance, she only shrugged just as lost as her husband. She sat down and took a small scoop of fruit from the fruit bowl. She looked around and smiled, trying to be a good hostess.  
"Sooooo...what are your names?" She asked the room at large "I don't think I have met any of you before."

"Names Heckapoo. Never met you, been in your house a few times before. Good place. Clean." Heckapoo introduced herself before waving off the fruit bowl, she still felt sick to her stomach and everything was coming out very clipped and professional.  
"GP." GP said as introduction as she went into the kitchen and came back in with a bowl of cereal, she knew exactly where they kept it. Heckapoo frowned, she didn't know whether or not she should tell her future daughter to eat something better for her or not...what sort of mom was she supposed to be in the future anyway?

Angie frowned at how at home the GP girl made herself, just helping herself to Marcos favorite cereal like that. She merely looked the two girls over for a few seconds.  
"Those are such lovely accessories." She said pointing to their heads. GP and Hpoo touched their horns before looking at each other. Heckapoo grinned cheekily.  
"Mine are bigger though."  
"Size isn't everything. Plus I'm still growing." GP said embarrassed before taking a big spoonful of cereal. Angie turned to the only boy at the table instead.  
"Oh? Me? My name is Thomas...it is a pleasure to meet you." He said extending his hand formally, Angie reached across the table to shake it and was surprised when he turned it into some sort of quick secret handshake that involved a few thumb flicks. It was unexpected.

Thomas grinned to himself, it was funny introducing himself to his own grandmother.  
"And you young lady?" Rafael asked Jane as he stepped back into the room with a bowl of shaved coconut and some waffles he had whipped up, Star ate a lot and some of them seemed to be trying to match her appetite.

Star took the coconut and poured it over her pancakes before she bit in.  
"My names Jane. Nice passport." She said as she opened up a wallet and began to thumb through the pictures. "Expired though."

"OH-HO! Someone takes after their cousin eh?" He said as he took it back, and chidingly flicked her nose "Janna has been breaking into our house and stealing things for years! She used to convince Marco that there was a monster under the bed as a child!"

"DAD!" Marco shouted indignantly. Jane looked at her mother with a shocked look on her face, she looked cross enough to shout at her.  
"And who is the ball of energy?" Rafael asked pointing to the girl who had helped herself to a third banana.

"I'M SOL! It's so great to meet you grandpa!" She said before taking a bite. Marco's hand went over her mouth followed by Jackie, Star, and finally Thomas. The four of them looked at the surprised Rafael. He blinked quickly before touching his hair.  
"It's a little gray but there is no need to be rude about it." He said watery.  
"Oh mi amore." Angie said standing up and patting his shoulder "It is just what the bebe's are saying. She didn't mean no insulto." Rafael just looked at Sol hurt before he turned.  
"I-I just need to go back to bed." Angie glowered at Marco,  
"Clean the dishes. I'll talk to your father." She quickly followed after him.

MArco glared at Sol who at least had the decency to look ashamed.  
"Why would you say that?" Marco hissed at his youngest daughter.  
"You really hurt his feelings." Star scolded her daughter who quickly chewed before swallowing.  
"I forgot that we weren't in our home dimension! I'm sorry!" Heckapoo tutted at Star.

"Great kid you got there."  
"Hey don't blame me!" Star shouted standing up, some coconut flaking off of her pancakes. "I haven't even gotten the chance to raise her yet! Let me screw up then blame me! It's only fair!" Heckapoo merely smirked and leaned back.  
"Hey don't blame Star man." Marco said coming to Star's defense as she shoveled a few more bites of pancakes into her mouth.

"I let her kid isn't a thief." Jackie muttered under her breath. Heckapoo growled beneath her breath and her little flame above her head began to grow bigger and brighter.  
"What did you just say? That I raised a thief?" She growled deep in her throat. Heckapoo hated thieves if her daughter grew up to be one...well someone was getting engulfed in fire that was all she was going to say on the matter.

"Speaking of thieving how come you never told me you stole from Dad? You always chew me out over taking stuff that isn't mine!" Jane said annoyed at Janna. Janna touched her breast, her eyes wide and actually scared.  
"I said that? I told you not to steal? How do I expect you to show a boy you care about him?" She slowly slid off of her chair and onto the floor.  
"Mom? You okay?" Jane called to her mother.

"Marco after I have this kid I want you to hit me with a truck." She said staring into space.  
"Not going to do that." Marco said simply.

There came a quick clopping footsteps and then Angie reentered with a coffee cup. She sat it down and sat back at her seat.  
"Well your Papa is fine he's just-"  
"Got an extra cup?" Heckapoo asked Angie pointing at the coffee cup. Angie merely slid it over to the girl with the fire over her head. Heckapoo took a sip and grinned content.  
"That's the stuff."  
"Your Papa is just taking a nap."  
"Sol is sorry for insulting your husband. Aren't you Sol?" Thomas said. She nodded sadly taking a ponytail end into her mouth and chewing.  
"Sorry."  
"It is fine sweetie." Angie said comfortingly to her.  
"You shouldn't insult people like that Sol." Thomas said authoritatively to her. Angie looked at the two of them and smiled a knowing smile.  
"You two are so adorable together. Are you together?"

Sol and Thomas made disgusted looks and Jackie began to choke on the orange juice she had begun to drink. She finally coughed something out.  
"Nope! Nopeing that right in the nope! Right nopeing now!"  
"Mom! Did you miss the part where Janna said these were her cousins?"  
"Well I figured Mewni was like the United States. Cousins can get married anywhere!"  
"They're siblings!" Marco said slowly spelling it out. His mother gasped and let out a string of spanish under her breath.  
"I am so sorry! That was...sorry." She giggled nervously before looking closely at Thomas. She leaned forward a little. He froze and scratched at his birthmark uncomfortably.  
"I am sorry, its just...you look so familiar. But I can't place it... Are you sure we have never met?"  
"POSITIVE!" Thomas and Marco shouted at once.  
"I'm from Mewni!"  
"He's from Mewni!"  
"You have never met him before!"  
Yet." Thomas whispered under his breath. Jane blinked rapidly around the room grinning at everyones reactions. Or at least to those who had heard him.  
"Oh...well alright. Have fun today Marco." Angie said as she stood up. "I will check on your father. You should go out today...it is lovely out." Marco nodded before he began to gather the plates. With all of the extra hands it went very quickly.

Marco wasn't going to make it. This parenting stuff wasn't just hard, it was crazy! IF the girls didn't kill him the kids would and if they didn't manage it then his parents would finish the job!

 **Please review. Will try to update soon. Thanks for all of the great reviews so far. Lemons maybe in future chapters, mostly family slice of life, also any ideas leave them in reviews or PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the great reviews! They really give me the energy to keep on updating! I will always try to update as soon as possible. But it might not be a day by day type of thing So here is an extra long one! Keep the reviews coming! Onto the story!**

The nine teenagers got back upstairs and went back into Star's room, since it was the biggest and could easily fit them all at once. They were all full of eggs, pancakes, fruit and coffee. Sol burped appreciatively, Star chortled before she let out her own. The two grinned at each other Sol's single star on her cheek actually started glowing a little bit.  
"Didn't know that they could do that." Star said touching her own cheeks and rubbing vigorously. "Yo are mine glowing yet?"

"You have a bit of rug burn but nothing that could be counted as a glow." Janna said touching Star's cheek before waving her hand to get the heat friction off.  
"By the way Thomas-boy I've been meaning to ask is there a reason for the shell thing or is it just a fashion statement to mess with your mom?" Janna asked pointing at her own cheek where Thomas had the birth mark that was in the shape of a shell. He touched his cheek and smiled at that.

"You're just going to have to wait nine months until I show up."  
"You're no fun." She said shaking her head and spitting on the floor in disappointment.  
"Oh come on!" Jane said pointing at the glob of spit. "You did that when you were young too? And inside of all places!"  
"Wait wait wait!" Janna said distressed she grabbed her bangs and then Jane's bangs. "Are you saying I don't let you spit indoors in the future! What happened to me! I wanted to be the cool mom!"

"No that is pretty strongly in her department." Jane said gesturing to Jackie.  
"Yes." Jackie said with a triumphant fist pump. She was going to be the cool mom!

"Okay I am going to make this super clear because clearly none of you are listening to what we discussed at length back in our own time line." He took a deep breath and Marco shuddered at how closely he had done that himself. He really hoped that his kid wasn't going to get something like anxiety from him.  
"No interfering with time travel stuff. Minimal impact!"

"Bleh. You sound like such a teacher sometimes Thomas." GP said shaking her head in disgust.

Marco felt a lightbulb go off over his head...Teacher...yes that was it! He didn't exactly know what to do right now since the kids clearly weren't giving him any straight answers and the girls seemed just as clueless as him...but he knew a few immortal beings who might just have some sort of twisted and annoying sagely advice that he could bribe out of with chocolate pudding.

"Star. Where's your spell book?" Marco asked excitedly. Star looked around her messy room before gesturing towards a corner.  
"Last time I remember it was in a that a way general space,I think that it should still be there. OR not. He moves it around sometimes."

Marco quickly dove for the area that she had indicated, it had a pile of assorted clothes, weapons, boots that kicked at the air even though there was no one inside of them, and a package of ham that was wrapped in plastic. Marco began to dig through the pile throwing stuff frantically over his shoulders where it just meshed in with the rest of the mess that was Star's room. The kids sat on the bed and watched as each object arced through the air. Jane took photos the entire time.

"You don't want to use up all your memory." Thomas warned his younger sister, she rolled her eyes at his parenting, she hadn't expected him to act like such an adult when they were surrounded by their own parents.  
"I'll just download it to the WebberNet or something."  
"Was that invented yet?" Sol asked as she rolled over onto her back and watched as a teddy bear that was screaming flew across the ceiling.  
"IT came around after the mermonkey revolution." GP butted into the conversation.

"The future sounds so amazing." Star said wide-eyed as she sat down on the floor next to Sol's head so that they could watch the few books that Star owned were tossed through the air.  
"It is. You should totally come and visit it sometime." Sol said. Star smiled and touched her cheek.  
"That is so sweet of you to invite me there!"

"You are going to see it. Eventually." Janna said quirking an eyebrow as she walked to Star's bookcase and took out the book of spells. She heaved the tome off of the shelf and walked to the bed. Jackie looked between the book and Marco.  
"Uh Marco?"  
"He'll figure it out. Plus it's fun to watch him suffer. Just look at him, trying his best and still failing. It's hilarious."  
"So you said whatever is the matter with you is genetic?"  
"Well also upbringing probably played a role. My Mom is hardcore."

"Look if everyone is just sitting there and talking you all could-"Marco turned around to look at everyone sitting around the bed watching him. His eyes fell to the book of spells on Janna's lap. She strained and held it up.  
"Looking for something?"  
"Just give it here." Marco said as he snatched the book out of her hands and flipped it open. "Okay Glossaryck. Glossaryck. Glossaryck. Where is he?"

"The real question is where aren't I? And then narrow it down." The small blue man floated out from behind Marco's head as if appearing from midair. Marco screeched and batted at the air where Glossaryck merely floated a little bit to either side and easily avoided the blows.  
"Hello Marco. Star." His eyes widened slightly in surprise as he realized that there were more people than just his usual two greetings. "Janna. Jackie Lynn-Thomas. Heckapoo. And...whoa." He said simply.

"Hello Glossaryck from the past." Jane said raising a hand in greeting. "Should I take a picture? We all already know what he looks like."  
"Don't waste the data." GP instructed. "I still can't get over how big he was back now."  
"Ahhhh, he looks bluer than I remember." Sol said creeping over and poking at him with the tip of her wand, he merely floated above it before extending his legs and standing on it. He hummed and looked at the four kids before looking at the five teenagers.

"One. Two. Three. Four." He counted quickly before tallying off his fingers. He then turned and stared sternly at Marco. Marco shifted uncomfortably.  
"So Glossaryck we sort of need your advice about what to-"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA!" Glossaryck merely interrupted and began to laugh loud and hardily. He pointed at Marco and just continued to laugh, he bent in half slapped his knees, his belly his forehead and just let the mocking sounds of his laughter ring out loud and hearty through the room.  
"You done yet?"  
"Almost. Almost. Just give me a few more seconds." Glossaryck cleared his throat before putting a hand on his belly and laughing louder and harder than the last few minutes before. He gave out one final wheeze before wiping away the tears in his eyes. He smiled serenely at Marco before patting him on the back.  
"I must admit young man I never thought you had it in you. I knew that one of them would eventually happen but all four? HA!"

"What do you mean you knew that it would happen?"  
"Kid time is like an enormous chain of rivers all wrapped up in a burrito of space and the guacamole is the emotions that mess up the flavor...on that note." Glossaryck hummed and a light blue glow appeared, suddenly a burrito appeared out of thin air. He took a big bite and smacked his lips loudly. "Basically, I knew you were destined to go down one of those rivers, but your generation continues to surprise me. You pretty much just mixed all four rivers into one super river!"

"Wait so I was always going to have a kid with one of those four?" He said pointing to the girls.  
"Jeez meat wad does he need to spell it out for you? He already gave the burrito metaphor and everything!" Heckapoo said rolling her eyes and chiding a pouting Marco.  
"Why did I think asking you for advice would be a good idea?" He groaned rubbing his eyes. Glossaryck simply shrugged before polishing off his meal.  
"You're not very smart for starters. So that definitely doesn't help you. Anyway there's not a ton I can tell you, not a magic problem, so it's not my problem. Well at least until that one gets older. Or born or whatever. Then it's gonna be my problem." He said pointing out Sol who perked up once she realized that she was being talked about.

"Hmmm." Glossaryck rubbed his chin as he looked at the four kids. "You know there is something that I could do, where do you keep the coat hangers?"  
"NO! NO! NO!" Thomas said waving his hands "You are not seriously suggesting that!"

"Come on Marco just tell me which one you want to exist and I can take care of the rest." Glossaryck said nonchalantly as he floated towards Star's closet.  
"I am not letting that little blue man near me and I will break whoever's arms that helps him." Jackie said menacingly.  
Janna cracked her knuckles and nodded in agreement "Especially if it's Marco."  
"Closet disappearance cyclone boom!" Star shouted raising her wand and aiming it at the closet door. One moment it was there and the next it had disappeared in a putt of smoke, leaving only a brick wall. Glossaryck floated over to it and touched the wall before shrugging.

"Well other ways I suppose. Well Marco? Who do you want to exist?"  
"Dad?" Thomas said nervously as Marco just stood there looking at the little blue man in shock.  
"Daddy? Say something..." Sol whined out as she tried to climb onto Star's lap, it didn't do much as they were about the same size being only a few years age difference. Star still wrapped her arms around the little pigtailed teenager.  
"MARCO!" Star snapped at him angrily "Talk to your large weird extended family!"

"Glossaryck stop. Seriously. Don't threaten my kids like that."  
"So no impromptu messing with alternate timelines?" Glossaryck asked as he floated and stared deeply and uncomfortably into Marco's eyes.  
"Yeah...seriously, what you said..."  
"Ugh. Fine. Congratulations meat wad you have a harem. Do with this what you wish." Glossaryck floated back towards his book the conversation over. He then paused and turned towards Heckapoo.

"OH wait. I still need to discuss things with you young lady." Glossaryck floated towards the very powerful demoness and she shivered scared. He never seemed to blink and it was very unnerving. "I thought I made you to know better. I'm disappointed."  
"It was an accident." She responded scuffing her foot on the ground  
"Well do you like him or what?"  
"Of course I do, it was only Space Time Wine. I can hold my liquor unlike these guys." Glossaryck smiled and patted her cheek.  
"You children grow up so fast. To think my little H-poo-bear already has a crush and a baby on the way. Or here..." He said looking over at Geckipee. The horned teenagers rolled their eyes and exchanged the exact same looking grin.

"Wait. What?" Marco said looking at Heckapoo "Is Glossaryck your Dad or something?"  
"Don't be silly Marco all I did was make her. I'm just your Baby mamas-Sugar Daddy. Is that the right slang?"  
"Sounds right to me." Janna said chortling at Marco's disgusted face.  
"Well I can never get that image out of my mind now."

"Is that what you meant by Geckipee being a family name?"Jackie asked Heckapoo "Glossaryck and Heckapoo sort of smashed together?"  
"Eyup pretty much." Heckapoo said shrugging. "Never claimed to be imaginative."

"Well that is all great and all but it doesn't answer the question of what we should do now!" Marco said frustrated as he fell to the floor and curled up in the fetal position like a child. Glossaryck rolled his eyes.  
"Being the oldest living being in the room I am going to give you some free advice. Not teaching but it is mostly just me slapping you with logic. In fact Heckapoo, Geckipee slap your father on the back of his head." Heckapoo grinned and quickly danced around Marco to give him a playful swat, he yelped and grasped his head where his bald spot had begun to reform thanks to her smacking. He turned to GP and raised a finger.  
"Young lady I swear if you try anything-"  
"You have grandpa Glossaryck's permission. And mine. Go for it kiddo." Heckapoo said and began to giggle as GP advanced on her father smiling viciously.  
Marco yelped again and began to dodge his oldest daughters swats. She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, seemingly not as fast or agile as her mother.

"Just quit it!" Marco said legitimately becoming frustrated.  
"Glossaryck what's your advice?" Star said moving the conversation on. She was petting Sol's head as the girl lay across her legs, they were starting to fall asleep, she never realized how childish a fourteen year old could be. Glossaryck sighed annoyed that his fun had come to an end.  
"Well all of you should learn to change diapers for a start, and secondly you should probably tell your parents. Sooner rather than later, there is nothing more frustrating than learning that your kid had hid a pregnancy from you for six to eight months."

With that he moved back towards the book. "Besides that? Have some fun it's a nice day out so go for a walk. You need your vitamin Y." He slid back into the pages of the book and it slowly eased shut.  
"Well that was not as helpful as I had hoped. But it's expected." Marco said rubbing his eyes.  
"What do you mean? He gave pretty good advice." Jackie scoffed at the rest of the groups ignorance. "He literally spelled it out, we just need to tell our parents. Which it won't be fun you know? But it will be like a bandaid, just rip it off early."  
"I agree with seashell meat wad." Heckapoo said folding her arms. "Early and easy."  
"Easy for you to say your dad is a little blue man who left you to raise yourself millennia ago. Mine are King and Queen of a kingdom!" Star shouted she then gasped and grabbed Janna by the shoulders spinning her to lock horrified eyes. "My parents are gonna murder me for this!"

"Star calm down. I agree with little blue dude. Let's just go for a walk or something and chill." Star nodded and they began to file out. The four offspring were almost out the door when Glossaryck poked his head out from between the pages of the book.  
"Oh toddlers? Can I have a word with you for a second?" The four kids exchanged guilty looks before turning around and walking back in to surround the book. He gave them a long hard look before smirking.  
"I know why you're here. Just keep it on the down low. You really plan to stay for all nine months?"  
"Ten months actually I want to see baby GP." GP said smirking right back down at him. He nodded in understanding, it wasn't often that you got to meet yourself.  
"Okay and you know the rules of time travel? No killing your parent to marry your other one."  
"Why are you looking directly at me when you said that?" Thomas said disgusted.  
"You have seen your mother right?" Glossaryck said quirking an eyebrow. "No one except society at large would blame you. Also no giving away financial advice, don't kill a butterfly or else everything goes horribly wrong, and make sure that you avoid opossums at all times. Anything that I'm forgetting?"  
"If we see enormous man/demon/cyborg/mewni eating space time spiders created by Mr Prime we run in the other direction as fast as possible." Sol chirped happily. "And also we will always have the mail delivery system if we gots to send a note!"  
"Right! So besides all that just enjoy yourself, don't think about it too hard. That goes for all of you too." Glossaryck said turning to look directly at the readers (or screen watchers or whatever)

"Glossaryck? Who are you talking to?" Thomas asked concerned waving his hand in front of the little blue magic mans face.  
"Don't you see them?" Sol asked pointing off into space.  
"Doesn't matter. Anyway go to the park with your parents, have fun. I'll see you in the future." With that Glossaryck slid back into the book of spells smirking as the four kids ran down the stairs to catch up with their anxiously waiting parents. All of whom needed to do the relaxing activity of going to a park. Honestly what could go wrong?

They would just start telling their parents the truth tomorrow or something.

 **Any ideas for where the story could go PM me or leave them in the comments. Just to see what people might like to see. Thanks for the great reviews so far! (Also Glossaryck made the high council and the members on it. So I say he is grandpa Glossaryck. That is just logic.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the great reviews. Sorry if this chapter is a little on the short side. The next few will also be a little short Just a few quick ones of the family in the park. (Because every single romantic story has a park scene for some reason...)**

"So this is what you call a park?" Sol said crossing her arms in disappointment once they reached the actual park, it was close to the Echo Creek Mud Pits but she didn't seem too impressed. "The ones back home are at least a dozen sizes bigger! Plus there are warnicorns."  
"That's a forest, you keep on running into the forest and playing there for like a day and a half." Thomas said to his little sister.  
"I don't know man this park does suck. It's so tiny." Jane agreed with Sol as she gazed around in boredom. "I mean the tallest place has to be that freaky hill thing right over there. Back home we at least have mountains in our parks."

"So wait are we all insanely wealthy in the future? Because I ain't comfortable with that hoity toity lifestyle choice." Janna butted in on the shorter kids conversation. Jane bit her lip and shook her head.  
"Sorry Mom, but that information is a no can do."  
"Whatever kiddo, you still more or less gave it all away anyways. Wait does this mean I need to work harder to get rich or can I just slack off because I know my financial situation is set?" She bit her thumbnail and tried to make sense of the entire time travel thing, it was confusing to the extreme!

"Screw it if I do get rich I'll just give it to a homeless dude or something."  
"That's the spirit! don't worry about the future! Enjoy the now!" Jane said grasping her mothers shoulders and walking off with her towards the bridge that covered the famous Echo Creek Mud Pits.

"Oh sweet the new skate park just opened." Jackie pointed out. It was true, near the center of the park was a small area where a few dozen ramps had been set up along with a few rails for grinding and plenty of free space available just for people to hang around and do tricks in. "I'm going to check it out, maybe try a few things." She took out a helmet and got onto her skateboard that always seemed to appear from nowhere just when she needed it. With a kick she was gone.

"Wait Jackie is that a good idea-Jackie you're pregnant!" Marco called out as she quickly and carelessly skated along without a thought for her own health or safety.  
"I'm gonna go catch up with her." Thomas said comfortingly to Marco who just stared in shock as a Jackie shaped blob appeared to be doing high launches off of the half ramp. Thomas quickly hustled to get there before she accidentally fell or something just as shocking.

"Well Marco, H-poo, GP, Sol. Looks like it's just the five of uuuussssssss...where did she go?" Star said in surprise as she looked where she had thought she had left her daughter. "I'll be right baaaaaaaccccckkkkkk..." Star said as she quickly raced off looking around anxiously.

"Well twenty seconds. We have been here for maybe all of twenty seconds and Star has already lost her baby, Jackie is endangering her unborn child and Janna got whisked off by Jane for some reason." Marco said as he sat down on the grass. "I'm not cut out for this fatherhood stuff." He muttered to himself shaking his head.

"Hey don't say that. You get better. I mean you sort of have to, with all of this so out of control so quickly you would have to be right?" GP said sarcastically. Heckapoo glowered at her daughter disapprovingly.  
"Watch your tone half a meat bag." The demoness chided her mixed blood daughter. She wondered if she should maybe watch her language? Or her attitude or something, she definitely needed to act a bit more mature, she was a mother now, or soon to be a mother. She should at least change something of her lifestyle choices, she had no parental figure growing up...really she didn't even exactly grow up she just appeared one day from the randomness of the universe (created courtesy of Glossaryck) and moved on from there assigned to keep everything in order. She learned everything herself...she didn't really know how to do any of the parenting stuff.

"I don't know if I should go after Star or Jackie right now. Or Janna. Oh my god all of them are going to die." He said holding his head, he turned to look at the two girls just standing there watching him amused. "Just stay here and don't do anything insane okay? GP keep Hpoo- I mean your mom safe." He said quickly running off.

"Don't call me that!" Heckapoo shouted offended at his retreating back. She pouted before crossing her arms and sitting down on the grass exactly where she had been sitting, she looked up at the sky and her glare softened. GP sat down beside her mother and looked up into the sky with her. The two sat in silence for a little while, just watching the clouds go by. GP tore up some grass and began to tear them in half the two of them didn't exchange any words, Heckapoo began to chew on her lips, her tiny fangs making mini indentations appeared and disappeared.

GP bit her lip and winced, her own tinier fangs bit right through her lips easily, effortlessly and she didn't know why they weren't as strong as the rest of her. She looked between her mother and the small pile of grass that she had accumulated. She could talk about herself for a day and a half but that wasn't why they were here. They were here because of...well their parents. It was for their own good that the four of them do this. But she had to get her mothers trust first and foremost. She had to open with something. Than she thought of something, she remembered her mother pointing it out to her whenever they move between dimensions. It might be a good place to start.

"Sooooooo what do you think about the sky color?" GP asked quietly. Heckapoo glanced up at it and then at her daughters bright eyes, they seemed to flicker like tiny balls of super hot fire.  
"Pretty enough, a little on the light side don't you think? Why?"  
"Well whenever we went anywhere you would point the sky color out to me."  
"Really?" Heckapoo said interested, she sat up and looked over at her daughter. She was fiddling with her horn uncomfortably.  
"Well yeah. I think that this is safe enough to say without any of the worlds coming apart. Whenever we traveled to other dimensions you would point it out and I would ask what you thought it meant or what it looked like. Saw purple, pink, brown, green, even colored skies that you don't have names for." Heckapoo knew exactly what she meant, she had seen them too. But she had never really paid attention to them, she had a lot of work to do, so why would she ever bother to look upwards?

"I guess because I always looked up at you guys when I was smaller I noticed the sky color wherever we went. So you wanted to make a game out of it."  
"You're a lot more observant than I am kid." Heckapoo said touching her daughter's shoulder and squeezing. She then frowned and grasped her hand that was still playing with her horn. "What happened?" Heckapoo gasped.

There were little beads of blood forming on the tip of her daughters fingers and now she noticed little droplets on her lips, they had sprouted around other little cuts. Heckapoo took her daughters hands and turned them one way and then another.  
"What happened?" GP awkwardly allowed her young mother to study them.  
"I'm half human, so that means half of me isn't as strong as the other half. These things are sharp you know."She gestured to her own tiny horns before pointing out Heckapoo's larger ones. "Not to mention my lips are pretty weak compared to yours."

Heckapoo looked at her daughters fingers in concern for a few seconds. She reached into her pocket and finally came back out with a handkerchief. She licked a corner and began to clean at the cuts, they were small and already beginning to heal up quickly and relatively seamlessly.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I don't see any band aids around here do you?"  
"Mom it's fine I might not be tough but I can at least heal myself."  
"Because that's going to really make me feel better...you've had those things for how long and you still fiddle with them?" She said cross. GP merely rolled her eyes.  
"Mine grew in a few years ago, I still don't know how you manage with them."  
Heckapoo was about to chastise her again before she realized that she had been born with her horns. This girl grew them...(Which honestly was sort of a relief to Heckapoo, she had not been yet realized that she would be pushing someone out of her, the lack of horns would honestly make the entire process easier)

"Jeez how potent is human DNA? I mean if it causes you severe evolutionary drawbacks but is still prevalent..."  
"Potent. Let's just leave it strictly at that." Heckapoo chortled at her daughters tone of voice and inspected her fingertips and lips. There were a few scabs now but they were already beginning to flake off. Impressive seeing as just a few seconds before she had been bleeding pretty badly.

"So are you like Sol? What do you think of this place?" GP shrugged and gazed around taking everything in.  
"It's okay. Sol is just...well Sol, Jane is probably disappointed that there's no where to plug into, but I've seen the center of a sun exploding...parks are all pretty after that."  
"Okay I would never take you to the center of an exploding sun. No matter what you say I refuse to take you on a inter dimensional field trip that dangerous."  
"Hey you need to travel to a ton of different dimensions for work mom it's not like you can always find a baby-sitter on time."  
"I have three perfectly good ones right there! Not to mention these girls." Her flame above her head flared for a second and a Heckapoo clone appeared beside them, through up a peace sign and scuttled away.

"Where's she going?"  
"Ice cream. One of us wants it and I intend to indulge myself." Heckapoo said off the cuff. She looked at her daughters hands again. The scabs were gone, it was sort of a shame. Heckapoo's hands were one of the tougher parts of her, they had to be in order to forge dimensional scissors out of heat and the universe. So knowing that her daughter would probably not be inheriting the family business was sort of a downer. At least she was smart enough to figure it out on her own and not just be told outright.

"The sky is very peaceful today." Heckapoo stated cloud gazing with her daughter. "Don't always see that in my home dimension. Or any for that matter."  
"Yeah what is with other dimensional sky's being all dark and gloomy all the time? Is there a point to that?"  
"Atmosphere I guess, makes it seem cooler or edgier or something." Heckapoo responded, her clone had returned with her pistachio ice cream.

"Hey do you mind if I snag a bite?" GP asked leaning forward a little. Heckapoo batted her daughter away.  
"You just ate breakfast, you'll ruin your not yet technically existing appetite. I on the other hand have rarely ever needed to eaten food before." She grinned sadistically as she took a big bite of the cone and GP sat pouting. Heckapoo's eyes widened and her head went to her hand.

"OW! Brain freeze! GAH!"  
"Put your tongue on the roof of your mouth. Or your thumb." GP instructed. Heckapoo quickly stuck her thumb in her mouth.  
"Li-b dish?"  
"Perfect." GP said as she once again reached for the ice-cream. Heckapoo just passed it to her clone that was still standing there who devoured the entire thing in three bites before grasping her own head in pain.  
"Brain freeze! Brain freeze! GAH!"

 **Thanks for the great reviews so far. Will try to keep on updating. Next is Janna and Jane.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of the great reviews so far, it is really encouraging. I will try to update whenever I can. These next few chapters might be a little on the short side, mostly just having the moms and daughters hanging out for a bit. This will be a Janna and Jane chapter.**

"Man I still can't believe that cyborgs are just a totally cool random average day to day thing in fourteen years. I mean I get that technology evolves really fast but seriously? It is just insane that you're part robot."  
"Mostly robot. Upgrades and all." Jane said her pupils dilating and beginning to glow red. A few sparks began to dance across her dark brownish blue hair. Her hat began to smoke slightly from her cool little show.  
"Kid?" Janna said pointing at the hat. "You're smoking."

"I know these moves are pretty smoking hot huh?"  
"No...I'm serious...dude your hat!" Janna snatched it off of Jane's head and began to beat out the small flame growing on the very top. She frowned and spat off of the bridge into the mud pit below them. The hat upon closer inspection was super old, with a lot of stains, frays, loose threads, a few scorch marks and a weird smell coming off of it, a mixture of body odor and cheap fast food.

"When was the last time you actually washed this thing? It seriously reeks. Like bad."  
"IT would probably disintegrate if it ever touched water."  
"Can't argue with that. Did it use to be mine or something? It looks a lot like mine." She pulled off her own hat and compared them, they looked close but it could just be a super good forgery. She wouldn't be surprised if someone had tried to imitate her hat, it was an awesome hat.

"Can't tell you. Time travel and all."  
"You just told me about the specific electronics that go into your body (which again is wicked awesome.) But you can't tell me if I gave my kid a present?"  
"I don't make the time travel codes I just have to put up with them." Jane replied. Janna shrugged, it was a dumb response but she was getting used to it. The kids just seemed to enjoy giving them dumb responses. Weird seeing a fourteen year old who looked similar to her when she was that age. It was only three years ago but it felt like a lifetime.

"Okay so what can you tell me about the future? I mean thats the interesting thing here." Jane jumped up onto the bridges handrail and kicked her legs leaning back a little. Janna hopped up next to her and the two looked up into the sky.

"Well it's big, fancy, futuristic. No flying cars I don't think that matters too much."  
"Dang here I was hoping cars would get super fancy and smart."  
"Same, frankly I'm hoping for a car uprising, right now I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the cars of the current timeline and my timeline." Jane looked her mom up and down, Janna was just staring up into the sky, sure the whole kid-from-the-future-coming-to-visit was cool and all but she was getting over it pretty fast, Jane seemed cool. A little young but still pretty cool. She spat upwards before opening her mouth and leaning forward to catch it.

Jane giggled before she filled her own mouth with saliva to copy her, she spat up moved her torso around wildly and had it land promptly in her left eye. She gagged and rubbed at her eye in annoyance.  
"Takes practice kiddo, I have three years on you, so there is no way that you will be able to beat the master." Janna pointed at herself with her thumbs and grinned smugly.  
"What were you spitting when you were one?"  
"Pinpoint accuracy too. I am pretty much awesome at whatever I put my mind to do."

"HA! Now that sounds like you from the future." Jane said happily she faced her mom and grabbed her shoulders excitedly "Okay don't freak out if this sounds totally lame but can you tell me about your childhood? Like crazy whacky past adventures stuff?"

Janna raised an eyebrow suspiciously. She didn't talk about her past that much, she just didn't think it was interesting.  
"Like what? Seriously what do you want to know?"  
"I don't know. When did you first meet Dad for instance?" Jane spoke excitedly. Janna went a little pale before sucking in her lips, it was still crazy to think that she had fucked Marco Diaz, on top of that to think that she was not only going to be a mom but that it was going to be Marco's kid. Out of all of the possible crazy things that could possibly happen to her in this entire crazy life that had been pretty low on the list, not to mention that she wasn't the only one...she might have expected to have seduced Marco from Star or Jackie twenty years down the line when he was depressed and anxious and desperate for a break...but when they were teenagers? That was a pleasant surprise.

"We first met in first grade, I first saw him in like kindergarten or something like that we were young, he was little and small and had a lisp, and the biggest pair of baby fat cheeks that I had ever seen in my life. Still had the mole though." Janna said, Jane activated a few things in her ears and began to record everything that her mom was saying, it was getting everything down perfectly. She just had to look as if she were actually listening. She would get Thomas to transcribe the words later or something.

"Anyway I got stuck at the same desk circle as him during first grade and we were stuck in the same basic classes every single year ever since. So we grew close-ish. "  
"Did you have a crush on him?" Jane asked leaning forward and placing a hand behind Janna's back to keep her from leaning to far back.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Spotting you."  
"I'm not made of glass, that's only like a ten fifteen foot drop."  
"Yeah and I'm about the size of a shrimp and floating around inside of you." Janna looked down before grabbing Jane's free hand and putting it on her stomach. She hummed in dispaointment.  
"What?"  
"I was hoping your hand might float through like a ghost and recombine with your cells or something like that."  
"Jesus! you are morbid mom!"  
"I didn't even get you into that stuff! GOD! What sort of mother am I?!" An elderly couple looked at the two girls holding each other on a railing over a mud pit before they scurried along. "Yeah keep looking! Your old! Death is waiting for you!"

"Well I can say this with certainty, Mom you are the coolest."  
"So where were we? Oh yeah, I got a dumb crush on your dad and began to harass him, it was fun, and funny, and then we started to fall into a rhythm. I would steal his fingerprints or his bank account info or his house keys. Break in, scare the crap out of him and just keep on keeping on. And slowly but surely I seduced him." Jane nodded her head before she began to laugh.

"Okay so according to you the best way to a guys heart is to stalk, steal and harass him and you snag him?"  
"Bang and bag kiddo. Which is something that you might just end up doing. Do as I say not as I do. If you have a crush on someone go for it. No holds bar back."  
"You sound like a character from an anime."  
"Jane if you are an anime nerd I will bite you. Be an occult freak, not an anime nerd, we are the superior edge lords."  
"Half of that was in very severe past talk so I really don't know what any of that means. Imagine if I started speaking ancient greek, that is what it sounds like to me." Janna moaned and jumped off of the railing.

"My butt is full of splinters, eighty bucks says Star did something crazy, lets go find her and enjoy the chaos. Plus if we're lucky Marco just had a heart attack or a panic attack."  
"So?"  
"So it's funny when he freaks out, its entertainment."  
"Nintey buck says that Sol did something and Star got involved somehow."  
"Sol is pretty much a baby star huh? Star two point oh?"  
"From what I've seen of young Queen Star Butterfly, Sol is her to the next level. Stuff gets out of hand with that kid." Jane said before wincing. "Ow. Splinter in my butt. Ow."  
"Here." Janna said turning her around and looking at her kids skirt, which she was wearing over jeans. She really had no idea what she was supposed to do here. She had never removed a sliver from a kids butt.

"How is that the one thing that you haven't converted to metal? That would be the third thing I turned cybernetic."  
"You guys said that I need to wait a few years."  
"Bleh that's stupid. Just blow us off, it's fun. Well I have no idea what to do, Marco will. Come on."  
"Ow. Ow. Ow." Jane said as she followed (more like waddled it was very very painful after all!) after Janna the splinters impaled in her butt. Janna had her mind running a mile a minute, she really needed to reevaluate her life if what Jane said was right, she couldn't afford for a future like that existing! It was too horrid to imagine!

Jane was going over the recording in her head, it was pretty interesting, she didn't think that it would be that easy to learn. The next few months were going to be getting interesting!

 **Review! Next chapter Jackie and Thomas! Also any ideas that you can think of what could happen next PM me or leave ideas in the reviews, love to hear those things! Again really sorry that they are sort of short.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the great reviews keep them coming! Next chapter is Star/Sol/Marco freaking out. Sorry if this one is sort of on the short side.**

Jackie loved skateboarding, it felt as if she were flying, the wind in her hair, the gliding sidewalk beneath her feet. It was just her and her board and nothing in the entire world. It made her feel invincible. It made her feel invisible, she just disappeared from the rest of the world and all she had to think about was having fun and doing neat tricks, and if there was one thing that she needed right then and there it was the need to just disappear.

She was dealing with things as well as any of the other girls were, although that didn't exactly mean all that much, all of them were sort of running through shock, it was shocking. It had just been a fun dumb party and now she was pregnant and on top of that it looked like magic or whatever was about to become a pretty common thing in her life, what with her kids being able to time travel seemingly without a care in the world.

She didn't know if she would be able to deal with all of that, she was a pretty laid back girl, so what was she really supposed to do about any of this? It was the sort of thing that her parents would hate. Her parents were going to freak out, she could just imagine how bright red their faces were going to be when she finally told them.

She jumped and spun her board before taking it to the ramp, she got to the top, caught her board on the tip and just hovered there, stuck between the waiting and the sudden descent. She smiled for a second relishing the oncoming plunge. She dove down and her board did most of the work, just coasting her along. Flying, screw planes this was really flying.

"Oh jeez! Oh Jeez! Oh Jeez! Please stop!" Jackie heard the nervous voice chattering beside her, she looked over her shoulder to see Thomas quickly sprinting in order to keep up with her, getting in the way of other people trying to skate and generally being a nuisance to that other people in the skate park actually trying to skate. She put a foot down and had it skim the pavement, slowing down just enough for her to stop and him to get to her.

"Whats up? Something wrong?" Thomas just stood there sucking in deep lung full's of breath. He held up a finger and touched his knees to get his breath back.  
"You okay Tommy? You look sort of beat."  
"Just pure unreasoning fear thats it. I'll be okay." He looked up and took one final deep breath. "Could you please be a little more careful? I am in there you know."  
"Thomas you're like the size of a shrimp, I doubt that I'll even need to consider giving up skating until you're at least the size of a grapefruit." She had no intention of giving up skateboarding until she had to waddle places, and even then she might even find a way. There was no chance in heaven or hell that she was just going to stop doing it. She enjoyed flying too much.

"Plus don't you want to get used to the board before you get started on it?" She was sort of hoping that he would be super into it, if she rode around with him inside of her he probably would be right? That just made sense sort of like playing mozart to your unborn kid in order to make them smarter, it was logically that if she rode around for a while with him than he would be more at ease on the board. In fact...didn't he say that he knew how to skate? If she taught him than he would have already known what a great skater she was. Or he would find out eventually, or something, man time travel was very confusing.

"Well I just don't want anything bad to happen..."He scratched at his birthmark again and she rolled her eyes before getting off.

"Jesus your worst then your dad when he gets all worked up. You said you know how to ride a bunch of stuff right?"  
Thomas looked nervously around, pulling at his shirt collar and not making any eye contact with her. "Yeah I totally do, horses, rollerblades, skateboards, all kinds of things."

"Alright, let's see it then." Jackie got off of her board and handed it over to him. He looked down at it and then right back up at her.  
"I totally would but I don't have a helmet." She took hers off and placed it on his head.  
"It's adjustable." She quickly fiddled with it and it fit snugly against his scalp.  
"I don't really know what tricks to do."  
"Just do what you feel man." She stood back and grinned at him, he just stood there awkwardly watching her.  
"You do know how to right?" She asked, there was no way that she was going to raise a kid who didn't know how to skateboard, there was no way in heaven or hell that he wasn't going to be a skater.

"Okay then...here I go." He said as he kicked off slowly and began to gather speed as he neared the first rail. He bypassed it completely. Jackie frowned, she would have done at least a brief jump and spin, maybe some grinding on it. But just bypassing the rail completely? Weak. She couldn't tell herself it was because he didn't have enough speed that certainly wasn't it. He was gathering it just fine, he just didn't seem to be doing anything interesting with it.

He began to approach the first ramp, he went up it, got to the top and then went down. Nothing to it. She frowned again in annoyance, he wasn't really doing anything, when she was his age she could do so much. He was being too...cautious. She waved him down and he skated over to her, he went in a squiggly line but was completely in control. He got to her and stepped off, leaning over to pick up the board, not even kicking it up. (How was he supposed to show the board he cared about it if he didn't give it a few battlescars?)

"You okay?" She asked in concern, he looked even paler now. He rubbed the back of his head and gulped.  
"Fine, fine I guess."  
"You guesS?"  
She looked at how he was standing, nervously, she began to put a few things together.  
"You don't like skating do you?" She felt her heart fall into her stomach and she felt as if she were about to vomit again. Her son didn't like skateboarding. Where did she go wrong? She hadn't even screwed up yet and her kid was already fucked up.

"You guys taught me when I was little but I never really got into it. Not as much as you ever did."  
"Too bad, your control was pretty good. You could learn a few decent tricks out of it." She crossed her arms and looked down. He didn't even try to grab her eyes  
"Are you mad at me?" He whispered she looked up. What was she supposed to say? She hadn't raised the kid, he was just that to her right now...a kid, and really what are you supposed to say. He was cautious, he could do great things but he didn't apply himself out of fear...he was like...like...

"No I'm not mad. I'm just a little surprised. You're a lot more like Marco then me. It caught me off guard." She said shaking her head. "It probably is a good thing though, I mean it must be exhausting growing up with those three."

He gave a small smile and nodded.  
"You have no idea, I have no idea how you even managed not going nuts."  
"Boarding helps me clear my head." She took the board from his hands and flipped it around. "I just need to accept that my kid isn't who I was expecting, always hoped I would get a little me or something."  
"If it's any help Sol loves skating, and GP has picked up a few things from you."  
"And here you are like Marco, a safety nut." She noticed his face beginning to fall and she touched his should and "Don't worry it's what I like about your dad, he's a good guy. It isn't a bad thing to have." Thomas grinned back at her.

There was a deep thud that came from the other side of the park, the too looked at each other in confusion.  
"Oh man. Sol." Thomas said scratching at his birthmark again.  
"That was her? What happened?" Jackie said seeing his face pale. "Okay first off calm down. Second off get on." She said laying down her board and stepping on it. "This well get us there sooner." He nervously stepped on in front of her, she grabbed his shoulders and kicked off, she smiled as the wind began to whip around her hair. It felt nice, just being able to fly again.

Not as fast with her sons extra weight but it could have been worse.

Motherhood. It wasn't going to be what she expected. She had to accept that now. But still her kid wasn't so bad. In fact he was pretty good, he didn't seem nervous at all when she was on the board with him. He was just staring ahead thinking. Probably about his little sister, not a trace of fear on him.

She felt nervous about one thing though. Not about her kid, he would turn out okay. Not about the others, they seemed fine, not even about Sol and that thud, if the girl was anything like Star Butterfly she would be fine.

She was worried about what their parents were going to say. They did still have like six to eight people to explain what happened to.

 **Any ideas for what could happen next leave them in the reviews or PM me. Next is star/sol/marco**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all of the great reviews. Let's keep this streak up! Again any ideas just leave them in the comments or PM me. Now onto Star/Sol/Marco...because where else would he actually be?**

Sol was running through the park ignoring all of the people around her. She didn't have a set destination in mind, she just liked the feeling of running as fast as her legs could take her. The place wasn't as big or cool or dramatic as the parks at home, which was too bad, she wanted to see some future trees. Future trees were the best. Why didn't the past have any future trees?

They should really try working on that.

Speaking of trees she had just found a really big cool looking one, almost triple the height of a average house. She looked it up and down, it was a nice tree. She heard something chirping around her feet. She looked down, pecking at her shoe was a tiny bird with a wing splayed far out to the side. She looked up and saw a nezt with what looked like a few more tiny birds chirping in distress.

"Ah poor little baby guy. Fall out of your nest? Break yourself?" She said kneeling next to the chirping little bird. "Don't worry Sol's got ya." She took out her wand and spun it a few times, concentrating really hard she imagined what the bird would look like with a fixed wing, a soft purple glow came out of her wand. She ran it over the bird until it stopped its distressed chirping and looked up at her, it's wing was completely fixed.

"Well good deeds of the week done. So awesome. Who awesome? Sol awesome." She said congratulating herself. She heard more chirping and looked down at the bird who was still pecking at her shoe. "What? Just fly up little guy." She said pouting upwards. "Like this." She began to jump and frantically flap her arms she did that for a few seconds before finally stopping and gesturing upwards.

"Now you." The bird cocked it's head and looked at her in confusion. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Okay Sol. Think. Use that brain that you got. Bird can't fly and refuses to. What do you do?" She looked back up at the tree and back down at the bird. "IDEA!"

* * *

"SOL?! SOL?! SOL?!" Star shouted running around the park looking into the public restrooms, the trash cans and the kiddie play area. So far she had nothing. That kid could just disappear. IT was crazy. How could a full grown girl just disappear like that? And without telling anyone anything? Who did she think she was? Just up and doing whatever she wanted whenever she wanted! Completely unacceptable!

"Okay calm down Star, stop and think, where would a thirteen year old go if she was in a new time line and a newish place?" She tapped her fingers and leaned against the tree that she had stopped beside. "Think. Think. Think. Ugh I hate thinking it's so boring!" She slapped the back of her head against the tree and looked upwards in frustration. Her eyes widened once she realized that Sol was slowly levitating with a tiny bird in her hands, almost sixty feet off the ground, her face scrunched up so tightly it looked like she was pooping.

The tiny bird seemed to not want to go back into the nest. Star could only make distressed croaking noises as she watched her daughter just hovering so high up in the air with nothing to support her but her own magic. Star grabbed her hair and wondered if any of it was going to turn silver or gray over this.

"SOL!" Star shouted Sol's eyes popped open and the glow that she was surrounded in disappeared instantly. With cat like reflexes she dropped the bird into it's nest and grabbed a hold of the tree branch in front of her. She looked down and grinned sheepishly.

"Hey mom!" She smiled. Star was trying not to freak out. But then she decided it would be better to just freak out.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET DOWN FROM THERE NOW!" Star felt as if her heart was starting to do the rumba in her chest.  
"I'm okay!"

"How are you okay! You're on the lowest branch! First off props that must be an amazing view."  
"Oh yeah it's great I can see grandma and grandpas house from here!"  
"Really? Can you see my room?"  
"Yup the tower and everything."

"Great now get down!" Star shouted anxiously. She didn't know why she was being so anxious, the girl shouldn't be in any danger right? She hadn't been born yet...and it was a known fact that something that wasn't born couldn't die yet. But then again this was also time travel which meant anything and everything could happen and logic was completely out the window.  
"Why did you even go up there?"  
"I had to put this bird back!" Sol said as if that made perfect sense. "So uh how do I get down?"  
"Just summon cloudy! He'll get you down lickety split!"  
"Mom I totally would do that exact thing but...well...we have a bit of a problem...I can't actually summon cloudy...at all..."  
"What?" Star said blank faced "What do you mean you can't summon cloudy! He was like my first spell! How do you not know cloudy!"  
"I don't know what to tell you mom! I can summon bricky though."  
"Bricky?"  
"Bricky McBrickpants. Watch." Sol closed her eyes her cheeks glowed and her hair began to levitate, her face scrunched up and it seemed as if she was trying her hardest. Star watched confused, ti shouldn't have been so difficult it was just a simple matter of making your imagination happen...so why was it taking her so long to actually summon something?

"Oh God. Star, there you are." Marco said running up panting and out of breath. "Where's Sol I want to make sure that everyone is okay...Why are you looking up."  
"Just watching my little girl perform her first spell." Star said. Marco followed her eyes upwards and gasped loudly at the girl standing on the branch that was clearly too thin to support her weight and waving her wand in big dramatic swoops and circles. She seemed to be putting her all into it too, which was strange to see compared to how Star just did everything so effortlessly.

"Is she summoning Cloudy? Future cloudy?"  
"No she's summoning Bricky."  
"Who's bricky?"

"BY MY STRENGTH AND VIRTUE I SUMMON YOU! BRICKY MCBRICKYPANTS!" Sol shouted holding her wand up triumphantly. There was a poof and a red brick appeared out of nowhere, it was just an enormous brick with a happy smile on his face.  
"Hey-s Sol." He said before falling straight through the air.

"WHOA!" Marco shouted as Bricky landed maybe five feet away from where Marco had been standing, the entire park seemed to be shuddering after he landed.

Sol wheeled her arms over her head wildly her face a mask of terror."Whoa, whoa! Whoa!" Sol shouted before she fell backwards, she threw an arm out and grabbed the branch that she had been on. She swung around wildly trying not to completely freak out. Or fall to her death.

"YAH! MY BABY!" Star shouted frantically, she jumped in the air and waved her wand beneath her feet, Cloudy appeared with a empty-headed grin and slowly began to float upwards. Star grabbed him by the top of his head and angled him sharply upwards. "Faster! Faster!" She urged the cloud on. Marco just stood in place with his hands on his cheeks and his throat in his stomach and his heart beating faster than a jackrabbit.

"SOL!" Star shouted as she reached her daughter and grabbed her wrist, yanking her onto the floating cloud just as the girls fingers began to come off of the branch.  
"Thanks mom." Sol said nonchalantly, completely unaware of her parents nerves, or if not unaware than she just didn't care enough about it.  
"Oh my heart." Star said as she plopped backwards onto Cloudy and pulled her daughter to her chest, she peppered the top of Sol's blonde head with kisses muttering under her breath.

"My babies!" Marco shouted once they reached the ground, he grabbed them both and squeezed them tightly. He wasn't much of a hugger unless it was someone he was close to. And his daughter and best friend definitely counted.

"Mom? Dad? You okay?" Sol asked as she squirmed out of Star's grasp once the two of them seemed finished. Star and Marco exchanged glances before they glowered down at the shorter girl.  
" DON'T Scare us LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Star shouted angrily.  
"Be more careful next time! You could have gotten seriously hurt!" Marco bellowed red faced. Sol looked between the two of them, it was odd getting chewed out by her parents when they were so young. It was like getting parented by an older sibling. Which on that cue the rest of the clan slowly began to show up.

Jane and Janna, Heckapoo and GP, Thomas and Jackie. Thomas shakily got off of Jackie's skateboard as if he had been on a ship in the middle of a storm instead of just going for a ride. He sat on the ground and held his head in his hands. Sol plopped down beside him as did GP and Jane. They all looked at their parents and grinned.

"What happened?" Jackie asked Marco who was still red in the face. Star was just touching her belly and she had her thinking face on.  
"Just someone acted much more recklessly than they should have been acting." He said glaring down at Sol who grinned in response.

"Well everyone is okay right?" Jackie prompted. Marco looked at Star who snapped out of her fugue and nodded. He took a deep sigh and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah I guess so." He just shook his head and looked at the four kids. "How have you all managed to get this far in life? Frankly it's astounding."  
"I blame your genetics." Jane said

"You four just have the gene that makes us all live." GP said as she sat on Bricky and admired her nails.

"I'm frankly amazed that we made it this far too." Thomas said too as he seemed to be resisting the urge to vomit from motion sickness.

"I want some more ice-cream. what about you guys?" Heckapoo said out of nowhere. Marco shook his head in amazement.  
"Wait wait wait. Sol almost fell to her death and now you want ice-cream? How can you just-"  
"Oh yeah I want ice-cream too. Let's go!" Star said excitedly. "Marco's buying!"

"Yes! Young Dad is getting us ice-cream!" Jane said as she jumped up and pulled Sol up with her the two began to spin in a circle laughing. Marco tried to get a word in but everyone seemed to want ice-cream right then and there.

* * *

They were all walking down the street Sol finishing off her third cone, the sun was setting and Marco's wallet was significantly lighter. He then paused and looked at Thomas.

"Where are you all going to sleep?"

 **Thanks for the great reviews and please keep them coming. Any ideas just PM me or leave them in the comments. Possible lemons in the future, or you know just more family cuteness, depends on how I feel.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all of the great reviews. Onto the next chapter!**

Marco couldn't sleep, he was staring at his ceiling and trying to think instead. IT was starting to get very annoying how he couldn't sleep at all. The day was weird, not only had he learned that he was going to be a father, not once but four times with four different girls, but on top of that his kids decided to go time traveling and visit all of them in the past for some reason. Which they would not disclose because of time paradoxes or something and it looked as if they were intending to remain there for the entirety of the pregnancy. Or until they got bored, whichever came first. He was just glad that it was summer vacation and that he would have a few months to relax.

That was until school started up again and they would all go into their senior year of high school as teen parents. He groaned and covered his eyes. Safe kid his butt. Look at him now, just one stupid party and he had probably not only screwed up his own life but the girls lives, their parents lives, and their kids lives, if their kids had bad lives chances were they would make the same mistakes and screw up their grandkids lives and so on and so forth until the entire world was screwed up and it would all be directly Marco's fault. At least he still had his bed.

Janna and Jackie were sleeping at their own houses but said that they would be over early tomorrow to discuss things with his parents before moving onto their own parents. They had to tell everyone tomorrow and just simply get everything over and done with. Star was asleep in her room, the kids were sleeping on one of the many levels that she had installed, they were borrowing sleeping bags so they at least had that going for them.

Heckapoo was...well actually Heckapoo was awol he had no idea where she had gotten to.

He thought that he was taking everything pretty well in stride, now if nothing really big happened he should be able to manage juggling four kids and their moms...maybe...lately his luck didn't seem to be turning that way.

Marco heard a creak at his door and sat up to look. Standing there in her purple night gown with her blinder on was Star.  
"Marco." She whispered harshly in. "You awake?"  
"Yeah. What is it?"  
"Can't sleep. Let me sleep with you."  
"WHAT!" He shouted sitting upright and pulling the blankets to his chin.  
"Not like that...although I already am pregnant so there really wouldn't be any risk." She teased as she slid into his room. Marco pulled the blankets all the tighter and glared at her.  
"Not funny Star."  
"Come on. Scooch over. And it was hilarious."

"Fine fine, why can't you sleep with the kids?"  
"Thomas snores loudly. You smell different when you're just woken up." She said as she slid into his bed beside him.  
"God would you two please be quiet?" A voice came from underneath his bed. Marco and Star exchanged surprised looks before looking underneath the bed. Heckapoo was laying beneath them wearing the sweatpants and tshirt she had been wearing all day. She just looked at them and glowered, there were big bags under her eyes and it looked as if she had not slept at all that night.

"How long have you been down there?"  
"Since forever."  
"Why don't you just go back home?" Star asked curiously. Heckapoo snorted.  
"Bad for the fetus, it would develop better in the dimension that it was conceived in. This mud ball place. I'm not happy about it either but my daughter is gonna grow up with her siblings thank you very much."  
"Well you can't just sleep underneath my bed. Why were you even under there? We have more than just one guest bedroom. You could have just bunked with Star." Heckapoo slid out from underneath the bed and shrugged.

"It's a lot more dramatic this way, if I had just told you guys that I needed a place to stay then it wouldn't have been this fun. Hiding under there while you got changed, pretending that I was in a spy movie or something. I need entertainment."  
"You're how old again?" Marco said rolling his eyes at the childishness of the demoness. She slid into bed next to him.  
"MArco!" Star said slapping his chest before also clambering into bed on the other side of him. "You never asks lady her age. And just for the record I like to hide under his bed too. It is surprisingly open under there isn't it?"  
"Yeah, it's also way too clean for a teenage boy don't you think?" Heckapoo said over her shoulder, she was facing away from Marco, Star on the other hand was spooning him with one arm wrapped around his chest, reaching across his chest and touching Heckapoo's shoulder. She for some reason seemed to be tolerating it. Marco couldn't understand why.

Marco blushed and shifted uncomfortably between the two women. For starters he had a very average sized bed, and with three people in it he felt as if he was in a sandwich. Which was accurate as the girls were sandwiching him between the two of them. But it wasn't just that...he was a seventeen year old sitting in a bed with two incredibly attractive young ladies. He could feel everything...everything. He could smell the sand and fire that followed Heckapoo everywhere, he could smell Star's incredibly flowery shampoo that she always emptied half of a bottle onto her head whenever she was in the shower.

And underneath their shampoo was their deodorant, or at least Star's beneath Heckapoo was just a natural smell. He tried not to shift too much, that just would rub their skin together and he would get a very deep breath of their sweat. It was intoxicating. Their smells were just so incredibly different yet there was a softness underneath it. It probably had to do with the fact that they were both from another dimension.

They felt different, then again he was touching different parts of them. Heckapoo's ass was pressed against his thigh and lower arm, he had to keep himself from reaching out and groping it. He didn't know if that would be appropriate, sure he had grasped it before when they had been...indecent...and technically she was going to be the mother of his children...did parents do that?

He decided not to risk it just in case and kept his hands by his sides, he was laid down stiffly between the two girls. Heckapoo's thick thighs and behind against one side and Star's small hard breasts against his other arm, it didn't help that he could feel Star's toned core against his other arm. He just wanted to run his fingertips over her abs in wonderment. He just wanted to touch the two girls.

He couldn't just up and leave though, that would just be way too much work to untangle himself from the two of them. So he could only lay there and listen to Heckapoo's rhythmic breathing and feel Star's head begin to fall and slap his shoulder. Their red and golden hair merged over his stomach, Star's thrown haphazardly across her face and Heckapoo's sweeping backwards.

His door creaked open again, all three of their heads whipped upwards, standing in the doorway were Sol and Jane. Sol was wearing footy pajama's (Which was a little weird seeing as she was supposed to be thirteen right? Why did she act so childish? Was it an act? Sure Star was impulsive but she at least didn't wear footie pajama's.) Jane had on regular pajamas with a weird occult print across it. Behind the two of them stood GP, she looked the most exhausted and was actually wearing little night caps over her horns.

"Dad?" GP whispered in "Mom?"

"Kids?" Marco whispered. "What is it? What do you want?" GP rubbed her eyes before grinning sheepishly.  
"WELLL these two couldn't sleep, SOL wanted to sleep in the same bed as Star but she wasn't there, then she woke up us and dragged us along."  
"Why didn't you wake up Thomas?" Heckapoo said over her shoulder. She rolled over and Marco shivered, her breasts were now smooshed against him. They were very large breasts, bigger than Star's or Jackie's even. Very perky, he tried his best not to think about them, the only problem was that they were right there and touching him.

"He can sleep through anything. He's a lot like mom that way." Jane said walking in.  
"Wait your mom or Thomas's mom?" Star mummered out confused, she looked ready to drop dead from exhaustion, the same went with Sol who was leaning against the doorframe.  
"Thomas." Jane said before she walked in and slid beneath the covers.  
"What are you doing?" Marco asked as he tried to sit up "The bed isn't big enough."  
"Sol?" Geckapee said gesturing to the bed. "Would you do the honors?"

"Bed-a-bye-yawn-enlargment-yawn-ohgodI'msotired-blast!" She said waving her wand around in a tight circle before aiming at the bed, with a creek the bed grew four sizes and pushed the rest of the furniture in Marco's room around. Marco looked on in annoyance as his floor became scratched up.

"Seriously?" He demanded. Sol just wandered over and slid into bed beside her mom and sleeping sibling.  
"Aren't you guys a little old to sleep with your parents?" Marco said in even more annoyance, he could just tolerate Heckapoo and Star sleeping in the same bed with him, but his kids too? That was just pushing it.  
"Technically we're sleeping with our past parents, and also no." Sol said as she buried her face between Star's shoulder blades and rubbed against them. Star hummed before she began to nuzzle Marco's arm. Her warm mouth slacked open, Marco could already tell that his bed was going to et absolutely covered by drool by the morning.

"What about you young lady?" Heckapoo said to Geckapee. "Too cool to sleep in the same bed as your parents?"  
"Well we are in a different place, it's sort of spooky to go back to the room by myself..." Heckapoo scooted even closer to Marco who gulped audibly. Heckapoo and Star chortled under their breath at his discomfort, it was pretty funny honestly. GP slid into bed beside her mother who held the blanket up. GP slid in before looking up at Heckapoo's flame, it was fluttering a little, it was smaller so that it wouldn't accidentally catch anything on fire. GP slid upwards and blew it out, filling the room in darkness.

"Good night." Heckapoo said sleepily. She didn't really sleep all that much, being a magical demon magician lady had certain perks, like not needing to sleep. However ever since getting knocked up she had been tired and actually needed to sleep...it was weird...or at least different. Sleep was actually very pleasant she found. She wondered if she would need to sleep after birth or not.  
"G'nihght." Star managed to mumble out before falling completely asleep. She could last for days and days but when she wanted to she could go out like a light. It was rather impressive, if only she could get control over the drooling thing.  
"Good night." Marco said pointedly trying not to move an inch in any direction, it felt as if he had been entombed alive by a bunch of breathing bodies. He heard the soft breath of the rest of his family. He began to envy Thomas for getting all of Star's room to himself. He also hoped that Janna and Jackie were having more peaceful rests than him.

The lat thought that went through his fatigued mind was if Heckapoo and Star would be able to climb over everyone in time to get to the bathroom before their morning sickness started. He hoped to god that they didn't spew in his room. Or his bed. Or on him.

 **Well there you go! Any ideas leave them in the comments or PM me. It might be a while until the next chapter. Please review they are great so far, greatly appreciate it. Also the next few chapters will be them telling their parents...any ideas of who I should have them tell first?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the great reviews! Any ideas just PM me or leave them in the comments. Onto the story. Or in this case the big reveal! And the scariest part of any of these stories telling the parents!**

Marco felt something poking him. First in one cheek and then the other, one was very sharp almost like a needle.  
"Boop." Came from one side.  
"Boop." From the other side.  
"Boop."  
"Boop."  
"Boop."  
"Boop."

"Whoever is doing that please stop." Marco said as he opened his eyes and sat up. Hekapoo and Star chuckled at the annoyed look on his face.  
"How else were we supposed to get you up? It beats getting slapped awake." Star said as she leaned against his chest. "So are you finally up?"

"Yeah I'm awake. I don't think I got my eight hours but I am definitely up." He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Of all of the ways to start the morning he hadn't expected it to be from the two girls sleeping on either side of him boop-ing him in the cheeks, his mom normally woke him up when he was younger with a sweet kiss to the forehead. He blushed when he imagined Star and Hpoo doing that to him, or even better Star, Jackie, Janna, and Heakapoo...he blushed even deeper and tried to expel those thoughts, sure they might have kids in the future but that didn't mean that they were anywhere near that level in their relationship right then and there...

"Anyway time to get up. Janna and Jackie are already here and they want you to get up. We all miss you." Star said pouting slightly before she pulled on his pajama top.

"Okay Okay I'm up just give me time to get dressed." Marco said as he stood up "Sorry that I didn't help you guys out this morning...did you make it to the bathroom on time?"  
"Nah I opened a dimension we just got there. The kids were still asleep and refused to move." Hekapoo said shrugging it off. Marco winced slightly, he hadn't helped any of the girls out...yet that is. He had just learned about it yesterday, and the kids had just come from back in time yesterday but still...still, he wanted to do something nice for the girls. Together or individually. He just wanted to make sure that they knew he was involved with all of them one hundred percent and that he would do anything in order to make their pregnancies easier on them.

He moved to his closet and took out some jeans and a red hoodie, he paused and looked back over his shoulder. Hekapoo and Star were still sitting on his bed and whispering to each other. He cleared his throat loudly, and then again and then just turned and looked at them.

"Do you mind?" He asked gesturing with his head.  
"Nah we're good."  
"I meant could you please leave the room so that I could change in relative peace?"  
"Ugh fine." Star said as she rolled off of the bed stood up and cracked her back. He winced at that and made a note to look into pregnancy books at the library or look up some information on the internet. The stuff that that girl did to her body could not possibly be good for the baby.

"I'll see you guys downstairs then?" He called after them as Star and Hekapoo exited.  
"Definitely. I hope that your parents have more coconut." Star called over her shoulder as she and Hpoo left. Marco took that one single moment to take a deep breath and rest his head on his closet. He was going to have to tell his parents, today. It looked like the girls were going to keep the babies. There really hadn't been much of a discussion so much as an assumption. After all their kids had just traveled back in time to assure them that they did in fact exist. He just didn't know how he was going to go about any of this.

He might as well just get started.

He went downstairs, he could hear the clattering of plates as the girls sat around his breakfast table eating his food. He looked between the stairs railing and saw that the kids were also downstairs. It looked like GP had another bowl of cereal instead of real food like eggs or bacon or toast that his parents were shoveling out as quickly as Jane, Janna and Sol could eat it up. He wondered if GP ate anything besides cereal, he should really make sure that she branched out and tried other stuff. How else was she going to get a balanced diet if all she ate was sugary cereal all the time?

Angie shot Marco a distressed but energetic look when he came downstairs, it was not easy on his mom and dad either, they had almost a dozen people in their house with no notice and all of them seemed to eat the equivalent of a small armies worth of food. Marco took a deep breath and entered the fray, not as a guest at the table but as a host. He quickly went around and gathered any empty plates and moved them out into the kitchen where his father handed him a plate of beans that he took back in. Jackie took them from him then and quickly passed them around the table. He went around and righted the juice glasses that had started to tip and wiped up a few spills.

There was a whistle and he yelped and jumped when something or more like someone slapped his ass. He whirled and glared at Janna who just smiled cheekily at his angry face. His lips were curled in and he was trying to glare a hole in her smug face. She just sat there and smiled.  
"Just showing my man how important he is to me." She then sniffed her hand and frowned. "Rats you didn't put on your cologne. Too bad. Sort of. You smell nice."  
"MMMMM. He does." Star said sniffing Janna's hand appreciatively.  
"Would you two go for twenty seconds without being weird?" He hissed at them. Star just shrugged.  
"No that is asking way too much of us. Not sorry." Marco rubbed his eyes and looked at the teenagers watching. "What?"  
"You are such a hypocrite!" Jane shouted at Janna, "If I pulled that stuff then I would be-"Thomas grabbed his sister by the back of her jacket and pulled her back into her chair covering her mouth.  
"No messing with the time stream! Seriously!"

"Oh come on! Do I seriously ban you from controlling a guys body too?!" Janna said in horror as she stood up and tried to pry her daughters mouth free. Thomas made a disgusted look and pulled his hand away from Jane's face.  
"Oh yuck! Did you just lick me?"  
"Jane don't lick your brother." Marco interjected as he got between the three of them "And you sit back down and finish your breakfast."  
"But I don't want to!" Janna whined picking up a piece of bread and holding it up limply in one hand "Look at it! It is grosssssss! Why does Hekapoo's spawn get cereal?"

"I don't make the rules! You're the one who came to my house this morning!" Marco said before turning to Hekapoo. "But I don't think that she should just eat cereal all the time. Can we discuss her calorie intake sometime?" Hekapoo snorted and shook her head.

"I always forget how dorky you are."  
"I'm being a considerate father here! Not dorky!"  
"Yeah because calorie intake is so incredibly amazing. And not something a complete dork would say at all." Hekapoo said rolling her eyes mockingly. She then scratched at her neck irritated, she had been wearing the exact same pair of clothes for the past few days and she was starting to get itchy. She squirmed she wasn't used to feeling uncomfortable.

"Ugh whatever, how are we going to do this exactly?" He said to the four girls. Janna just shrugged completely at ease with the situation. She didn't seem to care what was going to happen.  
"I think that we should tell your parents first...I mean think about it, they're going to have to deal with four grandkids. Ours just have one a piece." Jackie said pushing her food around her plate.  
"That is if we don't have any more kids in the future...whiiiiiiiicccccchhhhhhh..."Star said smiling suggestively at Marco who made a few flustered sounds and shook his hands in front of his face.  
"STOP THAT!" He said embarrassed.  
"Ew. Mom Dad don't be gross." Sol said as she stuck out her tongue sticky with maple syrup. Where she had gotten it Marco had no idea.

"Fine then. My parents first...I sort of want to just get this all out of the way today, if at all possible." He said rubbing his eyes. This was already going to be exhausting.

"Your parents first what Marco?" Rafael asked as he came into the dining room and took out some more of the plates. Marco took a deep breath and turned to the four kids who were still there. GP and Thomas noticed the look that he was sending them and quickly caught on. This was something that they needed to do alone, and not have their four kids interfering with.

"Hey let's go upstairs and play a few board games." GP said as she picked up Sol and lifted her off of her chair. Sol whined and Jane rolled her eyes.  
"But board games are so boring!" Sol said before giggling.  
"Are you really laughing about the pun board and bored?" GP said "You are such a little freak."  
"Don't call her that!" Star said jumping to her feet "She happens to be amazing!"  
"I'm gonna talk to you about calling people names young lady." Hekapoo said glaring at GP until she left the room following after Thomas. Jane quickly gathered up a ton of loose food onto one plate until it was close to a two foot pile.

"Yo." Janna said ushering her out "Get going. And don't just watch tv or whatever freaky futuristic stuff your eyes can do okay?"  
"I'm going! I'm going!" Jane complained as she was pushed out.

"Futuristic stuff? Does she mean Mewnman?" Rafael asked Marco who rubbed his eyes again.  
"Sort of. Mom? Can I talk to you and Dad in the living room please?" He called into the kitchen. His father and mother exchanged confused glances before following him into the other room. The girls trooped after him, Jackie placing a hand briefly on his shoulder and squeezing, no matter what was going to happen he was not going to have to go through everything alone.

He smiled appreciatively at her.

Rafael and Angie sat across from their son on the couch. Marco pulled up a chair,Star sat by his feet and Janna sat next to Rafael and Angie putting an arm around their shoulders and grinned sadistically. Hekapoo and Jackie grabbed their own chairs and put them on either side of the Marco. They looked at him and smiled warmly.

Angie and Rafael exchanged concerned looks, they had no idea what was going to come from this. Marco put his head in his hands before he looked at his parents and grinned sickly.

"I have something really important to tell you two."

 **So please leave a few reviews, any ideas of what could happen next leave them in the next chapter please. Also I think I might try a few lemons later on. Sorry for how long it took for this to actually be posted, I have been busy. Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the great reviews. Keep them coming any ideas of what could happen in future chapters PM me or leave them in the comments. Onto Marco telling his parents! Sorry if this is a little short.**

"So I'm sure that you've both noticed how odd I've been acting the last few days..."  
Angie and Rafael exchanged looks and shrugged.  
"To be perfectly honest with you Marco you always act odd, so this was just a bit more of the same. In fact the strangest thing that has happened lately that was odd were all of our sudden house guests."  
"Yes! We are not afraid of house guests per se." Angie continued her husbands line of thinking nodding happily. "It is just that we would have liked a little bit more of a warning next time before we have to host a horde of children...where are they anyhow?" She asked looking around the room.

Marco exchanged distressed looks with Jackie who merely took his hand in hers.  
"Well it sort of involves those four two...they're not actually Star's cousins...they're from the future you see..."

"The future?" Angie said a little surprised.  
"Well uh that is nice, but why would they want to come back to the past? I am sure that they have plenty of nice things there that they can do." Rafael said, he put an arm around Angie, there was something in his sons eyes that distressed him. It was for his own sake as much as it was for his wife.

"Well I suppose to just come out with it..."  
"They're our kids." Janna said simply. She didn't beat around the bush.

"Your kids?" Angie asked confused. "But I only counted four of them...who are their parents?"

"Us." Hekapoo said simply and straightforward. "And their only from fourteen years in the future."

"I don't think that I exactly understand what you are trying to say."Rafael said scratching his head in confusion "I suppose what Angie and I are trying to ask is who are their fathers?"

"I am." Marco squeaked out. Scrunching up his eyes and covering them up. He was dead. He was so so so dead. His parents sat silently just watching him in surprise.  
"Wait I am a little confused...Marco did you just say that you were the father of the kids upstairs?" Rafael pondered.  
"Yes."  
"And they are from the future." Angie prompted.  
"Yes."

"But they are your kids too." Rafael said gesturing to the four girls. They each nodded some discouraged, some scared but all nervously.  
"And they are fourteen years old and from fourteen years in the future." Angie finished before looking the girls up and down. "But that would mean that..."  
"Madre de Dios." Rafael cried grabbing his ears as if they were burning.  
"Marco!" Angie said slapping her hands to her cheeks. "But when? How? What?"

"I know I'm sorry!"  
"We raised you better than that!" Angie said shaking her head disgusted "Keeping secrets from your parents. You should feel ashamed young man!"

"I know you did and wait what?" He said realizing what his parents had just said.  
"Marco as punishment you will get no dessert for the next week and a half!" Rafeal said as he stood up and lorded over his shorter son. "And in celebration of you becoming a father we are going to make you nachos!"  
"YES!" Angie shouted glaring down at her son as she and her husband aggressively stomped into the kitchen and began to sling and slam things around.

"What is happening?" Jackie said confused and looking after the two of them.  
"I really have no idea." Marco said as he stood up and walked after his parents, the girls trailing after him. "Okay I am just confused now. So are you two mad at me or what?"

"We are furious!" Angie said as she ripped open a bag of chips.  
"Truly disappointed!" Rafael said reaching into a drawer and taking out a can opener.  
"Simultaneously we are so excited to be grandparents!"  
"It makes me so happy!"

"But...it's with four different girls...and we are still in high school..." Marco said gesturing to himself and the girls.  
"We know! And it's not as if we approve...but we already know you are going to keep them right?" Angie said pointing upstairs. "So our opinion on the matter doesn't mean all that much to you crazy kids."

"I...suppose." Marco said looking over his shoulder, the girls just shrugged. They had no idea what to do in this situation, they actually thought his parents were taking everything very well. Alarmingly well actually.

"UGH! I'm going to be a grandmother! To four grandbabaies! All at once!" Angie shouted grabbing her hair and pulling it down in front of her face. "I am so angry and happy at the same time! Why did you keep this from us Marco!"  
"In my defense I only learned about this a few days ago, I'm still trying to wrap my mind around all of this."

"It is difficult son. But you should be...not proud per se...how did it happen anyway? I did not know that the five of you were in a relationship..."

"We weren't Mr D. We got drunk and screwed while you two were out of town." Janna said nonchalantly as she moved around the kitchen and picked up a few scattered chips and began snacking. Angie and Rafael were quiet and exchanged a look. Their eyebrows and lips moved just a tiny bit.

"Ah." Rafael said, he cleared his throat and blushed. "I see...well I am glad that you are all taking everything so well."  
"Just wait until the hormones kick in...or whatever. Don't know much about pregnancy actually." Janna said as she hoped onto the counter.

"Well someone should probably take care of that." Angie said making eye contact with Marco across the room. He sighed and nodded. It was sort of understandable. He just wished that his parents would stop singling him out all the time.

"Not to mention if the time traveling children are going to be staying with us a few people might want to think of getting jobs...we can only feed so many people." Rafael said as he dug through the refrigerator. It was already starting to get empty. He tutted and pulled out a tomato and an onion for Marco's Nachos.

"Okay! Okay I'll look into something!" Marco said. Angie looking at Rafael and then at the other girls. "So are you going to tell the other parents soon?"  
"Today." Jackie said authoritatively. "We are telling them all today."

"Oh...I was hoping that we could discuss this a little more..."Rafael said scratching the back of his head. Angie covered his mouth. She made the face that meant

'We need to talk about this too you know.'

He then nodded "But telling them all right away might be the best course of action. So we won't keep you." He began to usher everyone quickly out pushing them from the kitchen to the living room and then out the door.  
"We will see you soon." Good luck children!" He called as he shut the door. He then opened it again and deposited Janna outside. Marco looked at everyone and smiled.  
"I think that went pretty well. So who next?"

 **Thanks for the great reviews, sorry if this is a little short. Keep the reviews coming.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the great reviews. Please keep them up, and now onto the very next set of telling the parents. Janna. Sorry if this piece is a little short.**

"So who next?" Hekapoo said as they all walked out of the Diaz household, Marco was almost in a state of shock at how well everything had gone, he had admitted to his parents he had engaged in an orgy which ended with him knocking up all of the women involved. Their only problem with it seemed to be that he had kept it a secret from them for twenty four hours. They had crazy priorities.

"Well we got you and Marco out of the way. I guess it's between us three..."Jackie said pointing between Star, Janna and herself. Janna perked up instantly and slapped her hand to her chest.

"OH! I want to go next!"

"Really? What for? I thought you of all people would be dreading this." Star said surprised, she then pointed her wand underneath Janna's chin and picked it up "Are you feeling shifty or something? I bet you must feel shifty."

"I don't feel shifty. I just think it would be hilarious to tell my mom. My way of course." She grinned evilly at Marco who shivered. He might have slept with the girl but that didn't mean that he was any more comfortable around the psychopath then he normally was. Which was not very comfortable at all.

"You aren't going to catch anything on fire or anything like that right?" Marco said concerned as the group trooped down the sidewalk after Janna, she just snorted over her shoulder completely not caring at all about how anxious she was making Marco.

"Just calm down, you'll see, and you'll love it."

They got to her house very quickly, it was relatively unimpressive. Star moaned in disappointment, she had always imagined Janna would live in a mausoleum or a crypt or something equally as spooky or crazy or terrifying. Instead it looked like any other ordinary house. Janna didn't bother to knock and just waltzed right in.

The rest followed after her, Janna paused and took off her shoes and gestured for everyone else to follow suit. Marco plopped to the ground and untied his own, Hekapoo was just wearing sandals and kicked hers off, Star tried to pull her own off, and got the left one off completely without needing to untie the laces, the second just wouldn't budge. Marco rolled his eyes before he untied them for her. She smiled and wiggled her toes now free of her boots, Jackie wore slip ons.

"HEY MOM!" Janna shouted into the house, she wandered in a few feet before pausing at the entrance to the living room, there were about five people passed out across the floor. One guy sat up, he had his arm around a woman with a dyed mane of hair.

"She was taking a shower three hours ago, I think...she should be in the kitchen now."  
"Thanks." She responded before going to the kitchen.  
"Who was that?" Jackie said looking over her shoulder in confusion. Janna just shrugged.

"I don't know, my moms friends. They stay over now and again."  
"Our kids are never setting foot in this place." Marco said as he noticed a hatchet stabbed into the wall. The outside of the house might look normal but the inside was a complete and utter mess, it was like seeing the inside of an egg. If an egg was filled with strangers and probable drug dealers.

"Hey don't knock the filth lifestyle until you try it." Janna said as she ducked into the kitchen, there was a woman in a suit and a leather jacket boiling a carton of eggs. She looked up and smiled happily.  
"Hey hey Janna Banana." She went over and hugged her daughter before going back to the stove. "Sit down breakfast is almost ready. Should be enough for your friends and my lunch."  
"Nah mom we already ate at Marcos."  
"Which one is Marco? Oh." She looked up and noticed Marco waving in the doorway "The guy from your shrines? Cool."  
"Shrines?" Marco looked at Janna, she waved the question away blushing slightly.  
"Doesn't matter. Anyway mom this is Marco my boyfriend, the girl with the shell is named Jackie, his other girlfriend, the girl with the wand is named Star, she's my girlfriend. And the redhead is named Heckapoo...I don't know what we are yet. Friends' with benefits I guess."

"Cool. Cool." Janna's mom said looking at each person in turn. Marco and Star blushed deeply when Janna just so simply called them a sort of couple. Her mothers reaction of simply accepting it and not asking any questions was almost bizarre...especially with how they didn't know where they stood themselves, and how his parents had reacted earlier.

"And well there's something else. Need your full attention for this one." Janna's mother stopped stirring the eggs in the pot and looked at her daughter with her undivided attention.  
"Marco knocked us all up. You're gonna be a grandmother." Marco slapped his eyes for the second time that day. Jackie gasped and covered her mouth and Star looked at Janna aghast. Heckapoo let out a tiny chuckle at how effortlessly Janna had just told her mother the news that Marco had been stewing in for the past day and a half.

"So Marco...the guy of the shrine-he got you pregnant?"  
"Well and them too. But I'm the alpha." Janna said authoritatively. Janna's mom looked at Janna, and smiled.  
"You dog you." She held out her palm and Janna gave her a high five. "Nice job bagging your man. You gonna keep it? Any of you?"  
"Yeah all of us. Why not right?"

"You are taking this surprisingly well." Marco said surprised at how at ease Janna's mother seemed. She shrugged in response.  
"What was I suppose to do throw a fit? Support your kids right? So whats your plan now Janna?"  
"Probably gonna move in with Marco and the family. Star and Hpoo already live with him."  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Heckapoo shouted, everyone quietly looked at her as she breathed deeply and heavily and glared them all down. Janna turned back to her mom trying to ignore the sudden outburst, she also made a mental note to never refer to Heckapoo as Hpoo ever again.

"So I might as well complete things up a bit."  
"Cool. Come by for your stuff and I'll help you move in." She looked down at her wristwatch and swore. "I need to get to the office. I'll see you later. Remember to eat, your eating for two now." She gave Janna a kiss on the forehead and began to head out "And congrats on moving from the shrine to the guy's house! Big step up in the world!"

"Okay seriously what is this about a shrine? Should I be concerned?" Marco spoke as they began to exit the house. Star patted him on the back.  
"MARCo MArco Marco. You don't need to be, Janna is moving in remember? She's traded in your shrine for you!"

"Oh that's a relief." He said sarcastically. Janna was smiling smugly. It had been quick, effortless and painless. Just the way that she liked it. She looked between Jackie and Star.

"Okay then now the million dollar question. Which one of you two is next? I mean obviously you can't beat what just happened but it is fun to watch." Janna looked between the two, switching from Star to Jackie and back again.

"I guess mine."

 **Again thanks for the great reviews. Any ideas just send me a PM or leave them in the comments.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the great reviews. Please keep them coming. Onto the very next set of parents being told. I think that everyone has been waiting for this one. Here we go.**

"I want to tell my parents next!" Star shouted excitedly jumping up and down. The group turned and looked at her surprised.  
"Really? You?" Janna said saltily.  
"Why yeah why not? IT just seems fun now."  
"How do you think your family is going to react to finding out that you got knocked up along with three other girls? How do you think your Dad is going to respond? OR your mom?" Star went deathly pale and clutched her throat as if she couldn't breath.  
"Actually you know on second thought I think I would prefer to go last."  
"Too late you already called it!" Jackie said pointing at her. "You can't go back now!"  
"OH rats!" Star shouted kicking the ground "Well at least we have an excuse to leave early to tell your parents...so I suppose that we have that going on." She said trying to make sense of things in her mind. She turned to Heckapoo who nodded and took out a pair of scissors. She turned in a tight circle and cut a hole through space and time.

"Next stop Mewni Kingdom, specifically the throne room of the Butterfly royal family." Heckapoo said stepping back and smiling smugly. "After you princess." Star took a deep terrified breath. Marco walked forward and took her hand in his.  
"Hey you got us. We've got your back." Star smiled appreciatively to Marco and then turned to Janna and smiled, Janna took her free hand, Heckapoo took Janna's hand and Jackie took Marco's free hand. Star took a deep breath she was standing in the center of them all.

Star took the step forward and pulled the rest of them through into the portal and then into the Butterfly Royal Family throne room. All four girls paused for a moment and looked at each other their faces started to turn very very very pale. Before they all turned tail and began to rush towards the four corners of the throne room. Star was the lucky one who managed to get to a trash can, bend over and vomit heavily into it.

Heckapoo ripped a hole through space and time and vomited into an unoccupied dimension and puked through it. She pulled her head back through and wiped the sweat that had beaded across her forehead.

Jackie got to a window and vomited out holding her stomach in pain. Her vomit fell almost a thousand stories before it landed in front of a group of begging peasants.

Janna ran to a royal guard who was standing at attention, she ripped off his helmet and began to upchuck into the helmet. She leaned against the guy and wiped her mouth on the tapestry hanging on the wall.  
"What was that?"  
"Sorry sorry my fault. I usually just set it to the number of people around. Unfortunately I did not take into account the invisible passengers..."Heckapoo said wiping at her face and slowly sitting down against the wall. Marco just stood in shock before he walked around to the four corners in concern.

"Okay come on. Let's go. Can I get you guys anything?" He slowly helped Heckapoo up before walking to Jackie and then Janna and finally Star. His arms were pretty much full by the time he finally paused in front of the two enormous thrones that were sitting in the head of the room. Queen Moon Butterfly and King River Butterfly-nee-Johanson were exchanging confused and very concerned looks. They had just been sitting there in a meeting with a peasant when the five youngsters had appeared. Well the four youngsters and the one Heckapoo.

"Uh your majesty?" The poor person asked timidly. She merely waved him off.  
"We will discuss your lack of food later. MY daughter is here and it looks as if she has something to tell me." She said simply waving the man off. She sat back as the guards escorted the man out of the throne room. She looked at the five people standing below her.

"Hello Star."  
"Hey mom. Dad." Star said nervously fiddling with her wand, she was trying to make eye contact with them but her eyes just wouldn't focus on the two of them.  
"Is there a reason why you came into the throne room in the middle of the day and vomited all around the room?" She said simply and regally. Star fiddled with her wand even harder. Marco reached forward and squeezed her shoulder affectionally.

"We got your back Star." Janna reached out and also squeezed her free shoulder. "You got this boss."

"Star what is going on?" Moon said confused. "Explain please."

"Well uh...Star said awkwardly. I just promise you two won't freak out."  
"That is a guarantee that the two of us will freak out." Moon said rubbing her eyes. River leaned forward and gazed intently at his daughter.  
"Aright Star I am just going to put this into the mix and hazard a small guess-"  
"Are you going to hiss your S's all day?" Moon snapped at him. He looked at her confused.  
"What do you mean hiss my s's?"  
"You do this whenever you speak for too long. Darling I love you but I simply cannot deal with the little whistle that you get today."  
"I never thought that I hissed my s's...how long have I hissed my s's?" He asked confused. Star looked at Heckapoo through the corner of her eye.  
"Hey do you think that we could just leave or something?" Heckapoo shook her head at Star's childishness.  
"We had to go through all of this. Now it's your turn."

"Gone through what?" Queen Butterfly said she fixed her gaze on Heckapoo and glowered her queenly glower. "Heckapoo I trust you the most out of all of you, tell me what is going on."

"Don't look at me, I'm in the same boat as all of them." She said pointing at the other girls. "Let Star tell you, she's your kid."  
"Way to pass the buck Hpoo." Star hissed at Heckapoo. Heckapoo glared at her, her eyes getting little sparks in them.  
"Don't call me that! Seriously! I tell everyone not to call me that! Why does everyone say it?"

"This probably would have been just as easy if we had brought the kids." Janna said to Marco who flushed bright red and shook his head.  
"No way, that would have brought this form one to one hundred way to fast. That is the problem with all of you. We don't stop, we just slam the gas to the floor the moment we start anything."  
"You know that might just be the perfect analogy of what happened to all of us...got us into this situation." Jackie said reflectively "I mean a shots competition has gotten out of hand before but never to this degree."  
"Shots? Star what is she talking about? What is going on." Queen Butterfly said crossing her arms before descending down the stairs and looking directly into Star's wide horrified eyes.

"MOM I'M PREGNANT! MARCO'S THE DAD! THE REST OF THE GIRLS GOT KNOCKED UP BY HIM TOO!" She shouted out before squeaking and slapping her hands over her mouth. She looked at her mother in horror before looking at the rest of them. "It just slipped out." She said apologetically.

"What?" Queen Moon Butterfly said softly, dangerously quiet. She looked at Star, then Marco then Janna, Jackie and Heckapoo. The human girls looked down but Heckapoo met her gaze for gaze. She was much older then Queen Moon Butterfly, even though she didn't act like it half the time.

"How did it happen?" She said simply and straightforward, her lips turned thin and white.  
"Space Time Wine. That stuff sure gives you a kick." Star said rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm just trying to get this straight. In my mind here. You are pregnant." She pointed at Star who nodded.

" As are they." She gestured to the rest of them. They all nodded nervously.

"From him." She finished gesturing to Marco. He nodded embarrassed.

"Wait I am confused." River said standing up. "What happened?" Moon walked back up and whispered quickly in his ear. He nodded thinking and hummed. The next thing that Marco knew he was on the ground with two big hams of fists on his throat, King River Butterfly was growling and shaking Marco, he had jumped close to ninety feet in twelve seconds.

"ACK! GAH! BLEHK!" MArco shouted out in pain.  
"RIVER!" Moon shouted running to pull him off of the boy.  
"DAD! STOP!" Star cried grabbing her fathers shoulders and shaking him harshly.  
"Get off him!" Jackie yelled pulling on his beard. Janna was just standing wide eyed surprised.

"RIVER I SAID DROP HIM!" Moon shouted one more time before he finally came free rubbing his hands. Marco rubbed his neck and gasped the air back in.  
"You have a harem! And you allowed my daughter to be a part of it!" He said his voice clouded with...MArco would have sworn it was admiration. "And you!" He turned to Star before picking her up and hugging her tightly.

"I'm going to be a grandfather! Did you do it the Johansen way or the Butterfly way? Pulled him by the hair? Or did you spirit him away with magic?" He looked excitedly at Star. Her eyes were filled with tears, and she frowned angrily before punching him in the shoulder.

"Don't hurt my Marco again! You scared me! And my bedroom life stay's in the bedroom!" She said haughtily.  
"Plus we all were black out drunk that night." Janna said helpfully from where she stood beside them. She had the uncanny ability to move silently.

"Don't kill Star's babies father River." Moon said giving his beard a tug and he blustered in embarrassment. She simply ignored him and turned to Star.  
"This is serious darling. What do you intend to do about it?"  
"We're all keeping them...and I suppose just going from there." Star said shrugging. Moon nodded and turned to Marco.  
"Do you intend on making it legitimate?" He frowned and rubbed his head  
"What do you mean by..."  
"MArraige. Do you intend to make my grand baby-"  
"Daughter. Granddaughter."  
"Fine then. Granddaughter a legitimate child. Or a bastard born of lust?"  
"What?"  
"Are you going to marry Princess Star Butterfly or not?" Moon looked at him steadily. Then he noticed that everyone in the room was. All the girls. Jackie nervously biting her lips, Janna looking almost too relaxed. (He was half convinced she could see the future) Heckapoo waited expectantly for an answer. Star was chewing nervously on her wand.  
"I guess. I want to marry...all of them...I mean if that's even possible..." He finished. Moon raised an eyebrow before turning to Star.

"Thank you for telling us so quickly darling." She said before turning back to Marco "You would hold no power or title but it would be possible. I suppose if we had it on the history books that you all belonged to Star...as a...harem." She had to choke the final word out.

"Heckapoo? Guardian of the inter dimensional scissors in a harem?" Heckapoo said raising an eyebrow "Like people will believe that."  
"People will believe what we tell them. And it is not impossible...just not likely...have you told the rest of the high council?"  
"They'll figure it out. In time." Heckapoo said waving it off. Moon rubbed her eyes.  
"Well I suppose that we should discuss this should we not?"  
"Not actually." Star said as she looked at her wrist which did not have a watch. "We actually gots to tell Jackie parents. Heckapoo! Portal!" She shouted before kissing her Mom and Dad on their stunned cheeks.

"Love you two! BYYYYEEEE!" She grabbed Marco's arm and ran to the portal, he managed to hook Jackie who nabbed Janna. The jumped into the portal and disappeared.

Heckapoo shot finger guns at the stunned royal couple before she jumped backwards into the portal.  
"STAR WAIT!" Moon shouted as the portal closed with a snap.

 **Read and review. Any ideas of what could happen next leave them in reviews or PM me. Next is Jackie. Thanks for staying with this and all of the great reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all of the great reviews! They mean a lot! Onto the next chapter Jackie's family! Bit of artistic liberty here with how they are portrayed since we haven't actually seen them yet or anything...sorry if they act a little cliche. Or if they do not match up with the cannon source material. That's why they call it fan fiction I suppose. Onto the story!**

Marco fell screaming bloody murder out of the portal directly behind Star, Janna fell on top of him and then Jackie, Star jumped onto Heckapoo the moment that the demoness appeared out of the portal. Even with the knowledge that they were carrying little invisible passengers Heckapoo still looked sick. Marco wondered if all of this falling and teleporting was good for the growing babies, he should really ask someone about that. Would his parents know? Probably not.  
"Close it! Close it! Close it!" Star shouted into Heckapoo's ear.  
"I'm getting to it hold your horses!" Heckapoo said annoyed as she slowly slid the portal to the other dimension closed. "Happy?"  
"Pretty much always. I think that went well." Star said as she stood up and nodded her head happily.

"Your Dad assaulted me! He actually jumped and strangled me!" Marco shouted indignant.  
"I call that going well." Janna said reflectively where she still lay on the ground watching the clouds go past.  
"Well you are evil so thats to be expected." Marco stated down to her. She just smirked back at him before rolling over and standing up.  
"I'm evil huh? Or maybe I'm just too intense for you to take."

She jumped onto the curb and began to walk as if she was on a tightrope.  
"What is she doing?" Heckapoo whispered to Star who was watching wide eyed, as if she could visualize Janna on the actual tightrope.  
"Shh. Shh. You'll ruin her concentration." Star hushed her. Heckapoo looked at Star in concern before clicking over to Jackie.

"Seriously what is going on?" She whispered into the laid back teenagers ear.  
"She's just trying to freak out Marco." Jackie responded. "She's in control."  
"She is two inches off of the ground next to an empty street. What is there to loose control over?"  
"That." Jackie pointed towards the end of the street were a truck was starting to turn towards them.

"Janna. JANNA!" Marco shouted as the girl merely grinned at him and leaned backwards, the truck came quickly around the corner the driver seemingly without seeing her.

"JANNNAA!" MArco shouted as the girl leaned backwards and then snapped forward, her skirt flicking against the side of the truck. She smiled at him, as if she had known what she was doing the entire time. Marco just glowered at her, she was infuriating when she did something dangerous and got away with it.

"So? Evil or am I just intense?"  
"You are intensely evil." Marco responded "Don't do something like that again. You could hurt yourself. Or Jane. Or give me a heart attack. My heartbeat is not even at all." Janna just shook her head before laughing. She then walked towards the house that they had appeared in front of.

"Wait now where are you going?" He said quickly following her.  
"This is Jackie's house. By my math she's next right?"  
"Oh...yeah..."Jackie said nervously as she reached up and touched her seashell necklace. Marco paused and turned to her.  
"Are you alright?" He asked. He loved how his heart felt so light whenever he talked to her, he had never seen her appear so nervous before. She was so laid back and relaxed, she was rarely ever annoyed, or distressed. And now seeing her look nervously at the house in front of her...It was an average sized house, it could be passed by without a second thought. He had never expected her to live in something like this.

"It's going to be okay." He said reaching out, hesitating and then touching her shoulder. She touched his hand and smiled back appreciatively at him.  
"I know. Thanks." She smiled and squeezed it before she walked to catch up with Janna who was already fiddling with the doorknob, basic human decency where you ring the doorbell to be invited in apparently out the door with her.

Marco, Heckapoo and Star walked up to the front door. Jackie flipped over a fake plant and fitted the key into the door, she took a deep breath to calm herself. Marco paused and looked at them all, reviewing the entire day so far. Something struck him as odd.

"How are all of our parents so alright with all of this? I mean the polygamy aside-"  
"They're just naturally chill Marco, you should try it out sometime." Star joked as she poked him in the cheek. He glowered and rubbed his cheek before smiling back at her.

Jackie finally got the door open the five of them walked in. There was a man sitting in front of a computer doing some work, he was in a white button up and corduroy pants. Marco had never met Jackie's parents before, so seeing her Dad was a bit of a shock.

"Hey Dad." Jackie said standing in the doorway to the kitchen.  
"Hey Jackie." He looked up surprised to see her. "You've been gone since breakfast. How are you? And who is everyone?" He said looking behind her. He seemed very relaxed, as relaxed as his daughter normally was. But right now she was fidgeting with her seashell necklace like it was the only real thing in the world.

"Can I talk to you and Mom in the living room please? It's really important." He nodded before standing up. Something in her tone making him frown. The five teenagers walked into the living room and sat down. There were a lot of family pictures on the walls, a small fire place and a few skateboards in a corner.

"Does everyone in your family skate?" Star said as she squatted beside one and spun the wheel. Jackie shook her head and sat back onto the couch.  
"No mainly just me, my Dad tried when he was younger but my uncle was the one that really got me into it. Those are all free samples from his factory." Marco sat beside her, Janna got the other side, then Heckapoo sat next to Janna and Star plopped at the end by Marco. It was a small couch and it was a tight squeeze, Star's elbow dug deeply into Marco's side and Heckapoo had to cross and uncross her legs a dozen times before she was comfortable.

A moment later Jackies father walked back in, with him was a woman who had Jackie's freckles and eyes. The two adults looked at the kids and then to each other and back to their daughter.

"Jackie. What is all of this about?" Her mother pulled a chair up and her father put his hands on her shoulders. They looked like a picture for a token perfect couple. Jackie took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I-I have to tell you two something...and you're both going to be so mad." She said as Marco reached out and took her hand. Suddenly a blast of music came from outside. Her father looked agitated before walking to the window. Flinging it open he stuck his head out towards the driveway.

"GET THAT MESS OUT OF HERE! GET A JOB YOU BUM!" He slammed it closed and walked back "Sorry some kid has been using our driveway as a 'recording studio' all day. It's driving me nuts." He tried to laugh it off before looking at the five anxious looking children.  
"Jackie sweetheart just tell us what's the matter." Her mother said looking at her daughter before reaching out and touching her hand. "Baby what is it?"

Marco shot Janna a look and Heckapoo shot Star one but both kept their mouths shut. No puns, no jokes, the tension in the room was different from the past few times.

"Wellll...This is Marco. He is sort of my boyfriend."  
"Hello Marco." Mr Lynn Thomas said reaching out to shake his hand. Marco felt as if his palm was sweaty enough to drown in.  
"And well...these are his other girlfriends." She gestured to the other girls. Star smiled and waved. Heckapoo would only look at the ground. Mr Lynn Thomas took a deep breath and looked at them all in confusion.

"What?"  
"Jackie baby what do you mean by that?" Mrs Lynn Thomas said concerned. "What do you mean that you are all- Are you all dating or something?"  
"Jackie I know that these might seem cool when you are kids but...well this isn't exactly the healthiest relationship. Christ have you heard of the Mormons?" Mr Lynn Thomas said trying to keep his face straight.

"Well if you hated that then the next bit is going to cause you to go nuclear." Janna said looking out the window. Marco glared at her and Jackie elbowed her painfully in the ribs.  
"What do you mean by that? Jackie what does she mean by that?" Mr Lynn Thomas said concerned. He looked between Jackie and Janna, then it looked as if his eyes couldn't decide who to look at so they switched from one person to the next. Bouncing from one kid to another like a bouncy ball.

Jackie just looked straight at her mother. She had gasped and covered her mouth. She had realized it first.  
"I'm so sorry mom. It was an accident."  
"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Mr Lynn Thomas said forcefully, as if he was striving to keep his cool.  
"You're pregnant?" Mrs Lynn Thomas said softly looking at her daughter. Jackie nodded her head slowly.  
"You're pregnant?" Mr Lynn Thomas parroted, repeating it to himself afterwards as if he were trying to make sense of it.  
"Yes." Jackie whispered. She then sat straighter and gestured to Marco. "He's the-"  
"The father." Marco said looking at his hands. He felt ashamed, for the first time today he felt ashamed, he had felt nervous, scared, elated, but not ashamed.

"The father. You're pregnant. You're in some sort of bizarre harem with a bunch of high school friends, and you're pregnant." Mr Lynn Thomas said rubbing his head in agitation.  
"Not just her." Janna said "We all are. What? They were going to find out eventually." She said defending herself against all of the peoples glares. Mr Lynn Thomas gaped. He opened his mouth and wagged it up and down a few times. He rubbed his head.

"Jackie?" Mrs Lynn Thomas said softly before rubbing her eyes wetly "Oh Jackie."  
"I'm sorry mom."

"You're not keeping it are you?" Mr Lynn Thomas said nervously. Jackie nodded "Christ! Christ Jackie. You're a child. You can't just...Jackie." Mr Lynn Thomas said before rubbing his eyes.  
"All of you. He's the father for...my baby girl is knocked up." He said simply looking at the ceiling.  
"Dad I'm sorry. It was an accident."  
"I just...I think it would be best if you left." He said covering his eyes.  
"Dad can't we talk about this?"

"You can talk when you get home." Mrs Lynn Thomas whispered to her daughter and helped her up. "God I'm going to become a grandmother."  
"Not just today. I think that we need a few weeks." Mr Lynn Thomas said rubbing his eyes.  
"What?" Jackie said, her knees felt weak. She looked at her dads back, but he wasn't turning.  
"I can't talk to you know. I'll say something I regret. And I can't let you stay here."  
"Dad...Dad please..."  
"If you're old enough to get pregnant then you're old enough to find a house for yourself." He said simply walking to the kitchen. "Go pack."

Jackie let out a choked sob.

She was sobbing when they finally left the house. They could hear raised voices slowly turning into shouting as the door closed. Janna and Star didn't say a word. They were each carrying a few suitcases, Heckapoo had a pile of books under each arm. Marco hadn't known what to pick up for her, so all he did was grab a skateboard and wrap an arm around Jackie. She had picked up a few photos, and another skateboard. She seemed as if she had to have a few dozen around her at all times.

"Lets go home." Marco said softly to Jackie. She just cried quietly with her head pressed against Marco's chest and shoulder.

The sun was just starting to set behind the California hills as they all walked back to Marco's house. He had no idea it was so close to hers.

 **Sorry that it has been so long since I last posted anything. Keep the great reviews coming they mean a lot! Onto some more stuff, also again possible lemons...or maybe as an epilogue thing, no idea how long this will be anyway. Any ideas just PM me or leave them in the comments.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Whoa over one hundred reviews. That is the highest number of reviews I have ever received. Thank you. Please remember to keep them coming. Any ideas leave them in the reviews or PM me. Onto the story.**

Marco lay in bed replaying the days events through his head. Especially after he and the girls had gotten back from Jackie's place. He thought that thinking about all of this helped him get to sleep. But he was probably wrong. He closed his eyes and tried to think.

* * *

Marco held the door open for the girls. Janna and Heckapoo were on Jackie duty. Each one on either side of her trying to comfort her. She had been reduced to a few sniffles, she didn't really act sad a lot of the time. But getting kicked out of your house by your parents would probably do that to anyone with half a soul.

Star was carrying all of the bags and books and skateboards, she had said it was no trouble since she was probably the strongest out of all of them. They entered the house and Star promptly placed all of the stuff down.  
"Jackie. I am so sorry." Marco tried to reach out again. She did not respond to him at all, she just stared off into space, unresponsive.

"Children!" Angie trilled from the kitchen sticking her head through the doorway between it and the living room. Her hair was ragged and she had a lot of sweat coursing off of her. "We need a little bit of help. Plus this is a good chance to practice your parenting!" She stopped when she saw Jackie's reed rimmed eyes.  
She walked out concerned.  
"What is the matter? What happened? Did everything go alright?"  
"Not really." Heckapoo said as she walked past her dismissivly to the kitchen. She was hungry again, hunger was so strange, it was simply so gnaw-y how humans put up with it she had no idea.

"Well their parents went over okay." Marco said gesturing to Janna and Star.  
"I would say spectacularly better then expected seeing as you pretty much guaranteed a spot as a monarch at some point in your future." Janna said as she walked Jackie to the couch where the girl sat down and just began to fiddle with her hands.

"But Jackie's sort of-"  
"They kicked me out." She said simply. She did not look up, her hands just seemed too fascinating at the moment. And she had turned her attention to her necklace, flipping the seashell around and over and winding it up on the little chain. "They just told me to leave. I've never seen them so angry."

"That's what you call angry? Dude my mom threw a hunk of the stove at me once." Janna said before being quiet. Jackie needed time to vent, the normally laid back girl was typically either happy or aloof, having her be so vulnerable right then and there was very very unlike her.

"OH! Jackie!" Angie said as she walked over and hugged the girl tightly. Jackie stiffened before she returned the hug. She was no longer crying but her green eyes were now red rimmed and bright as a couple of stop signs. "You move in here. With us. You are family now sweetheart." Jackie tightened her grip on the woman.

Could she consider her an in-law? Was that how this worked? After all Marco had said something before they moved to the other dimension but so much had been happening that she really couldn't say what it had been. Something relating to marriage she was pretty sure.

"I made tea! And there was little to no fire this time!" Jane said coming into the living room with a large silver platter, on it was three tea pots, a sauce pan filled with the brown liquid splashing everywhere and a few cups, all of them mixed and none of them matched the actual definition of a tea cup. Some of the plastic ones had begun to melt since she put the steaming hot liquid into it. Jane paused in the doorway, behind her stood GP, Sol and Thomas. They were all covered in flour, sticky masses of molasses and cheese and a million other cooking things.

"You four are fourteen. How have you never cooked before?" Marco said as they trooped into the room and set the tea and nachos on the coffee table.  
"In our defense we always had you guys make it for us. Or some of the servants. Or the robot servants." GP said as she picked up a nacho, half of the cheese slid off of it like a cheap pizza slice.

"Wait dude robot servants?" Janna said excitedly "Do we each have one or are they too expensive?"  
"They are a secret of the future which we are going to keep that way." Sol said imitating Thomas's manner of inflection. She then took a huge sip of the unsweetened tea before making a disgusted face.

"Wait. You four. You know. You know what happens in the future...do my parents-" Jackie said sitting forward anxiously. Thomas held up a hand.  
"I'm sorry mom but we don't know. And this isn't like a won't tell scenario." He said cutting straight to the chase "This is an honest to goodness we don't know about it since none of you five really discuss it, at all. You just change the subject. We honestly have no idea what happens during the next few months."

"Is that why you came back than?" Marco said he took one of the nachos himself. There was too much salt and it tasted like molasses so it was sticky. How did they not know how to make nachos?

"That reason we can't tell you. Alternate timelines and all of that."

"Ugh why do you guys have to be so annoying and uptight about all of that!" Star moaned as she took another nacho and ate it, she had the digestive system of a drainage system and could eat just about anything and everything. And more often then not did.

Rafael walked over to MArco and leaned over to whisper in his ear.  
"Teach them to cook the second that they are born the kitchen won't be able to keep up with me trying to teach them." Marco rolled his eyes but nodded otherwise.

"So besides Jackie everything went alright?" Rafael asked the group. They all exchanged looks before nodding, they didn't need to know that King Butterfly had assaulted Marco after learning, or that Janna's mom had had a crazy party the night before.

"Yeah we all decided that we are all moving in. So you know, get prepared for that." Janna said as she leaned back on her chair. "Things are probably going to get drastically out of hand around here."  
"Because it isn't already out of hand." Marco muttered to himself.

"Cheer up dad, things are just getting rolling." GP said as she handed Marco a cup of tea. IT was bubbling and something spherical floated to the top. He couldn't tell if it was an eyeball or a golf ball.

"Yeah! Just wait until all of them can't walk without waddling, need constant attention and foot rubs and are conspiring to murder you! And all of that is just common pregnancy facts! Not a prophecy of whats to come in the future!" Sol smiled smugly at Thomas who seemed to want to argue but ultimately couldn't because she was right. Those were just things that a woman happened to go through whenever she got pregnant.

"But yeah Dad. Just wait for it. It is probably going to be intense." Jane said.  
"Oh come on, it can't be that bad. Can it?" Marco turned to his father who merely shuddered.  
"I only had to take care of your Madre, but it got pretty hectic. I have no idea what it would be like with four girls...especially if they are all so...passionate..."  
"Good save Mr D." Janna said, she had been preparing to flick a corn chip at him.

Marco rubbed his head, he knew all the cliches about pregnant women...but they couldn't all be true right? That would be crazy!

* * *

Marco turned over again. He blinked rapidly and then pulled his pillow out from underneath him and screamed into it. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He needed something, a plan...just something...

"Marco?" A voice called from the door, it slowly eased open. Marco sat up, the hallway light was off so he couldn't actually see anything. But he recognized the voice.  
"Jackie?" He called back.  
"Good you're awake." She said walking in, she was wearing a pair of sleeping shorts, a crop top and some sandals. She had taken her jewelry off. She rubbed her arm a little nervously. "This might sound a little weird but uh...do you mind if I slept in here with you? The kids were keeping me up."  
"Yeah totally." He said voice cracking and clearing it. "Totally." He pulled his blanket back for her. She walked over and climbed into bed next to him. She looked down at it in confusion.

"Why is your bed so big?"  
"Sol did some magic on it. It's a long story." He said laying back to back from Jackie. They lay in silence side by side for a few moments.  
"I'm sorry." Marco said quietly. "I'm sorry for everything that you've had to go through so far...I am sorry that I got you pregnant and that you're going to be a mom and we're both so young and-"  
"Marco dude. Chill."She said turning over and spooning against him. She stiffened and lay completely still. "I didn't want to get kicked out of my house...but you have nothing to apologize for. Absolutely nothing. I mean you're taking responsibility for four kids dude. Not a lot of guys would do that."  
"Not a lot of guys would be in this situation. Or be with so many considering girls." He said softly. Jackie bit her lip and looked towards the ceiling. They were alone she might as well ask him what had been eating at her all night.

"Marco, earlier when we were in Star's home dimension, well you said something..."  
"Yeah? What did I say?"  
"Well it is about...you said that you would be open to marriage and well..."  
"Yeah?" He managed to choke out, he knew where she was going with this but he just needed to hear her say it, out loud.

"Marco I was just wondering if you would-"  
"Marco?" a voice called from the doorway.  
"MMMMMAAAAARRRRRRCCCCCCOOOOOOOOO!" A voice hissed from the doorway, Marco and Jackie sat up. Standing in the doorway were Star and Janna, Star was wearing her purple night gown with the weird face on the front and Janna was in her favorite pajama's and hat.  
"What?" He said a little annoyed. He knew what they were going to ask, and he knew how he was going to respond, but still he thought that he and Jackie were going to have a little moment! He liked having little moments!

"Well the kids are still awake talking about something. And normally I am all about cool sleepover banter, but I was super tired, and so was Janna and we noticed that Jackie wasn't sleeping in her sleeping bag so we wondered where she was. Figured she was in here with you and decided to go hunt for her and see if we could maybe-" Janna cut Star off by walking into the room, a pillow under one arm and a blanket in the other.

"We're bushed. We're sleeping in here with you. Hey Jackie. Way to beat us to the punch." She said as she crawled into bed on the other side. Marco now found himself sandwiched between Jackie and Janna, this was starting to feel a lot like what happened last night. The only difference was that it was only the girls that he slept with and not a bunch of his kids thrown into the mix.

Of course technically since they were pregnant the kids were there, only they were very very tiny. He gulped when Janna got very much into his face with a wicked looking grin on her face. He hated how her default was to look absolutely mischievous. OF course the fact that she had a very very cute glint in her eyes whenever she was mischievous didn't really help matters at all.

Jackie squeaked in surprise when Star jumped into the bed and burrowed up against her back. She had not been expecting to get spooned from behind when her baby daddy was right in front of her and she was doing the spooning. That begin said Star Butterfly was very warm and made for a great impromptu hot water bottle, she just so happened to also smell like frosting and gunpowder for some reason. She really didn't question it.

"Night night." Star said as she nuzzled against Jackie. Star was very cuddly and had no qualms against touching someone at any given moment.  
"Well if you're all up there already." Hekapoo said as she crawled out from beneath Marco's bed.  
"Oh come on!" He said as she crawled into bed too. "Have you been there this entire time?"  
"Is that where you keep her Marco?" Janna said grinning at him cheekily.  
"I keep on telling you that there are a bunch of rooms in this house, you don't have to just stay underneath my bed." Marco said over Janna's head.

"Well I know that now. Didn't want these three to get jealous of me sleeping in the same bed as you every night." Heckapoo said simply.

"You know this bed is so comfy that I might just move in here full time." Star said sleepily.

"Ditto." Janna said grinning as Marco squirmed. The dawning realization that he would probably never sleep alone ever again was starting to dawn on him.

"It is too late to talk about this. Goodnight." Marco said as he closed his eyes.

Janna looked behind herself at Heckapoo to say goodnight. She hummed for a minute at what met her eyes.  
"Dude why are you naked?" She said. Marco's, Jackie's and Star's eyes all popped right back open in surprise.  
"WHAT!" Marco shouted sitting up in bed and moving the covers back. He blushed and quickly pulled them back up when he caught an eyeful of Heckapoo's pale white ivory skin.

"HEY!" Heckapoo said as she pulled more of the covers over herself. "I've been wearing the same clothing for three days and I don't feel well enough to crawl back into my home dimension and get a change. Dimensional travel has rules you know. Anyway I got itchy, they stink too."

"Jesus you couldn't have just borrowed some clothes from the others or something?" Marco said as he sat back down.  
"I aint' no charity case meat bag." She said aggressively.

"Too much talking, not enough sleeping. Too much talking times. Go to sleep." Star said sleepily. "We'll buy Heckapoo clothes tomorrow." She said before she began to snore.

"Not...actually a bad idea..." Heckapoo said before she turned onto her side and closed her eyes. "Fine we'll get lame human clothes for me tomorrow or something."

"I still don't know how comfortable I am with a naked girl in my bed." Marco said stiffly.  
"Just roll with it dude." Jackie said "It's too late for anything to happen. And I am exhausted."

"I personally could do a little something something myself." Janna said reaching her hand down Marco's pajama pants and gripping his cock. He shivered involuntarily and looked at her wide eyed and terrified.  
"Come on big boy. It's not like I could get more pregnant right?" Janna said leaning up and licking his ear. He shivered before reaching down and grabbing her hand out of his pants.  
"Janna seriously, it is the middle of the night. Let's just sleep for now okay?" She pouted before reaching around him and pinching his butt. He suppressed the urge to jump and just glared at her.  
"Fine. But I am coming for a booty call." She said before closing her eyes. She then jumped in surprise when she felt a pinch to her own ass. Her eyes popped open and saw Marco grinning evilly at his payback.

"Maybe I'll be the one coming for one." He whispered to her before closing his eyes and promptly falling asleep, it had been a long hectic day. Janna looked at him in shock. She licked her lips, she had never done this before. she then leaned forward and placed a peck onto his eyelid, and bit it a little just to wake him up. She was back down when his eyes opened. Looking like a little sleeping angel. He touched his eyelid, it was already starting to swell.

'Hope I don't need to use the bathroom.' He thought to himself. There was no possible way to get out of the pile of girls bodies. Thirty seconds later he thought again. 'Crap.'

 **Thanks for all of the great reviews. Any ideas leave them in the comments. Or PM me. And definitely keep them up. Over a hundred wow. Also gonna experiment with previews. See how that feels. So next time.**

 _THIS PLACE IS HUGE. SHE SAID IN AWE._

 _OH NO. MARCO THOUGHT WHEN HE SAW PONY HEAD APPROACH WITH THE SMALLER BROWN HEADED HEAD IN TOW._

 _TOLD YOU I COULD JUMP IT. JANE SAID COCKILY TO SOL._

 **Yeah just seeing how these feel, well Mall Chapter is next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all of the great reviews! Keep them coming! Onto the next chapter, sorry about the wait and also sorry if this is a little long...and if everything advertised never actually made it into the story...**

"Told you I could jump it." Jane said cockily to Sol. The younger girl merely pouted and crossed her arms in disgust.  
"Of course you would be able to jump it, it's only like six feet." Thomas said in annoyance, he was trying to clean up Star's bedroom a little, but it was almost impossible since Jane and Sol were goofing off by jumping between Bricky Mc Brickpants and Star's impressive four poster bed. So any work done was completely coincidental.

"Hey. Are you guys almost done?" Marco stuck his head into the bedroom. "We want to get going soon." He had been micromanaging the group of kids for a few hours now, especially since they needed to get to the mall soon. He had wanted to go to the Echo Creek public mall. Heckapoo and Star however had convinced everyone else that they should go to an itner-dimensional one that they knew about.

Marco had tried to convince everyone else that it was probably a bad idea. Janna had jumped at the chance to go to another dimension though, mostly because she had an almost uncontrollable desire to see as many weird things as possible. Jackie had also consented.

"I should probably get used to the crazy, I mean if my kid is going to be raised next to Stars...it's just a matter of time right?" Marco couldn't actually argue with that sort of logic. So just like that the five of them decided that they were going clothes shopping for Heckapoo at an inter dimensional mall that probably had danger and crazy around every corner.

The kids had insisted that they come along. After all they wanted to spend time with their parents, why else would they have come back from the future?

"So is everyone ready to go yet?" Heckapoo said adjusting the collar to the sweater that she was wearing. She had 'borrowed' some clothes from Marco's mom, Star, Jackie and Janna. Now she was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink sweater, her hair in a long ponytail that ran all the way down to her ankles, on top of that she had on a pair of high heels.  
"I want to wear something that doesn't smell like a human."  
"Wow. Thanks thats really nice of you." Marco said sarcastically.  
"Well in her defense humans don't smell all that great." Janna said coming to Heckapoo's defense. Marco casually swiped at her feet so that she wouldn't rest them on the coffee table. Janna had been the first one out of anyone awake and had been eating chips and watching television on the couch while the kids had cleaned up Star's bedroom from last night. They had been staying up until the early hours of the morning just playing and talking, about what they didn't reveal.

"SOOOOOOo...Everyone ready for an adventure?" Star said from the portal leading to the other dimension. She was anxiously hopping from one foot to the other, excited to get out and get going. Star had been itching to go shopping since it had been suggested last night in Marco's bed.

"Yeah. Okay everyone got a buddy?" Marco asked the group, there was a collective eye roll as the large weird futuristic family all rushed to the rip in the middle of the air and ran straight into a mall.

"This place is huge." Jackie said in awe looking up at the levels upon levels of stuff.  
"Seriously, does everyone have a buddy and a walkie talkie? There is a definite chance that you will get lost in here." Marco said anxiously as he tried to count the tops of heads. He had been to this place a few times before, and every single time he had gotten lost, the place was a riddle wrapped in a maze wrapped in a continuously changing self con tainted pocket world. In short it was annoying.

And he had to make sure that he didn't loose anyone, and knowing his luck and how it seemed all of the girls he was currently involved with romantically, and all of their kids on top of that were all determined to make sure that he would go insane by disappearing or running off if he didn't even try to organize them into some sort of order.

"Or here's an alternative thought." Star said popping up between GP and Heckapoo and squeezing. "We all just go nuts and scatter!"  
"YES!" Sol shouted excitedly.  
"No." Marco said simply and grabbed the back of the girls dress before she went tearing right out of there. She still nearly bowled him right off of his feet, she was a quick one.

"Look Heckapoo needs clothes right? Why don't we actually find her clothes that she likes?"  
"Because Marco that's boring!"Star complained sticking out her tongue in disgust. "Why can't we just be spontaneous for once?"

"This woman runs the most powerful nation in the multiverse. How have not all blown up by now?" Thomas whispered to GP, she merely chuckled and rolled her eyes at his naievette. Star was awesome, that was how she did it.

"Look we either go and find the stuff and it takes us maybe twenty minutes to half an hour, or we all break off and spend the next fifteen years in here." Star touched her wand to her lips as if she were actually thinking about it and trying to decide which was the better option.

"We're getting the clothes together Star!" Marco said starting to grow frustrated.  
"UGH! FINE!" She snapped back. "Party pooper." She whispered to Janna who had just been watching in fascination. It was entertaining to watch people fight.  
"But mark my words Marco Diaz, you are buying me a soft pretzel the size of my head at the food court." She said warningly. Marco nodded smugly.

"Fine, I got my way. I can deal with that."

"I cannot deal with this." Marco said around an hour and a half later. He was in hell. He was pretty sure he was in hell. They had found the clothing department, but since this was no ordinary store like back on earth, they didn't just have clothing that Hekapoo could wear, they also had armor, pageant gowns, clothing for six headed people, clothing for princesses, for princes and for apparently super heros in a post nuclear fallout waste land.

So Hekapoo was almost instantly overwhelmed, Jackie was entirely overwhelmed and just sat on a bench in awe. Janna had ran off with Jane and Sol to who knows where, Jackie, GP and Star had grabbed Hekapoo and brought her to a rack of red and yellow clothing. Marco had expected them to be maybe all of twenty minutes, something easy. Grab some clothes you liked, try them on and then buy them. Easy right? Simple right? Straight forward right? Well apparently she also had to try all of the clothes she didn't like, then try them all on, then try them all on in different orders and then try on a bunch of weapons and accessories with them.

And that didn't take into account the twenty minute long conversation where she explained she couldn't wear hats because of her horns and fire.

Thomas had gone off to find the others, gone maybe twenty feet down the aisle and got distracted by some cool looking band shirts that he called 'retro' Marco couldn't even pronounce some of the words on them, but he took the boys word for it.

"I am going to rot here." Marco said with certainty he was sitting on a bench just waiting. He kept to a very simple fashion sense,red hoodie, black pants, simple, elegant. He wore what people gave him and rolled with it. All of this time devoted to just trying on clothing...he was going insane.

* * *

"Okay what about this one?" Heckapoo said holding up a yellow top that had no sleeves and resembled a towel, and a red skirt that had small hoops in it to bring the eyes to her hips, and tinier rings in it just to look cool.  
"Why not something with sleeves this time?" Jackie said holding up a black shirt with sleeves that went down to her ankles, she didn't know why someone would wear it but there would have to be someone.

"Don't really do sleeves, they get caught on these." She said holding up her arms and pointing out the tiny spikes that grew along her forearms. "Rip everything apart."

"Okay that makes sense. But what about sleeping clothes? You can't just sleep naked every night."  
"Never slept before, didn't know that there were rules to it." Heckapoo responded simply.  
"Wait mom you sleep naked. That is so gross." GP said shaking her head and shivering. "Now that image is stuck in my mind."  
"Oh shush you. I am beautiful." Heckapoo responded she turned to the others "So sleep, am I supposed to do anything?"  
"Sleeping is so much fun HPoo!" Star shouted excitedly "You brush your teeth, you comb your hair, you wear special sleep clothes, you sit in a special designated sleeping space, and then you stare up at the ceiling and reevaluate everything! And if that doesn't work you start counting warnicorns!"

"You mortals are adorable. I mean, just wow." Heckapoo said patting Star on the cheek, she then held her hand there and heated it up a bit, just enough for the future queen to pull back with a yelp. "But don't call me Hpoo." Jackie slowly pulled out some black tights.

"Okay then. Tights. Trust me, so comfortable." Heckapoo took them in her hands and rolled them over.  
"I want something a little looser. This is too tight."  
"This then." GP said holding out a dark red bathrobe. "It matches your hair and it looks so cute." She said handing it to her mother. Heckapoo lifted it and hummed. She walked into the dressing room and began to change.  
"You do describe things cutely." Jackie said to Star. "I mean you make humans sound like pets almost."  
"To most beings you are." She said patting Jackie's head "Frankly when we learned about humans we debated for the longest time whether or not to enslave you guys." Star burst out laughing to ease the tension, Jackie joined in before leaning over to GP.

"Is she kidding?" Jackie whispered to GP.  
"Oh no, historically the Mewmens were totally debating whether or not to use humans as a food source." Jackie gulped before smiling at Heckapoo. The demoness had stepped out of the dressing room and gave a little twirl, she had on the bathrobe and the tights and moved a little.  
"Okay yeah this is actually pretty comfortable. Plus lets my girls breath." She said pulling it down a little around her chest.  
"OKAY! Great chose the sleeping wear, now to choose the day to day awesomeness!" Star shouted excitedly grabbing Heckapoo's arms and pulling her to the next pile of clothes that they had to go through.

Marco felt his head start to nod a little and snap back up. Someone was talking about something, but he only heard snatches.  
"Why should I care?"  
"Because it would be cute!"  
"Come on do you really think that-"  
Just trust me, oh there he is!"  
A slap to the back of his head caught his attention he sat up straight and squawked in distress. He turned around to glare at Heckapoo before his eyes widened in surprise.  
Jackie, Star and Heckapoo were all wearing insanely nice outfits. Star had on a cute blue dress, with golden and green trim and leg warmers, also blue striped arm warmers, her devil horns had a matching tip to them so they were obviously new.

JAckie had on a lime green and evergreen colored shirt that came off of the shoulder with a white stripe, new jeans that accentuated her very nicely. Black elevator sandals finished her outfit off.  
Heckapoo had on a golden skirt and underneath it a pair of black jeans, she was also wearing a red sleeveless shirt. Her bright white skin seemed to glow. All of them were wearing pony tails over their shoulders.

GP had on a new pair of jeans and high heeled red boots and a red hoodie similar to what he normally wore.  
"Wow." He said breathless.  
"You like?" Star said "I mean obviously, we look fantastic."  
"I love." He said nodding his head before standing up "You all look great."

"Hey did you guys know that this place sold enormous blue time traveling hamster chow? I think that we should buy some for the little guy back at home-wow." Thomas said cutting himself off as he walked up to the group with an extra large bag of time traveling hamster chow over one shoulder. "You all look nice."  
"Flatterer. Keep going." Star said bubbly.  
"Whoa mom!" Sol said running up and hugging Star, picking her up off of the ground. "You look super pretty!"  
"Thanks-Sol-" Star squeezed out the air collapsing out of her lungs.

"Where have you guys been?" Marco said to Janna as she and Jackie wandered up carrying a basket of trinkets, candy and clothes.  
"Around, clothes shopping is boring. So I bought some onions and molasses. Well technically you bought. I left my wallet at home." Janna said whipping out Marco's wallet. He groaned and grabbed it back in annoyance.

"Of course that's where it went." He said glaring at her, she just smiled sweetly back.  
"Wait a second...is that..."Star said looking over Marco's shoulder and squinting. "Oh goodie! It is!" She said jumping up and down and waving.  
Oh No. Marco thought when he saw Princess Pony Head see Star jumping up and down and then approach the group, she had a smaller brown headed head in tow floating behind her. She seemed to be trying to hid it behind her as she approached. Of course it didn't do much.

But she was too close to actually get rid of it.  
"HEY! STAR!" She shouted excitedly and rather annoyingly. Her voice grated on Marco's ears for a second before he got used to it.  
"How's my BFF doing, eh? Having seen you for like ever. What's up with that? You been in hiding or something?"  
"No but I got some major news for you Pony it is absolutely huge!" Star shouted excitedly throwing her arms around Pony Heads neck and pulling her close.  
"Oh girl you know I don't go into that gossip junk...hahahaha just kidding totally spill it!" She said pushing her head even closer to Star.

"Wait! Star! Can I talk to you for a second?" Marco pleaded desperately. Princess Pony Head was easily the biggest gossip in the entire universe, if she got wind that Star was pregnant, or worse pregnant by Marco who also got three other girls pregnant...it probably wouldn't be the best thing to happen...there was a one hundred guarantee that the rest of the universe would know about Star's pregnancy in about thirty eight seconds. Give or take a few.

"No! Butt out Marco I need to tell Pony head! She'll be so excited!"  
"Yeah butt out Marco! Girl I already am excited! What is it? What happened?" Pony Head was almost foaming at the mouth in excitement. The tiny brown head floated out from behind her and Thomas picked it out of the air.

"Is this a toy from your toy line?" He asked Marco. Marco grabbed it and looked at it. Indeed it was, it was the head of his Princess Marco dolls, the ones for the Pony Head dimension, where it was literally just his Princess Marco doll heads...except they could float.  
"Pony Head are you a fan of this stuff?" Marco said in surprise holding it up.  
"Some of us have siblings! And some of said siblings like your dumb old toy line, so like sue me." She said defensively grabbing it back and whipping it behind herself. "Yo Star, whose little mister grabby hands?" She said aggressively into Thomas's face.

He backed up in surprise.  
"I remember you being nicer." Sol said cocking her head to the side in confusion.  
"Okay Star what's with the group? Who be these suckers?"  
"Well that sort of is part of the surprise. Pony Head you know Jackie, Janna and Marco-"  
"What are we reindeer now or something?" Jackie whispered to Janna who chuckled.  
"You know Heckapoo of course."  
"Oh! Yeah...hehe. Yeah course I know HPOO!" PonyHead said nervously trying to not look the most powerful person in the room in the eyes.  
"Don't-call-me-that." Heckapoo said simply and straightforward biting at every word.  
"Sorry." Pony Head squeaked.  
"The rest of the gang is Thomas, the guy with the birthmark, the girl with the bounce in her standing is Sol, the girl with the sketchy look about her is Jane, and last but certainly not least is Geckipee."  
"Huh. Yeah. Cool nice to meet ya." Pony Head said rather disrespectfully, clearly not caring who they were or even bothering to remember their names.  
"Their our kids from the future." Star said simply and happily. Marco face palmed and from the sound around him clearly everyone else did as well.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Girl slow down, what you mean that they're your kids? Like as in a group all like that?"  
"WEEEEEELLLLLL" Star said suggestively leaning a little towards Marco.  
"Okay yeah so that's enough, lets pay and go." Marco said trying to usher everyone out the door.  
"Oh heck to the nah!" Pony Head said flying around Marco and blocking his way. "Are you saying what I think you're implying to say when I be thinking and you not saying?"  
"I...yeah?" Marco said scared, was she going to try and strangle him this time?

"Star? You and him?"  
"Me and him."  
"And what bout the rest of 'em?"  
"Also his, but with them." She said pointing to the other girls who had been standing quietly to the side watching, it was rather impressive to view all of this craziness, it shouldn't make sense or be as entertaining as it was, but surprisingly enough it was.

"Wait. Wait. You and them?" She said turning on Marco with fire in her eye "What Star not enough for you? You some sort of sicko weirdo guy? Star where he drug you so you up to all of this?"  
"WHAT! Pony!" She said crossing her arms and glaring at her "Marco didn't drug me! Don't be so paranoid. It was just an accident. We got drunk and then-"  
"BOY! You got my main girl drunk! You get my main girls drunk?!" She shouted in Marco's face.  
"What! No! Pony Head calm down! We all got shit faced and accidentally-" He cut himself off when he saw the kids were watching" UUUUHHHh...Did you guys know about that part?"  
"We just...No." Thomas said surprised. Jane's eyes began to glow and focus on the look of terror on Marco's face as he realized he had just told his kids how he had conceived them by accident.  
"Pony Head. Calm down. So I'm knocked up as a teen big whoop. I've done worse things."  
"Name one."  
"I have in theory done worse things! Don't be mad. BFFF." She said holding onto Pony Heads neck and pouting cutely. "Don't be mad."  
"At you girl? Never." Pony Head said sappily as she nuzzled against her "But I am going to break Marco's legs when he sleeps one night."  
"That seems reasonable." Star responded.  
"Wait what?" Marco said surprised.  
"Just be quite Marco." Janna said putting her hand on his mouth. He sighed, already accepting his fate.

"Well, ya'll baby mamas now huh? This calls for a night out if I ever heard one. How's about tomorrow. My treat." Pony Head practically trilled. Star grinned and squealed.  
"Oh we are so down!" She shouted.  
"Wait we are?" Heckapoo said surprised.  
"Come on, Haven't you ever let loose and partied hard before?" Janna said wrapping an arm around Heckapoo's shoulders and squeezed. They had all just reached the check out counter. Slowly all of their stuff was scanned through and the total was rang up.

"WHAT!" Marco shouted as he looked at the cost, he could but a really really bad car with that amount. He sighed, it was alright, at least he wouldn't have to pay for everything because they...all...had...  
"I'm the only one with money aren't I?" He said sighing. Everyone else nodded. He sighed again and took out his wallet and counted out the cash needed. His wallet was about empty except for some lint and a few fives.

Pony Head scooped her floating doll head out of a bag that had just gone through. Marco face palmed for what felt to be the third time that day.

"That was nice of you." Jackie said as Pony Head flew off to an open portal.  
"I didn't know about it." He responded. "I need a nap."  
"It's only lunchtime." Jane said looking up a clock on her eyeball.  
"You know what that means right?" Star said grabbing Sol's hand and began jumping up and down in excitement,Sol grinned widely back at her and matched her energy, slowly getting higher and higher. Star's Mewberty wings buzzed in excitement.

"PRETZELS!" The two shouted at the same time. Marco checked his wallet again. He needed a job.

 **Longest Chapter yet. Nice. Again thanks for the great reviews I really appreciate it, any ideas just leave them in the comments or PM me. Also the look ahead thing didn't exactly work for me, so I think I might just drop it. Ah well try and learn.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all of the great reviews they mean a lot. Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy! Any and all ideas for where this story could go just leave them in the comments or PM me. I appreciate all of them. Sorry if this is a little short.**

"Okay now slowly move the egg over and-" Marco said as Thomas held the half fried egg over the skillet, he shockingly tried to flip it over but only managed for it to hit the side of the pan and land directly on the stove with the other three.

"Dang it." Thomas said aggravated. Marco's parents were sleeping in and Marco had been awoken by a couple of folks slapping him in the face gently to ask him to make them breakfast. So he had of course done so, untangling himself from the eight legs and arms around him and stumbling out of his bedroom to go downstairs and help his children actually make some food for themselves.

Easier said then done. None of the kids had any sense of how to actually cook anything. Which meant he was starting from scratch and working up.

In this case with an enormous case of eggs, they were cheap and easy enough to cook (Or in this case clean up because that was all that was happening.)  
"Okay come on Thomas it isn't that hard, I know that you can do this, you just need to balance it a little bit more."  
"I am balancing it, it's just too slippery!" He said annoyed scrapping up the egg that was beginning to harden against the stove.

"How's the toast coming?" Marco called over his shoulder to Sol who was supposed to be working on the toast. He got no response, he sniffed the air experimentally and noticed a tinge of smoke.

"What's happening?" He said again, Sol popped over his shoulder holding up the toaster with nine or ten slices shoved crudely into the slots and smoking heavily, a few flames bursting out of the top.  
"This doesn't seem right." She said in confusion.

Marco screamed as he took the toaster and ran for the sink flinging it in and running water over the now on fire toaster.  
"Why can't you just take it one slice at a time?" He said to Sol. She merely shrugged in response.  
"It was taking too long! Plus this way they all stay warm!"

"That's only because they're on fire!" Marco shouted shaking his arms. He looked at the big bowl of eggs that had either dropped on the floor, the stove or broke and so were impossible to be used as a fried egg.  
"That's it we're eating scrambled eggs." He said as he took out a whisk from the drawer and another pan. "Grab me some milk from the fridge will you?"  
"We're out." GP responded, she was sitting on the counter and crunching some cereal. She held up a spoonful and shoveled it into her mouth "Out of cereal too."

"Oh come on!" Marco said as he held up the two gallon milk jug "My mom just bought this. And that. Which is my favorite cereal I might add. Which you have eaten in like two days."  
"That isn't your favorite cereal, wheat nuts with raisins are!" Sol said patting Marco on the head as if he were a child "Silly Daddy."  
"No he only eats that junk because he thinks it will make him live longer or something. I don't buy it though." Jane said as she pulled out some frozen peas. "Could this be considered breakfast food?" She said turning to Marco, he massaged his eyes, this was going to take forever to get used to, and explain.

It would probably be a lot easier when he only had to deal with toddlers...he assumed...he hoped...JEsus Christ please let this be easier to deal with when they're toddlers.

"Okay first of all no. Just common sense states no." He said putting the frozen peas back in the freezer, "On top of that you need to eat something besides cereal and milk, how else do you expect to grow up healthy if all you eat is cereal and milk like that every single day of your life? And third of all I want you guys to slap my future self for going so long without actually teaching any of you how to properly cook and prepare a meal for yourself."

"In your defense we can always find other ways to eat, or have someone make us something to eat...we aren't entirely dependent on you in the future." Jane said as she ripped open a bag of frozen broccoli and began to throw a few pieces into her mouth, most of it just fell to the floor to get crushed underfoot.  
"Isn't that absolutely disgusting?" Marco said making a grossed out face. Jane opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, there was the broccoli slightly steamed.

"Built in cooking tongue, makes certain things hot and cold. Only can use it once every few weeks though, it sort of burns a lot of fuel."  
"Which is weird because she runs off of food." Thomas said as he tried to crack an egg and only got more shell stuck to the pan. "Dang it."  
"It's robotics Tommy-Whommy. If you think about it for too long your head will explode." Sol said as she grabbed a piece of frozen broccoli and just began to snack on it.

"Sol that isn't how robotics work, in fact it is all very basic science and-okay I guess she's listening to music now." Jane said as Sol just stared off into space and began to bob her head to a beat that only she could hear.  
"Does this happen a lot?" Marco said as he helped Thomas fish out more of the broken eggs shells, burning his finger tips from the heat in the skillet, he turned down the temperature and winced.

"Put your hands under cold water Thomas, I don't want you getting burned."  
"UGH! This is the pits!" GP complained as she dropped her bowl of half eaten cereal in the sink, "Can't have cereal, won't eat frozen broccoli, I'm going to starve to death at this rate."  
"Okay first of all you've eaten like three bowls of cereal already and wasted one." Thomas said "And second off I've got this all I have to do is-"  
"Sit down and let the adults handle this until we can teach you how to cook one on one." Jackie said as she and the other girls walked in. Jane whistled at the mess flung all over the room, her eyes kept on getting drawn to a stain on the ceiling where it looked like cake batter had somehow gotten stuck.  
"Whoa Marco you really messed up your kitchen." Star said kicking a piece of broccoli over to him.  
"I messed up the kitchen?" He said before rubbing his eyes. "Fine yeah I messed up the kitchen. Still need to make breakfast though."  
"Nah man, Jackie and I've got this, Star can be emergency sous chef or something." Janna said as she walked and pushed the kids aside to get to the fridge, she looked in and hummed thinking.

"What about Heckapoo?"  
"I assumed that she is useless when it comes to cooking." Janna said waving the question off.  
"Not wrong." Heckapoo said as she walked out of the room with the kids. Marco went after them not knowing what else he was supposed to do. He followed them to the dining room, from there he went to the front door and brought in the newspaper.

He opened to the class fields and opened it up.  
"Jobs. Jobs. Jobs." He mumbled leafing through them. He didn't have any experience, was still in high school and needed a job in preparation to support a bunch of kids...and what he assumed were going to be his live in girlfriends.  
"Why not that one." Sol said popping up behind him and pointing at one.  
"That says sewer maintenance. Sol I am not working in the sewers."  
"Too bad you can find neat stuff down there." Jane said setting the table with Heckapoo and Thomas's help.  
"Wait you go into the sewer?" Marco said in disgust.  
"Doesn't everyone?" GP asked quirking an eyebrow. "Might be gross but there is cool stuff down there."  
"Like monsters! And Gold!" Sol shouted excitedly fist pumping.

"I don't want you kids going down into the sewers again okay?" He said putting the paper aside, he would probably find better jobs online. Or maybe ask Sensi for a job, that could work.

"Just try and stop us. You've tried before, never managed it." GP said confidently. Marco turned to thomas.  
"And you of all people are alright with this?" Thomas shrugged.  
"What can I say cool stuff down there." He responded shrugging.

"Brrrrreeeeeaaaaakkkkkffffffasaaaassssttttt!" Star sang out as she danced into the room with a dozen small plates, each one with an omelet on it. Marco looked at the clock, a half hour had already gone by! Jesus he felt old.

"But I thought we were out of milk?" Marco said as Star placed a plate before him.  
"SSSShhhhh. Don't think about it too much." She said before giving him a kiss on the top of his head. Marco stiffened and blushed. Everyone else in the room also paused and just watched silently for a few seconds. Star just sat down with her food (Which consisted of hot sauce and coconut)and began eating.

Jackie and Janna exchanged looks, Hekapoo bit her lip and fiddled with her fingertips. Sol broke the silence.  
"Ew! Mom that was so gross! Keep the public displays of affection down! there are children present!" She broke the tension in the room in an instant, everyone commenced to eat.

 **Okay so just tell me any ideas leave them in the comments, sorry if that was a tad on the short side, I should be doing homework right now.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks so much for all of the great reviews, please keep them coming. Also trying to get into a few more cartoons, please PM me a few that sound good. Also any suggestions please put them in the comments or PM me. Sorry if this is a little on the short side.**

"Come on Sensei! You can't be serious! I really need this badly!" Marco said as he followed his master around the small dojo. His Sensei still wouldn't meet his eyes and they had been arguing back and forth for around twenty minutes.

The girls were mostly waiting outside, they had gotten to the strip for Marco to ask Sensei about something, he hadn't told them that he was looking for a job. He had thought it would be pretty obvious, but none of them had mentioned anything so who knew what they thought.

Star and Sol had gone dumpster diving for some day old buns behind the fast food restaurant, luckily enough Thomas had followed after them, he just hoped that he would be able to control the two. GP was showing Heckapoo around with Jackie's help, she had never actually seen a strip mall before and they had wanted it to be an experience. Janna and Jane were just loitering around outside suspiciously freaking out the old people. At least it kept them from doing anything overly destructive.

"Look Marco you're a great student and all...heck one of the best that have ever graced my dojo with it's presence. Your aura is strong brother...it's just sort of-"

"I am more then willing to work below minimum wage, part time, anything! I need money!" He wasn't being overly dramatic, he had began dipping into his savings, he had a few grand squirreled away from all of the merchandise, but he also enjoyed spending the money, mostly to clean up after Star's shenanigans. So he had a lot less then what he expected.

He was starting to imagine some of the things that he would need, immediately there were hospital visits, then there would be maternity clothes for the girls, baby bottles, baby clothes, diapers...more diapers...Dear God he was going to need a lot of diapers he could just tell. Then there were long term things, what if the kids wanted to go to college? Four super expensive colleges, books, food, dorm rooms...what if they wanted to live in alternate dimensions or go to college or high school in separate dimensions?!

Marco could feel his head overheating with how much it would probably cost him to keep them all fed and clothed...

He needed cash. Sooner the better. It meant he would be able to save up faster.

"Marco you are a great teacher and I could always use another great teacher within my dojo, you are a hard worker and I could always use another janitor in my dojo-"  
"I am willing to do anything, I have been coming here for years...why won't you hire me?"

"It's not that I won't it's that I can't...Marco how much money do you think this place makes?"

"I-I have no idea." Marco said confused.

"How many students do you think I even have?"  
"I-I have no idea." He tried to think, he knew there was him, Jeremy, and a bunch of other faces, but they were always different always changing...as if they didn't stay around all that long.

"My most frequent customers are you and Jeremy. I live with my mother not just because she makes a great dinner, but also because it's cheap. I get most of my money from Jeremy's parents donating stuff. Its hard to scrap by to pay for this place alone."

"Oh." Marco said concerned as he looked around, the wrestling mats were the same since he had started, the trophies that had been won were stacked inside and around the trophy case...everything had an air of cheapness.

"Not to mention because they have been donating the most cash here I have to follow a few very simple orders from Jeremy's parents."

"What sore of orders?" Marco said a little confused and then concerned.  
"Well for one thing they said that I can never actually hire you if you ask." Marco looked at him slack jawed, and then angered.  
"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry I won't be able to hire Jeremy either."  
"AS IF THE LITTLE SNOT WOULD WANT TO WORK HERE!" Marco shouted annoyed before crossing his arms and turning on his heel huffing.  
"Little Sensei I know that it is tough, but it is how it is. I want to hire you, you're much better then I could ever hope to be. But I just can't afford it."

Marco smiled a little at the praise, it did mean a lot to him coming from his teacher, knowing that he had better fighting skills then him, well it raised his spirits a little.  
"Thanks I guess."  
"Think of it like this, I could have just lied and have you work for a few weeks before figuring out that you weren't getting paid."  
"Were you considering that?" Marco said looking at him, Sensei rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.  
"No! Never...well yeah, for a solid hour and a half before you came over today."

"Well thanks for not tricking me I guess." Marco said as he walked to the door with Sensei.  
"Look on the bright side. The restaurant biz is always hiring." Sensei patted him on the shoulder as he ushered him towards the door.  
"Yeah...maybe...I don't know...I'll probably have to think about it." Marco did like to cook, he was also pretty good at it. But doing it for a job? Wouldn't that just take all of the fun out of it?

Plus he probably wouldn't be able to get into any of the better places in town, he would probably get stuck working at one of those fast food restaurants that Star liked to dumpster dive behind.  
"See you during the next tournament." Sensei said opening the door for Marco. He then glared out the window and hit the glass to get Janna and Jane's nonchalant attention.  
"HEY! No Loitering! There's a sign and everything!" He said pointing to the small sign in the window that said no loitering.  
"Can't hear you. What was that?" Janna shouted through the glass snickering to herself.  
"No loitering!"  
"Okay we're just going to stand right here."  
"The sign says no loitering!"  
"No it's an old hat thanks." Janna responded adjusting her beanie.

"Okay seriously stop messing with him please." Marco said grabbing the back of Janna's hoodie and pulling her after him.  
"I am leaving because he's making me and not out of my own choice!" Janna shouted one final time to Sensei before allowing herself to get dragged by Marco.

"Why must you be like this?" Marco asked Janna as she shrugged out of his grasp.  
"First of all it's hilarious."  
"I love this side of mom. Fun mom. Funny mom." Jane said walking next to Janna. "Promise me not to change when you're old and wrinkly okay?"

"Wait how wrinkly am I in the future? My mom style wrinkly or more so? I want to look like a peach pit when I'm old."  
"Sorry mom. Future secrets remember." Janna stuck out her tongue before snickering.  
"Should have expected that from you by now. So how was the samurai master?"  
"He knows karate. He isn't a samurai." Marco explained as he looked through a book store window, he didn't see any of the girls in there so he kept on walking to the video game store.

"Hmm, well that's lame. He should feel lame. Hey how come you never became a samurai?" Janna said out loud to Marco. He just shrugged. He didn't really know how to answer that. Why didn't he become a samurai? Because he hadn't been born a thousand years ago.

"Good haul this time. Good good haul." Star said as she walked towards them carrying a half open trash bag. Sol was dragging two in either hand and also had one of her ponytails out of it's twirl. She was breathing heavily as if she had trouble keeping up with Star. Which was weird as they had just stolen trash.

"Why are you two out of breath? And where's Thomas?" Marco said suspiciously.  
"Right her.e" Thomas said coming around the corner and brushing his hair back. He rubbed his eyes as if he had a headache. "I can't believe how much effort you went into to get those."  
"HEY these are great!" Star said as she pulled out some stale buns and waved them in Thomas's face. He made a disgusted sneer and stepped back.  
"I have never actually seen you eat those things." Marco said confused as she stuffed the bun away. "Okay so all that is left are."

"Hey-yo." Jackie said stepping out of the shop door next to them. The sign said 'BIG JIM'S KNIFE SHOP!'

"Knife shopping?"  
"Scissor shopping. Those two have a weird thing for scissors." Heckapoo stepped out with a disgusted scowl on her face, GP walking after her with a few scissors in hand.  
"Mom they aren't that bad." Heckapoo just kept muttering and began walking down the street towards the fast food restaurant chains. Muttering something about 'mass-produced' and 'disgraceful'.

"She didn't stab anyone did she?" Marco said as he watched her go.  
"No but she came close a bunch of times." GP said shaking her head.  
"Bummer. That could have been cool." Janna said in disappointment. Everyone turned from GP to Janna and then back to GP.  
"She is really into her scissors, the fact that earthlings just sort of mass produce them to do nothing...yeah she was pretty upset."  
"Well let's get food into her. Food fixes everything." Sol said as she began to skip after Heckapoo, the rest of the family after her. Marco looked at the windows as they passed, trying desperately to find a help wanted sign.

 **So any suggestions please leave them in the reviews or Pm me. Also any cool cartoons that I should check out/write a story for please tell me. Sorry that it has been so long. I have been busy.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all of the great reviews. Please keep them coming! Any ideas of what can happen next just leave it in the reviews or PM me. Also any ideas of what shows I should do a story for next PM me or leave it in the reviews, I am hoping to get into a few more cartoons, and I am looking for a few good suggestions. Sorry that it has been a while since I last updated.**

"Ow. Ow. Ouch!" Star finally huffed in exhaustion as she stopped trying to put her bra instead simply threw her bra across the room and frowned before crossing her arms and picking her shirt up, it was a super duper cute shirt too. It had been a super duper cute bra too. She had picked it out for the night that they were going to have at the clubs tonight, wherever it was that Pony Head intended to take them was definitely be positively popping! That floating disembodied horse head certainly knew how to party it out!

Star needed a night to go nuts, sure she was probably going to regret it the next morning when the little parasite in her tummy was making her puke up nonalcoholic drinks into the toilet. But it would be worth it, go out, go dancing, blow off some steam, get into a few fights, all of the usual dumb fun party stuff. It felt like it had been ages since she last did anything fun or worthwhile. Plus it would be fun to see how everyone else liked to party in another dimension.

She bet that Janna and Heckapoo were going to go hardcore right off the bat, they could probably learn how to pace themselves a little. Jackie Star estimated would probably just try and chill out. She honestly had no idea how the kids would react, she had never seen them party before so it was going to be a once in a lifetime treat!

Marco also needed a bit of time to party hardy. He looked super stressed out, they had gone to a few other places where he had talked to managers for some reason, Star really hadn't been paying attention at all. But he normally walked away dejected, he did eventually fill out a couple of forms before they actually left one or two of the fast food restaurants. It was probably one of those weird Earth person thing that they did sometimes.

"Yo. You ready to go yet?" Jackie said coming into Star's room. She was wearing a lime green shirt that went off the shoulder and a pair of well worn green jeans. She also had on dark purple earrings that brought out her freckles.  
"Yeah almost. Just trying to find a bra that fits me." Star said as she went back to her dresser and started to dig through everything for the fifth time. She normally wouldn't care and just go commando, but Marco might notice and get weird about everything.

"Aren't your's adjustable though?" Jackie said as she picked up a pair that Star had tried on earlier but hadn't fit.  
"Never really got into those type. Plus on Mewni we just buy bigger ones if we need 'em. It's a cash scheme."

"You're sore too huh?" Jackie said standing up and cracking her back.  
"YES! God! I didn't expect it to be so...uncomfortable!"  
"You've been with us for the past few weeks right? The morning sickness and all? You thought that would be the worst?"

"I sort of hoped it would be..." Star said turning to look at Jackie nervously. "It isn't is it?"  
"Didn't you ever learn about this stuff?"  
"Jackie I am constantly surprising myself with what I do and don't know. And I assure you that this is one of those things that I have no idea about." Jackie sighed and rolled her eyes a little annoyed at Star's air headed moments.

"Do you want to borrow one of mine? I'm pretty sure that I have a larger bust then you." Star paused and looked at Jackie for a moment. Her eyes narrowed, seemingly a little suspiciously.  
"What?" Jackie said crossing her arms and returning the confused look.  
"I'm pretty sure that we're the same size."  
Jackie giggled slightly before shaking her head and smiling softly at Star's growing nervousness.  
"We-we'll I'm not that much smaller then you!"

"Sorry Star."  
"UUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Star said as she flopped backwards onto her bed and covered her face with her hands. "I'm not that small am I?"  
"You're probably the smallest out of all of us. Which is sort of too bad with them being so sore." Star just continued to groan in annoyance. Jackie chuckled again at Star's almost constant childishness.

"Come on. Get up. My bras are padded, it's like wearing a pillow."  
"I won't know how to put it on, it's probably all foreign and junk."  
"Dude all you have to do is put it on backwards. Wrap it around your belly then hook them around your belly and pull them up. It isn't rocket science."  
"That's good. I've never rode a rocket before. Always wanted to though." Star followed Jackie out the door and down to one of the Diaz's multiple guest bedrooms. Jackie was staying in one for the time being, she was mostly just using it to store her clothes in it though. She and the other girls were spending more and more nights in Marco's room sleeping in bed with him.

Nothing had happened yet. At least nothing as impressive as the night that had gotten the five of them into this situation in the first place. Jackie ducked into her bedroom and started to go through her underwear. She finally chose one that matched with Star's shirt so that it would appear unnoticeable under the clothes.

"Here you go." She said tossing the bra to Star who caught it and looked at it. Her eyes narrowing.  
"Three hooks. My old nemesis."  
"Star don't do something crazy like rip it. Just do what I told you okay?" Star nodded as she chewed her wand with one hand and wandered down the hallway back to her own room. The entire time eyeing the slightly larger bra like it was a wild animal that was going to bite her.

Jackie rolled her eyes before going downstairs where the rest of the group were waiting watching television or mulling around waiting on Star to be ready. Heckapoo was fiddling with her dimensional scissors flicking them open and closed agitated.  
"Is she almost ready?" She huffed in annoyance.  
"Should be I just had to-" Jackie was cut off by a large crash and a yelp from upstairs everyone quietly followed the crashing and growling across the ceiling as it finally reached the stair case.

Star walked down smiling triumphantly fully clothed.  
"What the heck was that?" Marco said Star just shrugged innocently.  
"Nothing to worry about. Everything is totally and completely fine!"  
"Yet I don't believe you."  
"Yet we are going out to party and I refuse for you to be all grumpy about everything." Star said bopping his nose before she winked at Jackie and mouthed 'thanks'

"Okay everyone ready?" Heckapoo said as she flipped open her scissors and opened a dimensional rift to the party dimension that Pony Head had told them about.

 **Again any ideas for cartoons that I could get into please leave them in the comments or PM me. Or thoughts of what could happen next just leave them in the comments or PM me.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all of the great reviews please keep them coming. Any ideas of what can happen in future chapters or what stories I should write please PM me or leave them in the comments.**

Marco ducked through the dimensional rift and found himself in a three story tall lounge. There was an enormous dance floor, a row of booths, what appeared to be an open bar and around two dozen floating platforms to sit on or dance on. There were flashing lights and a lot of bumping dance music pumping through the entire place. It seemed to be floating up and out of the clouds themselves. There were a few clouds that were also floating around that appeared to be speakers.

"Whoa. What is this place?" Jackie said in surprise once they entered.  
"I have no idea I just did what the floating horse head told me to. The coordinates where already given." Heckapoo said looking at the back of her scissors. Sol began to wander off in one direction chewing on her wand.

"This place looks super familiar." She mumbled around a mouthful of wand.  
"Get her back here please." Thomas whispered to Jane. She smiled smugly before her hand launched off of her forearm. A long thick cord attached back to her. Her hand landed on Sol's shoulder and pulled her back.

"Come back here kiddo." Marco and Jana's expressions were polar opposites. Marco was horrified and disgusted. Janna looked positively giddy with excitement.  
"My kid has detachable limbs!"  
"Where do you store all of this stuff?" Marco demanded of his daughter once she had reeled Sol back in. She just shrugged in smug response.

"Pretty cool right?"  
"I am never going to let this happen. It goes from strange to downright terrifying."

"HEY-YO!" Pony Head shouted loudly floating over to the large group waiting for her. Her wide slightly manic smile faltered for a blink when she saw the other kids were there with the parents. She seemed to get over it quickly. "Glad ya'll made it!"  
"Pony Head what is this place?" Star said looking around towards the higher stories.  
"It's a new club that opened up. Sort of a rip off of the bounce lounge but it's still pretty cool. Plus if you don't pay for the drinks their free!"  
"Isn't that stealing?"Thomas whispered to Jackie.  
"That is the very definition of stealing. Don't steal." Jackie said authoritatively to her son, he nodded in response. His mom had at least stamped that into his brain from a lifetime of raising him.

"OkaY! Let's get some alcohol free drinks in all of you know what I'm saying and then lets get totally crazy!" Pony Head whooped up to the ceiling Star and Janna let out their own whoops in agreement. Jackie grinned and nodded in acceptance. Marco was sweating and looking around, all of a sudden he realized that taking Pony Heads advice to go to a new place probably wasn't the best idea. He just had a feeling in his guts that something was going to go wrong. Jackie elbowed him in the side and he grinned back at her in assurance. Marco nervously gave a fist pump to the air to show that he was down with everything.

Before they knew it they had a table and were watching some of the other people on the dance floor. Or in this case inter dimensional travelers and aliens getting funky and crazy all over the place.

"This is insane, I never even thought that a place could exist." Jackie said in surprise. She was looking everywhere with wide eyes. Star was sipping on three drinks one with tiny plastic stars, another with a pink foam and a third with something swimming inside of it. She grinned around the concoction of flavor.

"It's pretty radical isn't it?"

"Hey yo Marco buddy. You mind getting us some drinks or something. Because that would be holler!" Pony Head shouted he grinned, he figured he would be paying so why should he be angry.  
"Yeah yeah I got you guys." He got up and started to walk over the dance floor avoiding the dancing couples and groups and just people enjoying themselves.

"Ima gonna go dance." Sol announced to the table before jumping up and running off.  
"Ima gonna join her." Jane said she grabbed GP's hand and pulled her sister after her. Thomas looked at the table full of girls before looking away awkwardly.  
"I'm going...to...the bathroom." He said as he stood up and walked away.

Pony Head looked at them before looking at the girls.  
"Okay so spill, whose your favorite?"  
"PONY HEAD! You don't just ask a mother who her favorite child is!" Star said chiding her friend.  
"Okay we only have like one kid each-" Heckapoo pointed out.  
"Yeah but I'm assuming that we raised them all together." Jackie said leaning one arm on the table and drawing with a finger, the tables lit up wherever you rested and she was doodling with reds and golds and aquamarine.

"Unless they went back in time to stop that." Janna said ominously. Pony Head snorted and shook her head.  
"Man look at all ya'll being domestic and stuff. Crazy like to see you like this B-fly." Pony Head chuckled. She then looked across the club and frowned. "Although all of ya'll might be getting another member to the harem soon."

"Okay first of all this isn't a Harem." Heckapoo said sitting up and pointing it out to the floating unicorn head.  
"We are straight up in a harem accept it already." Janna said leaning backwards and putting her feet on the table and her hands behind her head. She thought that it was pretty cool honestly being in a harem meant that she didn't have to work all the time pleasuring Marco or having Marco please her, she could use one of the others.

"We are not in a harem." Heckapoo stressed again "And secondly what do you mean?" Pony Head gestured to the bar.  
"Look over there." The four girls looked over and frowned as one collective unit. Marco was talking to an alien looking girl with green skin and spines instead of hair. He was laughing at something that she said and scratching the back of his head. Star was biting her wand in anger again. Jackie looked positively shocked, Janna kicked the table and pushed her chair back.  
"OH hell no." Heckapoo said standing up and marching away. The others quickly jumping up and following.  
"He is getting a piece of my mind." Jackie snarled, her normally cool impressed demeanor gone.  
"He's getting a piece of my foot." Janna trumped her.

"Kay so I'm just gonna hang back here and keep the table!" Pony Head shouted over to their retreating heads.

* * *

Marco finally got to the main bar and looked at the menu. "Give me I don't know six of the red things without alcohol?" He said to the robot looking butler behind the table. He nodded rapidly before disappearing. Marco wasn't sure he was going to see him again.  
"So. Come here often human?" An alien looking girl walked towards Marco and leaned against the bar next to him.

"Ah no. No I don't." Marco said trying not to make eye contact. He wasn't the best at talking to girls, even though he had like four girlfriends(?) Now.

"I don't see humans here often. You are so cute. Like enormous bald monkeys." She said before throwing her head back and chortling heavily. Marco joined in after a few seconds. Was she flirting with him? He had no idea how to deal with girls flirting with him. Should he go away? This probably wasn't the best impression to give his kids if they saw this...or would it? It wasn't like he was doing anything with her...Just being friendly. The bar tender appeared with the drinks. Marco tried to take them and move away but she followed trapping him next to the bar. Between a bar and a rock hard alien.

"So." The alien looking girl was almost pushed entirely against Marco. He was trying to back up further into the bar but was quickly running out of room to go. Her fingers were playing up the front of his hoodie and playing with the zipper. "You come around here often? Play with those inter dimensional scissors often?"

"Well ah you know how things go." He said trying to scoot around her. She just moved so that he was continuously trapped. The drinks were sitting on the bar behind him, abandoned because he felt super nervous with this girl almost crawling on top of him.

"I don't think that I really do hot stuff, why don't you explain it to me? I would just love to hear. Maybe over a drink? Do you want to treat a girl?"

"I sort of have some people waiting for me. And I think that I should probably be getting back to them." Marco said once again trying to scoot around her. She placed a hand on either side of him and leaned in, way too far in, he could almost smell her breath.  
"Oh come, on I bet that I can be a lot more fun then your friends. How about it cutie? You want to go and party somewhere?" She said winking and smiling again. Marco was trying not to look away from her, he was pretty sure that she would try to do something to him if he broke eye contact with the green skinned partier.

"I don't really think that-" She placed a finger to his lips and shushed him.  
"Oh come on. How often do you have a pretty girl fling herself at you? I bet that we can have all sorts of screwy fun if you just-"  
"ACTUALLLY!" Star shouted from the girls left. "Marco has a turn of screwy fun planned with us!" She was gazing wide eyed and terrifying at the alien looking girl.  
"Yeah. Marco's our sugar daddy, go get your own." Janna said from the other side of the girl, her hand resting briefly on the aliens shoulder, apparently her hands were cold enough for her to shiver in total absolute horror.

"These our drinks?" Heckapoo said picking up hers and sniffing at the container, there were bubbles she could tell that much, but since she didn't really have to drink or eat or sleep she wasn't entirely sure if she would like the flavor at all.

"Come on Marco. Let's go dance. The five of us. On the dance floor. Now." Jackie said taking Marco's arm and pulling him onto the dance floor. Janna, Star and Heckapoo quickly following. Star paused and quickly rushed back to grab all of the drinks in both of her arms before quickly running to catch up, chugging her own pink sugary drink in the process.

"Whoa. Thanks a ton girls I don't know what I would've-"  
"Shush." Heckapoo said putting her finger to Marco's lips and shutting him up. Janna held onto one of his arms almost crazily, very very possessively glaring down any of the other dancing couples who came too close. Jackie grabbed a hold of his free arm and pulled it onto her hips.

"Now lets get down and dance." Jackie said with a smile.  
"And don't forget that we are all more then enough women for you." Janna finished. Marco looked at the four of them and the sour yet determined looks on their faces. His mind began to turn and he finally got it and understood what their problems had been.

"Wait-Wait-Wait. Were you guys jealous? Like actually jealous of me talking to another girl?" He said amused. Star opened her mouth to deny anything but the red blush across her nose was clearly giving her away.

"NO!" Janna shouted but wouldn't look him in the eyes.  
"Maybe a bit." Heckapoo muttered below her breath and was fiddling with the hem of her shirt.  
"Oh yeah totally." Jackie said nodding, she had no shame about it.  
"Just don't try and flirt with other girls like that again." Janna warned as she squeezed his arm, he winced she had put a bit of nail behind that. He gulped and nodded when he realized that all of the girls had the exact same look to them.

"Enough threatening Marco. Let's dance!" Star shouted as she grabbed Heckapoo's arms and began to jump around wildly to the beat. Heckapoo looked at her surprised before she joined in, albeit very nervously.  
"Do you know how to dance?" Jackie said sliding up next to Heckapoo who was frowning and trying to keep up, although she was very uncoordinated. Jackie in comparison took to dancing like a fish to water. Unlike the naturally energetic and almost contagious dancing of Star Butterfly, or the weird dancing of Janna who just seemed to be moving her body in the strangest possible ways to make the watchers simultaneously aroused and terrified. Jackie actually knew how to dance and did it like girls who were in videos, athletic and confident.

Heckapoo was just moving around and looking around nervously.

"Not...really...no." Heckapoo admited. Jackie smiled before grabbing the demonesses larger hips  
"Okay what you need to do is move these things more, you got them so work them." Heckapoo moved her hips a little more.  
"Like this?"  
"Good, now just think loose."  
"Loose?"  
"Yeah let your arms move around bait, just feel the music and go loose."  
"Loose." Heckapoo said before closing her eyes and actually began to shake her hips to an especially fast beat moment of the song. The other four paused and watched in surprise, Heckapoo just increased to the speed of the beat until it quickly cut out and she paused breathing heavily. She opened her eyes and looked at them looking at her with wide eyes.  
"What?"  
"Whoa dude. I feel like Marco's face right now." Janna said reaching up and touching his deep blush. "Hot."

"Is that good?"  
"That Hpoo bear is great!" Star shouted grasping Heckapoo "I will give you so much stuff if you teach me how to dance like that!"  
"Just stuff in general? Nothing specific?"  
"Nope. Just stuff." Star said she looked over Heckapoo's shoulder and frowned. "Hey. HEY!" She said stalking away towards another part of the club.

"What's happening?" Jackie said looking after Star, she then frowned. "Oh hell no."

"What is happening?" Marco said as he started after the two girls.  
"That." Janna said coldly pointing.

* * *

"WOOHOO! PARTY TIME!" Sol shouted as the lights began to flash around the fourteen year old.  
"Dude seriously slow down." GP said trying to catch her. Her little sister didn't listen and instead grabbed her by the hands and began to jump up and down.  
"Old people music! YeAH!" Jane was just laughing uncontrollably watching it all happen.

"Sol you are crazy."  
"Bleh you two just don't know how to party." Sol said. "And I mean really par-ha-tee. Not those crazy fancy rich people things that you like." Sol said waving her hand in GP's direction. She frowned and began to shake her hips wildly.  
"Oh? Not know how to party? Not know how to party? This is how to party!" GP began to jump in a tight circle while shaking her head and hips to the music quickly, it was all Sol could do to keep up. Jane didn't even try. The music stopped and the three sisters stopped and began to laugh wildly.

A wolf whistle came from behind them. There was a pair of large guys one had a bunch of ears. Just way too many ears, it was drastically uncomfortable. The other guy had one enormous eye that we was using to slowly go up and down the girls and undress them with his mind.

"Haven't seen you three before. You from around here?" The one eyed guy said, the guy with a bunch of ears was slowly cutting GP off from the other two, Jane noticed and frowned to GP who just shook her head.

"Hey. Hey What's your name baby?" The ears guy said to GP. She frowned and looked away.  
"None of your business. I was with my sisters. Back off." He frowned annoyed at her callous way of talking to him.  
"Don't be like that. We can have some screwy style fun. You are one good looking gal, I'm one good looking guy we can do something really crazy." He grasped GP's arm and was slowly squeezing, as if warning her that he was super strong. He hardly was, she actually was, if he kept his hands on her for too long then she would show him. He just had to leave it there for three, two, on-

She stopped when she heard a whistle and turned to see her mom standing next to a rip in mid air and glaring at the two of them with the darkest look she had ever seen on her mothers pre-raising-an-entire-brood-of-kids-phase-of-life.

"You back off from my girls or else I squeeze." Heckapoo said very icily her hand through a portal in the air. The guy paused and looked between GP and Heckapoo he grasped his chest and gasped before letting go of GP's arm and backing up swiftly.  
"Good boy." Heckapoo said she then went to GP and hugged her daughter close. "You okay sweetie?"  
"Yeah...what did you do?" Heckapoo grinned and pointed to the portal, through it was bunch of darkness and red guts.  
"Just opened a portal into his stomach and squeezed his heart. Not enough to you know kill him or anything." GP looked at her mom with wide star filled eyes.  
"You are just the coolest thing ever."

Marco marched past the two and headed towards the freak who was still hanging around Sol and Jane.  
"Hey. HEY! They said that they're not interested. So lay off."  
"What are you? Their Dad?" The guy smirked, he was easily twice Marco's size and weight.  
"Yeah actually." Jane said unpetrubed with her mothers typical flat voice.

The guy looked at her and smirked. "You are a lot hotter when you're quiet so zip it." Sol gasped loudly and covered her mouth before looking at her sister. Jane looked at him blankly before nodding for a few seconds. She then activated the blue line across her palm, a long thin blade made out of energy pooled in her hand before extending and twirling in her hand.  
"Say that again and you're loosing something." She hissed at him.

"Hey dudes. Lost the table. What's up here?" Pony Head said floating over with a drink beside her. She looked around and took a big deep gulp, things just got interesting.

The guy smirked cockily, still not taking anything seriously. He took a few steps back. "Fine fine I'm gone." He looked at Sol and blew her a kiss.  
"If you want to get together throw me a call." He said Sol frowned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nevermind then. You are all weirdoes."  
"HEY! Don't call my kids weirdoes." Marco said striding and flipping the guy around so that they were face to face. "Or else."

"Oh yeah? or else what?" The cocky jerk said standing up and getting into Marco's face. He was grinning smugly all the way up to Marco karate kicking him in the face.

The entire lounge was silent in shock for a few moments. Pony Head promptly broke it when she flew up into the air.  
"FIGHT!"

Then the entire room exploded into chaos.

* * *

Thirty minutes later.

"Welp there's one place that we're never going to be allowed into again." Star said as they walked through the portal and back into the Diaz family home. It was dark and the streetlights were on and reflecting through the windows.

"I can't believe that you bit off that guys ear." Thomas said to Janna in wide-eyed horror. She just chuckled and held up the weird amphibious ear in one hand.  
"He won't miss it he had seven others."  
"I threw a trident." Sol smiled and skipped around the room to the couch where she flopped down and sighed deeply, she looked exhausted.  
"Yeah did you see that! Sol killed a guy!" Star said excitedly plopping down next to her daughter and rubbing her head vigorously. Sol cooed and leaned her head against her moms shoulder.  
"Did you make dimensional scissors into knifes by the way?" Thomas said to Heckapoo she shrugged and flipped two out.  
"You learn a thing or two."

"Yeah! She had her scissors, and Daddy knew karate and Jane took pictures and I stabbed a guy in the heart with a trident." Sol said as she sleepily began to fall against Star's shoulder.  
"Sol? Sol?" Star said jiggling her daughters head but she was asleep.

"I'll take her up to bed." Marco said walking to the other side and picking his daughter up. Sol was surprisingly heavy in his arms and he had to put a little heft behind it.

"So yeah. I'm going to take a shower and hit the hay." Janna said standing up and starting for the stairs behind Marco. She paused and grinned lechiroiusly at the remaining girls. "Anyone want to join?"

"MOM! Don't be weird and gross!" Jane said loudly and covering her eyes.  
"Dude I was talking to the other future moms. I mean obviously." Janna rolled her eyes at her daughters childishness.  
"I'm in." Jackie shrugged and stood up stretching her back. "I need a shower."

Thomas rubbed his eyes once everyone began to go upstairs. He stopped Jane before she got to the stairs.  
"How are we going to add this to it?"  
"We'll figure it out. Anyway it's not your memory, I can find a way to deal with it." Thomas sighed and followed his younger sister upstairs. First making sure to lock the front door and turn off all the lights of course.

 **Thanks for reading and all of the great reviews, any thoughts on where this could go just leave them in the comments, any ideas for good cartoons for me to get into or write smut for leave them in the comments or PM me. Thinking of writing shorter chapters to get more out faster. Thank you for all of the great reviews again**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all of the great reviews and the suggestions they gave me a lot of great ideas I really appreciate them. Please keep them coming. Sorry if this chapter is sort of on the short side.**

 **Note because this is an AU there are a few different things, sort of like them all being older Marco and Star each have their own pairs of dimensional scissors, it just makes it easier.**

"Okay. I can do this, no big deal." Marco said confidently as he picked up the pair of scissors that Heckapoo had made for him when he was younger. Marco adjusted his name tag and his polo shirt, he hated the color it made him look stringier then he actually was. But he had to wear it, that was the uniform that they assigned when he took the job.

Well one of the three jobs that he was working, he did the math, if he worked three jobs for a little below minimum wage and pulled a bunch of over time for each one then he would make more cash that way then just one job working full time. It also helped that none of these places were looking for full time employees for some reason. And if he kept it up for twenty years he might be able to afford college for his kids if they didn't go to a hospital for any reason! (Not likely but a guy can dream)

Marco definitely would have preferred working for Sensei, but that wasn't going to happen so he had to make due with these jobs. Two on earth and one in another dimension, and that dimension was.

"Quest Buy." Marco shuddered as he walked through the portal, the girls and the kids were out luckily so they didn't have to see him go through. and he didn't have to make an excuse. He had been juggling the three jobs for the past two and a half weeks making excuses as to why he was ducking away all of the time. Star was convinced that he was working on an enormous present for them, Janna kept teasing him about going off to his second family to treat with his secret children, Heckapoo just wanted to know why he kept on making so many scissor holes, Jackie was being the most suspicious and didn't trust him at all, he could hardly blame her though. He hadn't told any of them that he was working so many jobs and a couple of part time things like mowing lawns.

He walked through the labyrinth of hallways until he arrived at the front register. Applying for a job there had been surprisingly easier then he expected. It had something to do with how he was able to actually navigate this place. None of the other employees seemed to be able to do it. He was also faster then the average sloth monster that worked there.

Marco cracked his knuckles. He was totally ready for this.

Those were his famous last words. He was not ready for this. At all. Everyone had a problem, everything was missing, there was no organization, and most of his coworkers would not show up on time. Or at all. So that normally left Marco trying to do thousand different jobs at once. Which included but was not limited to, stock boy, cashier, babysitter, weapon tester and so on.

Marco tried to sneak away twice for his lunch break. But a customer called him over before he got three feet.

Marco sighed and rubbed his eyes. He heard something slap in front of him and someone snapping their fingers.  
"HEY! HEY! I don't have all day." Marco opened his eyes to see a pile of the cheapest weapons that they sold. He looked around for the actual customer, he finally found the skull wearing beaked man when he looked down. The opossum sized bird monster glared at him before jumping back.

"What are you doing here?" Ludo squawked.  
"I work here. What's your excuse?"  
"I'm a customer here. Now ring me up cashier monkey." Ludo demanded crossing his arms. Marco began to move the beeper over the weapons, like it better or not he did have to take care of the annoying little twerp.  
"What do you even need this stuff for?" Marco said holding up a child sized katana.  
"Like I would tell you fool!" Ludo responded. Marco glared down at him.  
"If you do something to Star or Sol-"  
"Who is Sol?" Ludo said confused. Marco sucked in his lips, he probably shouldn't have said that, after all his annoying little adversary probably didn't know about his kids.  
"No one. Just pay." Ludo looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.  
"Pay?" Marco banged his head on his register from another dimension. He hoped that his pizza route would be easier. He could feel a migraine mixing with fatigue and the general discomfort that he got from being in this place.  
"You know? Money?" Marco said spelling it out.

Ludo looked at Marco before reaching into his pocket and flinging some slime into Marco's face. Marco began to spit to get it out, it was weird and green and disgusting. He sneezed, it smelt like snot!

Ludo grabbed as much of the stuff as he could and sprinted for the exit.  
"STOP HIM!" Marco shouted to the security guard, he raised a paw but didn't even try to pursue the guy. Marco sneezed again. Just a few more hours and then he would be able to go to his easier job, all he had to deal with there were the exact same problems, but minus the weapons and monsters.

* * *

Marco walked through the front door, tossing his disgusting stained apron to the floor, he was sore, tired, in pain and definitely coming down with a cold. He could feel it growing in his sinuses. He walked towards the stairs to his room. All he wanted to do was to lay down and sleep for the next billion years, he didn't even care about food. He needed as much sleep as he could get, after all he was pulling in the double shifts for both jobs tomorrow.

He felt as if his legs were on fire from standing all day.

"But all I'm saying is that separate rooms makes it so that we can decorate them as kinkily as we want!" Marco could hear Janna from down the hall, for some reason they kept on using his bedroom for a meeting place.  
"But then we would loose out on the cuddle piles!" Star shouted. Marco wondered if he could just go straight to her room instead and just fall asleep on her bed. No one would probably miss him. He was just so exhausted that he couldn't really deal with anyone right now.

"Yeah but then we would be able to have sex with him one on one." Marco stopped outside of his door once he heard that. Any rational person would. He pushed his ear to the door to listen. If he had to wager a guess he would say that it was Heckapoo, Star, Jackie and Janna in his room talking about something crazy.

Why did he attract crazy? Was it the way he walked or something?

"So? We can do that now." Star said in her typical naive voice.  
"Yeah but some of us might not want to have an orgy every single night. And actually want to just sleep." He could tell that was Jackie by the inflections on her voice.  
"Speak for yourself dude." AAAAnnnd there was Janna. "I would jump Marco and tie him up for something something if he wasn't out all the time doing drug deals."

"Drug deals? You really think Marco is dumb enough to do drug deals?" Heckapoo said snakily.  
"Or buying comic books, I don;t know what that boy gets into."

"We're getting off topic here. Do we all want to just keep on doing what we're doing? Or switch things up? I for one don't really want to have to rotate Marco every single night. I would miss the cuddle sessions." Star said again. Emphasizing her point with a slap of her wand to her palm.  
"I think that we should just keep on doing what we're doing, I mean if we want to screw him we could just do it somewhere else." Janna said simply.  
"I really can't believe that we're having this actual conversation." Jackie said in annoyance. Marco pushed his ear closer to the door to try and hear what they were saying better.

The door creaked beneath his weight and actually began to ease open. That was when Marco realized that it wasn't completely closed and that was how he was able to actually hear everything that they had been saying.

"Marco?" Jackie said in surprise before the door was pulled open, she looked at him in surprise. His room had a few bags scattered around the room, clearly they had gone shopping. He wondered where they had gotten the cash for it all. It looked like they had a lot of stuff.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

The girls were scattered around his room. Heckapoo was wearing a new dress and had a small plate of assorted cheeses. Star had been squatting on top of his dresser, he worried about whether or not she would be able to get down safely. She was also eating a bag of shredded coconut. Janna had been laying across his bed with a book on witches open on her chest. She must have put it down when they started talking.

Marco felt another shock go through him from his toes all the way up to his ears. He let out a nervous chuckle that turned into a cough.

"Jeez Marco you look terrible." Janna said as she got off of his bed.  
"Thanks I feel terrible too." He said as he walked over to his bed, not even bothering to take off of his work shoes or pants and collapsed face first onto the bed where he had a coughing fit. He reached for his nightstand drawer and pulled out a roll of tissues to blow some snot in.  
"Ugh. I feel gross." Marco said attempting to roll over. Star jumped onto the bed and felt his forehead before pulling her hand away and shaking it.

"SHHEESSH! You are burning up! Marco!" Star said in concern. "IS this a normal human thing? Or is it weird?"  
"It's weird, definitely weird." Janna said nodding her head up and down. "He's probably going to die."

"WWWHHHHAAAATTTTT!" STar shouted terrified and grabbed Marco by the head and pulled him close to her chest. "NO! I need him!"  
"Star calm down, he's just sick." Jackie said as she moved and felt Marco's forehead she tutted. "Yeah your sick. Don't worry." She leaned close to his ear and whispered.  
"We'll take care of you." Marco shuddered half from desire and half from the sickness.

 **Thanks for reading and all of the great reviews please keep them coming it means an awful lot. Any ideas just leave them in the reviews or PM me. That goes for any of my work.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Can't believe that this already has 22 chapters. And it is going to get a bunch more! Thanks for the great reviews I really appreciate them, any ideas as to what can happen next leave them in the comments or PM me. That goes for all of my stories.**

MArco was going to die. That much was clear to him. With how much pain his body was in and how little air he was getting into his body he was surprised that he had even made it this long. Just long enough to regret every decision in his entire life. Marco took a deep breath and then felt something go over his nose. He sneezed and felt a lot of snot come flying out.

"Jeez that is gross." Janna said beside him. He heard a click of a lighter and then smelt something burning, Marco instantly opened his eyes and groaned in pain. He was sick, more then that he was so incredibly sick that he couldn't actually move. Jesus this sucked.

The girls were all in his room, which was probably not a good thing. If they wanted to avoid getting whatever it was that he had then avoiding him at any cost would probably be for the best. Marco's eyes drifted over to where his clock was. His eyes nearly fell out of their sockets, he was late! More then that he was incredibly late! Insanely late! Firing level late!

Marco tried to force himself up when he groaned and fell back down groaning in pain.  
A soft hand went against his arm and forced him even deeper into the pillows.  
"You are going nowhere. You are incredibly sick and I for one am not letting you get up and away right now." Jackie said sternly as she stood above him. She frowned down at him disapprovingly.  
"Seriously what have you been doing that made you this sick?" she said, she sounded distressed. Marco felt terrible for causing her that much distress but if he took even one day off then he would loose a lot of cash and probably screw the kids futures over.

"Work." He croaked out. He just realized how horrible he sounded, and how scratchy he throat felt.  
"Working? Where? And Why? It's summer." Jackie said as she reached below Marco's sight line and came back up with a towel that was dripping wet. She pressed it against his forehead and tutted as she wiped away the sweat.

"Need to save up. Cash." Marco responded, the washcloth felt amazing against his forehead, he was burning up pretty badly, but the washcloth helped him out a little bit, it eased the amount of pressure against his face.

"Why do you need money for dude? I thought you got like six hundred bucks a month." She said as she finished wiping off his head. Marco opened his mouth to respond when he paused and licked at his lips.  
"Salt?" He said confused. Jackie grinned and nodded.  
"Yeah I read somewhere that saltwater is super good for when someone is sick. That it cools them down and revives their immune system. It all seems to make a lot of sense to me." She said as she dribbled some more across his forehead. A dismissive snort came from Marco's side. Heckapoo was standing there.

"That makes zero sense. You humans with your lame superstitions. What he needs to do is sweat it all out." Her flame began to grow darker and darker, in response her pale white skin seemed to start to glow slightly. She pulled the covers back and climbed into bed beside him, cuddling up right next to him and wrapping an arm around Marco's torso. Marco yelped in pain.

It was like cuddling a furnace. She was warm enough to burn him slightly. His skin was definitely starting to turn pink from the contact.  
"Hot! Hot! Too Hot!" Marco cried out in pain.  
"Heckapoo he's turning red!" Jackie spoke up trying to reach down to pry the demoness away.  
"Yeah but he's sweating pretty heavily, that means that it's working. He'll be better in no time."  
"And the fact that you get to cuddle up nice and close to him is just a bonus right?" Jackie said snidely. Heckapoo opened one of her eyes and smirked back.  
"That's just a plus yes. Can't stand the heat? Get out of the bedroom."  
"Water. Need water. Dehydrated. Help me." Marco managed to choke out grasping at the air.

Janne came in through the doorway with a glass filled with orange juice in one hand. She looked at Marco desperately clawing at the air and took a sip. She then walked over and sat beside him.  
"I brought you orange juice." She said handing it to him. Marco grabbed the glass and chugged it down eagerly. He then gagged and felt as if he was about to vomit! It was disgusting, simultaneously greasy and spicy at the same time with a burning aftertaste.  
"You said it was orange juice!" He shouted as he sat up fanning his tongue.  
"I never said it was orange juice." Janna replied shrugging in mock innocence.  
"You literally twelve seconds ago said that it was orange juice!" Marco managed to choke out as he looked around wildly for something to wash the disgusting flavor out of his mouth.

"What is that? Why would you give it to me?!"  
"Duh it's a way to make you feel better, Marco. Just lay back and let it do it's thing."  
"First off he doesn't need your human remedies. Marco come back to bed." Heckapoo said as she reached around his neck and pulled him back down to the pillow where she wrapped herself even tighter around him and increased the heat.  
"Okay Heckapoo watch." Jackie picked up the salt water bowl and poured it directly onto Marco, he spluttered before trying to struggle away. The water was evaporating and turning to steam around him, leaving a salty residue behind where it landed on his skin or onto Heckapoo.

"Yeah see that is not a normal thing. Humans are not supposed to be so hot that they make steam." Jackie said disapprovingly as she began to dab up the salt where it had scalded Marco. Marco began to hyperventilate, he was going to die here. Sure it would be in his own bed surrounded by a bunch of cute girls but Jesus Christ he didn't want to die before he was eighteen years old!

"I got the wake up juice!" Star shouted as the door was broken down. She was holding something in her arms that did not look like juice, there was pieces of calamari floating in it, a small fire along the top and it sounded as if it was humming.  
"Oh god." Marco said as Star ran forward.  
"Don't panic Marco! I'll get whatever is the matter with you out in a jiffy!" She shouted as she jumped onto the bed and straddled his chest. "GAH! He's pink! With white spots! And so scratchy! Is this normal for human sickness!" Star shouted terrified.

"No, he's pink because Hpoo there is trying to sweat the sickness out of him, the scratchy white spots are from Jackie's salt and he isn't talking because I gave him some orange juice to calm him down."  
"Okay seriously she said orange juice again, do you guys not just hear her say the term orange juice?" Marco said out loud and tried to point. Heckapoo had successfully pinned his arms and he could not even move them at all. "and also it wasn't orange juice! What was in there!"Marco finished glaring at Janna.

She rolled her eyes in defiance.  
"Fine fine, goose liver, and three raw eggs, half a leech, and a lot of orange juice. How else do you expect to get better if you don't have a ton of protein and something to drink away the bad blood?" Janna said as if tricking a guy into drinking half a leech was the most natural thing in the entire world. Marco felt the half a leech and probably super expensive goose liver start to make it's way back up. Jackie luckily was the one who noticed. She pushed Star off of his chest and moved the morning sickness bucket underneath him just in time for him to roll over and projectile into the bottom of the can.

"Aw man. Your bank account is going to be so disappointed that goose liver was expensive." Marco glowered at her in response he tried to roll back over but Heckapoo had followed him, apparently refusing to let him go and had hugged him all the tighter.  
"Something is wriggling in there."Marco said as he gazed into the puke.  
"Probably the leech." Janna responded simply. Marco spat grossed out.

"Now if we can past the general crazy remedy ideas just trust me Marco. Drink this and you will feel a hundred percent again!" Star said as she tried to close his nose and open his mouth, he kept them firmly closed in fear, whatever that stuff Star was totting around was it did not look safe for human consumption.

"I do not want any more crazy things in my body!"Marco responded as he tried to wiggle away. Star rolled her eyes.  
"Sure I had to substitute a few things but trust me I got the bat wings fresh!" Marco turned green and tried to back away faster. "And there are sixteen pill bottles mixed in Marco, sixteen!"

"Star you will kill him. Same with you two." Jackie said as she once again attempted to pry Heckapoo off of the sweating Marco.

"Okay I think that he's stopped sweating." Heckapoo said as she untangled herself and her flame returned to her head, she then went right back down and snuggled close back up to Marco. she looked at the three other girls and grinned possessively. "That doesn't mean I'm going to stop though."

"Oh it is on."Star said "If anyone is going to save Marco from whatever is killing him then it is going to be me!"  
"Oh you two are probably going to kill him. Trust me Marco leeches, my grandmother used it on my mother and it;s been passed on in my family for generations. Trust me on this one." Marco shook his head faster and turned to Jackie, she at least seemed rational through all of this.

"Jackie help."  
"Actually what Janna said about the protein isn't a bad idea. We should improve the protein in our diets. Janna only eats crap, same goes with GP. I saw her eat six bowls of cereal for dinner last night. You didn't see you were unconscious." Marco closed his eyes and groaned. He gives those kids a night off and they do something like this. Now he had to worry about the dietary restrictions that his kids might suffer!

"You can do that with your safe kid man, I need to make sure that Jane grows up nuts." Janna said authoritatively. Marco attempted to protest but instead felt a sneeze coming on. Star backed up as if she expected him to explode.

"I got this." Janna grabbed another tissue and pressed it to his nose. Marco sneezed and Janna wiped it off like he was a little kid. She pulled out a lighter and turned it into dust in an instant. "How did you get so sick so fast? What have you been up to?"

Marco sighed, he might have only been doing it for a few days but he might as well come clean.  
"Working. A few jobs. I mean I have four kids about to be born!I need to provide for you...four..."Marco cut himself off when he saw Star and Heckapoo exchange knowing grins. "What?"  
"Marco I am Princess Star Butterfly, literally heir to the most powerful dimension known to Mewni kind? Hpoo is the head of the inter dimensional scissors, she knows where everything in the universe is, if you are worried about cash she can just rip a hole in space and grab a bunch of lost jewels or something actually rare and find some cotton dress pants."

"Dude my mom is loaded, she's taught me a few tricks when it comes to making a quick buck." Janna butted in and flicked his forehead. "Shame on you for making us worry."  
"Marco. You are too perfect for your own good." Jackie said as she leaned down and wiped some more sweat and salt from his forehead "If you were so worried about cash you should have said something. We would have helped. These are our kids too you know. If you need help making money we will help out, I for one have no intention of just being a stay at home mom once this little guy pops out." she patted her stomach and smiled at him.

"So relax, and let us help you." Marco grinned shakily before chuckling.  
"Here I was worried for nothing." He said shaking his head.  
"You got sick for nothing is what you mean. shame on you for that. I'll ask my uncle if there are any positions that I could take up at his job, he likes me there." Jackie said as she leaned foreword and kissed where she had cleaned off.

The five of them sat in silence, Star's concoction congealing and cooling beside them.

The door was suddenly blasted down as Sol ran in with her wand raised high.  
"WHERE'S DADDY! I'LL FIX HIM!" She had a syringe of some brown liquid in one hand and a rabid look on her normally cheerful face.  
"SOL! NO!" Thomas shouted running in after her trying to grab her as she jumped onto the bed and rushed the sitting girls with a battle cry.  
"BEGONE SICKNESS!" A portal appeared in front of her and Sol screeching fell in. There was a splash down the hall and some muffled cursing.

"MMMMMOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!" GP shouted as she ran into the room wearing nothing but a towel. A dripping wet Sol running after her. "Jane teleported Sol into the shower when I was taking a bath!"  
"Wait who made the portal?" Heckapoo said confused looking up from where she lay in the bed. Jane walked in panting, her fingertips were folded back and there was a small pair of inter dimensional sheers poking out of the top.  
"I thought it would be better then Dad getting stabbed."

"Can the kids please get out of my room." Marco groaned. "I am sick and need bed rest."  
"Alright you heard the man. Let's go." Thomas said as he began to herd up his sisters pushing them out of the room. He turned back and leaned against the doorframe. "Kids right?"  
"You too shelly." Janna said warningly as she shooed him out with one hand. "And also we are discussing the things that Jane has put into her body-"  
"Phrasing." Jackie pointed out, Janna nodded acknowledging the great use of phrasing.  
"Electronic implants then. The implants that my daughter has inside of her."  
"Again phrasing." Jackie pointed out. Janna rolled her eyes.  
"Just let your Dad rest up kiddo, he should be fine sooner rather then later." Thomas huffed at Janna treating him like a kid. He left all the same. Marco closed his eyes, maybe now he could finally get some rest.

 **Any ideas of what can happen next or what I should write next leave them in the comments or PM me. Also don't be afraid to review some of my other works, I greatly appreciate it. Thanks for all of the great reviews so far and sorry that it has been so long since I last updated.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all of the great reviews, they mean a lot, any ideas just leave them in the comments or PM me. Now onto the story, sorry if this is a little on the short side.**

"UGH! I can't believe how unreasonable they were all being!" Sol shouted as she flopped backwards onto 'her' bed. Technically it was Star Butterfly's but Sol had taken her mothers bed the moment that she had left to sleep in Marco's bed. "It wasn't even that big of a needle!"  
"In their defense you were about to stab Dad with a needle filled with only you know what." GP defended her parents actions as she flopped back into a beanbag chair that they had found.

Most of the room was in tatters, destroyed by the kids constant need to play, destroy and just relax. Honestly it was amazing that they had kept it regulated to only one room. Of course there was one single spot where Thomas kept his pile of blankets and change of clothes, he needed some sort of order to all of the crazy that his sisters brought with them.

Jane walked to the outlet, sat down and started to charge herself up, staring off into space and not moving an inch. He might mostly live off of food but an electrical top off never hurt a growing cyborg.

"How long is he going to be sick? I don't remember him being sick at around this time." Jane said as she felt herself fill up with electricity , it was tingly. Sort of tickled.

"He never mentioned it because he either forgot or else it never happened." Thomas said, he was pacing, his go to nervous habit. He stroked the seashell shaped birthmark before he actually flipped backwards and began walking on his hands. He had his fathers training to thank on top of his mothers natural athleticism.

"What do you mean it never happened? It literally just happened, we just witnessed it." GP said shaking her head "You are being weird, even for you."  
"Okay just stop and think okay? We didn't exist before for them, then we went back in time and ended up staying for ten odd months, that has never happened before as no one ever even mentioned that happening to us right? So that must mean that we have introduced a new agent into the time stream and started to mess stuff up..."

"But wouldn't that mean that Mr Prime would show up to make sure that everything was all fixed up for us? I mean that only makes sense, it is his job to make sure that everything goes smoothly right?" Jane said catching what her brother was saying...sort of...time travel it hurt her head.

"He should, unless of course he doesn't know about our existence because we don't technically exist outside of our moms...yet" Thomas said as he flipped again and sat on the floor.  
"Which means?" GP inquired. Sol groaned loudly and obnoxiously from the bed.  
"WHO CARES! Really who even cares? We are here, we get to see our parents when they were young and fun, and remember what past Glossaryck said, ignore it! Have fun! Just make sure that Thomas doesn't try to seduce mom and take Dad's place!" She snapped at all of them, they looked at their little sister, outbursts were common with Sol, this one just had a very negative amount of emotion behind it. She glowered at them and eventually it was up to Thomas to break the silence.

"Why is that such a concern for all of you? I mean jesus." Thomas said in disgusted and aggravation that they kept on bringing this thing up. It was starting to get weird.  
"And we should at least be aware Sol, we don' want to do something that can negatively affect all of us you know?" GP said as she stood up and walked to where her little sister was pouting on the bed. Sol didn't look at her, upset over something or other.

"Come on Sol what is it?"  
"I miss our home timeline." She said "I miss grown up mom and Dad and grown up Hpoo and grown up Jackie and grown up Janna and grown up everyone and I am really regretting saying that I wanted to come along." She said crossing her arms.

"Yeah I miss the grown ups too." GP said as she sat on the bed beside Sol and stroked her head. It was weird it was like being back a hundred thousand years and having to deal with not having fast internet access or any sort of flying animal to get down the street on.  
"I can't believe that Mom used to be so cool." Jane said as she unplugged her fingertips from the outlet and licked them to get the small amount of electricity off. "I mean she was totally into the same stuff as I was...the only difference is that she ended up with the guy that she stalked."  
"How is that restraining order anyways?"  
"Still holding up, but I would never in a million years see her being this awesome. I mean she broke into Dad's house when they were kids! Now look where they are! I mean just come on would you ever in a million years see her being the safe parent?"

"I gotta say that with what we've seen of grandma's old house and how Janna was raised, no I never would have suspected her of turning out the way that she did."  
"I'm glad that she did, I mean one of you is more than enough." GP said as she affectionately rubbed her little sisters head and mussed up her hair and beanie. Jane readjusted her hat and glowered at GP good-naturedly.

"I can't believe that mom was ever so clueless when it came to so much basic stuff. I mean have you seen how many boxes of cereal she's let me eat? I almost feel sick, then I take another bite and holy cow am I re-hooked on the stuff." GP said as she sat down "She's normally all, 'GP don't put that in your mouth, GP don't try and summon a portal you're still too weak, GP you can't keep him he is sentient.' I mean she just doesn't even know how to buy clothes for herself in this dimension! And she's like a trillion!"

Thomas snorted at how overdramatic they were all being, sure it was sort of strange that all of their parents were so inexperienced, but it was also sort of obvious. After all they were pretty young (except for Heckapoo but then again she always acted super immature.) He had never expected his mom to be so quiet and laid back, sure she was cool in their home time line...but here she was almost on another level. The lack of stress of raising a small army of rowdy kids probably played a significant role in that. She was cool but there was a big difference between laid back teenager cool and laid back/super energetic grown up cool.

"Mom is weirder then I remember." Sol said as she began to gnaw at her wand, it was a nervous tic that she had picked up from Star. "I can't tell if I like it yet."  
"Sol mom got you a warnicorn when you were four and tried to get the three of you mud baths as a bonding experience. Mom was always plenty weird, she just doesn't need to take naps anymore because she is so young." Jane said rolling onto her stomach and looking up at her younger sister.

"Speaking of which. Do you have the samples?" Thomas asked Jane. She rolled her eyes and blinked rapidly, dealing with all of the little pupil controlled objects inside of her. She just had to think and boom it was right there. The space filled with a red beam and an outline of their parents appeared. They were young though, beside each one a set of statistics appeared including blood types, heights, weights, and eye color, and favorite burrito topping.

"And I got the blood samples all squared away." She said as she rotated everything. Thomas nodded impressed.  
"Do you two have your stuff?"  
"YEP!" Sol sat up and pulled out a bunch of patches of clothing from her pocket. Each one was from a different dress, one was blue, another from a green army jacket, another from a lake foam green shirt, and another from a fire red skirt, the last from a crimson hoodie.  
"Got these while they all slept." Sol said tossing them to GP. She caught them and took out a small bag from her pocket, she opened it and dropped the pieces into the bag. Inside were millions of weapons, some posters from a boy band, a few empty cereal boxes, a tv and other things a teenager would enjoy or want to hide. Like shredded pillows that got caught on her horns or spines. They all fit in the minuscule change purse from her making a pocket dimension, literally a dimension the size of a pocket, it was strange and magical and it is best not to question the science.

"Excellent. Then everything is going according to plan." Thomas said smugly as he leaned back against the wall and steepled his fingers. "Now we just need to get some tissue samples and hair samples from out baby selves and we should be all set to start phase two.  
"I still say we just take the hamster and move forward a few months." Jane said rolling her eyes at her brothers weirdness. "I mean it trumps hanging out here for ten months for us to be born and actually develop enough hair and blood to harvest."

"No, the time stream is super weak, you heard the crazy hamster wheel man, we can only move backwards once and forwards once. Everything else we will have to figure out ourselves. Anyway it isn't too bad, think of it as a super long trip to see the grandparents."  
"And learn all of the dark family secrets." Sol said darkly rubbing her hands together eagerly. Her siblings looked at her, sometimes the youngest one was a bit too dark for her own good.

 **Thanks for all of the great reviews, please keep them coming, any suggestions leave them in the reviews or PM me. That goes for all of my stories. Sorry if this was a little short.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for all of the great reviews! They mean a lot! Any ideas leave them in the reviews or PM me. Sorry for the wait. Also sorry that this is not the shorter side.**

Marco took a deep breath. The smell of chlorine filled the air. It was nice to go to work at his own pace. Yes he was still working, although not at such a break neck pace as he had been before. He still wanted to contribute to the family somehow, and well working was the best way to do that. He might not have to worry about the four kids future financial situations thanks to the four girls. But he still had to worry about eight other people during this summer and he intended to take good care of them all. Take them out to dinner or treat them to ice cream fun stuff like that.

So he managed to keep one job. And that was working at the pool. As a lifeguard. Which couldn't really be all that hard right?

Marco walked to his seat. It was a large white lifeguard station, it was a pretty easy gig just sit around and do nothing. He had kept it because it was a lot more relaxing then any of the other crazy stuff that he had to do lately. Marco sighed and leaned back, he applied a little more sunscreen and put on his sunglasses, skin cancer was no joke after all!

It was a pretty quiet day, the pool didn't get a lot of visitors so there wasn't a lot to worry about. Sometimes an entire business day would go by and the entire place would remain completely empty! Marco heard something pull up outside, a car, a bunch of rowdy voices came around. He braced himself. It wasn't going to be as easy as he had hoped. In fact now it was starting to sound like it was going to be one of the busier days.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH MARRRRRCCCCCOOOOO!" Crooned a voice from beneath his seat. Marco looked down in surprise. Standing below him was Star with a big grin on her face.  
"Star? What are you doing here?" He asked in confusion. She hummed and moved so that he could actually see her.  
"Swimming of course! I mean pool day am I right or what!" She said excitedly. Marco heard something rip behind him, he looked and suddenly a hole appeared where Star had been. Stepping through it came the rest of his family. He felt all of the breath leave him when he realized that this was not going to be an easy day. In fact it was probably going to be the exact opposite of one.

Sol was holding a dozen pool noodles under her arms, had water wings on, a blow up rubber duck and a blow up beach ball that was magically bouncing after her. Thomas had about a dozen beach towels, a basket full of snacks, a few gallon jugs of sunblock and a beach umbrella. GP was draped in around three layers of clothing and had on a sun hat with a couple of holes tore into it for her budding horns. Jane in contrast was wearing a two piece bikini (And her trademark hat of course.) She also carried a mirror for tanning. How the others had let the girls leave the house like that he had no idea.

"Hi Dad!" Jane said with a smirk as she began to clamber up the lifeguard station and gave him a hug "We missed you this morning."  
"First off give me my whistle back." Marco said as he grabbed the piece of plastic that she had taken off of his neck "Second off are you trying to get sunburned?"  
"Hey I tan awesomely."  
"And are you trying to get heat stroke?" He said to GP who just crossed her arms and pouted.  
"I singe easily! I blame you for that because she doesn't do anything and looks great!" GP said haughtily pointing at her mother. Marco took a moment to look at the girls and very nearly died of a heart attack. Jesus Chris did they look good in swimsuits.

They were all wearing two piece's so as to avoid putting pressure on the tiny bumps that were beginning to plump up around their midsection. Star had all of her long blonde hair wrapped up into a purple swimming cap and had on a bright blue swimming tube top and trunks that looked familiarly like his own. She wore swimming slippers that matched the color of her suit.  
Janna had on a camouflage bikini that hardly left anything to the imagination and Marco had to shift uncomfortably when she grinned lechereously at him. She had caught him staring. She still wore her hat though, no matter the weather or situation she never took the stupid thing off. She had a towel wrapped tightly around her hips but did not seem too concerned with readjusting or tightening it.  
Jackie had on a bikini top and some women's running pants, both the green that came from summer plants. She grinned at Marco before blushing and looking away in embarrassment. Marco turned even pinker and he knew that it was not from the sun.  
Finally Heckapoo was wearing a bright orange bikini. Marco's major complaint with that was that it was a little too small for her. In fact he would call it dramatically too small and form fitting as he could pretty clearly see her derrière. And the top was more like a couple of orange triangles that just hardly covered what needed to be covered. Marco was positive that it would be described liberally as a micro-kini.

Marco had to repress the urge to lick his lips at the sight of the four girls who slept in his bed every single night in very very formfitting and flattering swimsuits.

"Okay. Whatever." Marco said rubbing his eyes "Just try not to be too much trouble okay?" He pleaded with the family, Sol of course was already long gone running for the water. "POOL PARTY!" She shouted.  
Marco blew his whistle and shouted after her.  
"SOL! NO RUNNING!" She jumped as high as she could and did a massive cannonball. Star laughed before she looked around at the relatively boring pool.  
"Star don't even think-"  
"WATER PARK SUPER SLIPPERY FUN SLIDE CREATION!" She shouted, an enormous burst of rainbows and glitter flew from her wand and latched onto the ground where a dozen different colored water slides appeared out of nowhere and began to snake their way to the pool. The highest was well above the high dive and was spewing a river of water into the already overflowing pool.

"Last one in is a rotten egg." Jane shouted as she grabbed Janna and GP's hands and sprinted for the water.  
"NO! Wait! I'm wearing too many layers!" The older girl shouted before squealing once she hit the water and her countless number of protective sun layers billowed out around her.  
"JANE! Don't drag your sister in there! GP are you okay?" Marco called out to his daughter. The demoness panted and began treading water. She then took a deep breath and seemed to jump, she was then shakily standing on the top of the water as if it were another piece of dry land.  
"I think I'm okay!" She shouted back holding up her thumbs. Marco sighed heavily and rubbed his face. This was already getting drastically out of hand.

Jackie was doing the breast stroke. Enjoying the feeling of the cool water washing over her head and shoulders and dribbling along her back. She felt her necklace clipping against her breasts and her feet kicking at the water. It felt great. She had not been swimming for too long. After they learned that Marco was working there, well it gave them just enough of a reason to actually go to the pool. She stood up and waded over to where Heckapoo was sitting by the edge of the water dragging her hand through it before retracing it.  
"You do know how to swim right?" Hpoo snorted and flipped her hair.

"Obviously. You humans can do it, why can't I?"  
"Well you didn't know how to cook, or sleep, or dance."  
"Yeah but you need to swim sometimes, like to cross an ocean. I know how to swim. I just can't dunk my head or anything." She gestured to her flame that was billowing between her horns. "This thing can get in the way sometimes."

"Well the water is nice. You should join us before we get kicked out." Jackie gestured towards Star's enormous pipe system that she was currently sliding down. "Because I doubt that they will let us stay for long after creating that monstrosity." Heckapoo jumped, landed on the top of the water, hovered for an instant before slowly sinking her way into it. She stopped just as it reached her chin.

"Hmm. It's warm."  
"Pools tend to be that."  
"I don't think I like it."

"WHOOO! Water skiing!" Jane shouted as GP ran across the top of the water dragging her sister along by the tails of her outfit.  
"MOM! Where's the entrance?" Sol shouted up to Star who was busily running from the hole that she had come out of into the pool. She grinned and grabbed her daughters hand and pulled her behind herself.

Marco was about ready to faint. Having a pregnant lady go down a slide was a unwise idea, having a pregnant lady submerged in cold water was a bad idea, having a kid run around in super thick clothes was a bad idea, and having a kid try to tan herself like a lobster was an equally bad idea. To put it simply there were a million bad ideas going on right then and there that Marco was freaking out over and slowly short-circuiting about. IF he focused on one then he might be able to do something. But currently he could only watch in complete and utter horror.

"This is drastically out of my hands." Marco said as he rubbed his face. He didn't even know where to start. The girls were going nuts, the pool was in shambles and it looked as if they had no intention of stopping anytime soon. So that meant he would probably have to step in in order to preserve order once again. Which would probably go horribly because they never seemed to listen to him.

He sort of wished that he had remained sick and had the girls doting on him again. That had been nice. Scary but nice. Marco looked over to where Thomas was trying to find a way up the slides so that he could go down just as fast as Star and Sol were. Marco took a deep breath and blew his whistle again.  
"STAR! SERIOUSLY! You are pregnant! Show a little more restraint!"

She paused and pouted before she wrapped an arm around Sol.  
"Oh come on Marco, Sol is still here so there should be nothing to worry about right-" She was cut off as Sol flickered out of existence. Everyone paused. Completely and utterly silent as the golden haired ball of energy simply disappeared.  
"Sol?" Star whispered out looking around the water. "SOL!"  
"Sol?" Marco breathed out.  
"What just happened?" Heckapoo said nervously as she and GP walked over to where the girl had been. Star frantically began to dig at the water with her hands.  
"SOL!"

"Thomas what just happened?!" Marco shouted at the younger boy, he just stood there, traumatized. He shrugged helplessly.  
"Dad I don't know what happened, she's just...gone..."  
"Who is?" Came a voice from behind Marco's chair. He looked down and felt his heart start beating again. He didn't know that it had stopped. Sol was standing there, she was holding a candy bar from the picnic basket that Thomas had packed. She held a pair of Heckapoo's dimensional scissors in her hands and took a bite.

"SOL!" STar shouted in joy as she swam out of the water jumped up ran and picked her daughter up, hugging her tightly and spinning in a circle.  
"What? what happened?"  
"WHERE WERE YOU!" Marco shouted jumping down from his perch and hugging the fourteen year old tightly. She shrugged and took a bite.  
"Got hungry while you were talking and I teleported over here with Mama Hpoo's scissors to grab some food. Why was everyone freaking out?"  
"We were just discussing about whether or not your mom should be going on a slide and if it risked your existence or not. Then you just disappeared!"  
"Oh yeah I can see how that might be a little concerning. But never fear I am here!" Sol said taking another bite of her candy bar.  
"Wait you're wearing a swimsuit, where were you hiding the scissors?" Star said patting her daughter up and down. She was mostly just trying to reassure herself that she was still there.

"Oh you know. Pockets." Sol responded shrugging. Marco noticed a long stream forming behind his daughter. Flowing from midair was a hole. From which Sol must have teleported from out of the pool. Of course she hadn't closed it, and of course it was under water.  
Star followed Marco's eyes and gasped in terror.  
"My coconut!" She shouted grabbing her head and screaming.

A few horus later Marco was standing outside of his bosses window. Somehow they had not gotten kicked out. Although he sort of wish that they had been. It was stressful looking after all of them...and if he kept on working there they would just keep on showing up again and again and again and pulling more insane pranks like this one.

"Yeah uh boss?" Marco said looking into the office where the lazy fat man sat. He was eating a burger and looked up at Marco sternly. It was Marco's third day and he felt slimy for doing this but it had to be done. "I quit." He said handing his whistle over and walking back outside to his waiting family.

He had luckily changed back into his regular street clothes because with the four girls standing in the sunlight dripping wet and in swimsuits...it was more than a mortal man could bare to look at.

 **Again sorry for the long wait and thanks for all of the great reviews please keep them coming it means a lot and is one of the major reasons why I keep on wiring this thing.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Whoa. 200 reviews. Thank you all so much and please keep the great reviews coming. Any ideas just PM me or leave them in the comments. Sorry that it was so long since I last updated and I assure you that there is an end goal in sight. It is just not there yet. Be patient and it will eventually become clear. In like I don't know a trillion more chapters. Please read and review. Enjoy the story.**

"MMMHHHH." Jackie groaned out in absolute ecstacty while simultaneously leaning her head back into the couch cushion. Her hair was wild and messed up. She brought her arms above her head and reached for the back wall. She archer her back and gave out more moans of pleasure.  
"Oh yeah." She breathed out. Her face was flushed and she tensed her entire body before relaxing.  
"Oh Marco. You're amazing." She finished with a little gasp when he tickled her big toe.  
"Hey no problem. Glad that you're enjoying yourself." He said as he rubbed her feet. She pointed her toes and he managed to get beneath them and in between. His strong fingers working the tense joints and little pleasure spots that layered her sensitive feet. Jackie's had swollen a little bit within recent months...among other things starting to swell...So Marco offered her a foot massage. She had jumped at the chance and had not regretted a single moment. Marco was very skilled in the arts of pleasing a woman.

"OH! Me Next! Me Next!" Star shouted excitedly as she plopped down onto the ground at Marco's feet and raised her legs, depositing her feet in Marco's lap. He chuckled nervously before he grabbed Star's thick woolen socks, peeled one and then the other off and began to tenderly knead the soles of Star's feet. They were surprisingly tough. It was just like working hard leather.  
"Jeez...Star I don't think that your feet are healthy at all."  
"Or they are just so healthy that it is natural not to need winter boots!"  
"What are you a hobbit?" Jackie teased as she eased herself around the couch so that there was more room on it. Janna had come into the room and launched herself over the back of the couch so that she could cuddle next to Jackie and Marco.

"I have no idea what that is." Star said in blissful ignorance as she smiled and leaned her head back into the carpet. It was as if she was about to take a nap. She gave out a little content sigh and cracked her knuckles over her head.  
"Dang you got them magic finger touch!" Star said as Marco began to work the back of her heel and the tips of her toes. He was a little worried that he might cut himself on her toenails...it didn't look as if she really kept good care of them at all.  
"A hobbit is a magical little person who eats a lot."  
"Like that guy who goes to our school." Janna said simply as she reached for the tv remote. Jackie nearly snorted she was so surprised at how blunt Janna was about that one guy who used to go to their school who was around four foot three.  
"No...that guy is a legitimate little person...there is a difference..." Marco wondered if he should call Janna out on that...But she really wouldn't learn so should he even bother.  
"Your Mom should go shopping soon. You're out of anchovies." Heckapoo said snacking on a tin of the oily fish. She dropped a plate of shredded coconut by Star's head and the ravenous blonde quickly began to gobble the chunks up.  
"Man that is good!" She said in contentment. "Marco if I could give you a dozen hands...wait..."  
"No magicing me so that I can give you a full body massage." Marco said simply as he continued to rub her feet. Star pouted briefly.  
"Why not? Mommy has multiplied you a dozen times in the past." Sol said as she walked in and plopped down next to Star, leaning her head against her mothers chest. Star winced before she positioned Sol so that she was not digging down into her at such a sharp angle.

"Heck I remember this one time I walked in on the two of you in your bedroom and Daddy had like a solid-"  
"SOL!" Star, MArco and JAckie shouted loudly to drown her out, Marco's face was dark red. Jackie looked disgusted and Star had a light blush brushing her nose.  
"Go on." Janna prompted. Sol looked at them all in confusion before continuing.  
"Arms so that he could help her hold up a bunch of dresses for her to try on.

"Oh thank god...Sol you need to work on your story telling skills." Marco said wiping his brow.  
"Well it's not like that will be the first time that you have extra body parts. Remember on the crystal ford?" Heckapoo said where she sat in the easy chair.  
"Crystal ford?" Janna said interested turning to Heckapoo. She just took another gulp of anchovy juice and licked her lips.  
"Yeah it was about a few years into him chasing after me to get his inter dimensional scissors. I only remember the aftermath when he finally caught me...How did you get rid of all of those legs?"

"Wait!" GP shouted as she ran into the room with a plate of chips, some microwaved melted cheese, a bag of popcorn and a pitcher of lemonade. "I smell story. I want to hear the story." She said as she passed around the plate of food. Marco chuckled before he resumed rubbing Star's feet.  
"Well it was a while back..."  
"Just tell it!" GP shouted demonically, her eyes glowing bright purple and her fangs sharpening and elongating past her chin.  
"Okay first of all rude...second of all can you do that?" Heckapoo just shrugged, she wasn't entirely sure if she could or not.

"Well okay then...I guess it started when..."

* * *

Marco screeched rather pathetically as he fell into a pond. The Heckapoo clone above him chortled victoriously. The island that they were on was transparent as a crystal, the water that surrounded it was hard, more like thousands of tiny multiplying balls that scrubbed over him. Marco dove below the island. He knew that she could see him. Well he could see her...Or at least under her...or at least her feet and slightly up her dress...

He shook his head. No time to be a creep today! She was the last Heckapoo in this world, all he had to do was blow out the flame. His powerful upper body pulled him along beneath the water. He had been doing around one hundred push ups a day. Not very impressive as he normally spaced them out, but it was making him stronger. Repetition was the key.

He winced as the water began to sting his eyes. He kicked even harder. Heckapoo's clone was sprinting across the island and showed no sign of slowing down. He should probably go up for air soon. But he was almost at the other side...He could do this. If he just pushed himself a little bit more then he would be on the other side and he would be able to take her down a notch or two.

Marco dove out of the water. He didn't know that he could do that. He just felt as if he had gotten an extra kick of energy in the final thirty four strokes or so. As if he had an extra burst of power. Heckapoo paused in her running and scowled at him catching up to her. She got into a fighting position. He had been taken off guard when she actually started to fight back, he thought it was supposed to be like an inter dimensional game of tag where she ran and he would catch. Sure a lot more intense but nothing more. She on the other hand brought it to the next level when she began to attack him when he wasn't looking. Like dropping onto him while he was eating or slapping him awake...stuff like that.

"Bring it on." She said. Marco ran forward with a karate yell. But his legs seemed to turn into jello and he tripped. He rolled and got onto his hands and knees...but something was definitely wrong...something was off...something was too much...

"WHAT THE!" He shouted looking down at his legs. He had a couple of extra ones, coming out on either side of his hips. He fell backwards and tried to force himself up. But his new legs were not responding. They were being difficult to work with, difficult to actually meet with the rest of his body.  
"Huh...that's different. Come on four legs...lets' dance...or are you all left feet?" Heckapoo said sarcastically. Marco frowned and forced himself up onto his feet. The two stood facing each other. She was looking him up and for him to get bored and do the first move. Marco was waiting for her impatience to win out. Sure she was immortal but she wasn't very patient. Like at all.

"What? Afraid that you're going to loose to a guy with extra legs?"  
"HA! You would need extra limbs to bring me down." She responded. Marco was inching closer. As was she. Their arms raised and their fists ready. Suddenly Heckapoo snapped her fingers and he looked over at them. She was then rushing for his throat with her scissors drawn. Marco yelped and raised his hands and leaned backwards...onto his new extra legs...they took the brunt of his weight, he brought his original primary legs upwards and kicked out as hard as he could into her sternum. Heckapoo jumped upwards and ran down his legs. Light as a feather and tough as an old stone. She was yelling aggressively. Marco screamed back and brought his hands up, he was wielding a short blunt knife that he had stolen off of another traveller.

MArco slashed outwards and Heckapoo parried it away before bringing her other pair downwards. Marco rolled over, Heckapoo jumped high into the air and was starting to come down when she saw a red blur beginning to catch up to her in the air. Marco was suddenly there looking as surprised as she was...  
"What the?"  
"More leg power to jump." He said simply and just as surprised. He reached out and managed to snag a horn and bring her head towards his. Their lips were inches apart, but she was still falling. She glared at him in aggravation.  
"Spoil sport." She complained.  
"See you soon."  
"Nah, you'll see another clone soon...me? Well me, me...we won't meet for a while yet...but you're getting better." She said simply. Marco smiled appreciating the compliment that she gave him. That didn't mean that he spared her though. He still blew out the flame. He had been after this one for a month now...and she had burnt another mark into the back of his head. She disappeared into a puff of white and orange smoke.

MArco smiled. He had done it...of course now he was fifty feet up and falling fast with two extra legs...and four extra arms? And why was he seeing what was behind him?

Marco landed with six arms, five legs, eight eyes and three noses.  
"Okay this just got weird." He said in concern as he began to edge around "Okay don't panic you look like a weird lobster boy...but you can get through this..."  
An alien walked behind him and screeched before running away shouting about a horrendous looking lobster boy.  
"Yeah that really helps my self esteem. Jerk." Marco looked at his limbs and hummed. He then looked at the crystal clear water...Maybe just maybe if he got in it would make it all better?

"And did it?" Thomas pestered his father eagerly. Crunchign another chip Marco chuckled and shook his head.  
"It made it immediately worse. I had so many extra limbs that I couldn't move! It was horrible...luckily there were some surgeons on that dimension and they managed to remove everything...with some of my coaching so that I would have the right amount. It was pretty crazy."  
"I can't believe that you straight up murdered mom." GP said as she dipped her chip and crunched it. Marco rolled his eyes.  
"Oh come on! I didn't kill your mom, she was fine!"  
"I feel all of my poofs as if I am dying." Heckapoo said seriously as she licked the anchovy can clean. Marco looked at her in shock. Then disbelief.  
"That is such a lie!"  
"Yeah you caught me. I feel nothing. Those clones mean little to nothing to me." She responded simply. She leaned down and reached for Star's coconut plate. She was sill hungry. Star growled and wrapped an arm protectively around her food.  
"No touchy."  
"Fine. Fine." Heckapoo backed off rolling her eyes.  
"Still I remember that dimension. You were pretty good. It was the start of your upswing. You got gradually better until well...you caught up with me." She said simply. Marco grinned and reached one hand out to pat hers. She smiled and squeezed before she remembered that he had been rubbing feet for the past hour and a half. She was about to say something but decided against it. After all she wanted hers rubbed down soon. They were very sore.

A boom echoed through the room and a sudden heat filled it. The nine teenagers all froze before jumping up and getting into battle positions. The rumbling continued until Star recognized it. She sighed and pushed Marco back down before sitting on him with her coconut.  
"Don't worry it's just Tom. "She said with obvious lackluster.  
"What do you mean it's me?" Thomas said surprised and confused.  
"Not you dummy." GP scolded. "She means uncle Tom."  
"OOOHHHH!" Thomas understood just as the enormous portal appeared out of thin air, being carried by a few enslaved monsters. The elevator doors dinged open and Tom appeared snacking on a soft pretzel with some spicy hell mustard.

"Hey yo gang." Tom said stepping out of the whirling vortex of death and damnation that followed him whenever he teleported. "What's up?" He trailed off when he saw all of the strangers in the room sitting in a circle around the couch. Along with Star sitting on Marco's lap and the head demoness Heckapoo holding his hand.  
"What's...going...on?" He said slowly in confusion. Sol lit up the moment that she saw Tom and launched herself into the air.  
"UNCLE TOM!" She shouted wrapping her arms around his neck. Tom stood shocked, with the biggest expression of surprise and disbelief on his face that had ever been seen.

 **Again thanks for all of the reviews and keep them up.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yeah so it is pretty much unacceptable how long it has been since I last updated. But here you go. Sorry that it has been so long and I appreciate all of the reviews. I have a set number of chapters in store and I hope to finish them all off by the end of the summer at the latest. Here's hoping. Onto the story.**

"Well this is not okay." Marco said as he sat on Tom's throne made out of skulls, suffering and what looked like a lot of throw pillows.. Honestly he had no idea how this happened. Okay he actually did know exactly how it had happened but there were still a few jumps in logic that he didn't really understand and no one had been willing to explain to him... And it was of course all thanks to Tom. Damn that Demon. It had started when Tom had just decided to stroll in all uninvited and unannounced.

* * *

"What-Is-This?" Tom said very shortly and very tightly. Sol was crushing his rib cage and almost squeezing his organs out of his ears. Plus he was pretty darn angry. He wasn't sure about what but it would come to him. His eyes were starting to glow and his horns had a strange sort of heat radiating off of them.

"Okay Tom don't freak out..." Star started holding her hands up protectively. "But these are sort of...our kids...from the future."

"Whose kids?"

"Ours and Marco's."

"Wait you and Marco had four kids?"

"No! No that would be insane!" GP spoke up suddenly. She pointed at Marco "We're his four kids...and he had one with each of them." She pointed at the Mothers. Heckapoo was still seated unfazed by anything that had just happened. "Pretty much I think we were conceived under dubious circumstances and-"

"Hush the parents are talking." Janna said to GP placing her hand over the kids mouth and maneuvering the blushing and embarrassed half demon to the couch where she deposited next to her mother.

"And whose is this one?" He managed to snarl out. Marco and Star exchanged nervous looks before pulling at their collars simultaneously."

"That would be mine and Star's."

"MY NAME IS SOL! IT'S GREAT TO MEET YOU YOUNG UNCLE TOM!" She shouted excitedly as she planted her feet and actually picked the larger boy off of the ground. He grunted and began to struggle slightly. He was pretty sure that she was bending his ribs.

"Young?" He squeaked out. "Uncle Tom?"

"We're from fourteen years in the future!" Sol said as she smiled up at him.

"Wait but you guys are like..." Tom began to do some mathematical equations. Something wasn't adding up. And then he realized what it was. IF they were fourteen, and from fourteen years in the future...and Marco had gotten all four...

Tom gave Marco his patented death glare and his forked tongue sneaked out from between his sharpened teeth.

"You fucking dog." He said as he began to glow red hot and levitate slightly. Sol made an excited squeaking noise as he slipped out from beneath her. Tom turned to Marco.

"I'm going to burn you to death!" He shouted. He began to flow forward before he froze. A blue haze had gone around his body and kept him in place. His eyes moved around but that was all. They wildly looked around before finally landing on Jane. She had her socks and shoes off and was aiming her big toe at him, a blue glow was issuing from it.

"Anti-movement ray in my toe. Got to love it." She said smiling smugly. "I've been wanting to use this upgrade for a while. Never really comes up except for pranks. And someone." She glared at Thomas who rolled his eyes skyward "Won't let me use it for pranks."

"Thanks for keeping him from killing me kiddo." Marco said as he patted her head. He had to wipe his hands off on his hoodie though. She did not have a clean hat. And where did she keep all of this technology? Really she wasn't that big or bulky, he had never expected a cyborg to be so petite. Then again he also didn't know what sort of magical and technological leaps were going to happen within the next decade and a half.

"Tom. Are you going to be calm if Jane drops the force field surrounding you?" Marco asked calmly. Using his soothing Dr Marco PHD voice. Tom clearly couldn't move. But the fire in his eyes was slowly diminishing and Marco thought that it was probably safe enough to let him go. He nodded at his daughter. Tom gave a sigh of relief when he was released. He looked at Marco with a sour expression on his face.

And lunged at Marco with his arms raised for his neck anyway. The eight other people in the room all stood up sharply. Heckapoo balled her hands up into fists, Star and Sol raised their wands the beginning of spells on their lips, Jane had a sharp knife protruding from her wrist, Janna turned to a nearby end table and began to yank at a leg to use as a blunt weapon, Thomas took up a karate masters pose.

And all were pointless as Marco just grabbed Tom from around his shirt collar and flipped him over his head, using the monster teens own momentum to flip him over and land heavily on his back. Tom gasped in pain and a small flame issued from his mouth as all of the air was ejected from his body.

"TOM! Seriously! Be careful! Jeez you're as bad as these guys sometimes." Marco said rubbing his eyes. He noticed the offended looks on his kids face and raised his hand. "I meant as in putting you guys in danger. Which is true!"

Thomas nodded superiorly towards his siblings. GP gave him a punch to the shoulder and a frown to tell him to back off. He rubbed his sore arm. She had a tough skin and her punches always left bruises.

"What-How-Why?" Tom mumbled out as he tried to sit back up.

"Look it just sort of happened. Now will you please calm down and let me explain?" He said as he sat back down. A crack issued through the room as Janna finally got the table leg off.

"AH-HA!" She shouted triumphantly holding it over her head. she then turned to the rest of the room and awkwardly placed it down on the floor. The table now unbalanced almost instantly tumbled over spilling the lamp and magazines sitting on it to the floor.

"Whoops." Janna said simply before dropping the table leg. She was sort of disappointed that she missed out on the entire fight.

"So…" Tom said coldly as he sat on the floor with his arms crossed over his chest. "How did this happen?"

* * *

"How did this happen?" Marco asked himself again. He remembered explaining to Tom that he was going to be a father, that for some reason his kids from the future chose that time to show up…and then the next thing he knew Tom was stating that his life was perfect and that Marco had no problems in the world.

A stupid thing to say seeing as he was having an illegitimate child with the future queen of Mewni and a demoness who forged inter dimensional scissors. But for some reason that made sense to him. So of course Sol had begun to speak up and then Star had encouraged her when she really should have just been holding back. And the next thing that he knew Marco was taking over Tom's job while Tom had Marco's.

Which meant that Marco was now in charge of Tom's creepy burn-y dimension. While Tom was babysitting his children. Marco hadn't been thrilled with that idea.

Jackie for some reason was. Going so far as to usher the other girls out of the room and to have a quick whispered conversation before nodding her encouragement.

It was probably just an excuse for her to get out of looking after the kids for twenty four hours. Not that he entirely blamed her. If they were this difficult to take care of he hated to see what it would be like when they couldn't actually think things through for themselves. Like in elementary or middle school.

"One problem at a time Diaz." Marco muttered to himself as he looked down at the envelope that Tom had given him. "Just got to follow his instructions to the letter and absolutely nothing can go wrong. I mean he's pretty much the Prince of Hell. I doubt that he would just leave everything to chance."

Marco eased open the envelope and frowned in frustration at the single piece of paper that was folded in half with one word written on it.  
Lead?

"Well that's helpful." Marco groaned in annoyance as he leaned back against the throne. This throne was so uncomfortable. Why did Tom sit on something so uncomfortable? Did he think that it made him look cooler somehow?

(Well in all honesty the throne looked awesome and while he wasn't comfortable Marco felt like a total boss when he sat on it.)

"Okay. Lead. LEad. Be in charge of everything. Okay then." Marco said as he stood up and clapped his hands. The throne room was large and echoing and very dimly lit. In fact he couldn't even see the other end. He had been deposited right there by Heckapoo who had opened a doorway for him and shoved him in.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" Marco called down the hall. A flash of light appeared beside him and suddenly a row of torches blazed to life. All the way down to the large doors before him. They slowly eased open, it was like opening a furnace. Marco looked out in horror at the awaiting monsters standing in line.

"Can I help you?" Marco asked confused. A monster with six horns and a bunch of ears stepped forwards. One of his ears looked as if it had been crudely chewed off and no one had ever replaced it.

"My lord, I seek your guidance. Oh great and wise and terrifying figure. I don't mean terrifying as in bad! I only meant it as a compliment! I hold no ill will towards his majesty or to anything that he—"  
"Yeah yeah I get it. What do you need?" Marco deadpanned. This was ridiculous. He wanted to go home.  
"Well you see my lord…I need some form of occupation." Marco looked down at the trembling monster. IT was bigger then he was and had enough power in one bicep to probably turn Marco to soap.  
"Dude are you asking me for a job?" Marco said amazed. The monster flinched and held up his arms over his face. Marco began to question just how good this place was if they were all this terrified of Tom.

"I just need guidance, some sort of structure or safety in my life!"  
"Safety?" Marco said grinning widely. Now this he could work with. Ha. He couldn't wait to see Tom's face when he saw how great this place looked when Marco was through with it.

* * *

Jackie leaned back in her massage chair. Her mouth open and a content sigh issuing out from it. She raised her voice and chuckled a little at the ridiculous thermion noise that came out.

Now this was relaxing. She wasn't much of a spa person. She thought that they were a little too pricy and hoity toity. But she needed this.  
Admittedly this wasn't an ordinary Earth spa either. Star had found it after Jackie had convinced them all that they should roll with it. After all a day off from the kids and Marco? It was a girls day out!

Which so far meant dancing, fine dining at the most exotic dimension that they could find, a movie (which Janna had gotten them thrown out of for getting into an argument with the other movie goers) and finally a nice relaxing evening at a spa.  
The alien creature with sixteen arms that all ended in sixteen fingers began to rub her ankles and calfs down.

"Oh yeah. See honey this is where you carry all of your stress" They said as they began to softly work at her tightened muscles.

"I haven't felt this relaxed since the last time I beat up a unicorn." Star said as she cracked her knuckles over her head. The Princess had her long golden hair in some sort of floating scented bubble that would move whenever she did and almost seemed to be working at her hair like a sort of washing machine.

"You know for the most part I hate spas but this place." Janna said as she admired the cool new nail polish that would change with her thoughts, going from a dark black to a skull and crossbones before settling on a photo of a famous dead poet named Keats. "This place is all right." Janna laughed a little as the alien began to pop her toes and then massage them rapidly.

A crunch came from the trios left. Jackie lifted a slice of cucumber (was it cucumber? She thought that it looked similar to a cucumber, but the seeds were triangular.) and gazed at Heckapoo who was reclined all the way back in her chair. She had just gotten the relaxation mask that was on everyone else, but she couldn't help but eat the cucumbers. She looked at them before smiling sheepishly.

"Hungry."  
"Well order some food then." Jackie said shrugging before her own stomach growled. Her foot massager looked up and lifted a pen and paper.  
"Can I get you four anything to snack on?"  
"Coconut." Star interrupted almost pulling their faces together. "I crave coconut."  
"Yogurt." Heckapoo said simply. Whatever that meant.  
"Fish, sushi, do you people do sushi?"  
"We in fact do sushi. And for you miss?" It asked finally turning to Janna who was looking at her nails at a ghastly recreation of a Civil War battle.  
"I don't know. chips. Chips are good." The aliens arm extended out of the room and floated down a hallway. It occasionally winced in pain as something stepped on its arm.

"Man this was a good idea. Nice scheming Jack's." Heckapoo complimented her as she took a cucumber off of Jackie's face and chomped down.  
"No problem. I haven't been to a place like this since…well since my Mom and I went…" Jackie got quiet and crossed her arms over her midsection. It wasn't large yet. It would really start to blossom during school. Oh God what were people at school going to think?

"You haven't heard anything right?" Star said touching Jackie's should comfortingly. Jackie shook her head no. Her parents still hadn't apologized. They hadn't done anything.

"Screw them then." Janna said simply. "We're your Mom now. And even though beauty was invented by society to sell woman cheap junk they don't need. I am more then willing to return to this place for some 'girl time.' that okay with you?"

Jackie chuckled again and wiped at her eyes. She loved how insane Janna could get. She loved how weird Hpoo could get. She loved how comforting Star could get. They really were the best.

"Yeah. That sounds good." She said before leaning back as a tray of sushi appeared before her. Some of it looked normal, some of it…less then normal.  
"Is that a finger?" Janna said gazing over it.  
"I'm still trying to figure out what the purple squiggly thing is." Jackie said in concern. Star was chewing on her coconut, shell included. She looked over and picked it up before taking a bite.

She screwed up her face as it began to turn purple and little gils appeared behind her ears.  
"Sort of bitter." She said, the three others looked at her, Heckapoo had her spoon halfway to her mouth and a droplet of yogurt fell back into the bowl with a plop.

"What?" Star said confused and concerned before rubbing at her cheek.  
"Nothing." The three said simultaneously.  
"How do you think the three eyed guy is doing?" Heckapoo said suddenly. "And Marco?"

"I thought that they would take it seriously."

* * *

"Okay you four. I am named Tom and you are all under my control from here until your parents get back. "Tom said as he marched in front of the four kids. They sat on the couch and watched as the boy walked back and forth in front of them, turning sharply on the heel of his boot and leaving a burning tread mark wherever he went.

The four kids were trying to take it seriously but Jane just couldn't help herself.  
"He is just the same." She whispered to GP. The older girl giggled and excitedly hushed her sister. This wasn't really the time. Thomas was sitting at attention, sweat across his brow. He didn't know whether to be super relaxed or even more nervous. This was the younger version of TOM for crying out loud. Tom the merciless, Tom the trustworthy, Tom the Ruthless…Tom the guy who used to fly him around on his shoulders until he got sick.

Thomas was at a complete loss on how to proceed.

"YOU!" Tom shouted turning on the boy. "Kid who has a fancy version of my name!"  
"You…you mean me?" Sol said pointing at herself even though Tom was very clearly pointing at Thomas. Her three siblings all collectively face palmed and gave Sol dirty looks.

"I…is she serious?"  
"We can never tell with her." GP responded. Tom groaned and rubbed his face. He could do this, he ran a kingdom filled with monsters and criminals every single day. He just had to deal with these kids first.

"Okay, question one. Do your parents seem happy together. Now or in the future?"  
"I…wasn't expecting this line of questioning." GP said completely serious. But yep this was her Uncle Tom all right, silly to a fault.  
"Fine then, Question two! Is there any chance that Star is still."  
"MOMMY AND DADDY ARE VERY HAPPY TOGETHER!" Sol shouted and aimed her wand at Tom warningly. "Watch your step there you horny demon you."

"WHOA!" Tom shouted blushing holding his hands up protectively as Sol's wand began to glow a bright green.

"I didn't mean to imply that!"  
"She means that you are a demon who literally has horns. She is about as lecherous as a wooden chair." GP relieved Tom's worries. Still if Sol was even half as good with that wand as her mother was Tom was going to be careful.

"I suppose since I am in charge of you that means I need to entertain you…what do you want to do then?"  
"Well I think Dad left you a note before he was thrown into your job." Jane said as she reached behind the couch and eventually dug out a large stack of papers. She nodded and plopped them down on the floor in front of Tom. He groaned just at looking at the first one. When did Marco have enough time to write all of this? This was insane.

Didn't he know anything about allowing people freedom? Tom shot a look at the pile of paper and it began to smoke and smolder before bursting into flame. Thomas screeched as he ran from the room before coming back with a fire extinguisher that he liberally applied to the burnt paper.

Tom just laughed at the sight before him and turned to the remaining three kids.  
"Okay. Now who wants to do something crazy?"

"YES!" Sol shouted jumping into the air.

* * *

"NO!" Marco said as he held his hands up making a little window to gaze through them "The statue needs to be more at an angle. We are not animals man!"  
"Actually animal is in fact an animal." One of the demons that Marco was in charge of pointed out. Marco looked at said animal and glared.  
"Come on guys we need to get this place looking perfect!" This was getting out of hand, didn't anyone teach these demon guys to do work around here? Honestly Marco was amazed that they were able to even do anything.

He had to walk them through cleaning, cooking, stone masonry and basic interior decorating. Really what was the matter with all of them? He ignored the grumbles and muttering of the monsters around him as he looked around the castle. It was coming along great. These guys just needed a bit of direction and thought and they would be totally fine. They sure were lucky that he was the one there to give them a good sense of judgement.

"I miss the old boss." One demon muttered to another. He missed his freedom. All of this effort and this work and this everything needs to be angular…it was stifling. Sure Tom had his tantrums but he would only expect perfection from his people once in a blue moon.

"I agree." The other spoke up loudly as it loomed over Marco. "I say we kill this guy and turn into anarchists again. Whose in?"

"Wait what?" Marco said as a bunch of cheers echoed through the entire castle. He had just enough time to avoid the first punch and push the oncoming blow into a demon standing nearby. Then his vision was overrun by a bunch of very angry red guys with horns and wings and pointed tails. Then he didn't have any time to think.

XXXX

"IS this…safe?" GP said nervously as Tom levitated over the park. The kids from down below were waving and hollering. Sol the loudest of all, her ice cream covered face shining brightly up at the two of them. Thomas was pale and he was covered in sweat at the sight of GP being held about seventy feet up in the air.  
"You're the one who was wondering why she didn't have any powers." Tom said. GP chewed her lips nervously, she winced as she once again cut herself and healed almost instantly.  
"Yeah but I don't think my Mom can fly."  
"No but she can jump really well. And levitate or something. Pretty sure she can levitate."  
"Wait you're not sure?"  
"You'll figure it out." Tom said as he released her. GP felt her hair whip above her head, her knees bowed inwards and her fists went below her chin in reflex. She closed her eyes and screamed loudly and shrilly.

* * *

Across two dimensions Heckapoo and Marco both paused. Heckapoo's spoon dropped back into her bowl and Marco paused while kicking a demon right in the chest.  
"Gecipee?" They said in unison.

* * *

"WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" GP shouted long and loudly as she fell straight to the dirt like a stone. She wished that she knew how to pray. Or how to properly land. Or something. Admittedly not as bad as when she had been eaten by a sea monster or dropped by that enormous bird. But then someone at the last minute had always swooped in to stop her!

Tom was just hovering there and looking downwards. Watching expectantly.

"I've got you!" Thomas shouted as he ran under her falling form. Hopefully he could break her fall and only get a few busted ribs. But before she crashed into her brother she paused. It was as if someone had hit a button on a computer screen and she just hovered in mid air. Still screaming shrilly with a small flame burning between her horns, right over her forehead, the fire kissing her long luxurious hair.

She took in another deep breath and the fire began to flare up a little bit, she continued to scream and actually floated up a foot or two before freezing again.

"GP." Jane interrupted her sisters antics "Open your eyes."

Gecipee cracked an eyelid and squeaked when she realized that she was slowly going upwards. An inch at a time. The flame above her head disappeared and she fell like a rock once again, landing heavily on Thomas who let out an undignified oof as he took all of her weight.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.  
"I flew." GP said amazed.  
"You flew." Jane confirmed with a cocky grin.  
"YOU FLEW!" Sol crowed as she wrapped her arms around her sister and picked her up twirling her while jumping up and down. "YOU FLEW! YOU FLEW! YOU FREAKING FLEW!"

"Congrats." Tom said as he slowly returned to the ground. "You flew."  
"ME NEXT! ME NEXT!" Sol shouted excitedly as she grabbed Tom and shook him excitedly. He grinned and rubbed her head.

"Nah. You probably can't fly without wings. I doubt that you have them yet."  
"Mommy says I'll grow into them. And my head." She said touching her head embarrassed before touching her shoulder blades.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Thomas shouted at Tom. He pushed himself right into the older teens face. The fact that they were a closer age and the fact that GP had almost fallen to her death made him furious.  
"YOU ALMOST KILLED HER!"  
"She wanted to fly and she flew. Don't blame me for being awesome pipsqueak." Tom said nonchalantly. "Anyway you are worrying too much. What do you guys feel like doing next. I'm thinking video games."  
"You can't just have us run around doing what we want! They're crazy!" Thomas pointed at his sisters.  
"HEY!" GP said offended. Jane was just looking off in the distance at a large tree.  
"God you take after your dad." Tom said annoyed. "I thought you kids just wanted to have fun. Where's the harm in having a bit of fun huh?"

"Why did you call me crazy! you can't say that!" GP said getting against Thomas and shouting at him.  
"I was defending your honor."  
"GOD! You are so pretentious." She turned on him. Tom laughed snidely at the bickering siblings. He then paused. Something wasn't right. He counted quickly. One. Two. Three. Three. Oh no there were only three. Marco was going to freak.

"Where's the tiny one?" Tom said anxiously breaking the two siblings out of their argument. Thomas and GP both paused before looking at Tom, each other, and then Jane.

"Over there. Really high up." Jane said pointing at the large tree that Sol was clambering up on a sugar high from eating too much ice-cream that Tom had given her.  
"What's she doing!" Tom shouted horrified.  
"She wanted to. She wants to fly." Jane said justifying her little sisters actions.  
"SHE CAN'T FLY!" Thomas, Tom and GP all shouted at the chill sibling before turning and sprinting towards the clambering Sol.

She was halfway up the tree. They were halfway to her. Tom increased his pace and pulled ahead.  
"SOL! COME DOWN!"  
"NO!" She shouted back before cackling. "I'm almost at the top! I'm going to get there!"  
"NO! The branches are too thin! Come down noW!" He shouted. She shook her head and went even higher.

That was when the branches began to creak.  
"Huh?" Sol said as she looked downwards. Then the ground was rushing up to meet her. Too fast. It was coming towards her too fast.

She landed heavily with a screech.

Tom thought he had been going fast before. The next moment he was by her side. He hadn't run that fast in his entire life.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Tom shouted as he ran his hands up her legs and back and arms. "Please don't be broken, please don't be broken, please don't be broken." Sol sat up and sniffled.

Tom grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her once. His eyes were filled with worry, a few tears were forming in the corners of all of his eyes.  
"Are you okay? What were you thinking? Why didn't you listen to me?! I was so worried! Why didn't you listen to me! Don't you get that I just wanted what was best for you!"

He stopped when he noticed a few tears forming in her eyes. He sighed and stood up, frowning and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Are you okay?" He said calmly swallowing his worry and anger.  
"yes."  
"Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?" She sniffed and rubbed her nose.  
"I can walk. But I still want you to carry me." She said babyishly, she held her arms out to him. Tom sighed and leaned down to pick her up.  
"Let's go back to your house. You guys should eat vegetables or something today." Tom said with a tinge of sadness in his voice. Maybe just a little bit of guilt.

* * *

Marco flopped back onto his throne. The cool statue he had made of himself was destroyed, the hall was empty except for him and he was covered in bruises and blood, luckily the blood wasn't his. The bruises were.

He really learned a few things about independence today. Hopefully the confusion he got from all the head butts he had given wouldn't take it all away.

There was a rip in the time space continuum and a bunch of heads popped through. Marco smiled at the girls and waved them in. They all looked primped, styled and had a little glow issuing from them. They obviously had a good day. He really wanted a spa day himself now. There was a second rip and Tom stepped through with the kids following behind him.

"Hey." Tom said as he walked in.  
"Hey." Marco responded.  
"Daddy!" Sol shouted excitedly as she ran up the throne, skipping over a few steps and tackling him in a hug.  
"Watch out for those steps. They're booby trapped! At least they are in our time."  
"They're also booby trapped now. So be careful." Tom said as he pulled at a side of his face decorated in permanent marker. He had fallen asleep at one point and they had done it. So of course he had punished them.

For some reason only GP seemed to still bear a grudge about having to do a bunch of chores. Weird as she drew the most on him.

How did Sol know where he kept his traps though? That was the real question. Did she come over to his home more in the future? He certainly hoped so. They were good kids. Warts and horns and birthmarks and magic wands and craziness and all.

"You booby trap your own castle?"  
"Better safe then horrendously murdered." Tom shrugged.

"Well? How'd it go?" Star said as she slid up to Tom and smiled smugly. Tom sighed and closed his eyes.

"I have to admit that this is not as easy as I expected it to be." Tom said despondently as he rubbed the back of his neck. He felt some oatmeal there. When did oatmeal get there? Did they even eat oatmeal today? These kids were like fourteen right? Why were teenagers so hard to take care of?

"Yeah you don't have it any easier bro." Marco said as he flinched and grasped his hand.

"What's wrong?" Star asked concerned as she took Marco's fist in her hand and spun it one way and then another.

"I've been trying to snap my finger back into it's socket all day and it just isn't working!" Marco said clearly aggravated. Star narrowed her eyes and then grasped the cut on his hand and pulled sharply. Marco yowled in pain and twisted away from her. His eyes then widened when he realized that she was holding a monsters tooth.

"Yeah that wasn't a bone dude." Star said in awe as she cautiously brought the tooth closer to her eyes.

"That was inside of you all day?" Janna said as she whistled.  
"Wicked." Jane said walking up and picking up the tooth. "Hey do you mind if I just?" Jane stuffed it into a pocket in her pants and walked backwards.

"Thanks for baby-sitting Tom. Hope things didn't get too wild." Star said patting him on the back. Tom chuckled gently and shook his head.  
"No. No. Everything was easy as pie."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FLEW!" Heckapoo shouted in a rage. Her eyes had turned into pools of silvery fire and her horns appeared to have spiked up to four times their normal height. She rounded on Tom and let out a bellow that shook the rafters.

"Oh no." Tom merely squeaked out.

 **Sorry for how long it has been since I last updated. I have just been super busy. Hope that this was worth the wait. Please keep the reviews and so on coming as they greatly encourage me. I hope to get the next few chapters up and out faster in the future as it took me a while to get back into the groove of the story again. Any suggestions for animated tv shows that I should write something for leave it in the comments or PM me.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the great reviews. Always feels great to read them. This is after a time skip so just bear with it.**

Marco flipped the burger before laying it back down. Perfect temperature, perfect flavor, perfect texture. Pretty much he was a grill perfectionists. Which was good because he was also pretty fast at grilling the things out. He did have to feed most of the neighborhood after all.

Someone had thought that it would be a good idea for the end of summer to also be synched up with a block party. Marco wasn't complaining though, he didn't get to grill all that often, but since it was such a large neighborhood that meant that he and his father were both in charge with grilling. They were managing to keep up...but there were of course a few concerns.

For starters Janna's mother had invited a few of her more seedy clients, they would stand in a little group and he swore he heard his name come from the circle more then once. It was just plain disconcerting.

Janna and the other girls meanwhile were around three to four months pregnant. Which meant that he felt the desire to be hovering around them at all times yet also knew that they were mrs than capable of taking care of themselves and probably wouldn't appreciate him trying to butt in on them and acting all 'safe'. Still he wished that Star wouldn't try and balance so many paper plates of hamburgers around her. IT was just strange and probably disrupting Sol's development.

Thinking of his kids Marco looked around a little concerned. HE hadn't seen them for around an hour. Which always meant that they were up to something. Probably something that he didn't want them to be doing. Which meant that he was going to have to clean up after them sooner rather then later. He sighed in discouragement and went back to flipping burgers before they burned. He was a natural when it came to cooking. And practice definitely helped him out some, he wondered if he should open up his own restaurant. That could always be fun. Work hard opening and closing, bringing the more interesting dishes to the customers themselves...he grinned to himself. Culinary school would be hard of course but he would 'relish' the challenge.

Wait..relish? Really?

"Puns are so lame." He muttered to himself as he filled another plate with burgers. However when he put them to the side he saw an orange portal open not three inches from them, a hand that was as white as a skeleton reached through, felt around and finally grasped one. He looked up at Heckapoo and frowned.

"You're supposed to get in line for those!" He called over to her. She looked up with a burger in each hand and a large bite taken out of both. She raised one behind her ear as if she were trying to hear him better. Even though they were not even thirty feet away from each other.  
"What?" She called with her mouth full. Marco rolled his eyes in aggravation as he flipped another burger and slipped it onto a bun and back onto a plate.  
"You're supposed to wait in line like everyone else for those!" She didn't even pretend that she couldn't hear him this time.  
"Come on. We live in the same house, doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
"Don't even bother, I live in the same house and he doesn't even let me use that fancy conditioner of his." Star said patting Heckapoo's shoulder comfortingly. "I mean just look at that shiny hair!" She pretended to wail and leaned against the squatter and stronger woman.

"Doesn't stop me. Why do you think this looks so good?" Janna said primping the few strands of hair that fell out of the back of her hat.  
"You can't even see your hair, why would you even bother?" Jackie said giggling a little. Janna took the girls hand and placed it at the back of the beanie. Right where the hair started to come out. Jackie gasped and felt the smooth and silkily locks.  
"Oh whoa."  
"Exactly. Makes you feel fantastic. Plus it smells like him too."  
"You mean I smell like it!" He shouted a little. He could hear every word that they were saying and as long as they were talking about him he might as well interject something. The five of them had gotten significantly closer over the summer. After all they had all pretty much lived together. Janna would only go to her mothers house if she needed an occasional change of clothes. Which was weird as Marco saw her wear pretty much the exact same outfit every single day.

Heckapoo and Star were made plenty at home...And Jackie...Jackie had only gone to her own room once with the help of the dimensional scissors. And she hadn't stayed very long. She had left a few things by accident. She never discussed how she felt about moving in with the Diaz clan. Although with how close and touchy feely she had gotten with the other girls and even Marco himself he assumed that it was all on good terms.

A small blue hand appeared behind the mustard directly adjacent to the hotdogs, and then another small blue hand appeared beside the chips. IT rooted around before it removed three perfect chips and one perfect hotdog. Glossaryck floated upwards with the hotdog that now had the chips stuck within the buns. He looked at Marco and took a large bite, never once breaking eye contact.

"Hello Margo."  
"It's Marco. You know it and I know it." He said annoyed. Where had this guy been hiding out? He had hardly seen him all summer.  
"Sure and I am Glossaryck and not Glossaryck. You know it and I know it."  
"I cannot tell if you're mocking me or not." The little blue bearded man smiled softly at him before he floated closer.  
"I just wanted to check up on my favorite future son in law. You know you should put a few rings on them soon. Otherwise...well who can tell what might happen." Marco took a step back as Glossaryck continued to invade his space. He didn't want to give the little man a few more inches...but he had to or else they would almost be kissing.

"I..marriage...what are you talking about?"  
"Well its a made up contract designed by made up animals in order to give their mate or mates in your case a sense of purpose. To promise that they won't cheat with another more compatible mate. It is all very scientific."  
"Look Glossaryck I'm sort of in the middle of something here."  
"Yes the line is certainly getting longer." He said looking back at the many hungry neighbors waiting for their delicious Diaz burgers. Marco's father frantically attempting to keep up with the abundance of angry glares.

"Fine then for once I'll cut to the chase. What is your plan with the girls? I really don't feel like my granddaughter being born without knowing her daddy."  
"How do you figure." Marco said as he threw a few hotdogs down onto the grill. It was a big silvery looking monstrosity that belonged to Sensei, they had to wrestle it out from behind his house and lift it to the street, it didn't have wheels.  
"Well I just assumed that the woman would have murdered you by now." He said gesturing in a wide circle with his hand. "Your mother, that Janna girls mother, Star's mother. I am just surprised that they haven't demanded a wedding. All women love weddings."

"That's a gross generalization." Marco had been personally dreaming of his own wedding since he was six years old. OF course his always involved one other person and not four. He paused and looked up at the four girls. They were laughing over something that Star had said, she had started to do a little jig before stopping and laughing herself. Jackie spied him out of the corner of her eye and shot him a concerned little smile. He just grinned back and gave a little wave before he flipped a few more burgers, they were starting to turn brown.  
"Why aren't they reacting? I mean they're close enough to hear you."

"I didn't feel like letting them know I'm here. So they can't hear or see me."  
"You can do that?"  
"Anyone can do it. Some people just don't know how. Frankly they just see you talking to yourself and are thinking you're going nuts." Marco glared at the little blue troll who had taken another hotdog off of the grill and ate it whole without chewing. Like a duck with no gag reflex.  
"I'll think about what you've said." Marco finally relented under the unwavering gaze of the little blue creatures eyes.  
"That is all I ask. Along with a lot of other things. You'll figure it out though. You can't possibly be as stupid as you look."

"Thanks. Thanks a ton." Marco said sarcastically as Glossaryck floated away to who knows where. He really really didn't like that guy. He just seemed to pop up at the most inopportune moments.

"Wait...what do you mean they'll get bigger?" Heckapoo said touching her baby bump and then her hips. "How is there a correlation?"  
"How do you not know how pregnancy works? Or the body?" Jackie said "It's just sort of growing up and developing. Hormones and everything. It will get worse before it gets better." Heckapoo groaned in annoyance.  
"They've been small for what feels like forever now! Why can't they just be that size already?" She said pointing over her shoulder. Jackie looked over the forger of dimensional scissors shoulders curiously.  
"What size?"  
Heckapoo looked herself and frowned.  
"Weird, I thought that the kids were actually around. It has been strange. Getting to know them."  
"I try not to question it too much." Jackie said with a shrug. "I at least get to know that my kid is a trooper."  
"Yeah honestly I am really going to appreciate having at least two level heads. Well your level head and his average head."  
"Average head?"  
"You're so chill and Marco is so stressed out all the time that you make one normal person. AKA Thomas." Jackie chuckled softly. That was a pretty strange way to describe Thomas. That kid took after his Dad way too much.

"If you say so."  
"Yo. Yo Jackie. Jackie. Jackie Lynn Thomas." Janna said poking her in the shoulder sharply. "You might want to get scarce." Janna pointed towards the end of the street where more people continued to walk in. Jackie turned to see what her friend was pointing out and nearly died of a heart attack. Standing at the entrance with shrimp for the barbecue were her parents.

She didn't move. She didn't breathe. If she made any sudden movements then they would notice her. However, they noticed her anyway. Her father caught her eyes then said something to his wife. Jackies Mother looked at her. The three kept eye contact. And then her parents began to walk forward. Jackie didn't move, she was petrified, frozen as a statue. She unconsciously wrapped an arm protectively around her belly. It was just beginning to protrude over her pants hardly even noticeable. Thomas wasn't even a plum size yet.

She could swear she felt something shift inside of her though.

Her parents were walking towards her, she debated running. But really she didn't want to leave the others. And she didn't want to be the one to drag them away from the party.

She hoped for a few seconds that they were just going to go past her and to the grilling station. But as they drew closer she disregarded that idea. They were coming directly for her. Jackie kept the eye contact steadily. They kept it just as strongly. Neither side seemed to blink. That is until a woman in a pink sweater stepped between the two of them.

Jackie was too far away to hear what it was that Mrs Diaz said to the two of them. But the stern way that she held her chin, the way that her arms didn't even need to be crossed to convey her way that she just had an aura of power without needing to do anything...Jackie felt safe. The three adults spoke in swift tones that never rose above a whisper.

Finally Angie Diaz nodded and stepped to the side. The two continued forward. Jackies heart once again froze. Why had she let them go past? What was happening? What did they want? Did they threaten Mrs Diaz? What could they threaten her with? The woman had been acting like a mother to her these past few months...what did they say to her?

"Jackie." Her mother said softly, lovingly, they were standing mere feet apart. "Sweetheart."  
"IF you hurt her I will zap you." Star said moving beside Jackie and taking her shoulder in one hand. Jackie could feel callouses on Stars small hand. She never thought about it but the girl did put a lot of pressure on her hands, probably developed them when fighting monsters.  
"I can make them disappear if you want." Heckapoo whispered to Jackie a pair of scissors out of her pants pockets, she held them lightly yet expertly.  
"Say the word JBear. We make them go bye bye with witchy stuff." Janna said gazing directly at Jackies parents. She didn't even need to glare. Her wide eyed craziness was enough to make any adult flinch.

"Jackie. We just want to talk." Jackies Father said. She looked at him, he used to play with her when she was a kid, he would pick her up and fling her into a swimming pool before jumping in after her. His eyes were sad and older. She never thought of him as old before.  
"Guys it's fine. We can talk."  
"In private?" Her father asked hopefully. She finally nodded and began to walk between two houses, well within sight of the block party, but not far enough away that anything bad could happen. Star chewed her wand nervously her eye twitching as she tried not to blink.

"So? What is it? I need to pee." Jackie is crassly at her parents and immediately regretted it. They were her parents, they loved her up until a few months ago, she never would have imagined that they would have reacted otherwise.

"The house has been quiet without you. We want you to move back in."  
"What?"  
"Your father is trying to apologize. We miss you darling." Jackie's mother said as she reached out and touched her daughters cheek lightly and lovingly.  
"We miss you so much that it hurts. I just wish that it hand't taken us so long to realize how much we love and miss you...how much we need you. We don't need you to move back in but please...please let us be a part of your life. And a part of our grandchild's." Jackie looked between her two parents. There were tears in their eyes. She had never seen them cry before.  
"We reacted poorly. And we will never say we are sorry enough." Her father said as he took her hand, he hesitated and then squeezed it. Jackie felt tears prickling her own eyes.

"Of course you'll be a part of his life. Of course." They smiled, her father wrapped an arm around each of them and held them. Jackie felt safe, and loved, she felt like a child again. Her parents. She loved her parents.

* * *

"What is happening over there?" Janna whispered to HEckapoo. The older woman simply shook her head at a loss.  
"I have no idea." Star was seated beside them and currently pressing pieces of hotdog against her exposed belly. Heckapoo watched her for a few seconds before looking back towards Jackie and her parents who were now hugging for some reason...but she couldn't just let Star's thing lay.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm feeding Sol."  
"Well now I know for certain that all of the crazy comes from the Mewman side." She said simply. Star nodded briefly.  
"I get silly when I'm stressed."  
"What do you think that they're saying?" Janna said legitimately getting frustrated. The trio had finally broken out from the alleyway and were making their way back towards the part.  
"Finally.:" Janna spat out. Her eyes widened and she took Jackies face in her hands and looked at the tears.

"Dude you're crying! what happened?! Who needs to die?" Janna finished darkly reaching for her pocket.  
"No one! No one!" Jackie said laughing and wiping her face. "They apologized. They want to get to know the kids. Wish that they had started at the beginning of Summer, but I will take what I can get."  
"Whoa wait...you're not moving out or anything right?" Janna said concerned. "Because I can't handle those two without my lieutenant."  
"Why am I the lieutenant?"  
"Well I'm assistant mayor. Star is mayor. Heckapoo is head executioner."  
"Oooh. That sounds important." Heckapoo mused impressed and flattered. "We need a lieutenant."  
"No I am staying in the house. Can I at least be chief of police?"  
"Let's ask the mayor. Madame mayor?"  
"Excepted, processed, approved." Star said with a wave of her hand.  
"YES!" Jackie said with a fist pump.

* * *

Mr and Mrs Lynn-Thomas walked quickly back to their front stoop where the boy with the bright eyes and the dyed hair was waiting. He looked at them hopefully.  
"You did it?" He asked anxiously. The two nodded. "Thank you." Thomas let out a breath he didn't even know that he had been holding. "Thank you so much."  
"She's my daughter and I love her. I had to do this. I reacted poorly. But she is happy and that is what is first I didn't believe you." His grandfather said, he hesitantly reached out and took the boys face in his hands. "But that birthmark, and I knew, you were from the family. Your mother has one on her cheek too."  
"No she doesn't." Thomas said confused,"what cheek are you...oh my god." He said as realization struck.  
"I recognized it, it matches mine." His grandfather rolled up his sleeve and showed the boy a small seashell tattoo on his elbow. Thomas gaze upon it with interest, it was unsullied by time. The skin was still tight around the birthmark.

He knew he shouldn't he really shouldn't...but he knew that he had to. His mother needed them in her life...before...well they had come back together but it had been on her side. This way...this way there was more trust, with both sides.  
"I should head back." Thomas said as he started down the steps.  
"Thomas." His grandmother called after him. "The future...is it good?" Thomas thinks for a moment.  
"I-"

Suddenly a crash reverberated through the entire block. The three froze. Then they ran back to the grills. What greeted them was chaos.

* * *

Marco saw Jackie walk towards him and he moved around the grill to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she did the same.  
"Is everything okay?" He said concerned leaning their foreheads together. He could smell her breath, that slightly salty tang wafted to him.  
"Yeah. Now everything is." She leaned upwards and their lips fit together, like a key in a lock. the motion was so natural that Marco didn't even feel awkward he simply enjoyed the moment, the feeling of her small lips against his, the way that she did a cute little fluttery thing with her nose when they connected. The way that he could swear his heart was falling to the center of the earth...he was in heaven.

They pulled apart and she smiled up at him. "I love you."  
"I love you more." Marco responded.

Heckapoo stiffened while she was talking with Star and Janna she looked above the grill and frowned.  
"Oh no." She said. Suddenly a portal opened above the grill and a large scaly green man with two snakes for arms and a stone for a head plopped down.  
"WHERE IS HE!" Rhombulus shouted loudly across the entire combined neighborhood.  
"I might have made a few calls to hasten your decision." Glossaryck said smugly as he floated next to Marco. Marco's heart was falling again. This time much faster and for an entirely different reason.

 **Please remember to read and review. They keep me going. I will try to update again soon. I am trying to get back into the groove after being gone for so long. But I do think that this is a fun one.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for all of the great reviews. Remember to keep them coming it encourages me to continue working on this.**

"No. No. Nope. Nopeity Nope." Heckapoo said when she saw the enormous crystal headed monster appear in midair and land awkwardly on the enormous silver grill before climbing down from it.  
"What is Rhombulus doing here?" She said agitated.  
"This? This is how you're really going to convince me to propose?" Marco said annoyed and turned to Glossaryck. "With this nutcase?"  
"A king goes to war with the army that he has."  
"What is this a war?" Marco said sarcastically.  
"Exactly a ship war...ship war...It makes more sense if you're omnipotent." Glossaryck rolled his hand around trying to make sense of the situation for the boy so horribly stuck in the third dimension.

"Look just tell your so called 'army' to go home before he starts doing-"Marco was cut off as Rhombulus began to shoot a spell from his forehead. A group of around four people were all encased in a fine mist that solidified into diamonds. Effectively putting them into suspended animation.  
"That...before he goes and does that."  
"Oh don't be silly he isn't the army." Glossaryck chuckled. "He's the distraction."

Heckapoo stiffened suddenly and turned around again. She stared intently at a space in the air before hissing in annoyance. "Oh here we go."

Another portal ripped open the air in front of them, it was bright blue and Marco caught a glimpse of the other side before it was promptly blocked out by a bright blue carriage pulled forward but what appeared to be goat turtle pig hybrids. On their backs were rugged men holding trumpets that they blew to herald the arrival of Glossarycks 'army'.

"Their the army." He said pointing at the royal Mewman carriage as it trundled through into the Earth dimension.  
"Oh no." Marco groaned as he recognized the royal Butterfly sigil upon the door. The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the small group of people. Marco, the girls, their parents, and running from all corners of the neighborhood came the kids.

"Marco...what is happening right now?" Rafael asked his son completely at a loss of what was going on. He had to admit this wasn't the worst barbecue that the neighborhood ever hosted but it was far from the best.

"It's just my parents Mr D." Star said forlornly as the carriage door flew open, a number of servants quickly piled out and began preparing a glorious entrance scene, putting in place a choir, an orchestra and a red carpet down. Some ran around removing all of the rubble that had been produced in the thirty five odd seconds that Rhombulus was actually present.

Finally two familiar silhouettes appeared within the carriage doorway and began stepping their way down. River offered his hand to Moon in order to help her climb down from the actual carriage.

Moon paused grandly before the assembly, she ran her half lidded unimpressed eyes over the entire bunch before landing on Glossaryck who was floating over them all.  
"We were informed that there was a problem."She said simply.  
"Well I just thought that my lady might want to-"Glossaryck began when he was suddenly hit by a beam of light and froze in midair.  
"YES! I got him!" Rhombulus shouted triumphantly doing a fist bump. "I got him! I got him! I got him good!"  
"RHOMBULUS!" Heckapoo shouted venomously as she stalked over to him and poked him roughly in the chest. "What were you thinking?! Why would you even do that?!"

"Heckapoo?" He said confused his one eyebrow raising in confusion "What are you doing here?"  
"WHAT ARE You DOING HERE?!" She shouted back in his face and started to poke him backwards towards the Diaz household. "Why are you here? Who told you to come here! Why would you even-"  
"I got a bad feeling in my gut. I thought that I was going to be going into a battle or something. You sure are lucky that I'm here, otherwise I bet that this battle would have gone terrible. I mean look around at this place." He gestured grandly at the destruction that surrounded the two of them, a few fires were burning and it looked as if a house was starting to crumble.

"That was all from you you idiot!" She shouted in exasperation. "This place was fine literally until you got here! What were you thinking...nevermind." She held up a hand dissuasively. Clearly he hadn't been.

"Uh...whats the matter with him?" Janna said poking Glossaryck as he floated in midair still sitting in the full lotus position. "If he stays like this I'm keeping him as a balloon."  
"Nah Rhombulus is weak, Glossaryck should be popping out any moment now." Heckapoo said everyone waited watching the crystalized little blue man as he simply floated in space. "Any minute now..."

"Well while this is all riveting I simply must speak to you lot then." Queen Butterfly said turning to the parents of the surrounding group. She walked with dignity and grace towards the Diaz residence never once bothering to look over her shoulder and simply assuming that everyone else would follow behind her. They always did. She was a queen after all.

The entire group hesitated for a few moments before they followed after the matriarch. There really wasn't any point to staying outside. Glossaryck continued to float in midair, simply hovering and staring off into space.

"So uh...who are all of these folks?" Rhombulus said confused as he gestured towards the four kids who walked through. GP was looking him up and down in shock. She had heard stories of her 'uncles' idiocy back in his youth but seeing it in person was simply astounding, she had never thought she would ever experience it first hand.

"Ugh this is getting tedious to explain. How many times have we had to do this?" She said rubbing her eyes in annoyance.  
"I don't know what you're complaining about I'm always the one who has to tell everyone whats going on." He pointed out. He cleared his throat and turned to the taller monstrosity created by Glossaryck out of spare pieces of the universe.  
"We are from the future, we are the offspring of Marco Diaz and the four lovely young woman before you. We are from fourteen years in the future and are also fourteen..."He slowly tapered off as Rhombulus simply stared blankly at him. It wasn't clear if any of this was actually penetrating the guys thick skull. He had this habit of staring off into space and you would not be able to tell what he was thinking. He finally blinked and shook his head.

"Wait wait wait! You guys are from the future?! and what do you mean these four." He gestured wildly at Heckapoo, Janna, Jackie and Star, the four of whom were quickly attempting to exit the room. There had been enough craziness for one day and frankly none of them wanted to deal with it anymore.

"Heckapoo! What is all of this!" Heckapoo groaned and turned back to the fool.  
"I partied too hard and got knocked up. What else could have happened?" She looked at Marco who had audibly slapped his face with his hand in shock.  
"What? It's not like its a secret anymore or anything." She grasped Rhombulus by the top of his head and began ushering him out of the room. "Come on we need to talk."

"The same goes for all of us." Queen Butterfly said authoritatively. "If I recall correctly I was promised a wedding."  
"A wedding?" Angie said in confusion. "With who?"  
"My daughter and your son. I expect them to be legitimated before the youngest one exists...or is born...and I hope that it is sooner rather then later."  
"Wait a second." Janna's mother who had been relatively silent, just sitting in the background admiring everything was happening held up a hand. "I want my Janna to get hitched to money bags as much as the next girl. Shouldn't they get married? I mean she has known him the longest."  
"Oh God." Marco said resting his head between his knees. Why did things keep happening?

"Well we must come to a decision quickly, I have a few meetings before the day is over." Moon said gazing at her wrist as if she actually had a watch there.

"I always assumed that he would be marrying Star first..."Angie mused out loud. Rafael chortled out loud and rather heartily.  
"Impossible! It must be Jackie after all, they have just gotten on better terms with her parents again, we don't want to insult them."  
"And you certainly do not want to insult a queen." Moon threatened silently. Rafael gulped audibly.  
"Okay what is the big deal about all of this?" Star said out loud from where she sat on the couch between Marco and Jackie. "I mean he is going to marry all of us right?" She turned and gazed directly into Marco's soul with large horrifyingly insightful eyes. "Right?"

"Right. Yeah. Of course, I had fully intentioned to do that but not until after the kids were born or school was out or something."  
"Well now it just moved the timetable up a little bit." Jackie said shrugging and reclining. "Really does it matter who he marries first? I just assumed we would all sign a paper all at once. I've gotten sort of close to these chumps." She affectionately rubbed Stars head before grinning widely.  
"How about it Star? Do you want to get married?"  
"I thought you would never ask!" Star shouted with faux tears in her eyes. She then wrapper her arms around Jackies neck and sloppily kissed her cheek. Jackie giggled embarrassed and pushed the girl off.

"Ah man I wanted to marry Star first." Janna said pouting she then reached from her chair and grasped Marco's hand hard enough for the bones to grind together. "I guess I'll just have to settle with this one."  
"Wow what every guy wants to hear. That he is being settle for." He said sarcastically "So is that a yes?" Janna spoke hopefully. Marco rolled his eyes at her silliness.  
"Yes Janna I will marry you. How about you Star? Want to get married?"  
"Well only if Heckapoo agrees." They all turned their eyes up the stairs where raised voices were coming from.

* * *

"You know you can't hold your space time wine!" Rhombulus shouted shaking his snake hands around giving the poor creatures a headache.  
"Oh that is so rich coming from mister I-ma-gonna-freeze-and-kidnap-folks! I am much older then you! I can do what I want!"  
"Including getting pregnant?!" He shouted as if he were disgusted. "And making me an uncle without my permission?!  
"YES! And you're not an uncle!"  
"Heck yes I am! You're a mommy now! And I'm your brother which makes me an uncle!" He shouted aggressively.  
"Now which one of those little bundles of joy is mine?!"  
"Don't just phrase it like that! and it's the one that looks like me! Her name is Gecipee!"  
"Nice! I'm going to call her GP! It's easier that way to remember my nieces name!"  
"She isn't your niece! We aren't siblings!" Heckapoo shouted she then glowered at him as he took a step back. "We're not...are we?"  
"I...sort of...I always thought we were." He said rubbing the back of his head. Heckapoo sighed and rubbed her eyes. Another headache. Great. Why did she have to develop annoying mortal ticks now that she was pregnant? Like needing to eat and sleep?

"I suppose we could be considered that." She said slowly and carefully.  
"I am disappointed in you sis. I mean it just isn't proper..."  
"Says the guy living with an older goat man."  
"Hey! I happen to be his assistant! Nothing more than that!"  
"I've caught the looks you send each other. And the cuddling."  
"He's super warm! So sue me!" Rhombulus attempted to defend himself. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you, and jumping out guns a blazing. It just...I was worried when my guts started to get funky and then you were there...I didn't know what to think..."  
"Well you reacted about as well as I expected you to." She said "Just don't expect to be able to hold her when she's a baby or anything."  
"What? Why not?"  
"For a start you'll probably turn her into a statue or something. Not to mention you're clumsy."  
"I am not!"  
"You just knocked over a lamp while you said that." She pointed to the wreckage. Rhombulus attempted to defend himself before growing quiet.  
"Okay. Fine then. How about this...if I get a bit better...well...could I be an uncle if I get better at controlling myself?"  
Heckapoo giggled a little, it wasn't her normal cruel laugh that she reserved for him, it was actually fairly sweet and comforting.  
"If you grow up a little then we will see." She said touching his shoulder lightly. Rhombulus touched her shoulder briefly before he started to walk back down the upstairs hallway.

"Where are you going?" She called after him.  
"To unfreeze those people, isn't that the grown up thing to do?" Heckapoo smiled despite herself, the idiot might actually be learning.

* * *

GP was tugging at the side of a crystal before blowing on her fingernails. Nowhere near strong enough. She frowned and redoubled her efforts.  
"Hey. What are you up to niece of mine?" GP squeaked and whirled around. Rhombulus took a step back, the way that her hair fell over her eyes and the little canniness sticking out of her gums made her look very similar to Heckapoo. It was unnerving.  
"You used to let me try and break this stuff when I was younger...never managed to grind it. Wanted to give it a try again." She said simply. Truthfully Jane had just wanted a sample of crystal. And of course the cyborg couldn't go collect her own samples. No it was the half demon that had to do it.

"Oh. Well here." With that Rhombulus picked a chunk off and handed it to her. "now stand back. A master is at work. "He aimed carefully and the entire structure began to disintegrate before dissipating into thin air. He nodded to himself in containment. "Not bad. Huh?"

GP looked Rhombulus up and down, he was so off...she remembered him in the future. Sure he still had the weirdness and the sweetness but this one...he seemed so much more impulsive...she didn't know how she felt about it.  
"Thanks Uncle Rhombulus" She said before wincing. She probably shouldn't have let that slip. With the monster mans squeal of joy at being referred to as an Uncle for the first time she knew it was worth it.

* * *

"I fear for the future." Heckapoo announced as Marco entered the room.  
"Everything okay?" He said as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her hands over his crossed ones. The two were gazing out the window down where Rhombulus and GP were talking, the crystal head slowly melting people out of them and allowing them to run off.  
"Sort of...I just...I never thought that I would have offspring at all. I never gave a thought to how that might affect the magic high commission. And now that GP is here and Rhombulus..."  
"You can still work for them if you want. I can take care of GP. I never imagined it but I could totally swing the whole stay at home Dad thing."  
"What turn into the neighborhood heartthrob?" Heckapoo snorted.  
"Yeah their friends are going to have crushes on the hot Dad, attractive, can cook, athletic."  
"Don't forget modest. And holder of a PHD." Heckapoo said as she turned around in his arms to wrap her own around his neck. "A Pretty Handsome Dude." She snickered at her joke. Marco smiled down at her before he brought their lips together. She sighed and smiled, their teeth clicked together and they both almost pulled away to apologize.

They stopped and restarted the kiss again, she felt his chest pressed against hers and the tightness that he held her with caused her to shiver with joy. They finally pulled apart and smiled at each other.  
"What did I do to deserve you?"  
"You didn't. You earned me." She said with a cocky smile.

* * *

"Well bedtime." Star said as the sun began to set. She stood and stretched cracking her knuckles, her fingers, her elbows and her toes. She pointed her wand at the children still watching in awe.  
"That goes for you kids too. You've got school tomorrow." Sol stiffened at the word and turned her bright and smiling face away from the soflty setting sunset.  
"School?"

 **Yep. Next Chapter is school. Hoped you enjoyed, sorry if this was a little short. Any cartoon suggestions that I should either write or watch PM me about.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for all of the great reviews. they mean a lot. I will try to update more often. Sorry if this one is a little on the short side. Enjoy anyways.**

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOAAAWHHWHHENEOOOOOOOO!" Sol shouted as Marco tried and ultimately failed to pull her out the front door. Her fingers were firmly holding the doorframe with the death grip of a koala. She was screaming to high heaven and the neighbors were starting to walk outside to see who was currently being murdered.  
"Sol. Please!" Marco said exasperated. "I have been nice all morning, I let you sleep in, I gave you your favorite sugary covered pancakes I even let you pick out your own outfit!"

"Honestly not the best call." Thomas called from the sidewalk where he was currently standing with GP and Jane. The others were still trapped in the house behind Sol. She had been kicking and fussing the entire time. Attempting to stall or find some other way that they would not have to leave so early.

"Not helping!" Marco called over his shoulder. "Now come on Sol. Just come to school."  
"Thomas you liar! You said that we would never have to experience Hell! Well now we are!" She began thrashing wildly in the doorway. Marco looked up at Star with a scowl.  
"Grab her arms will ya?"  
"Her grip is too tight." Star said as she grabbed Sol and began to push and pull. Jackie finally became fed up and nudged Janna in the ribs.  
"Come on." Each girl went to a hand and began to yank and pull at the younger girls hands and fingers until she was only being supported by Star holding her wrists and was only stuck in the doorway thanks to her two index fingers firmly planted on the frame.

"How is she so strong?" Marco said as he gave one more great pull.  
"She's like a squirrel." Star muttered under her breath. "Absolutely nuts!"  
"Oh like you were so much better as a kid." Janna said sarcastically.  
"Hey I might have been a little terror but I was also expected to inherit a kingdom. Being insane comes with the territory of being a princess!"  
"Wait a second. Sol your kid thought right? Wouldn't that mean that she gets Mewni when she's older? Or would it go straight to GP since she's your sort of daughter?"

Star opened her mouth before closing it and thinking. "I have no idea."

"Less talking more forcing!" Marco ground out. Finally with a yank Sol went flying out the door. Marco flipped her around until he was holding her in his arms like a brand new bride. She attempted to jump from his arms only for him to tighten his grip. She howled like a wet cat. He just turned and began to walk to school.

"I hope you realize how much trouble it took for us to actually enroll you in school." He said as he walked with GP and Jane. Jane was looking off into space. Marco turned to her and repeated himself. He then noticed a faint melody in the air.  
"Hey. HEY!" He shouted. Jane snapped her neck and looked at Marco.  
"Huh?"  
"Were you listening to music?" He said. She smiled sheepishly.  
"Maybe."  
"If you kids wind up in detention I am not going to bail you out."  
"Wait a second." Thomas said anxiously looking at Jackie "Will anything we do end up on our permanent records?"  
"Nah. Probably not. Well maybe. I really have no idea." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed comfortingly. "Don't worry you'll have fun. It will be an adventure."  
"Just as long as they have an equestrian club. I haven't ridden a warnicorn in so long. Even a regular horse would do."  
"Ooooohhhhh." Jackie winced. The poor guy was going to be crushed.

"But Heckapoo gets to stay home!" Sol shouted reaching desperately over her fathers shoulder. Marco had to shift her so that it was more like he was carrying a sack of grain.  
"She also happens to be older then anyone else that you know. So I think that she should be fine not going to a public high school for a few months."  
"I want to stay home with Momma Hpoooooooooo!" Sol whined with some tears in her eyes.  
"Sol quit complaining this isn't the worst place you've gone to school to." GP said popping up next to her sister. "Remember Saint O's?"  
"We do not discuss that place." Sol hissed out at her sister. "Never ever!"

The enormous group eventually reached the high school and gazed up at it.  
"You know." Thomas finally broke the silence "Whenever you told me stories about this place I never really thought about how horrible it was. I thought that you were just exaggerating. But now. I don't think that you did it's horribleness justice."

"I don't even know how to classify that smell." GP said her eyes gazing off into the distance, filled with pure undiluted horror that only came about during war times for hardened soldiers.  
"Turning all unnecessary senses off...now." Jane said as she shuddered. "There now it doesn't hurt that much. Still should turn off all the self destruct things though." She mused.  
"Seriously how would you describe that smell?" GP shuddered in fear.  
"Like an opossum was sprayed by the anal glands of a goat that had just eaten a baby diaper filled with moldy tapioca and hot sauce before being left to slowly starve in the sun for a month and a half." Sol said darkly as she allowed Marco to place her on the ground. "Now let me go back so I can go back to sleeeeeeppppp." She begged desperately.

"No, you're going to school just like the rest of us. Just follow your moms around and make sure to help them with anything that they might need some help with."  
"What. Here I was hoping that we would get to have you pamper us some more." Janna said as she dramatically leaned against Marco's chest with one hand reaching for his pocket.

"I left my wallet at home Janna."  
"Rats. You're no fun." She said sticking her tongue out at him. She then leaned forward with her tongue still wiggling out. Marco's eyes widened as her tongue slid into his mouth, grasped his own tongue and pulled him down into a kiss. He almost screamed until her tongue released him and he found himself in a very tight lipped kiss. Almost as if she were a little embarrassed or at the very least inexperienced.

Marco grasped her shoulders and she took a hold of his hips pulling him close to her. They stood that way for a few seconds until they heard someone cough uncomfortably. They pulled apart with a audible pop. Star had a big smile on her face at the sweet scene. Jackie was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing and the kids...they looked as if they were in many different levels of uncomfortable or horrified.

"My eyes!" Jane shouted grasping them over dramatically. "Parental PDA! It burns! It hurts me to look!"  
"Oh hush you!" Janna said not even bothering to look. She leaned forward and whispered in to Marco's ear. Her breath tickled his ears and made him tremble all the way down to his bones.

"That was just to let everyone know that you're mine." She bit his ear playfully before she pinched his butt. Marco yelped and jumped a little in surprise. "And that was because your butt is so darn pinch-able. Come on we probably shouldn't be late for our first day of our last year." Janna said imitating Marco.

She yelped when she felt something pinch her own butt quickly, it was just sharp enough that she could tell that the person took care of their nails. She grabbed her butt and turned with a shocked and slightly excited glance at a triumphantly smirking Marco.  
"Your's isn't too bad either." Janna's mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide with actual admiration for Marco.  
"Dude if I wasn't pregnant I would totally jump your bones. Right here and now."  
"Oh my GOD MOM! STOP SAYING INSANE THINGS!" Jane shouted covering her ears and starting to sing shrilly to attempt to drown out the memory that would not get out of her mind.

The kids slowly broke off with their mothers as they made their ways to their first classes of the day. How Marco and his parents had managed to get their four kids into the same classes as their mothers was a miracle in and of itself.

Marco at least had the first class with Sol and Star, and since Heckapoo hadn't actually wanted or needed to go to school that left him with GP. He hoped that she wouldn't be overly rambunctious. Of course Sol and Star were going to take care of that themselves as they always did. Because neither girl had any form of chill.

Skullnick stood at the front of the classroom counting the kids as they walked in. She paused for a moment and did a double take as Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Janna Oberadian, And Jackie Lynn Thomas all walked in with four other children who looked very familiar. She rubbed her eyes a migraine already building up behind her eyes and none of them had even tried to do anything yet. She knew already that she had something to fear from the little one who glared daggers at her and shot her the classic I'm watching you fingers.

Skullnick effortlessly repeated them right back at her and her frown deepened even further.

"Alright then class, as this is your first period of the day I expect you all to be on the best behavior. Even those in...unique situations." she said pointedly looking at Marco and the girls in turn. And then turning her gaze onto the children.

Thomas, Jane and GP all shrank in their seats, they were already the youngest in the class and the smallest, so being under the intimidating teachers gaze did in no way shape or form relieve the pressure that they were feeling. Sol simply didn't notice because her head was on the desk and she was fast asleep.

Jackie turned to Marco and glowered at him in confusion.  
"You told her?" She whispered at him. He shrugged helplessly.  
"What else was I supposed to do? Lie? This just makes everything easier right?"

"Mr Diaz while I know you probably talked through the health education that I gave last year I hope you do not have any intention to talk through my class this year." The large green troll at the front of the class warned. Marco's face turned bright red as he sunk deeper into his chair. He didn't have the nerve to correct her. He hadn't slept walked through her health ed course, in fact he had to teach Star a few things from the course because she had been asleep. Explaining human puberty to an out of this worlder like Star had been...strange and uncomfortable...when it wasn't downright embarrassing...

"Sorry." Marco mumbled as he straightened up in his seat.  
"As you should be." She shot him another disapproving glance. He wondered just how much she disapproved...and really what was her right to? It was their life right? And they were all right with it? What right did she have to judge them?

Marco sighed. It was going to be a long long long semester and it wasn't even thirty seconds in.

* * *

Sol plopped down at the lunch table that Marco, GP, and Star were sharing. She groaned and slammed her head against the table for a few seconds.  
"School is poop and this building is poop and waking up early is poop and everything is poop."  
"At least you learned it young." Star said shrugging before she took a bite of what looked to be a chicken covered in coconut. Sol reached out and grasped a side to nibble it.

"Why are you so insane when it comes to school anyway? I mean you have been to school before right?" Marco said a little concerned, sure he expected her to take over Mewni someday but he didn't want his children to be uneducated.  
"Oh sure she has. She just has always hated it. In fact the only teacher she even likes is Star." GP said gesturing to her mother as she munched some dry cereal and drank a little chocolate milk. It tasted even better then the bowl she had eaten at home.

"Wait...I'm a teacher?" Star said surprised. GP shrugged. Thomas wasn't around to tell her to shut up so she wasn't going to now.  
"Oh sure, to a select few of course. Pretty good too. You really make the learning experience come alive." Star sat back and looked at the two kids.  
"What even happens in two years that warrants me becoming a freakign teacher!?"

"What did you just tell her?" Thomas said as he came up behind his sister and flicked her on the back of the head. She winced and glared at him in annoyance.  
"Don't hit your sister." Jackie disciplined her son before sitting down next to Marco. "Mind if we crash here?"  
"US too?" Janna said as she walked over and plopped down without waiting for an invitation.  
"I geuss not. Would have expected you two to hang out with the cool crowd...or the crazy crowd."  
"Yeah they were acting sort of weird around Thomas and I moved on. Thought it would be better to hang out with you guys. IF it ain't broke and all that." Jackie said shrugging before she took a bite of her fish sticks Marco had made everyones lunch before leaving for the day. They were soggy, he had stored them too fast. Jackie was too hungry to care. Or Thomas's fetus was too hungry to care.

"Yeah they just said hanging out with a pregnant girl ruined their whole image. Weird seeing as I am that clique's image." Janna said simply taking a ravenous bite of her sandwich before pointing out a power socket for Jane to plug into.

"Wait...they know you're pregnant?!" Jackie said urgently. Who else had Janna told?! She shouldn't be surprised but knowing Janna if she told one person a bit of the story then she must have told everyone the entire story!

Janna shrugged not understanding her friends urgent tone.  
"Yeah. Dude it isn't a secret or anything. Everyone knows."

Everyone knows. Those words echoed in Jackie's mind all day long.

* * *

"Mom. Mom wait up."Thomas said trying to catch up with Jackie. She had been trying to push through the crowded halls to her final class for what felt like forever. There were many more students around the place already. Transfers and new students and a army of underclassmen who all managed to get underfoot.

JAckie didn't want to but sometimes she would find herself pushing a path ahead and almost forgetting Thomas. She also found herself comparing her son to some of the younger students. She marked herself lucky that he was taller than most of them...and she liked to think cuter. Definitely more rugged...in fact how was he more rugged? IF he didn't like riding things besides horses and was always the safe kid of the children.

"Sorry Thomas. Just come on." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him around a group of swimmers who were congesting the hallway. He grunted and managed to get close to her. He worriedly looked down at her abdomen as she hugged the hallway. She saw him looking and gave him a patient smile.  
"I'm sure that you'll be fine. You don't have to worry about yourself just yet. That's my job." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry mom. I wish that these guys were monsters or something, something that I could unleash my fighting skills on. Get us to places faster." Jackie raised an eyebrow slightly disbelievingly.  
"You can fight?"  
"Yeah, sort of had to, Sol had magic, GP had demon powers, Jane had her tech well I learned how to fight from Dad."  
"Marco taught you? That's cute." She said with a pat to his shoulder. "What is your Dad like in the future? Or am I not allowed to ask you that? Because time paradoxes! OOOOHHHHHHHH!" Jackie wiggled her fingers playfully at the boy. He chuckled and touched her chin.  
"I guess I can tell you a little. Dad is...well he's a bit more rugged then now. I'm honestly sort of surprised that he's so noodle like right now. When he was training me...he got...he got scary." Thomas gazed off down the hallway and touched his chest as if he had been punched painfully there a dozen times.

"He didn't pull any punches. Even better he would take me to some really bad monster dimensions and well...I never saw fear like that in their eyes ever."

JAckie was speechless. Marco Diaz? The Marco 'safe-kid' Diaz, was a name that struck fear into the hearts of the monster community? He made them scared and his fighting style made her son impressed to the point of having some sort of flashback?

She giggled, she could't help it. It was just too funny of a thought! Marco Diaz! Tough! Well yeah she knew he was nice, sweet, charming, bait of a dork, a great fighter...but tough? Maybe a little but definitely not rugged at all.

Thomas watched his mother in confusion before he looked around and noticed something.  
"Uh...I'll be right back." He said before hurrying to the bathroom. She shook her head. Just like his dad. Marco wouldn't announce that he had to piss either he would just scurry off quickly.

"And who was that?" Brittany Wong said snidely from behind her. Jackie turned around and gave her noncommittal grin. She did it whenever she was nervous and it typically worked like a charm. People just found it so...charming.  
"Hey Brittany. Long time no see. How you been?"  
"Clearly not as busy as you. I can see that your kid got all of the lame genes." Jackie felt her stomach begin to knot up, and then do summersaults and then catch on fire.

"You...know?" Jackie wouldn't say she was friends with Brittany but they were at least on civil terms...as in Jackie could put up with her a lot more then anyone else could.  
"HA! Everyone knows. Marco Diaz. I expect roofies were in use? Or did he even bother to step in? I heard that he was hanging around with some weird alien person...are they the real baby daddy?"  
"What?" Jackie couldn't believe that this kid was being so rude, especially when there was no one else to perform for. The hallway was empty. So why was this crazy bitch being so...crazy? "Are you saying I what? Cucked Marco Diaz?"  
"Or just whored yourself out. Cause frankly I would doubt that he could have any kids...but seeing that one...well...they do share the same bad fashion sense."

"You are on thin ice here girl." Jackie threatened. Brittany simply chortled.  
"Or else wha-" Jackie grasped her by the shoulders and pushed her up against the lockers.  
"Listen. Make fun of me, do whatever stupid stuff you need in order to make yourself feel better that your life peaked in high school last year. But if you insult Marco or my little Thomas again-"  
"That is such a bad name for a kid." Jackie pulled her very close and whispered in the girls ear.  
"I will make sure that no one finds your body. Got it?" Her voice had gotten deeper and raspier. It was the most terrifying sound Brittany had ever heard. She gulped and nodded once.

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Whoa." Marco said, the entire clan was in the hallway they had just turned the corner at the end of the conversation.  
"I have never heard Brittany Wong apologize before. Neat." Brittany merely flounced past the boy and the other girls with a humph and pushed past Thomas as he walked out of the bathroom drying his hands.

"Let's ditch our last class and go home. I miss Hpoo." Star said crossing her arms. Janna wrapped her arms around Jackie and Marco and pushed them towards the entrance. Taking her 'mayor's lead. Marco went along for the ride. They had made it through most of one day. He could live with that.

"What was that all about?" Thomas said coming out of the bathroom and looking at the stuck up spoiled girl walking away with her nose in the air trying to regain what little dignity she had.  
"Oh. Just Brittany Wong being Brittany Wong." Janna said dissmissively. She didn't hate Brittany, she just didn't think about her enough to hate her. To her the girl was as insignificant as Marco's two ex best friends Alfredo and whats-his-name.

Thomas's eyes widened and he flushed a dark red before readjusting everything and loosing his voice. He babbled incoherently before he finally slapped his face and shook his head.

"Wait a second...that's Brittany Wong?!" Thomas spluttered as he turned to watch the older girl stalk angrily away. "Whoa. I never thought that she would look so...is majestic a bad term?"  
"YES! Yes that is the worst term!" Marco shouted grabbing his son and roughly shaking him.  
"Thomas you could be anything you want to be. Date anyone or anything that you want to. I would support you if it were An alien, a magical animal head, a piece of sentient fog...but under no circumstances are you to date Brittany Wong." Jackie said softly to her son as she pulled him from Marco's clutches.

"Nope! Nope! N-o-p-e. Nope." Janna said next to the boy "Plus she's too old for you."  
"Bro." Jane said gazing at Thomas who looked after Brittany anyways with a bit of a lovesick look across his features. "Just bro."  
"Hey. She is pretty." Sol said defensively. She then turned to thomas and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "but big brother darling dear, if you do anything with her, or try to get with her in any way shape or form you will never see the light of day until we are safely back in the good old fashioned future."  
"I just think she looks pretty." Thomas protested.  
"Aren;t you always the one saying that we can't affect the future because of reasons?" GP chastised her older brother. Thomas pouted the entire way home. This did not stop the teasing that the others gave him off and on.

 **Thanks for all of the great reviews, try to keep them coming it gives me a reason to continue this thing. Pretty proud of this chapter. Any ideas just Pm me or leave them in the comments. Might continue the school thing and might not, we will certainly see in the future. Also any good suggestions for good cartoons I should watch or do a fix of please send me the name. PM or leave it in a review. Trying to find something good. OR any requests for other stories, one shots or whatever PM me. New-ish to FF and I want to try more smut stuff.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for all of the great reviews, please keep them coming as that keeps me updating. Sorry if this one is a little short. Or a little long just playing this by ear. Onto the for taking so long to update.**

Ludo crouched behind the pillar. He had everything perfectly planned. New monsters. New Plan. Plenty of time to get it down. He just had to get into the house and take them all down. And then he would never have to worry about anything ever again!

He quickly waved behind him and stealth ran across the front lawn like an awesome video game character. Once he got to the front door he waited until his first monster arrived. A strange bear bird hybrid that carried a battle axe, beside him was a fly lizard woman that carried arrows and had one hand on a tracking hounds collar...

Okay admittedly it was getting harder and harder to find monsters who were willing to run head first into a Princess's summer home...sort of thing...actually he had no idea why Star Butterfly lived in this dimension so often. He just rolled with it. Questioning things was for inferior creatures. Ones who did not have enough planning in their brains. He was a planning sort of guy! It just didn't help that his army of monsters continued to dwindle and he had to take care of most of his plans personally.

He quickly opened the door and ducked inside looking around wildly. All he had to do was find the other residents and detain them. His two henchmen and monster tracking animal stood behind him. They almost seemed bored...he had no idea why...this was going to be historic!

"Attack!" He shouted and jumped into the next room. No one. The kitchen was as empty as the front hall and the living room.  
"No one is here."  
"Up the stairs then!" Ludo charged up the stair case. Taking the stairs one at a time, and then hauling himself up. He hated being so short. Finally a hand reached down and picked him up as his two monsters leisurely walked up the stairs. This was supposed to be a simple pay day for didn't feel like taking it too seriously. After all every single monster knew that Ludo was a washed up little weirdo. Still he paid on time which was good.

They reached the upstairs bedroom hallway and the trio began to walk down the hallway. Ludo scampering ahead and attempting to open doors in anticipation. Every moment expecting Star Butterfly to be behind one, only to get more and more disappointed.  
"UGH! WHERE ARE THEY!"

Suddenly a rustle came from behind them. The trio whirled around and the two hired muscle heads got their hands up in preparation. They might have a fight on their hands.

A figure stood before them. They were wearing a red hoodie with black skinny jeans.  
"What are you waiting for?!ATTACK!" Ludo shouted and pushed the nearest monster at the figure. The beast raised up his axe and brought it swinging down. The figure kept their head lowered and their eyes almost completely closed. Their face covered in shadow it was impossible to tell who was underneath the hoody. The figure smiled and leaped. Reaching into their pocket and taking out a little device.

The device was a strange silver ball with a dozen bright buttons that blinked in rapid succession. The figure threw it down with a grin. The ball bounced once and then twice before rolling harmlessly to Ludo. He poked it and flinched before curiously picking it up.  
"What is-"

He was cut off as the lights flashed brightly and a foul smoke issued from the sphere. He coughed and began to swing wildly in the air. Blinded, the entire hallway was filled to the brim with dark foul smelling smog that got into the nostrils and filled the throat. Ludo coughed louder and louder. He heard fighting all around him but could not see a thing. He felt something snag on his fingers and pulled back. Eventually something wrapped him up in a bear hug and pulled him out of the choking environment. He blinked rapidly as he was deposited in a clear section of the hallway.

He looked around for the monster that had saved him but only saw a bedroom door creak shut. The other two monsters and hound stumbled from the mist coughing and rubbing their eyes.  
"What was that?" The female hissed.  
"Felt like there were four of them." The male muttered as he glared at Ludo.  
"You said two."  
"I lied. Move on." Ludo looked at his palm, there were threads there. Multicolored threads. He looked at the axe blade that the male monster effortlessly carried swung over one shoulder. It had dribbles of blood going down the side, some of it looked human, some Mewman and some a blood that he had never seen before, it almost glowed from an inner flame.  
"Bring your animal here. We are going to track them and take the fight to them!" Ludo said still riding off of the pride that they had made it all the way up to the second story of the house.

"Or we could cut our losses and run."The female monster offered, the male merely grunted and put his blade to their tracking hounds face. The pet sniffed it, then sniffed at the pieces of perfectly cut cloth in Ludo's fist. It snuffled confused. The scents were all mixed together, they were in the house but they were strange, different and vaguely unsettling.

It finally raised its head and walked to the door that Ludo had seen closed. It began to paw at it until Ludo rushed forward and kicked the door frame. He kicked and kicked childishly until one of the taller monsters went and opened it for him with a sigh. They cut a strange sillouhette. A male monster, a female monster, their hound and a shorter monster. They almost looked like a family out for a walk. If Ludo wasn't being so hyperactive and ran forward into the room followed by the other two.

"Show yourself Star Butterfly! Show yourself and know true fear and defeat!" Ludo shouted spreading his arms wide. The dark room suddenly filled with light. Ludo looked around. This room was empty too! Why were all the rooms in this house empty!

"I summon Bricky!" A high pitched voice came from above. Ludo did not recognize it...and who was Bricky?

Ludo looked upwards only to get hit in the head by a six foot long brick. The small beaked crazy groaned in pain. He heard fighting all around him but couldn't see anything. Or hear anything. He could feel everything though. It hurt so very much. Something shifted above him and finally the load on his head moved off of him.

He looked upwards into an unfamiliar face. The girl had hair as bright as a golden star yes, but she only had one heart on her cheek, her hair was in matching pigtails and her face was a little pudgier. She looked younger then Star was too...Familiar yet not. As if he had seen her once in the past.

"Hey Ludo." Sol said as she patted his balding head. "You might not know this yet but we are going to be great friends some day."  
"Wha?" Ludo couldn't form any meaningful sentences just yet. A concussion will do that to you. He could hardly even think straight.  
"But while GP is dealing with those two rejects just know this much. Don't mess with my parents any time soon. Leave them be. It is better for everyone if you just stop being a little nuisance and give up on the wand already...okay? If you do then I'll even let you hold it in fourteen odd years."

"Fourteen years?" He gargled out "I'll be old then."  
"Still you'll get to touch it." Sol said holding her neon pink wand above Ludo's head. He reached out like a baby for a bottle.  
"Get-To-"  
"SOL!" GP said marching up to her sister, the red hoodie that she was wearing was in tatters and she had a few vials of blood on her arms, each one broken open and with their parents initials running up the sides in scrawling text.  
"You said that you would open a portal to somewhere so that we can toss them in! You can catch up later!" Behind GP were two other GP's each one had their respective monster in a headlock, but they were struggling, seemingly flickering in and out of existence like a candle flame.  
"YO! Maybe hurry it up?!" One shouted as she disappeared and then reappeared before the battle-ax welding monstrosity got free.

"SERIOUSLY!" The other said as she pulled back on her captive. Sol sighed over dramatically before she did a tight pirouette and opened a portal with a wave of her wand. She picked up Ludo and nonchalantly threw him in before stepping to the side.  
"All yours." GP ran forward and her clones jumped straight in with kamikaze yells. They flickered completely out of existence and GP gave a deep sigh of relief as she allowed herself to finally relax. She had never done so many clones before, or for so long.

"Think it worked and the little nutcase got the message?" GP said nervously. Sol simply shrugged as she closed the portal.  
"Who knows. Hopefully this will be a good secret gift to Mommy and Daddy." Making certain that Ludo didn't crash their wedding. They had all talked about it. Mostly with a bit of anger...so the two sisters were hoping to do something nice for their parents...hopefully it wouldn't affect the time stream too drastically.

"Too bad we used up all their blood though." Sol said dejectedly as she helped GP out of their fathers spare hoody. GP just shrugged.  
"Thomas was being paranoid. We didn't need all of that junk."  
"Still we could have cloned them or something. That would be so cool."

A fiery portal appeared in midair and Heckapoo stuck her head through. She was wearing a bikini top as red as her hair, sunglasses as dark as a starless sky and a confused grin on her face. Steam billowed out from around her head. She looked at the two girls and lowered the sunglasses to shoot them a sly smile.  
"Aren't you two done yet? I don't think that your grandma likes the thought of you alone at home while we're enjoying bachelorette party stuff here. Come on back and join the party. We're getting mud facials before the dragon fights."

Sol perked up and grabbed GP's arm and shook it excitedly. "Facials and dragon fights!"  
"I don't want to miss the steam room. How is the water doing with Jane's electronics?" GP said half joking. Heckapoo giggled back before she grabbed her daughters hand.  
"Come and see for yourself."

* * *

"Now Marco my boy." King River said as he fitted the loin cloth around Marco's waist. He looked down at it. Red. Very cool.  
"I am not against the fact that you are marrying my little girl."  
"Or my sister." Rhombulus said laying a snake arm around his shoulder.  
"Technichally not your sister." His left arm piped up.  
"Shut it!" Rhombulus hissed.  
"But we Johansen's have a little tradition whenever one of us has to find more then one woman to be with for the rest of their lives."  
"And that tradition includes stylish loin cloths?" Marco said sarcastically as the two men lead him through the underground tunnels he was in.

Honestly Marco was just trying to go along for the ride. Loin cloths, teleportation, underground tunnels, all part of any normal bachelor party right? Still he couldn't wait to see what else they had up their sleeves. And he hoped that there would be cake.  
"No the loin cloths are just because they're cool." Tom said stepping out of another tunnel and handed him a spear made out of an unknown animals bone. Marco tried not to look at Tom's package. Now the loin cloths were getting weird.

"This is insane."Thomas said as he stepped out of another tunnel holding his own spear. "Like actual insanity."  
"Now grandson." River said wrapping an arm around the boy and pulling him close to him in a tender embrace. "What sort of trial for a harem would this be if it weren't insane?" He then grinned and tapped a stone beside him. He then whirled around and grabbed Maroc before flinging the boy into an arena.

Marco looked in front of him and felt the dragons breath almost burn his hair right off his scalp.  
"You are kidding me right?"  
"Make sure to serpentine! We will be watching with the others!" River called before the hole in the wall closed. Marco sighed. Honestly this was about right. He stood up and picked up his spear. He looked around the collesuim he found himself in and waved to the girls in their glass booth, they were eating small shrimp cocktails and had mud masks on. His mom looked the most relaxed that he had seen in months.

He blew a kiss to the girls who giggled and responded with their owns. Marco made sure to smoothly catch every last one of them before turning to the oncoming dragon. Time to make his girls proud. (And hopefully a little impressed...or turned on...maybe all three if he was lucky?)

* * *

"We picked a good one." Jackie said as she leaned back in her chair and appreciated the fight. She was so relaxed and tomorrow being the big day and all...she looked at the ring on her finger...lovely.  
"I saw him first it took you guys this long to figure it out." Janna said as she snaked on another shrimp tail.  
"Look! He's doing a flip!" Star shouted as she sat on the edge of her seat and watched the battle rage on.

 **Again please remember to read and review as I greatly appreciate them. Also this is a sort of AU so not exactly connected with the show...and not a ton of action either...sorry just focused more on slice of life and family stuff. Next chapter is the wedding.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Whoo this is a long one. Hope you all enjoy. Hope that you all have been enjoying the story so far. Please remember to read and review. I like the reviews. Onto the story I suppose.**

Marco adjusted his bow tie. Perfect, right in the center. He puffed out his chest proudly. He looked pretty good in a tuxedo. Of course the other stuff also helped. Why he had to wear a cape he had no idea but the Butterfly clan had insisted something about tradition and how spectacular he would look.

Marco knew about the whole something borrowed something blue something old something new sort of thing. He thought that only applied to the brides though. He shuddered in happiness. Brides. Soon to be wives. This day came to slowly. He could hardly wait for his wedding to begin.

It was certainly going to be large. Star had insisted on inviting everyone that she knew. Which included her parents, his parents, his grandparents, all of their school mates, all of their teachers for some reason, even a bunch of monsters. They had to stop her from inviting the people from the coffee shop that they stopped at that morning. Marco knew that she got excited and it was definitely cute but cute Star mixed with hyperactive Sol normally meant property damage.

Heckapoo was much easier. She only wanted the magic high commission and actually began to complain that there were too many people attending. She had to perform some sort of magic spell to make a room large enough for everyone to fit. Even the Mewman palace was too small.

Janna had the shortest list. Her mom, and Jane. Marco was going to ask her about it but she had only shushed him.  
"The other people that I would want to invite aren't legally allowed within thirty feet of a wedding. They would just stress you out honey buches." She was trying to find a nickname to annoy him with. So far they all worked but none of them had stuck.

Jackie was a little more reasonable, her list had been of their friends from school, and her immediate family members. She had also asked if the wedding could be held in a church like place. Just have one conventional thing to ease her parents minds. While everything else was completely wild that they all had at least agreed to, making the room appear slightly cathedral like.

"Hey...uh Dad?" Thomas said walking into the room. He was wearing a teal themed suit with a small seashell shaped earring. He said he wanted to look nice. He did, his hair that was normally tousled was instead slicked back with hair gel, his hands were at ease beside him. Normally they would be flittering all around his head and his dad. The only thing that looked out of place was his untied tie. And even then he looked like something out of a magazine.

"Yeah? Whats up?" Marco said as he turned with a flourish of his cape. Man did he feel cool in that thing. Thomas grinned and smiled at the ground.  
"What is it kiddo?"  
"You just look so cool dad." Marco grinned and flexed.  
"Yeah these things are great huh?"  
"Grandpa wanted to talk to you."  
"Dad?"  
"Son." Rafael Diaz said walking inside with a smile on his face. He had a few crumpled handkerchiefs in his fists he looked at the floor and then at his son. He stared at Marco for a few moments before taking him into his arms.  
"Dad." Marco said nervously. A little afraid that he might start crying too.

"You look beautiful. I am so happy right now."  
"Thanks Dad." Marco managed to stutter out. Mr Diaz pulled his son back and grinned.  
"Now come! I must find the best place to set up for the paintings!" Marco rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long day if his Dad insisted on painting everything.

* * *

"Dad stop crying. You'll stain your nice suit." Jackie said tenderly to her father as she wiped at his eyes. He sniffed awkwardly and dabbed at his eyes.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart. God I've been apologizing a lot lately." Jackie chuckled slightly, before she rolled away from him. She might have to walk down the aisle. She might be seven months pregnant and she might be in a very pretty billowy wedding dress. But that didn't mean that she was about to stop riding around on something.

She just had switched to roller blades instead of a skateboard, she was able to glide easier and felt as if she had more balance. And with baby Thomas warm and safe in her balance was key.

"You have had a bit to be sorry for." she said offhandedly and almost instantly regretted it when she saw his face. He wasn't a bad guy and he was trying. He had reacted poorly to a strange and unusual situation. No one could really blame him. It just was what it was.

Now here he was probably breaking a dozen little societal codes by coming into her dressing room a few minutes before her wedding. She looked down at the small blue circlet around her arm. It was a gift from Thomas, it was sea glass mixed with blue twine. She didn't understand the whole blue new, old, borrowed thing, but if her son wanted to make her something to wear during her wedding she wasn't going to dissuade.

"I have had a lot to be sorry about sweetheart. And I will never stop apologizing for what I did to you. But I want you to know this. I am happy, this is the second happiest day of my life. Right after seeing you born." He wiped his eyes "It just feels as if I have to give you up again, all over again after just getting you back."

"Dad I know that you are sorry and I completely forgive you. There's no point in holding a grudge. People make mistakes. And you are here when it matters. Isn't that the important thing?" Her father nodded his head before he smile and touched the streaks of torquiest in her hair. It made her eyes pop and brought the viewers attention straight to her lovely face and well made dress. He never would have imagined that her wedding would be anything like this...but he wasn't going to question it.

Never look a gift horse in the mouth after all. And he was actually at his daughters wedding, that was the important thing. That was the only thing.

* * *

Marco stood in front of a large double door that lead to the beginning of a small aisle. There were five doors and five aisles. Behind each one was a person waiting to get married. They had all agreed that they would walk out with their parents and their chosen 'witness' (apparently calling them a best man or a maid of honor was considered sexist and Janna's mom had forbidden them, something about not wanting her daughter to be in a sexist-antiquated-idea-of-marriage-that-made-women-property or something.) So all five of them were going to come down at the same time. Just when the doors opened.

Marco looked back at his parents, his father was beginning to blubber a little and Mrs Diaz handed him another tissue before dabbing at her own eyes, they were as damp as her husbands but she wasn't going to be as vocal. After all this was her little boys day. He was finally getting married! A little too soon sure! But it was to the four most beautiful girls in the world! Four! Girls! God her life was strange.

Marco took a deep breath as the door opened. He flicked back his cape a little so that it made a tiny cracking sound.  
"This is it." He said softly.

* * *

"Well this is it. Still time to duck out now and raise her like a crazy little hermit." Glossaryck said simply to Heckapoo. The demoness took a deep breath and patted her tummy. She had a significant bulge there now. It wouldn't be too long now before she actually got to meet her daughter for the first time. She could hardly wait.

But one thing at a time. And the first thing was to walk down the aisle to the lovable brave dork at the other end.  
"Sorry Glossaryck. But I am going through with it." She said before taking the first few strides forward.  
"Don't hurt your belly mom." GP said anxiously as she followed her mother in. The children all were wearing matching tuxedos. Sol's had a bright pink for the collar, GP had insisted on an orange that resembled a piece of fruit, Thomas was rocking a bright green and Jane had gone with metallic silver. They were each beside their mother.

Heckapoo was flanked by GP and Glossaryck. Rhombulus was in the front row and gazing back at them and waving obviously. He was like a little kid.

"You know that I helped invent weddings." Glossaryck said as he floated down the aisle beside Heckapoo. She rolled her eyes, she couldn't do it too often or else the three layers of make up would fall off. They were supposed to make her eyes look like a fire, she couldn't see them so she took other peoples words for it. She took a few measured steps, she went in her heels determined not to be the shortest as Jackie insisted on wearing some sort of roller blades so that she could hover a few feet. That girl was only comfortable while on wheels.

Heckapoo's wedding dress was flared out like her favorite dress, tighter around the top and wider at the hips, she resembled an upside down mushroom that was on fire, her long hair had been done up in curls in order to flow down her back in tighter ringlets.

"Oh no you didn't. And GP it's fine baby. I'll be okay. Well you will be too." she whispered back to her daughter. Why was she talking so much? She didn't see any of the others talking. Well sol and Star were whispering back and forth and Queen Butterfly was trying to control the two, which was like controlling two hyperactive crazy monkeys.

Definitely not easy and not suggested for the weak of heart. But the good queen was tenacious and she would make sure that her daughters wedding went off without a hitch. Heckapoo did half expect some sort of monster attack, after all this was almost the entire Butterfly family, and the magic high commission, and a slew of human beings for collateral damage. It would be a prime target. If Heckapoo was evil she would attack the place too.

Heckapoo was closer to Janna now, their aisles were converging towards the slightly raised dais where everyone would be able to see them. Janna looked shoddily beautiful, she was wearing her favorite beanie, and was wearing a black wedding dress, she had insisted upon it because she wasn't a 'virgin' and said it was between that and a piss yellow.

They had convinced her to go with the black, frankly it looked amazing on her. Sort of like something from an anime, or a punk princess. She pulled it off nicely. Somehow Jane had snuck her fake vampire fangs into the service and was clicking them in her mouth. She also attempted to scare the guests nearby when she grinned at them. Unfortunatly they were seeing much more crazy things with all of the monsters and people from another dimension surrounding them. So a girl with fangs? Not so scary.

Heckapoo smiled at her and Janna pursed her lips and blew a kiss. Heckapoo blushed slightly and looked down. Silly girl. Silly adorable girl.

"Almost there. You excited?" GP said to Heckapoo. She smiled at her daughter as she took the first step.

"Immensely."

* * *

"Chin up Star." Moon Butterfly said to her daughter. "You only get married once."  
"Not on earth, there you can have as many marriages as you want." Star responded back to her mother. Moon rubbed her eyes, she was already tired and she felt as if she was going to have a headache.

What a day to have a wedding. While the children had arranged most of the things such as the hall and the guests lists, she still had to edit them and make sure that they hadn't forgotten anything. Also the Butterfly royal family was paying for most of the things. Marco had tried to give them some money and promised to pay them back. But when he got a glance at the buffet bill he had almost immediately retraced the offer. Moon couldn't blame him, his future in laws could eat someone out of house and home if they put their minds to it.

"Mommy? Are you crying?"  
"No Sol." Star said batting her daughters hands away. "My hormones are all set thank you very much. I just want to do this thing." She grinned and waved into the audience at her extended family. The entire group of them, a mixture of fur wearing vikings, silk covered ladies in waiting and old women wearing tiaras covered in jewelry.

Star got to the first step and mounted it. She felt a firm hand take her elbows to steady her. Sol was on her left and her mother was on her right. They gave her grins, Moon's small and reserved and Sol's fit to burst right off of her face.

Star got to the top and stood in a tight ring with the others. Their children stepped back to a respectful distance and their parents departed to their own spots. Mr and Mrs Diaz had a couple of paint canvases next to them, however they were only half finished, only detailing the guests, they seemed to be waiting in anticipation for the actually announcement.

The only adult who hadn't left was Glossaryck. The small blue man floated above them all and looked at each one purposefully.

He then turned to the audience and raised his voice.  
"Who here wants to see a wedding?!"  
"YEAH!" Everyone shouted right back.  
"I said who here wants to see a wedding?!"  
"YEAH!" They all shouted even louder.

"I can't believe we got this guy to officiate it." Marco whispered to Jackie she elbowed him a little.  
"Be nice he asked us politely."  
"Maybe you guys politely." Marco muttered still shuddering at all of the subtle and not so subtle hints that Glossaryck had dropped that he wanted to be the one to marry them all.

"Okay now. Onto you five." Glossaryck floated in front of them and looked them all in the eyes.  
"I'm not much of one to lecture."  
"BS." Star coughed into her flowers. Glossaryck fixed his unwavering gaze on her. He sat in mid air just staring at her without moving. Not blinking. Not breathing. The entire room was silent waiting to see what was going to happen next. Sol fiddled with the wand that she had underneath her tuxedo, just one wrong move and she was going to start blasting.

Five minutes passed in silence. Then ten. Then finally.  
"Okay so you five are really willing to do this?" Glossaryck sighed.  
"YES!" The five teenagers shouted in frustration. This was really taking a long time. Glossaryck waved his hands over their heads and his eyes began to glow a bright golden color, like boiling hot soup.

"Then with the power invested in me by no one and the authority given to me by little to no authority I declare you all to be together in holy matrimony until you all pass on into the bleakness of eternal death and nothingness! Or if you decide to disband at the first death! Probably hers!" He pointed at Jackie who squeaked before cocking a confused head.

"Wait what?"  
"Now do you all agree to be whatever it is you are to each other? Spouses?"  
"YES!" They shouted out at once. They knew how they felt about each other, and each one had composed a little speech to give later. They were just so sick of not being married that they felt that they had to officiate it already.

"Then I declare you spouses! Let the orgy begin!" Glossaryck finished with a boom of thunder in the background. The silence of the room was deafening. Thomas cleared his throat blushing deeply.

"Couldn't we just kiss or something?" Star finally spoke.  
"Why? It's not like we could get any more pregnant?" Janna joked. Glossaryck moaned in annoyance before he fell backwards and reclined in mid air.  
"Your generation is so boring these days! Fine just get on with it!"

Star turned to a surprised Jackie and pulled her into a quick kiss before slipping around her and wrapping her arms around Janna's waist. Marco turned to Heckapoo and gave her a kiss before pulling back at the sudden brush of fire that popped from her mouth into his. The heat was almost instantly extinguished by Jackies cool soothing lips, he thought he might have caught diabetes when he kissed Star, her lips were so sweet. Janna of course tried to bite him. and was the only one who shoved her tongue down his throat.

"Now that's what I call a lip lock." Angie whispered to her husband as the two rapidly continued to sketch what was happening before them. The five members of the newly married family were rapidly switching between partners, going back to another partner and giggling like school children. Flushed breathing heavily and becoming more and more excited and whispering little nothings to each other.

Rhombulus stood up and began shouting excitedly. Next was Stars side of the family, Janna's guests quickly joined in and before a minute was up the entire room was standing and applauding the newly married family.

"FINALLY! They're official!" Jane shouted with a fist pump. Sol was tightly hugging Thomas and giggling excitedly. GP was leaning back on a pillar and smiling happily at their family. It was a wonderful moment all around.

* * *

It was hours later that Marco found himself at a large table in a row with all of the girls, everyone talking excitedly, with a small glass of fizzy cider to sip from. They were denied space time wine as was anyone else who was thought to be too weak willed for the powerful drink. That didn't stop others from chugging it down.

Marco couldn't decide if he liked the alcoholic beverage or if it frightened him. Either way he knew he was probably going to try and avoid it for a bit. The meal itself was large with over a dozen dishes to choose from. And everyone was being served by what appeared to be either servants or slaves that belonged to the Butterfly family. Marco was really hoping that they were servants and not slaves but with River and Moon it could go either way.

"Psst. Marco." Star said as she leaned over Heckapoo with a piece of food speared on her fork. "Try this, it turns you purple and gives you gils."  
"Yeah. Don't try that. It will turn you purple and give you gils." Jackie warned her new husband away from the food that her new wife was attempting to shove down his throat.  
"Wasn't planning on it." Marco reassured her. He then was cut off as Jackie shoved a spoonful of something lemony into his mouth.  
"Try this instead, my mom made it before everything. It's a family soup." Marco drank it down and smiled appreciatively.  
"Deliciou-" He was cut off as a large handful of chips was next shoved into his mouth, he had to rapidly chew and swallow or else risk suffocation. Nachos. Of course Janna was trying to kill him with the most delicious treat in the world.

"Well? How were those?" She said, her black gloved hands now had small flakes of cheese on them. He suddenly noticed that she wasn't wearing all black, there were a few very tiny pink threads weaved strategically into her dress that you would only be able to see if you were looking or got lucky.

"Not bad-" Marco had half of a green drumstick in his mouth now. Heckapoo just smiled and pulled it free before taking a bite of her own from the same place that his teeth had been.  
"I thought that you were only supposed to share the cake?" He said finally swallowing the chewy and slightly gamey meat.  
"Wild boar chicken is always better fresh." Heckapoo responded. "And shared. Plus it means that it isn't poisoned." Marco rolled his eyes until he saw Star holding out a roll with some icing over the top.  
"I haven't fed you yet." she pouted adorably. Marco opened his mouth and allowed her to shove some food into it. He chewed before realizing his big mistake. Now he had to feed all of them, and he only had two hands to do so. He chewed quickly and grabbed what looked like fish and a piece of chocolate from a nearby passing plate.

"Let's do this."

* * *

""Does it feel as if something is coming between us?" Jackie joked as they swayed back and forth across the dance floor. It was the third official dance. The first had been with the parents of the children dancing together, it had been damp with all of the overjoyed tears. And complicated when Thomas, Sol, Janna and GP wanted a turn with their mothers and then their father. The second had been the entire family together. It was more like one large ring of them walking in one large circle. Still it was the thought that counted.

Now it was everyone turning into couples. Jackie and Marco were the first, Thomas was dancing with Star, Heckapoo with Rhombulus and Janna had managed to snag Mr Diaz and force him to take her out to the dance floor. Rafael would shoot apologetic looks to his wife who would merely laugh at his discomfort.

"Just our little baby." He said as he reached down and caressed her slowly blooming belly. Thomas was inside of there right that moment. He got to attend their wedding twice. Marco could hardly believe how lucky he was.  
"Sure have come a long way huh?" He whispered down to Jackie. She smiled and glided across the floor on her roller blades.  
"Especially you, all of us pregnant, you really stepped up, there were all the times that we nearly killed you. From worry or otherwise. That job stuff, even those dragons."

"Yeah that was...I have no idea why King River thought that was a good idea." Marco said as he continued to lead her along the floor.  
"Look at us now. You are going to be a great dad."  
"You'll be an even better Mom." He responded. He noticed her father approaching from the side, a little hesitantly but also hopefully. Marco motioned with his eyes and Jackie looked as well.  
"I'm just glad that they came around. Do you mind if I ease my own Dad's fears."  
"Go for it." He said as Marco released her with a quick kiss to the forehead. She skated through the couples, weaving around the King and Queen of Mewni and Glossaryck holding a large pudding cup.

Marco stood for a moment before he weaved his own way through the crowd. Suddenly he spotted something. He sighed before scratching the back of his head. It would be the classy thing to do...he just hoped that he wasn't going to get burned alive.

"Hey Tom." Marco said as he approached the demon prince. Tom was sitting in his typical black tuxedo, lounging backwards and watching the other dancers. He almost seemed stiff in his way of lounging, as if he were forcing it.  
"Oh hey big man. How does it feel knowing your off the market?"  
"Amazing considering I have four wives now."  
"That's going to get exhausting." Tom said pompously, or just enough that it rubbed Marco the wrong way. Marco tried to stay calm, the guy was sort of his friend now. And he could tell that he was also a little jealous, not very jealous, but still a little. He should try to help him out somehow, he hated how excluded Tom looked.

"You should get out there man. Have some fun and enjoy yourself."  
"I am having fun. You should go back out there and save your Dad from the scary girl." Tom said pointing at Janna. Marco nodded he then reached down and squeezed Tom's shoulder.  
"I am glad that you're here. I just want you to have fun and be happy. Maybe meet someone new. There are a ton of cute girls here for you to try and hit on. Even the ones from Earth, they would think you are cool."  
"Are you really trying to set me up with an Earth girl bro?" Tom said attempting to hide the happiness in his voice. It felt nice knowing that he was cared about, even from a drip like Marco Diaz.

"What I'm trying to do is to get you to stop sulking and get out there. Everyone is having a good time. You should too." Marco said as he reached out and gave Tom a good natured punch on the arm. The hot headed teenager rolled his eyes before smiling as Marco walked back to his very large family table. It was just mind boggling that the guy was able to juggle all of them. Still he managed which was just amazing. Tom didn't often wish a person good luck or happiness in life, it just wasn't his style, but Marco Diaz? He deserved it. He had earned his happiness, maybe it was about Time that Tom took a page from his book too.

Tom stood up and cracked his back. Now he was on the hunt. A cute girl...a cute girl...all he had to do was find a cute girl to dance with...honestly that shouldn't be too hard right? His eyes then settled on a part in the crowd. Almost as if they were moving aside so that he could actually see her.

He grinned, his fangs sharpening in anticipation.  
"Thats a bingo."

"Oh God. We are seeing history." Jane said to Thomas before motioning with her head where Tom was walking in the crowd. Thomas looked on in awe.  
"Whoa."  
"Yeah. Wonder how this will go."  
"They did say that they met at Mom and Dads wedding, never thought I would actually get to see it." Thomas said as Tom approached the girl with a confident swagger and put his hand out to offer her a dance.

"This is good." Jane said hopefully "This means that everything is going right, even if we don't do anything."  
"Remember we're here to observe and not to intervene."  
"Like that's stopped us before." Jane said sarcastically before oohing.  
"Look! The cake!" It was a monstrosity of forty four layers and eighty eight different flavors, being rolled out on three tables next to each other.  
"Let's get to it before Sol does." Jane said grabbing her older brothers hand and dragging him closer to the delicious monstrosity that towered over the party goers.

* * *

"HOME!" Star said as she happily fell backwards into Marco's bed. Heckapoo and Janna joined her. Heckapoo moaned and massaged her bloated stomach.  
"I ate too much. I have a food baby to keep GP company."  
"I'm with you there." Star said. Janna only snored already fast asleep. Marco walked through the portal carrying a sleeping Jackie. She had almost fallen asleep at the wedding dinner table. She finally had as people began to depart. So Marco did the classy thing and carried her back home to their shared bedroom. His bedroom. Their bedroom. Their husband and wives bedroom.

He placed Jackie down onto the bed carefully and lovingly before he crawled on himself. He wrapped an arm around as many of the girls as he could and burrowed deep into the sweet smelling hair that surrounded him.  
"Good night loves." He whispered as he drifted off to sleep, not bothering to change from his fancy suit. He was too tired. And this was far far too comfortable.

 **Remember to read and review I greatly appreciate them. Sorry if this is a little on the long side. OR short side or whatever. Just thought that this was sort of an important chapter to get up and out. Hopefully I will update soon. We will see though. 31 chapters and they are finally married, you are welcome.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for all of the great reviews I really appreciate them, they keep me doing this stuff. Onto the story, sorry if it is a little on the short side.**

"Stay still." Marco sternly warned Star as he wrapped a scarf around her neck and chin. She groaned in annoyance. This was a long scarf and he had wrapped it around her around a dozen times! (Okay more like twice but it still felt humiliating!)  
"Marco please I am not a child." She said as she attempted to move her arms around. She could hardly move, okay that was a bit of an overstatement but the amount of thick clothes that she had on made her just a little stiff. And of course baby Sol. She looked like she was smuggling a watermelon.  
"I know but you're carrying one. Honestly I can't believe that I even let you guys talk me into this." He said as he adjusted her zipper and pulled a heavy hat over her long blonde hair.

"Because I haven't seen snow in real life for most of my life. And now I want to." Janna said simply. She had on a heavy bright blue ski suit and mittens over her gloves. She was just as covered as Star and Jackie. She still had on her favorite hat though and had hissed threateningly at anyone who had tried to take it off her head. Jane had copied her mother too, even refusing any of the heavy winter clothes because apparently her circuits kept her nice and toasty.

Heckapoo was going to be next on Marco's check winter/snow wear list. Which was a long one. He was only going to let them go and do this if they were all well covered from head to toe. He seemed to have some sort of conviction that they were going to explode if they went into anything that wasn't the 'ideal' temperature.

The kids from the future weren't off the hook too easily either. Jane had a blanket wrapped around her like a cape and some snow boots that looked as if they were meant for the Himalayas. GP had a small basket with around three dozen thermos's packed into it for emergency warmth rations and just for a nice treat. Not to mention the other little treats and the mat that she had managed to stuff in there, she wanted a sort of winter picnic. Not a bad idea, they all figured it would be very peaceful.

Marco stepped back from Heckapoo and admired his handiwork. She was covered up from the tip of her toes in thick socks to the top of her horns that he had put a couple of tiny hats on. She looked up at them and then at him.  
"Really? You really had to do that?"  
"I'm just being thorough."  
"Marco I have access to every single dimension ever conceived, some to have existed for such a short amount of time that they probably couldn't even be said to exist at all. Some that have existed for so long that you would never even see a day pass in one, because you would have died by then. I think that I can deal with a little cold."

"Better safe then risking us dying." Thomas said as he pulled a sled into the hallway, along with about nine set of skis.  
"Well that is a little overly morbid. Worst case one of us loses the use of their legs. Or you guys do. Pretty sure thats what happens when a fetus gets super duper cold." Janna said. She turned to Heckapoo and did some finger guns.

"Make it cold hot stuff." Janna blew Heckapoo a flirtatious kiss. Heckapoo rolled her eyes and took out her dimensional scissors. She attempted to stoop over and had to hold her back out awkwardly. After all the babies were due any week now. In fact they probably shouldn't do too much traveling...but the chance to do this was just too good.

She got close to the ground before sticking her scissors into thin air and ripped upwards. She sighed when she straightened up and smiled at the blast of cold air that threatened to blow out her flame. She stepped through and almost fell all the way to her knees in the snow.

She had to pull herself forward a few feet to make room for the next person and then a little further until everyone was through. Surrounding them was an amazing mountain chain. Thousands of large mountains completely devoid of life, there was only ice and snow. Some of it was softly falling from the sky, it was slow and relaxing and beautiful.

"Okay." Jackie said with a large slightly maniacal grin before grabbing some skis. "Lets get skiing."

"Are we really going to let a bunch of pregnant women go skiing?" GP hissed to Thomas as he watched Jackie pull on her ski before leaning on Marco to get up. She had to wrap one arm around her tummy to keep it steady and another over Marco's shoulder.

"This will make amazing pictures though." Jane said as she looked around at everything and began to blink rapidly. She quickly stored them before turning her eyes to Star and Sol who had gotten the sled out and were starting to zoom down the mountain at breakneck speeds. Star wrapping her arms around Sol and laughing excitedly the entire way.

"This is probably fine." Thomas said hopefully. Jackie began to laugh and whoop excitedly as she skied downhill, going faster and faster until the whiteness around her began to blur and disappear, she was really starting to get up there speed wise. She didn't think that she had ever managed to get this fast when she was on her board. This dimension was incredible, just one long never-ending mountain range type world, with fresh perfect skiing snow.

She had been excited when Heckapoo had mentioned it. They had been soaking their feet after being on them all day. Carrying an unborn baby was surprisingly hard work. But at least they had warm foot baths to look forward to. And the demoness had simply stated it out of the blue. None of them could get it out of their minds. Janna had been the one to suggest that they all go out there one day. When the girl got a thought into her mind she never seemed to let it go, it was honestly quite awesome, she was almost like a dog with a bone. She would gnaw it over and worry at it until she got it just the way that she wanted it. And what she wanted was for all of them to go skiing. Marco of course refused. They out voted him, and he had relented with a few ground rules.

Such as none of them getting too far. Jackie turned to look back over her shoulder. Sure her stomach made maneuvering a little trickier, but she was getting the hang of things. Honestly she couldn't wait until the boy was just out of her already. She wanted these nine months to go bye and be over already. She wanted her old body back...that all sounded super selfish even to her. She also wanted to see her baby. To actually get to hold him instead of just carry him around all of the time.

Although, she also was looking forward to seeing Thomas grow into the young man that he was today.

She sped past the gang again and waved. That was another reason why they had chosen these mountains, they had a strange sort of loop thing going on where you could ski or sled downhill and keep on going. Just sort of infinitely looping on the mountain, it meant that there was nothing unexpected or anything to fear. Except of course for Sol and her reckless driving.

The youngster screamed maniacally as she maneuvered the sled that she and Star were sharing down the hip, swerving one way and then the other, occasionally bringing it over a slight rise so that they were airborne before landing heavily and increasing their speed. Jackie pulled up next to them and waved.  
"Hey Jack's!" Star shouted over the whipping air and waved right back, her wind burnt face bright red and shinning. Jackie's face was doing a little better as she had not pulled down her scarf to shout and scream.

"You're putting on a lot of speed there!" Jackie shouted to them. Star grinned and nodded excitedly.  
"I know! Isn't it great!" Suddenly another form popped up on their other side. Marco waved excitedly to them. He had a snowboard and was actually doing a few impressive moves on it, not entirely unexpected, the boy was a natural athlete, he didn't really have to worry about anything.  
"How's it going hubby?" Jackie called over to Marco. He gave a thumbs up before maneuvering around a tree and doing a brief jump and a 360. Sol cheered on her daddy and clapped her hands. She then saw another hump of snow coming up and leaned forward and towards it.

"Sol?" Star said a little nervously. She debated about what she should do. Either let her kid keep on going, actually help her increase her speed, or do what her mom would do and scream for her to stop. Star decided none of those sounded too fun and took out her wand.  
"GLITTER BLAST!" She shouted aiming behind her. A pink and gold sparkle exploded out from behind her and gave the sled the needed boost to clear the jump and get Sol her own 360. And then another and a final third before it landed on some freshly fallen snow. Star rolled off once the sled came to a stop next to their base camp.

Janna was sitting with her headphones on and bobbing her head to some music while getting a back massage from Thomas. GP was cooking some marshmallows and handed one to Sol as soon as the dizzy girl sat down.

"So good. Needs more sugar though." Sol said as she swallowed hers in three bites. GP rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers at Jane. The cyborg took out a small bag and handed it over to her youngest sister. Sol took the sugar and sprinkled another marshmallow before swallowing it whole. "Sticky and delicious." Sol said sucking the sticky white goop off of her fingers.

Star sat down and batted her eyes at Thomas.  
"Heyyyyyyy Thommy boyyyyyyy could I possiblyyyyyy..."  
"Mom has next dibs and then you." He said with a grin already knowing exactly what she wanted. Star pouted playfully before she leaned back on the large mat that they had put down for protection from the snow. She had never had a picnic in the middle of winter before. It was nice, really relaxing, as if the snow was a sort of white noise background thing.

"Coconut?" Marco said waving a chocolate bar with about three pounds of coconut beneath Stars nose. She sat right up and ripped the paper off before devouring it hungrily.  
"Who knew sledding was so much work?" She said as she leaned back against Marco. He wrapped his arms around as much of her belly as he could and sniffed the single thread of hair that had become loose from her knit hat. She grinned at his playfulness and reached up to bop his slightly red nose. Not frostbite yet but they would have to leave soon.

Marco would probably suggest it, he always suggested the best things for them. He made sure that they were safe, well rested, he had even gotten into this weird daddy phase where he would play music around their bellies for the fetuses to listen to. Janna had gotten a hold of the music for a bit and blasted heavy metal into her stomach for a week and a half before Marco found out. He had gotten so paranoid that he only played Mozart around her belly since then and even forced Jane to listen to it too. Oddly enough Janna was also into that as well, she described it as 'punk-for-the-oldies.'

"Well I want to catch a bit more of the snow." Thomas said standing up and offering a hand to Jane and GP. "Want to join me?"  
"Hey I want in too." Janna said as she grasped a hold of the back of Jane's coat and monkeyed her way up to a standing position. She had to rest with her hands on her knees for a few quick breaths before she was good to go. Heckapoo stood up and took her own steps onto the snow where she floated above it. She then began to skate around them all on the tip of her toes completely at ease.

"Race you guys back to camp."With that she began to sprint down the hill the others rushed to go after her. Star struggled up but only watched with a smile as they all went off. Partly maternal and partly melancholy.  
"You're not going to join them?" Marco asked confused as he stood up and stood beside her. She turned around and gave him a quick little kiss to his lips before turning back and giggling like a child, her face bright red from the cold and the kiss. Marco's was equally as red, he spluttered slightly before regaining composure.  
"Star, what was that for...not that I'm complaining or anything but it was..." She shushed him with a finger to his lips and leaned forward with a shy little grin.

"I just really appreciate you." Star said as she wrapped her arms around Marco and gazed up into his brown eyes. He grinned and pulled her as close as Sol's baby body would allow.  
"I feel as if this baby is bringing us closer." Marco said softly, his words almost stolen by the wind.  
"Really? I thought she was keeping us apart." Star joked. She then took the back of his head in her hands and began to kiss him tenderly. Marco restarted it when she began to pull away. She tasted sweet as candy. He could not get enough of her. He kissed her harder and she peeped.

Marco finally pulled back and looked at her a little worriedly. Her face was bright red and her breath was starting to come in quick little gasps. She touched her belly and looked at Marco nervously.  
"I think it's time." She said softly. Marco looked down at Star's belly and then at the snow covered ground at her feet, it was damper then usual and steaming slightly from warm water.  
"But that means..."Marco turned to look at the other three girls. They had stopped their skiing to see what was wrong. They then saw the look on Star's face and it all clicked.  
"Oh no." Jackie said touching her belly and looking at Thomas.

 **Well next is the obligatory birth chapter. Please remember to read and review. Greatly appreciate them. A lot. Hope that this wasn't too short, just sort of wanted to get straight to the point is all.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out, it just took a lot more time than anticipated and I hope that the following few will be out faster sooner then later. Please continue to read and review as I greatly appreciate it. Hope that this isn't too short or anything. Onto the chapter. Actually considered ending the story last chapter but I still have a few ideas to work with.**

"UUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!"Star shouted as she paced up and down the maternity ward in a thin paper gown. "WHY IS THIS TAKING SO LONG!" She complained as she continued to pace, one hand cradling her belly and the other on the small of her back. She waddled forwards and backwards continuously restless. She resembled a very large and very uncomfortable penguin.

"Why is this so horrible?!" Star shouted again as she tried to sit back down and just hovered halfway in the air softly panting to herself.  
"Marco better be back with my food soon." Janna complained from where she was sitting completely at ease. The four of them were sharing a rather large single room. It was probably thanks to Star or Heckapoo for flashing some gold at the doctors in order to secure it.

It had four beds, four comfy chairs and a large window for any of the family members to watch. So far only Janna's mom had shown up and she had taken their kids away to entertain them in the designated waiting area.  
"I have no idea why you're so calm." Jackie complained as she chewed on some more ice, she felt as if she was overheating, Heckapoo having her flame at full might certainly didn't help.

"Eh. I have my magazines, and phone, plus I just don't feel like getting too worked up. It's only birth, can't be that bad. Wait. Contraction." She winced as it hit her, lingered and after a few seconds passed. She relaxed her face and breathed a sigh of relief.

Jackie chewed some more ice and glowered at Heckapoo.  
"Could you tone it down a little?" She snapped in annoyance. Heckapoo glared back at her.  
"This is me relieving pressure, if she can pace then I can simmer."  
"Yeah but her pacing is just annoying, your heat is oppressive."

"Well your complaining is super annoying...sooooo" Heckapoo said simply before she started to increase the heat in the room. Jackie glared at her before she hefted herself upwards and waddled to the window. She groaned and leaned against it in pain once she reached it.  
"JESUS! Why does this hurt so much?!"

"Well you are going to be first." Janna said simply flipping a page. Jackie looked at her in confusion before realization hit her.  
"Oh my God you're right."  
"So that would mean..."Heckapoo sid before gulping audibly. "Oh no."  
"HA!" Star shouted pointing at them "You have to go through all of this first."  
"It also means that you have to go through all of it the longest." Janna said before wincing again and taking a few deep shuddering breaths. Star dropped her finger and got her thinking face on.  
"No...because...Sol is...OH GODDESS DA-"

Thomas looked up from the television set that he was watching and shook his head before tutting.  
"Such vulgar language. Really not appropriate for a hospital."  
"Are you kidding? Hospitals are the perfect places for cursing. People die here all the time. Heck if I was going to curse anywhere it would be in a hospital." GP said rubbing her older brothers head playfully.  
"Think that they're going to be okay?" Jane said as she paced nervously. Mrs Ordonia walked over and wrapped a comforting arm around the girls shoulders.  
"Hey if I know anything about my little Janna Banana its that she's a trooper. She will be fine."  
"Notice how you don't really mention any of the rest of us in that sentiment." Thomas said with a raised eyebrow. "Or our mothers at least."  
"Well I figure that it all goes fine right?" Mrs Ordonia said with a nonchalant shrug. "I mean you guys are all here and you are all alright." She looked at Sol who was upside down in a plastic chair and was blowing her hair out of her face before giggling.

"Debatably. But yeah I think that everything should be fine."  
"Yeah it is in the end." Sol said simply. Jane shot her little sister a warning look and GP shook her head in disappointment.  
"SOL!" Thomas blonde just shrugged helplessly.  
"What? They were all going to figure it out eventually."  
"Figure what out?" the one parent present said in fear.

"We came as soon as we could-" Rafael petered off as he Angie and Jackie's parents came running into the waiting room. They had a large book with them, easily the size of an end table. They looked at the somber faces in the room before finally focusing on Sol who was purposefully attempting to appear as innocent as possible.  
"What is wrong?" Mrs Lynn Thomas said nervously. She grasped her throat in fear before she focused on Thomas who was scuffing the ground with his toe.  
"Thomas? What happens?" She knew that he was at least the most responsible out of the four grandkids and the most likely to tell the truth if pushed...she was frightened...she had to know.

"It all turns out okay..." Thomas started before Rafael was across the room and shaking him.  
"¿lo que pasa? Por favor, usted debe decirnos!"  
"Well first of all child birth ain't no fun for anyone. And it doesn't help that he came out small." Sol said simply pointing at Thomas. He whipped out of his grandfathers arms and turned his attention to Sol.  
"SOL! NO!"

"But it was still hard on Jackie..."Sol finished before running out of steam and grinning a little nervously. Mr and Mrs Lynn Thomas grasped each others hands and slowly sat down.  
"Sol .Please tell us, no games, no riddles, no tangents. What happens to our daughter?"

"Sol under no circumstances are you to tell them what happens to Mom!" Thomas warned his little sister.  
"What happens to Jackie?" Marco said standing in the doorway with three bags of chips, some cheap sushi from the cafeteria and a coconut he got somewhere. Thomas looked at him in distress he looked all around the room and saw nervous faces begging him for information. He rubbed his eyes, why did he feel as if he was getting a headache?

"Thomas. What happens to Jackie." Marco said forcefully letting each word hang on the air. Thomas takes a deep breath before turning back to his Dad.  
"She-" There was a harsh scream from down the hall followed by a familiar shout.  
"WE NEED SOME HELP DOWN HERE!" Janna yelled as she attempted to go down the hallway. She only went a few steps before she gasped, doubled over in pain and held the wall. She grunted and pulled herself forwards.  
"GODS! JANE WHY ARE YOU SUCH A PAIN?!"

The entire clan, poked their heads out the doorway and looked on as doctors ran past Janna back to the girls room. A few seconds later a gurney was rolled down the hallway. A few seconds after that and Jackie was being wheeled down the hallway, she wriggled on her back holding her stomach and sweating. Clearly in discomfort, the most dramatic thing was the blood stain between her legs.

"Oh no no no no." Marco said as he began to leave the room to go after her.  
"Please." a young doctor stopped him with a hand. She ushered him back towards the room. "Please stay there. We can't afford for you to get in the way right now." Marco stopped still. He looked after Jackie. She looked over her shoulder back at him for a moment. Her eyes were wide and terrified. Marco looked at the doctor and stepped forwards, his palms open, attempting to remain calm.  
"Please. I need to...she can't be alone."  
"Fine. Fine. "The doctor looked back at Jackie's retreating gurney before she nodded. "Only one visitor can-"  
"Him!" Mr Lynn Thomas said simply pushing Marco forwards. "We can take care of everything else just take care of my daughter!" Marco looked back at him, nodded once and raced down the hallway after Jackie.

"Hey...uh..."Jane said with her face stuck into the royal throne room of the Butterfly palace looking directly at the Queen and King. "We are sort of being born here...you might want to check it out..."

"Oh my God! Oh my GOD!" Star shouted into a pillow, the initial shock of seeing Jackie burst with blood had begun to wear off. Now she was just focused on her own pain.  
"WHY WON'T SOL COME OUT?!"  
"You know were you ever sold on that name? There is still time to change it." Janna said simply as she looked up from the blood stain. "I think I'm gonna call Jane Berry from now on."  
"How are you so calm right now?" Heckapoo said from where she was reclining on the bed green in the face. "You are in labor and just saw Jackie start to bleed all over the place!"  
"First off I'm a masochist, second off Jackie is tough as nails. She'll be fine. Or I tell myself that so I won't completely freak out and go nuts like Marco probably is. " Heckapoo tried to say something, couldn't think of anything and just nodded. Then she got an idea.  
"Why didn't I do this earlier?"

She took out her scissors, adjusted the blade a little looked around the room and slit them down the air. A rip appeared and Star stopped her moaning to look up in awe at the room that Jackie was in.

"Can we go through?"  
"No it's more like a spyglass we can see them but they can't see us." Heckapoo said enlarging and focusing the image. Marco was in a pair of scrubs, holding Jackies hand as she screamed silently and squeezed his own hand. He grabbed her shoulder and she twisted under him in pain. There was another doctor in the room. Talking to Marco who relayed the instructions to Jackie. She snapped at him and then cried some more. Marco for his credit seemed to stand sternly over her. Unbothered by everything. Or at the very least shouldering it, pushing his discomfort away for her sake.

Finally Jackie screamed one final time and fell backwards, her eyes closed. She took one shuddering breath and fell very very still.  
"Come on. Move." Star said sitting up. Janna silently approached the portal and reached out a hand.  
"Jackie?" Janna said nervously, half expecting EMTS to come bursting into the room screaming and carrying a bunch of futuristic technology to bring her back to life. Instead Jackie just seemed to shudder once and open her eyes in exhaustion.

A pair of arms entered the sightline. In it was a blue towel and in that towel was a bundle of baby. The newborn Thomas.

* * *

"You did it Jackie." Marco said softly as he handed Thomas to her, too scared to actually hold him, he felt that she should have that honor. "You did it."  
"Yeah I...I did..."She said in shock, she touched Thomas's face, he squalled, red in the face with a faint seashell birthmark on his cheek. She ran her fingers over it in wonder, he continued to cry out in fear and confusion.

"Well it looks like he has always been this fussy." Jackie said with a tired grin and a little laugh. "I mean whoa. What a set of lungs." His eyes seemed to open a little and searched around before finally landing on Marco and Jackie. Thomas continued to squall but his attention was at least locked on his parents.

"Hey little guy. I'm your mom. Can you say mom?" Jackie teased him before laughing herself and then a few more tears came out.  
"I think I tore something."  
"You tore a lot of things young lady." The doctor said from Jackie's feet. "Non life threatening but all necessary. If we could please see the child for a moment? We need to clean him off and-"  
"Here." Jackie passed Thomas over to the doctor before leaning back. "I just want to sleep for a bit..."  
"I'll be here when you-"  
"No." Jackie forcefully cut Marco off and touched his arm "You are going to the other girls. They need you now too."  
"But Jackie...you just..."  
"Just brought Thomas into the world and am about to take a little nap while you make sure your other kids are born safe and sound. Now do what I say. Babe...I'll be fine." she smiled softly and kissed his hand. "You kept me safe. Everything is fine."

Marco looked at her then at Thomas and then back at her before rubbing at the tears brimming in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her damp salty forehead. She tasted like a mermaid, or an angle.  
"I'll see you soon." He whispered as he quickly ran out. Jackie grinned and leaned backwards.  
"Okay then. fix me."

* * *

"How did she do this?!" Heckapoo shouted in pain as she was being physically held down by Marco. He had actually been ushered into the next room after Jackie. Heckapoo had been understandably difficult.

When she wasn't trying to jump up and sprint she had been ripping at everything with her horns, her teeth and her nails and the tiny spines that ran along her arms. Understandably she had made a bit of a mess of everything and the doctors were getting a little too scared to get any closer.  
"How did your parents even do this?! Why is this a thing that happens?! This is terrible!"  
"It's called reproduction my dear." Glossaryck said as he floated out of some medical equipment with a hotdog clamped firmly in his hands and a look of bored amusement.

"You'll understand it when you're older."  
"Glossaryck!" The two shouted, Marco in annoyance and Heckapoo in sheer rage.  
"Now is not the time old man!" Heckapoo shouted at the tiny blue man who simply sat in mid air watching her.  
"Look it got boring in the waiting room. Thought I could at least get some cheap thrills in here."  
"She's your daughter!" Marco shouted slightly disgusted. "Do you even know how insanely creepy that sounds." Glossaryck just shrugged and bit into the hotdog.  
"And she's your wife. Why aren't you encouraging her? And you Hpoo, why aren't you killing him or anything? I mean this is sort of his fault isn't it?"  
"It's both of our faults! We made her together!" Heckapoo shouted, then her eyes widened and she stopped struggling, she winced as the contractions began to come faster. "And we can have her together..."

She turned to look up at Marco her red hair falling out of her eyes as she looked up at him.  
"I need your help, I have an idea." She closed her eyes and suddenly from down the hallway a pair of scissors lit up and flew down the hallway, breaking through walls and windows before they alighted in her palm.  
"Get. GP. Out." Heckapoo said biting each word as she passed them to Marco. He looked at her and then the scissors, he finally clicked and moved them over her belly. With some careful thought and ripping Marco tore a hole through space and reached inside. He motioned for the doctor to keep back and began to remove the squalling red faced baby.

"Oh man. She had the horns" Heckapoo said as GP was brought into the world screaming shrilly to high heaven. Marco smiled down as his daughter as he closed Heckapoo's portal up. He passed the baby GP over to the doctor who just stood there in shock. He walked to Heckapoo and sat down shakily next to her.  
"I was inside of you."  
"Not the first time."  
"Sort of a different context though." He said before shivering. His daughter, he had just helped deliver his daughter.  
"She's perfect." Heckapoo said proudly, "And a good set of lungs on her to boot."  
"Yeah! Ha! Yeah..." Marco said as he sat beside her for a few seconds. There was a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Jane with an apologetic look on her face. She was leaning through a portal hovering in mid air.  
"Sorry to interrupt, You do have a few hours until the rest of us are born, just wanted you to know that Jackie is out of surgery and her parents are visiting her now."  
"Is she-" Marco stood up anxiously. Jane held up a hand comfortingly.  
"She's fine."  
Marco collapsed back down. God he was exhausted, and he was only half way through.

* * *

Janna just sort of leaned back and let it happen. Sure it was uncomfortable, sure she was crying a little. And she might have accidentally peed. But her mother was there. Marco was there. Everything was going to be just fine, she could tell. Jane wanted to come out, she was almost eagerly coming.

"Deep breath, that's right, just sort of ease her out, she's coming at her own pace. You're doing great kiddo." Janna's mother said to her soothly and gently. she was proud of her girl, she was doing great. As a mother who gave birth pretty much by herself that was pretty high praise. Janna bit her lip and reached a hand out, her eyes closed tight. Marco took it and squeezed gently. He was then pulled forward sharply as she wrapped her fist into his red hoodie and brought him right down to her eye level.

"I am going to make you hurt so much after this."  
"I am willingly staying with you through all of this. No threats or anything, frankly you shouldn't try to make me feel bad for this." He tried to defend himself. Janna's mother just chuckled as the two began to bicker back and forth. She then laid a hand across Janna's brow and spoke.  
"Sweetie. She's here." Janna looked up in surprise. She had given birth without even realizing it. She took Jane in her arms, completely and utterly stunned at the tiny squealing bundle.  
"She's so tiny. why is she so tiny and cute? Just want to squish the skeleton right out of her." Janna said as she held up the wriggling Jane, the baby stopped crying and looked at her two parents completely silent. It was actually rather uncomfortable.

"I'm going to name you Barry." Janna announced with a wicked gleam in her eye.  
"I thought it was Jane?" Marco said in confusion. There was an excited gasp from beside them. Janna's mom brushed a tear away and quickly recomposed herself.  
"I'm flattered."  
"Wait..."  
"It's my Mom's name. Shut up." Janna said in aggravation before she held Jane up again and sort of tilted her one way and then another before bringing her close to her. She smelt nice, she smelt adorable.

"I want her this size forever."  
"Well that is obviously not going to happen." Full grown teenage Jane said as she walked into the room in a pair of scrubs and a hair net. "Hey mom. Dad. Grandma. Mini me. You aren't naming her Barry by the way."

Janna chortled before holding baby Jane closer. "You can hold her in a few days. For now she's mine." Marco smiled and wrapped an arm around Jane's shoulders before he stiffened.  
"How's Star?"  
"Wellll..."Jane said trailing off as the screams started up again.

* * *

"WHY IS THIS SO HORRIBLE!" Star was shouting to the ceiling as she painfully bit her lip and screamed again. Moon was there patiently holding her shoulders and softly encouraging her as the doctor exhaustedly attempted to complete their work. It wasn't easy as Star for one would not shut up, and secondly she was wriggling all over the place and making it difficult to actually deliver the baby.

"Star this is simply what one must go through, you were very difficult yourself you know." Moon was trying not to think the word payback, but it was at the forefront of her mind.

Star screamed again, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt! She glowered at Sol who was standing in the corner who just waved at her mother with a smile.  
"Am I born yet?"  
"Why didn't you tell me that it was your birthday?!"  
"Honestly forgot. Look on the bright side, you're already halfway done." Star turned green, then red, then a sickened blue looking color.  
"NOOOOOOOoooooooooo." Star groaned out already exhausted.

Many many hours later the doctor finally got a hold of the baby Sol.  
"Okay come on. Come on. Come on." She hefted Sol up. The baby turned and with her eyes still closed punch the doctor square in her nose. She wrinkled it. It wasn't hard, it was a baby after all. What was weird was that Sol was completely quiet. The baby was breathing and looking around, but was silent as the grave. Star was leaning back and quietly crying to herself.  
"Is it over?"  
"Yep. Congratulations." The doctor held Sol out who excited began to wriggle towards Star. Star took her in her arms and grinned down at her. She was large, bigger then she would have thought possible for a baby, especially with how small she was now. Sol began to make her way over to her mother, grandmother and herself, her baby self was curled up tightly next to her mother. Silently looking up at her with adoration.  
"Man that is one creepy baby." Sol said as she looked down at herself.

"Don't put yourself down so much." Marco said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He was pouring a thermos of something red and sticky into the wastebasket. Moon looked over in befuddlement. He shrugged before explaining.  
"The King wanted me to rub this over Star, said it would make the birth go quicker."  
"Another one of his old family recipes I assume." The Queen said rolling her eyes. Star wrinkled her nose.  
"Probably the blood of my enemies. Thanks for pouring it out Marco I don't want that junk near Sol. Either of my precious adorable little Sol's." Star said rubbing the babies cheek. So cute and big! And such a boopable little face!

* * *

IT was a few hours later and the girls were all back in the same room. Heckapoo was holding GP as if she was the most fascinating thing in the world. Just holding and looking at the little baby. Gecipee simply squirmed a little and flapped her little gums. Heckapoo laughed softly, her horns weren't even budding but it was so definitely her! IT was her. She finally got to meet her.

Jackie was hooked up to a few drips, she had a few machines attached to her. She was the one they were all concerned with for some reason. But she was okay, she knew it, she had to be. For this little tyke. She could never imagine a world without him, and she had only seen him for a few hours. But if anything were to happen to him she would destroy everyone and everything.

Janna was running her fingers across Jane's face before smiling. She didn't even know if she was old enough to laugh yet. Or to do anything. But that was okay. Janna liked things that didn't do a lot.

Star was stuck in a staring contest with Sol. She was such a weird baby. And utterly adorable. Star reached out a finger and boped her on the nose.  
"Boop." Sol seemed to mumble something, impossible as she was only like five seconds old but still.

It was at that time that their 'kids' and Marco walked in with Janna's mother.  
"Why didn't you tell us that it was your birthdays?" Marco scolded Thomas. He shrugged and grinned sheepishly.  
"That would have spoiled the surprise."

"Everyone together!" Janna's mother said motioning all of them to move tightly. She took out a camera and shot a photo before showing them all.  
"HA! All of the kids together at last, for the first time ever."

 **Thanks again for all of the really great reviews so far I greatly appreciate them, they make me continue to care about this story and continue it. Feel free to comment on some of my other work, or not, its your life and entirely in your control. Just wanted to thank everyone for staying with this story for so long.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for all of the great reviews I will try to keep all of the chapters coming, and yes it is not over yet, just because the kids are born doesn't mean that it's over. Don't know how many more chapters but please keep the reviews coming they keep me going. Hope that this isn't too short or anything.**

"Baby go to sleep. Baby go to sleep. Baby go to sleep." Star chanted as she walked across the bedroom. One direction and then back the other way. She was so quite. Literally had not made a single noise when they were in the hospital or even on the ride back, she had not been fussy at all.

And then they had put her down into her crib for the first time alone at night and she had absolutely exploded. Crying, screaming, actual adult level screaming. Marco's parents had come sprinting in when that had happened wondering who was getting murdered. They had gotten used to it by the third night and had wished the parents good luck. And good God did they need it.

"Sol go to sleep. Sol go to sleep. Sol got to go to sleep now." Sol said as she paced and bounced the red faced baby. Sol was squirming and screaming , her little mouth wide as a manhole and her gums as red as her face.

This of course didn't help the other kids sleep at all. So it had gone from one kid screaming to four crying and anxiously squirming. The other girls had of course gotten up and wandered around with their kids, bouncing, cooing to them, trying to get them to go back to sleep. Nothing absolutely nothing was working.

"And then I did a kick and stabbed him in the face with my scissors and he disintegrated. Star of course had to take care of the rest in an enormous glowing bug form and it was awesome and you missed it...and that...that is literally all of the stories that I know." Heckapoo said depressed as she sat back onto the extra large bed and held baby Gecipee as close as she could.

Why wasn't she going to sleep? Hell why did Heckapoo suddenly feel as if she needed sleep, sure she had napped every now and again when she was a professional forger of dimensional scissors and great explorer of the unexplored and unconnected dimensions, but this was an exhaustion that she had only felt during great battles with adversaries much more powerful then her.  
And all that it was taking was a tiny little baby screaming her lungs out, her eyes wet and her nose running a little. Heckapoo looked at GP and sighed before she placed her over her shoulder like she had seen all the rest of them doing and bounced up and down a little, just enough that she hovered an inch before gliding back down.

Janna held Jane at arms length and glowered at the baby. She would seem to be talking half the time. Then again that was probably just the sleep deprivation setting in. When she wasn't being a baby pretending to be an adult she would screw up her faces like she had eaten something sour and just howl. It wasn't helped that it seemed as if she stared directly into her soul while she did it.  
"If I didn't know how much of a nerd you are when you got older you would be probably the spookiest little kid that I ever met. And that is coming from me. Which is a compliment. Is a compliment enough to get you to fall back asleep?" She said hopefully. Jane cocked her head looking at her mother before her mouth went back into the familiar scowl and she began her howling like a little dog again.

"Figures." Janna said hanging her head and shaking it.

"If I knew how horrible this was going to be I would have had the kids take you straight to the future the moment you were born." Star said bluntly to Sol as she began to bounce her again. "You're just lucky that you are cute and I can't do a thing about it."  
"It's not too late." Jackie said from where she sat rocking forwards and backwards on the floor with baby Thomas crying shrilly against her breasts. Why did she feel horrible? Her eyes felt as if they were filled with sand, her head hurt, her breasts were tender and on top of that she felt as if her heart was sore from how often this little hellion was crying.

"We can always have them take them back with them." She spoke to the room as she tried to raise her head, she realized that that was too hard and just let it hang over as she rocked forwards and backwards.  
"Nah, they're too cute." Janna said as she gently patted Jane on the back. "I would get bored getting a full nights rest."  
"Why can't you just use your clones to help?" Star said to Heckapoo, the fire headed girl simply shook her head.  
"And do what? Have twice as many people in the room taking up more space and not doing anything to get these little brats to actually stop crying? Yeah I don't think that exhausting myself will help at all." Heckapoo snapped slightly venomously. Her flame sparked a little and everyone blinked. GP whined at the sudden heat and seemed to be trying to shy away while crying even harder.

"Still crying?" Marco said walking in with some heated milk for Star. Out of all of them she just couldn't produce, she had no idea why but it just didn't work. Heckapoo in comparison was a regular milkshake factory to everyones expectation. Janna had even handed Jackie some cash and told her she won some sort of bet that she didn't recall actually making.

But anyway Star had to rely on formula that her parents had gotten her. It was an alien brand that seemed to sparkle in the darkness. However that did not entice Sol and she only closed her mouth stubbornly when the bottle came close to her mouth.  
"Well that idea is out the window." Star said setting the bottle down. Janna reached over and nonchalantly plopped the bottle into her mouth. Everyone paused what they were doing and looked at the pajama clad girl. She sucked for a few seconds before removing the sanitized fake nipple.  
"What?"  
"Why are you so weird?" Jackie said exhausted, she couldn't even find it in her to be diplomatic at all. Janna was just being weird.  
"What? It tastes good."  
"It's also for babies." Jackie pointed out.  
"My babies I might add." Star pointed out with a scowl.  
"She wasn't drinking any!" Janna protested.  
"You should still not drink it." Marco said disgusted. He had just gone to the trouble of making some of that gunk for Sol and instead Janna was eating it like a midnight snack.

"Maybe you guys just to need to try some out before you knock it." Janna said shrugging before she chugged some more and went back to Jane. Who was no more quiet then she had been before.

Marco crawled onto the bed next to Janna and looked down at Jane.  
"Come on kiddo. Go to sleep? For Daddy?"  
"Already tried that, even put on one of your stupid hoodies. Didn't work." Janna said simply with a scowl.  
"Well I am officially out of ideas." Heckapoo said as she sat down next to Marco and Janna, Star quickly wandered over and plopped down on the edge of the bed. This was getting exhausting and she had been pacing pretty much nonstop for what felt like hours. It actually had been hours because Sol never once shut up and that meant that Star had to keep moving with her.

"Out of stories too." Star spoke up before she attempted to catch Sol's eyes. Maybe that would make her go to sleep. Unless of course she was just sleep screaming, because she had opened her eyes maybe twice, and Star wasn't sure if she was actually asleep and just screaming or screaming with her eyes closed. She was that tired. "Maybe we should try."

"No cake." Marco said simply.  
"All I'm saying is that we haven't tried-"  
"No cake." Jackie said as she sat next to Star and their screaming children seemed to reach a brand new level of annoyance and a new decibel, probably something that only bats could hear.

"But cake is so-"  
"No cake for babies." Heckapoo said simply.  
"I think cake would be a good idea for mommies and daddy though." Janna mumbled before shaking her head vigorously, she was used to staying up late. Hell she loved staying up late. But after moving in with Marco she had actually gotten an earlier bedtime, and it was actually good for her. She felt healthier and more rested. So staying up again to take care of the little parasite was a big drain on her energy.

"It is like two in the morning, no cake." Marco said shaking his head and leaning backwards. "Nothing in the books said anything about screaming babies."  
"Really?" Jackie said scooting so that she was lying across his chest with Thomas lain down across the two of them. "I would have thought that would be all it talked about."  
"Well we went through everything, the diapers are dry, they aren't hungry or cold or hot. These guys are just...fussy!" Marco said in aggravation as he covered his eyes.  
"At least they're our aggravation." Heckapoo said as she leaned her head against Marco's stomach and let her feet dangle from over the bed frame. GP was beside her face and partially on Hpoo's neck. She was just too tired to hold her up. Her a fearsome warrior GODDESS was out done by a baby with a whiny voice (Admittedly an utterly adorable baby but a baby non the less.)

"Would have thought you made a few for that book." Star said as she lay down next to Marco so that she was slightly above everyone else but so that they were facing each other. She had Sol set between them on her back. The baby screamed and then suddenly went dead silent. The entire room was dead silent. The five parents all held their breaths before they went to heated whispers. They had been speaking very loudly, almost shouting. The fact that they could relax a little was extraordinary.  
"Did they all just?" Marco started as he began to shift.  
"Don't move!" Janna demanded as she settled down so that she was spooning Heckapoo and had baby Jane almost on top of Marco. "I think they like this."  
"Well at least we have more room then when they first arrived." Marco said snidely as the babies all settled in around their parents. Finally closing their eyes and going to sleep.

Marco yawned his jaw almost locking. Heckapoo hadn't even waited until the babies had all settled and was asleep. Dead to the world. Janna was on her way out. Jackie and Star were still awake simply admiring their babies, Star ran her fingertips over Sol's face. It was as stoic as a stone statue. Strange with how many facial expressions she could get in just under a minute...but now...now...now she was asleep...like a little doll.

Thomas on the other hand wouldn't stop making funny faces, as if he were already worrying about the future and he was only a baby. Just a few days old. However when Jackie put her finger into his tiny baby sized fist and let him suckle it a little. It felt weird, really strange, sure she sucked her fingers now and again but this was so odd. She had carried this little mooch for months, loved him before even actually meeting him for the first time...and now...now he was sucking on her finger. And couldn't ride a skateboard. and his full grown self didn't like to ride them. Life sure was funny that way.

"Everyone try not to move." Marco yawned out as he drifted away. "We don't wanna squish 'em." He fell asleep with a snore.

* * *

"Oh finally." GP said as she elbowed Thomas out of the doorway so that she and Jane could get a peek. Jane took a few candid pictures with a soft cackle before running back to their room. Her bathrobe swirling behind her like a magicians cape.

"I thought they would never figure it out." Thomas muttered "At least you brats are all asleep. Finally."  
"Hey half of all that was from you." GP said punching his shoulder. Sol was still asleep, the girl could sleep through absolutely anything and everything.

* * *

"Finally." Angie said as she sat back down. She had been pacing for hours wanting to go in and comfort the children and the babies in equal measure. Rafael had as well...but these were not his children, the young had to take care of themselves sometimes.  
"I was worried there for a bit." Angie said leaning back into Rafael. He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her forehead.  
"Same. I don't remember being that vocal."  
"He was never a trouble maker not even as a newborn."  
"They have their work cut out for them." Rafael sighed in relief that they were not his and also fear for his little son. Marco was still his little son after all.  
"I know, but they will manage. They have gotten through this far." Angie said kissing him on the mouth "Whats the worse that could happen?"

 **Again thanks for the reviews greatly appreciate them. Sorry that this was a little short and to the point just felt like getting it out and up.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I apologize if any of the following chapters weird anyone out. Just thought I would throw a bone to the people who want a lemon to happen or something. Not in this chapter but hopefully in the next one. Please remember to read and review, I greatly appreciate all of the great responses that I have gotten from this story.**

Heckapoo's three clones were in complete and utter disarray. This was usual as she barely had any control over them at a good time, but acting as stand in nannies seemed to have pushed them over the edge. One of them was trying to hold baby Thomas down while also trying to change him. It didn't help that he was a fussy baby and kept kicking whenever she lifted his rump to clean him. He kicked wildly as she looked for help from the other clones.

Probably not going to happen as each of them were busy with their own kid to look after. Well not their actual kid, it was either Sol or Jane. The original Heckapoo had little baby each and everyone of them would not be silent, they just wouldn't shut up or settle down. Everyone wanted to be held up, carried bounced or some combination. And the only way they could vocalize their wants was by screaming.

The clone Heckapoo put one palm over Thomas's chest to keep him from wriggling too much. He always got antsy whenever his mother went off to school. Why the four of them still went off to school she had no idea. Something about needing an education. Which was total and utter bunk. They should be old enough to do whatever they want.

Sol was doing her weird thing again where she would get super silent and just stare off into space. Just pretend to be a doll or something. That didn't actually mean anything, they thought it might be her needing to get changed or fed or something. But nope she just liked to pretend that she was a doll for some reason. Heckapoo was attempting to communicate with her but nothing was getting through, at least nothing that she could see. God why did she have to take care of these little parasites? Why didn't the future kids just stick around?

But nope they also said that they had to go to school. Or at least Thomas said that, always claiming that they needed to stay sharp and aware. Heckapoo inwardly cursed the responsible kid. Just because she could make clones didn't mean that she wanted to endlessly cater to a bunch of babies every single whim.

And their demands were pretty numerous, seemingly endless. And they never seemed to sleep. How was that even possible? Maybe they were starting to take shifts, one would sleep while the others managed to distract her from them.

"How is entertaining the easy one?" One of Heckapoo's clones called over to the original. Heckapoo was on her back and lifting GP up and down, endlessly, just up and down, up and down, up and down. It was like she was working out, except she was bench pressing a baby.  
"It isn't." She muttered as she bench pressed GP again. The baby began to whine and tear up a little when her little flight was over. Heckapoo continued in agitation.  
"UGH! How do they never stop?!"  
"They are the worst. Why are babies the worst?" Heckapoo's clone said as she laid Sol down and rocked her legs forwards and backwards. Why did babies have to be so terrible?

Then Sol looked up at her with her enormous eyes that seemed to hold the entire universe in them. She reached out one chubby little baby fist, pink at the knuckles and the digits so tiny and adorable. She grasped Heckapoo's hair and gave it a fascinated tug. Not enough to hurt the ancient demoness but she felt her breath catch a little bit. The way that baby Sol just seemed so fascinated with the bright red hair...

Heckapoo also felt her lungs freeze over when GP stopped crying and looked at her with a big stupid baby grin. As if this was the happiest moment in her life and Heckapoo had single handedly supplied it for her. Just by bringing her up and down a few times. Heckapoo smiled back and GP began to burble a little, spitting out bubbles around her lips.

"Now I remember."  
"Adorableness?" One Heckapoo ventured, the original Heckapoo sat back up with her little bundle of hyperactivity.  
"Adorableness."  
"Hope that she doesn't feel too self-conscious about the horn thing later in life." One clone worried as she walked over with the now freshly changed Thomas. Heckapoo looked GP square in the eyes, as well as she could with a tiny infant at least.

"GP. Never feel ashamed of yourself, you are beautiful and perfection and I love you to pieces." GP looked at her mother, clearly not understanding big person talk. She began to wiggle a little and flap her mouth open. Heckapoo knew what this meant. She rolled her eyes before making sure that the door was firmly closed.

Weirdly enough Marco had insisted on the rule. Really odd since his parents seemed like the kind that wouldn't mind about a parent feeding her child. But Marco was weird that way. Kid needed to loosen up. He was probably planning the kids future already, with colleges and so on in the works. Heckapoo released her girls with a content sigh, most of her older dresses had to be readjusted to make room. She had grown, something that had not happened to her in her entire life. She had always been the same size. So now going through all of this weird human stuff...budding bellies, thicker hips and breasts actually producing something...she felt slightly sore and uncomfortable in her tighter dresses.

She would need to go shopping again soon. She took GP in one arm and Sol in the other lifting them to her exposed nipples. Sol rooted around before finally finding one and latching on. GP needed a bit more guidance. The kid was sucking on everything around it but avoiding the actually tap that would get her her brunch.

Heckapoo looked down at the two nursing babies and smiled happily at them. So adorable. The two of them, they almost seemed to glow. Heckapoo then realized something.

"Shoot." She muttered out "I don't have enough." She could already feel herself running low on Sol's end. How the eggplant sized creature was able to hold so much milk she had no idea. GP also drank a ton. Thomas and Jane didn't consume as much but they still drank a lot. And Heckapoo wasn't confident that she had enough for the two of them. Also the moment that she caused her clones to go poof then the milk in the babies bellies would disappear too...She could probably go and check downstairs for anything...but that was pretty strictly Sol's/Stars cache, she could drink regular breast milk(And actually seemed to prefer Jackie's of all people) but since Star couldn't exactly produce anything they had to make do.

Heckapoo then got an idea. She just had to decide on who would work best...Her flame turned into a little lightbulb shape and she grinned wickedly. Oh man was she going to get a kick out of this.

* * *

Tom waved goodbye to the girl before shooting Janna some finger guns and walking back into the flaming portal. She rolled her eyes. What a nerd, why he was dating a human when he could get any girl in the underworld...But it wasn't Janna's place to tell someone what to do. Especially in regards to their less than average love life.

She was in the library during a free period and was just goofing off on her phone. God phones were great. And so was getting some peace and quiet. Sure she loved her kids but still they could just never stop, like literally they were always at one hundred percent and it was exhausting. Even Star. Star freaking Butterfly of all people was becoming exhausted. Janna didn't even know how to describe Jackie anymore, the girl almost seemed to be in a coma. She had gone from being laid back and cool into some new realm of asleep on her feet.

Janna at least had an hour off every day when she had a free period in the library. She took that time to scroll on her phone, eat some candy. And just basically relax. Sure she loved her kids, she loved Jane to pieces but did no one think, no one at all, think to tell them that having babies was literally the worst thing ever because they never ever slept?!

Janna leaned backwards in her chair and ate another piece of candy, it was good candy, she had put enough of Marco's cash into the machine that she had gotten three packs of the really high quality stuff. She slipped another piece into her mouth and scrolled through her phone. she loved looking at pictures on it, sometimes of far off places, sometimes of spooky things that she had seen on her walk to school. And more often then she would ever admit she looked at pictures of babies, and of baby Jane and teenage Jane and of course baby clothing that could match an enormous nerd like teenage Jane. She would probably find it hilarious to put herself into these little footy pajamas with the strange dragon guy on it.

Janna missed her baby. She debated whether or not she should call heckapoo. Hpoo had less then generously offered to stay with the kids while the rest of them were at school...no one knew how she was going to handle it as the girl could hardly handle herself. But they were hopefully going to find a way.

Janna stiffened. Something wasn't right. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She then realized what it was.

She was leaking. Just a little from her nipples. She cursed herself and looked around, she was luckily deep into the library shelves where people only went to make out or sleep. And she was utterly alone during this time. For now at least. It must have been from thinking about Jane so much. Sometiems she thought that Star was lucky not producing. No idea how that happened, probably since she was a Magical Mewman or something. Janna shifted uncomfortably before she carefully reached into her back pocket for some spare tissues. She just had to swipe beneath her shirt and wipe herself off. Easy as pie.

...

...

...

Was her chest always concave? Was did it look like her boobs had disappeared? Especially since they had just recently grown thanks to brand new baby Jane? What was up with this? Janna looked beneath her shirt and narrowed her eyes. Her breasts were surrounded by some fire. It looked as if two rings encircled her boobs.

"Psst." Janna looked to her left and saw Heckapoo's face sticking through a third red portal with a cheeky grin.  
"Okay so don't freak out." Janna gasped before she looked back down her shirt. She was breast feeding. She could feel something sucking on her through the portal.  
"The babies were hungry." Heckapoo said with a sheepish smirk.  
"Why didn't you grab the formula?"  
"Didn't feel like it. Plus I thought you might think this was fun...ooh is that candy?" Another portal appeared and one of Heckapoo's pale white spiny arms came through and felt around before grabbing a piece and pulling backwards.  
"What about your clones?" Janna ground out before she felt a familiar sucking feeling. Jane. Baby Jane. She would recognize that mouth on that nipple anywhere.  
"The milk would disappear when I poofed them. This milk sticks around." Heckapoo said again. She had gone from whisper to a quiet conversation. "Plus I thought you would think it was funny." Janna was about to protest, but then she dropped it. It was pretty funny being able to breastfeed her kid from across town. It would make for a good story some day.

"Fine, but is this going to start becoming a thing?"  
"Well do you want your kid to starve? If the answer is no then you will let this become a thing."  
"Why didn't you choose Jackie?"  
"She would have flipped out. You know how she gets about are just weird enough to be into this sort of voyeurism type stuff." Heckapoo said before she reached back through for some more candy.

"It its any consolation at least you aren't stuck baby sitting." Heckapoo said as she pulled her face back through the portal and left Janna to her sitting in the library alone except for her breasts through a portal back home where Jane and Thomas were happily sucking away at their brunch.

 **Sorry if this was a little short and it took me so long to update. Please remember to read and review because I really appreciate that. Thanks for staying with the story for so long, said it might get a little weird. Expect lemons next chapter for everyone that has been patiently waiting.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Buckle up because here comes the lemons! Things are about to get weird. Please remember to read and review. Thanks for all of the great reviews so far I really appreciate them. Assume that there has been some sort of time skip since the births and that is how they are able to manage this.**

Jackie grinned at Marco as she seductively spread her legs in front of him. She was laid out backwards on the shared bed in a sexy lingerie. It was aquamarine and hugged her curves like a tight glove.

Marco's jaw dropped at the beautiful sight before him. She had her hair slicked backwards from her face as if she had just been in a shower, her face had a cool little smile and half lidded bedroom eyes.  
"WEll? Aren'y you excited?"  
"Yeah. I well yeah." Marco said trying to keep his voice from cracking. and also awkwardly trying to look her in the eyes. It was a difficult task since she looked so beautiful, and cute and just plain we'll...fuckable. He never really thought to use that term before but it described the girl perfectly. Her hips and calves were what really drew his attention, they were smooth and toned, with the hint of a tan that a person gets from a lot of outdoor activity. He knew that he had seen her naked before...but her sitting on his bed like that...

Well their bed like that...in fact...

"Where is everyone else?"  
"Well we thought." She got up and walked over to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in close for a couple of quick pecks on the lips.  
"That we are alright with sharing you. Your attention, your time, you have more then enough love for all of us...but the only thing is that sometimes a girl wants a little one on one time with their man. And since we have some time this morning..."She began to kiss his neck, then his cheeks and then his lips. He responded in kind by wrapping his arms around her and then brining his hands down slowly across her hips...god she had such strong hips. He could feel the muscles beneath the skin.

He crossed his fingers, hoping to god that she wouldn't think that he was some sort of sex pervert and divorcee him. He grabbed a handful of her ass and lifted upwards, getting a feel to her. She gasped a little and pulled back with a surprised yet satisfied smile.  
"someone is getting into this."  
"I definitely did not see my day going this way when you told me to do some grocery shopping." He had been out getting some food for what they told him was going to be for a big dinner. And yet here he came back to a relatively empty house except for this beautiful goddess waiting for him in his bed.

"So should I...undress or something?" He said as he held her close. His length was beginning to rise up against his zipper and it was eager to get out. She could feel him against her panties, they were very thin, a lace style that Janna had picked out for her. she said it was between that and some sort of leather domanatrix one. Jackie had let her keep that one. She hoped that Janna wouldn't wear the poor boy out.

"Well I am already pretty far along and it can be pretty embarrassing to be the only girl without anything on." She teased him, Marco's face turned a dark red before he pulled off his hoodie, shrugged out of his shirt and reached down to aggressively pull at his belt.  
"Upp Upp Upp." Jackie stopped him by grabbing his hands and sitting down on the edge of the bed. She leaned back and smiled seductively, or what she hoped looked seductive.  
"Take your time. Woo me." Marco blushed before stuttering a little and grabbing his belt.  
"You want to get wooed?" He said as he spun tightly on his toes before stopping and whipping his belt off swiftly with one well timed wrist flick. The belt snapped through the air and cracked. He smiled and lowered his eyelids and tilted his head like a pop star.  
"Well then good looking lets get to wooing."

Jackie giggled again, she was blushing even deeper now. It was great to see the big ham just letting loose and having some fun. The tow of them deserved to have some fun. They didn't always have it since the kids had arrived. Lucky enough for them Heckapoo had created a few clones to take care of the infants. The girls had been planning this for a while, they all wanted a crack at him and this seemed to be their best bet.

Marco lay himself down next to her and walked his fingers up across her belly, between her breasts and stopped at her lips. He touched them for a moment before he kissed his own fingers and brushed them against hers. She kissed at his fingers and brought her hands up so that they became entangled in his hair. She began to suck his fingers one at a time. Marco tingled and shivered at each and every loving suck before he reached down and touched her groin with his fingertips. She shivered in anticipation. She wanted the layer of cloth that separated the two of them gone. Out of the way. She wanted to ride him like a...well not a skateboard, a bike maybe. Or a horse.

She reached down and cupped his cock and balls and squeezed. Marco groaned and buried his face into her neck and began to suck and kiss lovingly. She grinned and sat up, she quickly shimmied out of her underwear and turned to him.

"WEll? I think I'm wooed enough." Marco took the hint and began to undress quickly and slightly desperately until he was as naked as she was. He reached up, only hesitated for a moment and quickly took her bra off. She looked down in surprise. It had taken her about an hour and a half to actually put the stupid thing on...  
"How did you?"  
"Practice. I'm just that good." He responded with a smile as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She brought her legs up until she was wrapped entirely around him. Like a hug but with arms, and legs, and breasts and their hair getting wrapped around each other. Marco looked into her eyes and kissed her deeply. She responded and squeaked as he entered her. Large and hard and amazingly long. Like some sort of snake, or a shark, a shark out for the prowl.

Jackie gasped and pulled her head back to get a good look at his eyes.  
"Did I hurt you?" He said concerned. She shook her head. She had to reassure him that she was fine. A little understandable as the guy was so insanely large. She didn't know if she would be able to stay silent for long.

"I'm fine. I love you. Keep going." She encouraged him as she began to quiver in need. Marco nodded and began to thrust upwards. A little strange having sex standing up but he liked the position, it made it feel as if he was in control. As if he was tending to her every need. And the way that she was smiling and mumbling again and again he had to guess that she was enjoying herself. He felt as if he was wrapped up in one enormous ball of pleasure. The way that her toned muscles expertly squeezed him, the way that she would pull sharply enough to catch him off guard and he would thrust even harder, almost having to work through her...it made each and every maddening second worth it.

Jackie was almost crying from pleasure. The way that his dick cleaved through her. She gave it as much resistance as she could, and when she did it appeared as if it worked even harder, hitting against every last pleasure cell inside of her. Causing her to shudder and loose concentration only to redouble her efforts when she felt the level of pleasure starting to drop.

The two stood in that manner, Marco humping upwards and Jackie tightening herself against him. They continued to thrust and tighten and thrust and tighten until Marco began to go faster. Jackie knew what he was building up to. She pulled away from where she was sucking on his neck leaving a large bright red hickey.

"Faster. Marco please faster."  
"I love you. I love you. I love you." He said quicker and quicker as he went faster and faster. Jackie nodded excitedly as she felt the very fountain of pleasure grow and explode deep within her. Marco responded in kind as he groaned and exploded inside of her. The two stood cooling down for a bit. Then Jackie kissed him, he restarted it and slowly lowered her to the bed.

"Well then. " Jackie said with a smile "That was great. Hell that was amazing." She raised an eyebrow impressed at his stamina, he was still hard, hell he was very hard.  
"Well look like Heckapoo has nothing to worry about." She said with a smile.  
"Wait what?" Marco said as a red portal appeared beside him and a white hand grabbed him around the neck.  
"My turn." Heckapoo practically sang out as she pulled him into a dimension. He looked at Jackie in susprse as she just waved sleepily and slowly fell back. She hoped that no one in the house had actually heard the squishy, wet sound of two people colliding with each other in the throes of passion.

* * *

"Rafael." Angie said to her husband as he lay in bed next to her reading. "Did you hear that?" Rafael smiled to her sheepishly. Her face was bright pink and she waved her palm across her face.  
"I heard everything." He said with a lechereous grin. He pulled at his pajama tops before he put his book aside and turned to her. "Our little boy has grown up."  
"Mmmm. But he is still far from being a big strong man like his daddy." She said as he took her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him powerfully on the lips. His tongue went past her clicking teeth and took hers into his mouth. She giggled as his mustache tickled her nose and lips.

She moved her arms across his broad back and thick muscles, they were so large and thick. Like pythons instead of arms. Rafael felt her breasts squish against his chest. They were so firm and lovely, like a pair of perfectly sculpted...well breasts. So large and lovely. They looked good for grandparents, he would have been attracted to Angie no matter what but right then and there...he felt a stirring in his loins.

"Do you have a condom?" She whispered into his ear as if they were juniors back in high school. Rafael grinned down at her before reaching into the end table drawer. He frowned and searched frantically. She bit her lips and began to massage his shoulders as he searched. He smiled at her and quickly got out of bed.  
"Go nowhere. I will be right back." He said partly pleading and partly dead serious. She nodded and kissed him eagerly as he left, he had to go backwards and responded just as equally desperate.

He got into the hallway and quickly padded his way to the bathroom. The thick rod of sheer horny metal burned in his pants.

* * *

"One two three, milky. One two three, milky."Jane cheerfully said as she took a pin and began to prick the condom still in it's wrapper.  
"One two three. Milky." Jane continued. Sol groaned from where she sat on the sink and banged her head backwards onto the mirror.  
"How much longer until they're done?" She complained before reaching out for one. "Plus you're doing them all wrong. It's more like this." She picked up a pile of condoms and began to jab them wildly with a pin of her own, occasionally going over the ones that Jane had already poked a hole into. Jane frowned at the haphazard way that Sol was treating the condoms. Really it was just disgraceful.

"Yeah but then they're too random, we are already going to be mixing them up so why do we bother with adding so many extra? You just need one good pin prick to loose."

"What the hell are you two doing?" Thomas said walking into the bathroom in confusion and slight fear. He didn't know what they were doing in there, and frankly he probably didn't want to know. But it was his responsibility as the oldest to take care of the two younger ones and make sure that they didn't do anything too awful while left unsupervised.

"We're playing milky." Jane said simply as if that was going to explain everything.  
"Which is?" Thomas said rolling his hands waiting for them to continue.  
"It's where you get a bunch of balloons, prick holes in them and fill them with milk, whoever balloon leaks is the loser, whoever has the untouched balloon is the winner!" Sol said excitedly as she began to poke more holes into the condoms. Thomas picked one up and looked at Jane in revulsion and shock.

"And you're using these because?"  
"We're out of balloons."  
"And you're playing this game because?"  
"Mostly we're bored and you said that we should get off screens more often nowadays. We're just trying to keep you happy." Jane said as if this insane game was all his idea. He raised a finger to protest when he heard someone coming down the hallway and humming happily. They were padding quickly towards the bathroom. Thomas stiffened and grabbed as many of the packaged condoms as he could before shoving his two sisters into the bathtub. The curtain was luckily already drawn so they had to just make sure it was straight.

Thomas froze when he felt how wet his slippers were getting.  
"Oh God please no." He said before looking down at the white leg laying by his feet.  
"Oh god yes." GP said icily from where she lay bathing and covering herself with her hands. "Why can I never take a bath in peace?"  
"Why are you taking one so late at night anyway?"  
"Why are they playing one two three milky in here? I was here first and they just came in without bothering to see if the door was closed or not. It would have been awkward to say something."  
"Not that this is any less awkward."Thomas muttered as he covered his eyes and looked upwards trying his hardest not to stare at GP.

The door to the bathroom opened and they heard someone speaking spanish excitedly to themselves.  
"Uhoh." Sol whispered as Rafael rummaged through the cupboards before he finally reemerged with a line of condoms and smiled widely.  
"Haha. Granddaddy is getting some loving tonight!" He triumphantly crowed before he went back out of the bathroom with a bit of a shimmy to his hips. The four grandkids stood in the bathtub and just stared off into space.

"I haven't heard anything from the parents room all night." Jane said with dawning realization.  
"They probably have like super grandparent hearing." Sol said conspiratorially while pushing against her forehead and staring at them all as if she was seeing into their souls.  
"Well time to play who has the bad balloon." She said as she skipped out of the bathtub with no regard to her wet socks, picked up the roll of condoms and skipped out the door and down the hallway to the kitchen. Jane was following in hot pursuit, the disturbing thought that her grandfather was about to score some grandmotherly Milf pussy quickly pushed from her mind.

"Do you think we should try to stop them from playing that game? IT is super weird. Do you think that we affected the time stream too much?" Thomas said nervously stepping out of the tub.  
"I really don't care. I just want my bath. Now get out." GP said from where she lay in the semi warm liquid. She waited until Thomas left before she caused her body to glow. She concentrated, imagining the water becoming warmer and warmer. When nothing happened and the glow faded she sighed in disappointment and just began to refill the tub with warm water.

* * *

Rafael walked quickly down the hallway and back into his and Angie's room. What greeted him there made him smile widely and wildly. Like a mad animal. Angie was laid out on her back , naked, with her legs spread wide. She smiled widely at him and beckoned him over with a finger.

"You have one?" He unrolled the sleeve and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Angie gasped in faux embarrassment and excitement. "Why Mr Diaz! Are you implying that we are not just going to have one time?"  
"My lovely." He said as he slipped out of his clothes, his hairy body itching him slightly, "We are going to do it so many times that we loose count." He slipped a condom onto his impressive sized cock and quickly scurried over to where Angie lay. He ran his hands up and down her legs, kissed her passionately across the cheek, jaw, chin and nose before settling on her lips and plunging himself deeply into her.

 **Again thanks for all of the great reviews I greatly appreciate them, sorry if this one long, or short or whatever, just felt like putting them all in sort of back to back but give enough for person. Sorry that it took me so long to actually update this thing. Next up is Heckapoo. Might be less focused on plot and the next three just be straight up lemons, you can skip them if you want more story. Or read them for deviant purposes. This is my first story where sex wasn't the sort of big point, like it was there but it wasn't what was the driving force behind everything. I think at least. So I might be a tad rusty. Hopefully I still got it.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks for all of the great reviews. Please keep them coming, greatly appreciate it. Now onto Heckapoo. Marcapoo. Yeah. Enjoy. Oncoming straight up lemon. Sorry if anything gets weird. Or if this is a little short, just feel like getting to the point of all of these and continuing you know? Just thought that would be the right call to get back to the last few chapters of** **actual plot relevance.**

"Well I was going to tell you to strip but you beat me there." Hecakpoo said with a devilish grin as she stroked Marco's hard cock. Her hands were small and bright white and seemed to glow against his skin. She shivered at the smell wafting up from him. Freshly fucked. Just the way she liked it, sort of wet and hot and sticky and sweaty.

She shivered as she felt her nipples become slowly aroused and poke out against her bright red bra. It wasn't lace, her girls were too big for lace. Too heavy, they had grown since the kids, so had her hips. she could see that he still appreciated her figure, she had always looked mature. With full figured hips and a very good looking

"Well I did not expect this." Marco said in surprise as he looked down at his body. He had muscles. Actual muscles. Sure he wasn't as scrawny as he had been back when he was younger. But now he had large pecs, some rocking abs and biceps the size of bowling balls.  
"What's up with this?" Heckapoo shrugged and leaped forward so that they were face to face. Or chest to face. He was even taller then before.

"I remember how much you liked being a 'big' boy. I mean you were always really well hung...but..."She felt up his arms and allowed her hands to rest on his chest. "I thought I would give you a little treat. Poor Jackie though." She said as she nipped at his ear playfully. She had to stand on her tiptoes.  
"She won't get to enjoy you like this." She said saucily and then yelped as he picked her up in his massive arms and carried her to a bed.

He had seen this room maybe once before. IT was one of Heckapoo's secret dimensions. She had a few set up so that she could run away and hide there or else use them as some sort of training ground or battle ground. If he was right then they had a few hours that they could really go nuts. Days if they wanted to go longer, but that wouldn't be fair to anyone else who was waiting.

It was a rather small room, the bed took up most of it, it was large a four poster made out of solid red inter dimensional wood. Marco almost flew across the small enclosed space. Whipping Heckapoo around. She was screeching in excitement and throwing her clothes off, he was helping her along the way most eagerly. Before she knew it she was completely nude. She gasped and looked up at him with a wide grin.

Marco rubbed his palms up and down her body. It was like touching a furnace. It felt amazingly good. She gasped as he squeezed every last inch of her, trying to memorize her on his palms. Trying to get this image of her into his mind. He squeezed her hips and she groaned. He brought his lips down and began to tenderly kiss her lips. She of course amped this up to eleven by shooting her tongue into his mouth and sloppily kissing him.

Marco slid his hand down between them and cupped her sex. She groaned and began to grind against him. Marco squeezed her once carefully. He yelped when he felt a pair of hands grab his own privates. Behind him was another Heckapoo clone.

She leaned forward, her impressive bust leaning against his back and he shivered as her erect nipples scrapped against him.  
"Come on! What are you waiting for! Look at her, she is dieing for it! Go for it, full force. Fucking wreck her!" The heckapoo clone shouted excitedly. Marco looked down at Heckapoo, she was too excited and turned on to actually speak. Marco shrugged and leaned forward.

"If you insist." He said smugly as he felt his cock raised up with the help of the clone. She watched in awe as Marco speared Heckapoo, slowly and agonizingly pushing himself inside of her. Filling her sex up, from her entrance to the back of her womb. She groaned and thrashed beneath him. Marco pressed down so that their bodies were completely flush. She looked up at him and mewed in happiness. Marco stifled a laugh and began to thrust eagerly against her. Heckapoo began to give out little excited sighs before turning into full force gasps.

"Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit." She said over and over again. Marco felt her breasts shudder and felt a little bit of stickiness dribble out. He looked down in surprise. She was leaking. Just a little bit of milk. Honestly he didn't even know that girls could do that. Then again she had been breastfeeding four kids for the past few months. He licked his lips.

He knew he probably shouldn't...but on the other hand he also totally could.

Heckapoo gasped and shrieked in surprise and enjoyment as he took one of her hard as diamonds nipples in his mouth and began to suckle on it like his children. Heckapoo reached down and began to play with his hair as he multitasked. He thrust and sucked and she squeezed and gave out excited little yelps and groans. Marco smiled and bit down a little as he began to speed up his thrusts. He was determined to send her over the edge.

He grabbed two handfuls of her impressive posterior for support. He needed to keep her still somehow right? Heckapoo began to crow in enjoyment. She pushed back with each of his eager thrusts until the two were slapping their hips together at a breakneck speed. The had sweat running down and across the two of them, pooling between them only to burst upwards with each fresh meeting of their hips.

Heckapoo began to scream as she reached her climax. No words, just one never ending long shriek, filled with a million words, of love, devotion and sheer unrivaled amazement at what an amazing lover she had. Marco groaned and came upwards. His cheeks a little full. He kissed her hard on the mouth and her bright fire filled eyes widened as she felt some milk fill her mouth, her milk. She smiled as she swapped her spit for some milk. It was like he had brought her a little snack.

His own milk had begun to engulf her snatch. Her pussy was burning harder, now more then ever. Marco was convinced that his cock was going to melt away at any moment. Then suddenly she shuddered and grinned up at him.

He pulled back and kissed her once then twice then slowly withdrew his still hard dick.  
"The others are in the next few rooms. It's in a time loop thing. Just keep walking and you will get back to your bedroom."  
"Our bedroom you mean." He said with a cocky self-satisfied smirk. Heckapoo chuckled dryly.  
"Yeah. Our bedroom." She slowly pushed him off. She wanted to complain that his dick was leaving her, but the other girls deserved to use their shared toy.  
"Go on, they're waiting. I'll see you back home. And if you don't go then I'll need to ride that again." She gazed hungrily at his cock as it swung out at attention as he went to the door.

Marco took a deep breath, preparing himself for the person behind it.

Heckapoo stood up and opened a portal, she fell through it into the bedroom and lay on the bed next to Jackie. The blonde looked over at the demoness sleepily.  
"He is just the best isn't he?"  
"A total sweetheart." Heckapoo responded before the two cuddled up nice and close. Jackie smiled at the electric blanket warmth that Heckapoo gave her. Heckapoo grinned at the warmth that she got from Jackie's arms encircling her waist, she wondered why she tasted so sweet? Was it her diet? she had no idea, but she was a little envious that her kids typically got all of her milk all to themselves.

 **Thanks for the reviews next up is Janna.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks for all of the great reviews. Greatly appreciate them, sorry if this is a little weird or a little short, just straight up lemon. Hope you enjoy. I feel like getting these out quickly so that I can get back to the plot relevant chapters, just also thought these might be a nice little break to show them all enjoying themselves some. After all I do just write lemons on this thing, got a little out of my comfort zone for a bit with this story. Sorry if these lemons aren't as good as what I usually put out.**

"Janna?" Marco said quietly. He entered the next room cautiously. Like he was entering a dungeon. And from what he recalled of Janna's sexual tastes that was probably what he was going to get. He wasn't entirely wrong, there was a lot of black everywhere, a few chains put up and a large bed big enough for five people to roll around in. But there were no whips, no gimp masks or suits and nothing to tie him to. The chains were just for show.

And strangely enough the bed was covered in a big pink sheet.  
"I thought that pink benefitted the patriarchy?" Marco said to the room. The door behind him slammed closed and he turned to look at her in amusement. She was checking him out in awe. He was still huge from Heckapoo's room. His muscles glistening with sweat and a fine sheen of musk hung around him. An aura of lovemaking. On top of that he was positive that he had a few scratch marks from Heckapoo digging into him when he had entered her. And there might be a little bit of milk still on his breath.

"And here I thought you were like six foot nothing a hundred and nothing." she said before licking her lips. Marco pointed at her outfit and giggled slightly. She was wearing a leather unisex dominatrix uniform, with the nipples and crotch cut out in a bone pattern.  
"You look good." He said teasingly.  
"And here that was supposed to be my line. Butttt since I am the alpha." She teased before stocking forward and pushing against him until he had his knees against the bed. She then pushed him and he fell with a huff.  
"I say we get this show on the road." She said breathlessly. She stepped onto the bed and dangled herself over his erect cock. He looked up a little concerned.  
"No foreplay?"  
"Foreplay are for people too afraid to take a-" She paused before jumping and actually landing on him. "PLUNGE!"

Marco reacted quickly, his reflexes honed from catching literally everything. He grabbed her ass before it fell on his balls and crushed them into a fine red and white paste. She was doing a split being supported by a nervous Marco. She huffed in annoyance. His tip was inside of her, and now it just felt as if he was playing with her.  
"Marcoooooo hurry uppppp." Janna whined before she got another idea. She moved her legs down so that she could slowly slide down his length. She then spun herself. Marco had to hold her up and he was amazed at how easily her butt seemed to spin in his hands. But that was exactly what she did. She spun on him.

Marco threw his head back and groaned at the teasing. Janna gazed down at him with a devious smile on her face.  
"You ready for this big boy?"  
"Yeah." Marco said breathlessly.  
"You ready for my tight little pussy to fuck that big old dick of yours?"  
"Yeah." Marco said louder.  
"Are you sure." She dawdled.  
"Janna quit teasing!" He said authoritatively as he grabbed her hips and pushed her down sharply. She gasped and he was worried that he had hurt her. The gleam in her eyes told him that he had. And she loved every second of it. Which also meant that he was probably going to suffer some. Janna began to thrust against him, her hands reached down and felt his large pecs and toned muscle. She then dug her nails in and scratched sharply as she began to ride him all the harder. Marco gasped in pain and thrust back in response. Almost like he was in a fight and the only weapon that he had was his dick.

"Come on!" Janna shouted in his face as she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him viscously, her teeth catching his lips and pulling slightly.  
"Fuck me! come on and go at it! Woooooooooo!" she shouted as she flung her head back and howled as he continued to thrust himself into her. Marco had no choice really beside go crazy and joining in. She was shouting out orders, demanding him to go faster and harder, her nails clipped his nipples and he was convinced that she might just ride his dick right off of him. She was loud and bossy, and in complete control. Marco was convinced that she was going to overpower him at any given second. That every moment he spent with this gloriously crazy girl who was thrashing on top of him was him getting closer to insanity.

Janna was still shouting, her head alternating between going back and staring at the ceiling, she was in so much pleasure that she was convinced she was seeing heaven. Then she would look down straight into Marco's face and was reconvened that she had already viewed it. Or at least the face of an angel. She bounced up and down, Marco was quite the power bottom and she was actually finding it difficult to keep up with him. He would massage her butt cheeks while thrusting into her, he would reach up and tweak her exposed brown nipples and would even bring her close down to earth with him and bite her neck like some sort of oversized vampire. Except cooler.

Marco heard every single word that she shouted, of course there were the fasters, the harder's, the 'do-me-until-I-can't-stand-you-big-dicked-stud's' and the line of swears that would convince anyone who heard them that they were coming from a sailor. Or that Janna was a sailor. She certainly had the hat for it. (Why was she even wearing it when they were having sex? God she was strange, yet simultaneously adorable) but his favorite ones were when she shouted that she loved him.

She paused and tightened herself around him. He thrust as hard as he could, his climax seemingly exploding outwards from him, from his very soul. She froze and just began to shout.  
"I LOVE YOU! I love you! I love you! Oh God yes I love you!" She settled down and fell back against him. He cradled her sweat and leather clad body in his large arms and rocked her gently. His cock still firm and still firmly inside of her. She grinned up at him and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.  
"I love you too." He said softly. She grinned and shakily got up. He gave her a hand to a table with a pair of Heckapoo's scissors on it. She picked them up and gave him one final kiss before opening a portal.  
"Star is waiting for you. Give her a ride half as good as mine and I will kill you. You think I was bad? HA! Star is absolutely nuts for this man." Marco didn't know whether to shudder or grin. Instead he did both and closed the portal behind Janna as she stepped back into the bedroom.

Janna collapsed beside Jackie and Heckapoo. Heckapoo raised her head to look at the exhausted Janna.  
"Man he sure is taking his time huh?" She said, they had taken their dear sweet time, a few seconds so far. Janna just looked at Heckapoo and gave her a sweet little kiss on her sharply bow pointed lips.  
Heckapoo giggle and returned it. Jackie looked at them with half lidded eyes.  
"Some of us are sleepy here." She complained halfheartedly. She then yelped as Janna reached across and gave her a big old kiss on the lips. She returned it without a struggle.

Marco turned the knob to the next room and stepped through without a second thought.

 **Thanks for the great reviews, next is Stars sex scene. The SSS.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks for all of the great reviews, I greatly appreciate them. This will be the last lemon and then back onto the plot heavy chapters. I hope you enjoy, sorry if this one is a little weird or a little short or just not up to your enjoyment.**

"Hey Star are you in here?" Marco said as he stepped into the next bedroom. There was an almost horrific cry and he scuttled backwards as all of Star's weight landed on him. He didn't have to go as far as he would normally have to though thanks to his awesome body being able to hold her up with barely any effort from him. She looked at him in surprise, clearly not expecting this Marco to come through the door. She then began drooling and babbling as she normally did whenever she got vaguely aroused.

"Hey." She squeaked out and wiped her chin.  
"Hey." He responded as he held her up.

"Oh yeah." Star groaned in pleasure as she guided Marco's enormous cock into her tight pussy. "Here we go, extra large Marco." Marco began to huff and puff as his tip played with her entrance. She was attempting to go slow. To savor it. She normally wasn't very good at waiting but she wanted to apprecaite every last inch of him that was slowly and surely injected inside of her tight little cunt.

Marco on the other hand felt like maybe speed could be his best option. He had to aim this just right, but with his tip already firmly inside of her all he had to do was grasp her lovely little hips and thrust upwards while simultaneously pushing downwards. Star shrieked in surprise and joy when she felt as if she was getting steamrolled by his cock. It just pushed right inside of her and went shooting straight for her womb.

Marco groaned and began to thrust upwards with all of his might. Star wrapped her legs tightly around his thick waist and leaned backwards, her hands in her hair and her tongue hanging out.  
"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my GODDDD!" she shouted in joy as Marco utterly destroyed her pussy with his thick veiny cock.

Marco was huffing and panting. He bit her neck and began to suck on the skin. Making sure that there would be a mark, he wanted Star to look in the mirror and know that she was his. He wanted anyone to see them on the street and know for certainty who she actually belonged to. He felt her squeeze her legs together and tighten her insides so that he had no choice but to force himself to move even faster and faster. It meant a little more difficulty especially as each and every time he almost slipped out of her when he retracted. But when he slammed himself back inside of Star's sopping wet pussy and began to spear her insides and rearrange her very pleasure cells it was worth it.

He felt as if his cock was being hugged and massaged by an angel. An angel intent solely on making him cum.

Cum. Cum

CUM!

Marco then remembered what actually brought all four girls and him together in the first place!

"Is it safe to…."He said pausing. Star looked at him, her hair wet with sweat and wild with passion her face red with exertion. She cocked her head before smiling.

"Wouldn't the time to ask that be about a few hours ago with Jackie?"  
"I've been fucking you for an hour?" Marco said legitimately surprised. He didn't know that it was so long. To him and his body it felt like only a few minutes had passed by.

"Don't worry." Star said sitting up and wrapping her arms around his neck before biting his earlobe and sticking her tongue into his ear canal. He shivered in a mixture of revulsion and horniness.  
"We are all on the pill. Jackie said we should get some before doing this." Star was already squealing and shrieking again once Marco resumed his thrusting. She began to groan and gasp and even hiccup a little in happiness. God he was just so GOOD!

Marco began to moan and groan and huff and then practically roared when he ejaculated inside of her. Star let out one long joyful shriek before she slumped backwards. Marco supported her back and began to walk to the door leading back to his bedroom.

* * *

Star and Marco walked back into his bedroom. Or Marco walked. Star was in his arms, her head lolling to the side in pleasure, her long blonde hair fell down like a waterfall over his arms. He gently placed her down next to Janna, Hpoo and Jackie before he climbed in himself, it was a bit of a tight fit, but with the shared warmth and slight dampness it was actually rather pleasant.

He pushed it open and walked out to see four thoroughly fucked girls waiting for him. Janna was affectionately nuzzling at Heckapoo's nipple and the oldest out of all of them was allowing her to suckle and nurse at her impressive teats a little. Jackie was almost asleep but she perked right back up when Marco and Star deposited themselves onto the bed.

"That was the best. You four are the best." He said breathlessly, he felt Jackie cosy up to him and lay her head across his chest and sigh happily. Star was halfway between sleep and wakefulness and she had started to snore slightly, although her eyes were wide open.

"So you up for a second round?" Jackie said as she flicked his tip. He groaned and grinned. Heckapoo curled up even closed to him and Star scooted herself higher up his body chuckling slightly as she neared his face.  
"I think I might have a few rounds left in me." He said confidently as his body just then began to revert to normal, it was such a slow process that none of them noticed until a few hours after their fourth or fifth round.

 **Thanks for all of the great reviews, I greatly appreciate them, please keep them coming. Hope that you enjoyed all of the short sexy fun times that the characters just had. I had fun writing them.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks for all of the great reviews they mean a lot. Onto the chapter, a bit more plot focused from here on out. It will be nice to get back to writing plot, and maybe a future smut story someday we will see. Note that this is a bit of a time skip since the last chapter so about a few weeks since the sex scenes. Sorry if this is a little on the long side. Or on the short side, I really can't tell anymore. Just know that we are reaching the end so bare with me. This is the chapter where a lot of stuff goes wrong.**

"Well you are just a terrible mother!" Jackie shouted at Janna as she stormed out with baby Thomas in one arm. She pushed the squirming infant into Thomas's arms as she left the house and slammed the door shut behind her.

Janna was debating between running after her and screaming some more. But that would be way too exhausting, and she was already super exhausted. She sighed and rubbed her eyes in annoyance. Thomas and the other future children just walked out of the house. There wasn't a ton else that they could either do or say to her to help her. After all there wasn't much to say in response to what Jackie had said. It was a little over the line….but it wasn't entirely inaccurate.

Janna sat down next to her paint covered infant. She frowned as Jane made gurgling sounds at her. She was lucky that Marco had insisted that they get the lead free paint, otherwise she probably would have been freaking out a little bit more. For now she just glowered at baby Jane.

"This is all your fault you know." she said bitterly as she began to rub the babies head. A bit of blue rubbed off from her rainbow of colors, everything from green to bright pink, weird as they hadn't gotten pink to paint the kids rooms.

"If you had stayed out of that stuff and not tried to pull it all down on your big brother she wouldn't have freaked out so much. She really is overstressed about all of this." Janna said picking up the still slightly damp baby. Baby Jane did not understand a thing her mother was saying and just continued to gurgle meaningless baby nonsense out at her.

"It is sort of your fault you know." Marco said from where he leaned in the doorway. Janna looked up at him and rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
"Oh not you too."  
"You could have seriously hurt baby Thomas. Babies aren't just a game Janna."  
"I know that but that doesn't mean that they can't have fun. Here I thought only you and Thomas were the safe nerds. I didn't expect you to influence Jackie so much, I thought that she was supposed to be the cool one. the fun one. All that she did was—"  
"It's not just the paint. Janna what is going on with you? You've been even more reckless then usual and that is saying something, I didn't even think that that was possible. But now…It's getting slightly out of control." Marco said coming into the room and resting a hand on her shoulder, he was careful to step around all of the baby sized puddles of paint that populated the kids bedroom floor. He would have expected this level of destruction from Star or Sol, but from infant Jane and full grown Janna? That was just odd.

She was being reckless, not just with Jane but all of the babies. She had been babysitting them once while the others were preparing a few things for a Thursday session cuddle fest and when they came back home they had to spend three and a half frantic hours searching for all of them which almost lead to Marco worriedly calling the police, Heckapoo searching sixteen different dimensions and Jackie almost having a break down. It all came to nothing since the four babies were asleep with their older counterparts upstairs in their bedroom.

It had looked adorable but they were all rightfully mad at Janna, Jackie the most and the typically laid back skater girl had never really seemed to get over the accident, she just seemed to keep all of the anger bottled up in frustrations and every time that Janna did something even slightly out of line Jackie's anger and frustration only seemed to grow.

Until it all came bursting out just a few minutes back when she walked in on Thomas and Jane wrestling like two wild animals in a bunch of puddles of paint while Janna sat by the side lines and jut watched it all happen with an amused expression on her face. It must have been the final straw because Jackie had taken her baby and marched right out of the room.

"Oh so you're taking skater girls side? How original." Janna said with a snarl and a frown. Marco frowned back and looked her in the eye.  
"Look I am taking the side for what is best for the kids. Look at Jane. Does she look happy right now?"  
"Kind of yeah. Also downright adorable."  
"Janna you aren't taking this seriously."  
"Because I don't want to, do you know how bad being serious is for your health? I don't want to grow up and end up becoming…."  
"What? A mom?"  
"The safe mom." She muttered out.  
"Wait." Marco said taking Jane and standing up. The baby squirmed, she was already getting a little sticky, itchy and uncomfortable, the novelty of being covered from tiny little head to small little potato sized toes was quickly losing it's novelty and she wanted to be clean again.

"Are you jealous that Jackie is considered the cool mom? Is that why you've been acting so off the past few days?"  
"Ding ding ding! Got it on the fifth try mr Diaz nee Lynn Thomas nee Oberdian nee Butterfly. It only took you forever to actually figure it out." Janna said sarcastically. Marco looked down on her sympathetically.

"You do know that fourteen years is still a really long ways away."  
"Yeah but they're kids now! They will be the most reckless in the coming years….I don't want to get saddled with a reputation that I don't want."  
"Yeah because that would be so awful being considered careful." Marco said sarcastically. "You know you can still be responsible while also being considered cool. If you're worried that you will out grow or leave behind all of the witchy stuff that you love so much now….well maybe you will find something even better down the lane, or maybe it was never all that important to you in the first place. What I'm trying to say Janna is, its better to be a responsible and loving parent who takes care of their kid, then an aloof one who lets their kids get in danger just because they don't want to babysit them. Do a bit of soul searching. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

With that epic speech delivered Marco stalked out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. He had to give his daughter a scrub and the bathtub was too big for her. Janna watched him as he left and sneered.  
"Shows what you know. Soul searching. I sold that years ago." She fell backwards and grimaced as a bright pink puddle of paint stained her favorite outfit to wear. She knew that the paint was safe…or at least as safe as paint could possibly be….but she was also a little worried, what if the kids had eaten some of it? Would it hurt them? She still knew so little about babies….she should talk to her mom. Or to Star or to Heckapoo or to….Jackie…..

Janna sighed. The skater girl had every right to be angry at her. She had let their two kids splash around in paint for the past hour and a half. She thought that it would be fun for them, that they would get a kick out of it. Instead she just got a kick to the ego….

They probably wouldn't even remember the paint war in an hour. They were babies. What did they know or think about? Why was she even so concerned about whether or not her kids thought that she was cool? Sure she thought her mom was cool and she had disciplined her pretty hard as a kid. Her Dad had too. But her mom had left the massive jerk and divorced him faster then you could say claustrophobia. Janna should be glad, her mom was equal parts cool and in control. She had given her space as she got older which was also pretty sweet of her. Something that not all parents afforded their kids.

Janna stood up. She deserved to give Jackie an apology. If in the future Jackie was considered the cool mom and she just….wasn't…then she had better come to terms with it now when she was young compared to a decade down the line. Not to mention while Jackie could hold title for coolest Janna could probably be second coolest. Or the weirdest. Yeah she could pull off being the weird mom. Embarrassing her kids and family….

Janna walked downstairs and paused briefly to check in on baby Thomas. He was being entertained by GP and Sol who were making ridiculous baby noises at the little thing. He had that shiny baby look to him. He had just taken a bath.  
"Hey where is Jackie?" Janna called in. Sol looked up and pointed out the window with her wand.  
"Teaching full grown Thomas a few moves." Janna nodded her thanks and left.  
"Man these people need to grow up some." Sol complained to GP "Playing in paint at their age? I mean really!"  
"I think she is just dirty, not actually playing in it."

Jackie pushed herself to go even faster across the pavement. She jumped and pushed down against the back of the board and just like that it was spinning beneath her and she was in midair. She smiled as she landed, she felt as if she was in perfect control.

She missed doing this when she was pregnant. There had been no speed to it, no exhilaration, she just seemed to plod along fatly all day.

She heard a honk and turned into the driveway to get out of the trucks path, she felt as if there was much more traffic going up and down the street today then there normally was. Big trucks too. No way to go around them, she had to be careful, one bad driver or someone who was going too fast and she would be toast, helmet or no helmet.

She always wore a helmet, safety first after all. She actually picked that habit up from Marco.

"Hey." a boys voice called out from behind her. She stopped her skating before she kicked her way over to where her son stood in the doorway.  
"Hey." She responded coming to a stop. He had grown over the past few months. Nothing major, but she could tell that any girl would be lucky to have the cutie pie.  
"You do know that she doesn't mean any harm right?" Jackie shrugged before looking downwards.  
"What I said was majorly out of line. I know that much. I don't want to really talk about it, especially not with my future kid." Thomas nodded. That was fair enough, he would hate to have to have an uncomfortable family heart to heart with any of his future kids.

"Well in that case do you want to teach me a few moves? I think that I could learn a few things while I am here."

Jackie raised an incredulous eyebrow before shrugging. IF he wanted to then she wasn't going to stop him.  
"Okay." She said as she jumped from her board and plopped her helmet onto his head. "If you insist."

She heard a door open again and turned to look. Her smile turned into a frown. Janna stood there and smiled uneasily, scratching one arm awkwardly. It was covered in paint from where baby Jane had leaned up against her. Janna smiled uncomfortably. She was never really one to apologize, or to seriously apologize. The fact that she had even come outside without her guns blazing and screaming at her was probably a good sign.

Jackie nodded at her and Janna nodded back. They would definitely need to talk about everything later but now was currently not the time. They might as well keep the peace for a few more minutes.

"Okay so you will want to jump and push upwards at the same time, okay?" Jackie instructed her son. He bit his tongue and attempted to do the move, she had done it not too long ago and she was a 'mom' so how difficult could it even possibly be?

He jumped and pushed down after getting it to roll forward slowly.

The skateboard immediately shot out from beneath his feet and went sailing through the air and into the street where it clattered to its side.

Thomas pinwheeled his arms before he crashed onto the grass and looked around in embarrassment. Luckily the only ones there had been Janna, Jackie and himself and no one was about to embarrass him over his general lack of skateboarding skills.

"Don't worry." She comforted Thomas as he sat dejectedly and rather embarrassed on the grass. She smiled comfortingly at her goofy uncoordinated son as she jogged between a couple of parked cars. "I've got it."

She heard the horn. She turned and felt her entire body freeze up. Nowhere to go. No time to move. The truck took up the entirity of the street. It was just her and it and nowhere to go.

She felt herself get hit and suddenly she was flying through the air. She landed heavily on the grass and looked up.

Her eyes wide, her jaw tightened in fear. She saw the prone body lying in the middle of the street. She wasn't breathing.

"JANNA!"

 **Now that is what I call a cliffhanger. Please remember to read and review I greatly appreciate them. The next chapter will be up soon so just have a little bit of patience okay? Thanks. Sorry it took so long for the plot to actually return. I have been a little busy. and absentminded. Sorry if this was on the short side, or the long side**


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks for all of the great reviews please keep them coming as that will mean that I will keep on writing. Sorry if this chapter is a little on the short side or else a little on the long side. Enjoy.**

Marco had been the only one allowed into the emergency room. Janna's mother was across the country for an important business meeting and was flying back immediately with no expenses spared.

But until her mother arrived there was only one person at a time allowed into the room. Marco sat beside her. He was drained, he was so incredibly drained. The same could not be said about Janna. She only lay there, hooked up to machines that beeped, machines that made her breath and machines that made her heart beep. And probably a dozen more to read whether or not her brain was actually even working.

He knew the possibility of her waking up unscathed were slim. He knew that the possibility of her waking up at all were close to none. He knew that the possibility of her…of her….

The possibility of her dying was the highest of all. What the doctors had said when they all rushed in in one unruly mob screaming and crying and pacing worriedly after having appeared out of midair from a portal was remarkably simple.  
"We are keeping her comfortable and doing the best that we can."

That had shocked about half of them silent, the three humans had stood stock still, Thomas and Marco had wrapped their arms around Jackie's shoulders and squeezed. Sol and Star had almost flung themselves across the nurses station counter and were shouting incoherently into the nurses face. Threats, desperate pleas, promises of wealth.

Heckapoo had actually broken down crying. Just standing there in the center of the hospital room she had fat tears falling down her face. She didn't even seem interested in trying to wipe them away. She simply allowed them to fall and stain the carpet with small soot stains.

GP had been eerily silent. She had watched the proceedings and especially kept a close eye on Jane.

Janna's daughter had been holding a blood stained beanie, no one else had thought to grab it. But she had. The paramedics in all of their rush had left it where it had flown. Janna had been hit so hard that her skin tight beanie had gone flying off and landed in the street right beside her broken blood stained body.

With only one person allowed into the room at a time there had of course been a few arguments. Star demanding that they all go in, then threatening Heckapoo with blunt force trauma if she didn't teleport them all inside. Sol excitedly tailing her mother like some sort of shadow and then angrily being told to go away by Star who then had to chase after her crying just as heavily as her daughter.

Jackie had refused. She had hugged herself sat down in a chair and said that she could not go inside of that room. No one forced her, and no one bothered to speak the obvious about why she would not want to go inside.

All of the children were deemed too young and Heckapoo had to ferry across Angie and Rafael and act as a go between with everyone and try to watch the babies that had been left at home. Being able to duplicate herself sucked at times. Being able to be anywhere and everywhere all at once made being in the one important place very difficult.

Marco had been ushered inside. He wished that he hadn't been. This didn't seem like Janna. It almost seemed like one of her sick pranks where she would jump up at any second shouting that she had fooled them all and that she was totally fine. But she wasn't jumping up. She wasn't moving at all. She was just lying there in bed with her heart rate beeping away.

Marco reached out and gently took her hand in his.

It felt small and soft and completely dry. He squeezed it a little hoping to elicit some sort of response. She just continued to breath that same zombie like machine breathing.

"Please come back." He whispered. He wiped at his eyes, tears were coming again. He had cried three tissue boxes worth of tears already.  
"Please don't leave us. I can't raise our daughter without you." He said desperately. Nothing. Absolutely silent. As still and as silent as a grave.

He stood up and paced across the small room a dozen times. He sat down beside her again and looked deeply into her. Trying to see something, anything that would tell him that she would wake up at any given moment. But nothing was coming. She just sat and breathed. He couldn't even try the stupid stereotypical act of kissing her on the lips to wake her up. She had a tube down her throat and it covered the entirety of her lips. All he could do was sit and hold her hand and try to ignore the fact that there was a needle in her arm and pins in her legs and spine and machines beeping out her life.

Marco might have fallen asleep, he had too much grief to stay awake.

The hospital room door eased open and Jane stepped in. She watched her parents sleep. One out of fear and the other out of coma. Jane knew what was going to happen, or approximately what was going to happen.

She couldn't be sure since everything was starting to get topsy turvy with all of them messing around with the time stream. In their defense Glossaryck from both the future and the past had said to enjoy themselves and not let logic stand in the way of anything. So they hadn't.

This was not a reaction to them being irresponsible though. Janna was always going to get hit by a truck after arguing with Jackie. Jane just hoped that she could change her mothers lot in life. Improve it for her, even if just a little bit.

In the future Janna was handicapped. She managed to wake up and she was mentally alright, but she would never walk again, and she would have trouble using her left arm. She would get a fancy wheelchair and practice making art and reading peoples palms and going to festivities in the future. And she would smile and wave whenever Marco, Jackie, Star and Heckapoo had to go out and fight monsters, or rescue the kids or go for a long hike out in the middle of nowhere.

And while she would never in a million years say it, Jane could tell, she could tell since she was a little girl, and going back in time only reaffirmed everything that she thought. Janna could not stand being handicapped. She could live, she could have a happy life, but she also knew what it was like to walk, and she would want to walk again.

Jane knew that her mother would never know how bad she had been hurt, not really. At least she hoped that she wouldn't know.

While modern medicine on Earth was little more then two bonobos hitting sticks together and making monkey noises, and magic didn't always fix everything, especially something this deep (Even by the most powerful magic user in known history Star Butterfly.) Future medicine, or at least future robotics might be able to help. Might.

Jane hoped.

No. Jane knew. She had to be confident about all of this.

The cyborg girl stepped into the hospital room and shot a sleeping dart into her dads neck just to double check that Marco was truly and totally out once and for all. She then got up close to Janna and activated her emergency first aid systems.

"Xray activate." She spoke firmly and her eyes glowed red as she looked up and down her mothers slack form, she memorized all of the breaks and destroyed muscles and winced at every feeble heartbeat.  
"Save to systems." She said authoritatively. She sighed and took a deep steadying look at her mothers thin quavering neck.  
"Engage and fix to maximum health. Bones and muscles primary, cognitive and mental functions primary, life support and oxygen to brain flow primary." She reached out and her fingertips flipped upwards, five needles jutted out of the fingers on her left hand.

She brought them down to her mothers neck and stuck them in.

"Nano medical bots engage and follow system preferences." She said and sighed as she felt the bots expel themselves into her mothers body and begin their work repairing her broken body. She could not feel them but she knew what they were doing. The theory was simple, put little robots into a person and have them fix whatever was wrong. The energy source came from a mixture of Janna and Jane, their thoughts and blood flow powered the robots. They got to work, stitching muscles and pushing bone fragments back together, finding the brain and stabbing ahold to send the neurotransmitters firing properly again. Making sure that all of the energy expended would heal her, would make her the way that she used to be. Or at least close to it.

Jane knew that Thomas probably wouldn't approve. That Thomas would call it irresponsible, noble but stupid. Well Thomas was a big poo head at the best of times. And if Jane could help her mother walk again, even if she never knew it, then Jane was going to do everything and anything to make sure that that happened. Especially if she had the power to do so.

"Wait wait wait wait wait." Star said as she whipped around and pointed her wand at the group of teenagers sitting in the waiting room. "What if I did a repair spell that worked on meat and blood instead of on wood or other inanimate objects."  
"Magic has a limit, you of all people should know what is and isn't possible." Heckapoo said as she stared off blankly into space "You might push the limit but you can't ever exceed it." She finally petered off as she stared at a ceiling tile, she felt as if she was juggling too much, that she had absolutely no control over anyone, especially herself, especially Janna.

She tried to remember if there was anyone, anyone at all in her long life that could fix this. No one still living came to mind.

"She is going to be okay." Sol said to Jackie patting her 'mother' on the back, she then turned to GP and whispered rather loudly. "She is going to be okay right?"  
"You're from the future too you know. Your guess is as good as mine. If not better."  
"I'm guessing that you clowns can't or won't actually tell us how this all turns out because you secretly enjoy torturing us right?" Jackie spoke shakily. Her voice very wet and very scared.

Thomas did not respond. He did not know how to actually tread here. Sure they all knew that their Janna would not be in the best of health…but the people in this present didn't know that. They should know though right? They would eventually find out really what would be a few more hours to tell them all the secret?

Suddenly a shout rose up from down the hallway. The entire party stood up in surprise and terror. A doctor quickly coming trotting down the hallway their face lit up, in both joy and wonder.  
"You may see her now. But be cautious she is still—" Star was already down the hallway before he could finish and he was spinning on his heel like some sort of cartoon character. Heckapoo had already caught up to Star and passed her, she was the fastest out of all of them. Jackie was hanging back but that didn't mean that she wasn't running. Probably not the best thing to do on the emergency ward of a hospital, but she was excited. More then that she was actually hopeful…maybe everything would be fine. Maybe Janna would be safe. Maybe Jackie wouldn't be responsible for killing one of her oldest and closest friends.

Jackie paused once she got to the door to the emergency room. She took a deep steadying breath. There were indistinct voices coming from inside.  
"Please be okay." She stepped through the open doorway and was shocked to see Janna standing up in bed. Not sitting, no even if she had just gotten hit by a car the little weirdo was standing straight up and grinning widely.

"I am a Queen! I am immortal! Next time I'm going to get hit by a train!"  
"Except next time there won't be a next time because I am locking you inside where you will never get hurt again." Marco said as he pulled her back down. Her left leg appeared a little stiff, as if there were pins in it. Marco shook his hand after releasing her, it was like he had received a mild electric shock from her.

"Man, I never knew that humans could be this tough." Star said as she poked Janna in the belly. "I mean you were all twisted when they brought you inside, I never thought that you would be okay."  
"Neither did the doctors. I think when Marco told them that I was waking up they said 'impossible' and 'a complete miracle.'" Janna spoke with such aloofness that it was difficult to take her seriously. It was true though, she should not have been okay after all of that.

"Oh hey Jackie." Janna smiled once she noticed the skater had entered. Jackie stood in silence staring at her friend, her friend who had taken a truck for her, a friend that had saved her life….

"Whoa. Okay. Apparently this is happening." Janna said in shock when Jackie walked calmly across the room and hugged her tightly. Burying her face between her breasts and crying quietly.  
"Hey, hey calm down." Janna said running her hands through Jackie's hair. "You're okay."  
"YOU'RE OKAY." Jackie said in response. "Thank you. Thank you. I will never be able to say thank you enough."

Jackie straightened up and kissed the side of Janna's cheek before hugging her close once again.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. Now cut it out. You're going to make Star cry."

Star was waving her hands in front of her eyes trying to keep the tears back. Marco on the other hand just wiped them away as they slowly came down.

"You did something didn't you?" Thomas whispered to Jane in the doorway as they watched their parents act like total dorks.  
"Yep." Jane responded. It wasn't as if she could lie at this point. He looked at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, not saying a word, what could he say? Fix it? Break her spine? Paralyze her again? All he could do was accept it and move on.

 **Well that was fun to write. Hope that you all enjoyed it. So yeah sorry if this was a little long, or short, depending on what you thinking. 1000 words is approximately three pages so that is a fun little fact for you. Thanks for sticking with the story for so long, sorry that it has taken me so long to upload. I greatly appreciate everyone who has been staying with it for so long.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Next chapter is the final chapter (Hopefully) Sorry that it has taken me so long to upload. Thanks for all of the great reviews. I appreciate them. This is after a time skip from Janna's hospital stay (I mean obviously) Sorry if this is a little on the short side, or the long side.**

"Okay everyone. Big smiles. Like you mean it." Marco said as he walked around the small dining room. Star was practically hyperventilating she was so excited.

Janna was laid out completely on the floor beneath the table. It was the only place where both she, her cast and her cane could fit. She was going to be just fine according to the doctors, but she might have a limp and needed a crutch, she of course had gone with a cane that she hardly ever used and that made her limp even more pronounced then it would have been if she took proper care of herself.

"Food is done." Jane called from the kitchen as she wandered out with a tray of nachos in one hand and a tray of mini home made donuts in the other. Both prepared by her, and not one thing burned. She placed them down before she crawled underneath the table to lay down next to her mother. Jackie stuck her head under and rolled her eyes.  
"Don't you two think that it will be a real pain to get out from there?"  
"Crazy talk." Janna responded waving her off. "I'm as limber as a person who broke all of their bones and nearly died." Jackie frowned and shook her head.  
"Okay admittedly not funny. But you still love me right?" Jackie rolled her eyes again and shoved one of the small cinnamon covered treats into the girls mouth. She chewed with her mouth open and grinned.  
"I'll take that as a yes."

Sol was standing by the front door and gasped excitedly when she saw an orange and red portal appear in midair and then close as GP and Heckapoo stepped out.  
"She's here! She's here!" She shouted loud enough for the entire house to hear and jumped up and down until Thomas came running over and grabbed her by a pigtail and whirled her away from the front window. Everyone quickly ran to their spaces. Sol did a simple levitation spell in order to float a banner upwards and drape it across the entranceway to the dining room.

"And then he totally just had to—" GP continued as her mother and her stepped through the front door. Heckapoo's arms were filled with packages and bags, she still found the energy to groan loudly.  
"For the fifth time telling me the entire plot to an episode of one of your future lawyer shows is not considered a story, it is a recap! It does sound awesome though is it—"  
"SURPRISE!" The entire house was filled with one large shout and Heckapoo dropped all of the packages that she carried in surprise.

Before her was everyone from her spouses, her kids (Both as infants and from the future), her in laws from the Diaz's to the Lynn Thomas's, and her 'family' if that is what you could refer to Lekhmet, Rhombulas, Omni Prime and Glossaryck as.  
"What the heck is—" She started before stopping herself in surprise.

"It's your birthday silly!" Sol shouted excitedly as she ran forwards and launched herself into the demon queen of dimensions arms. Sol squeezed her excitedly and lifted her off of the ground.

"My what now?" She said in complete and utter bewilderment.  
"Well we just figured." Janna said as she crawled with difficulty out from beneath the table, Jackie grabbed her left arm and helped her up, Star grasped her right and with little to no effort they had the girl on her feet.  
"And we also confirmed this with Glossy." Star popped in. Said blue man with a gem stone in his forehead waved from where he floated spooning pudding into his mouth.  
"That you might not have a technical 'birthday' so we asked and it turns out you just sort of jumped out from reality goo made by Glossaryck a billion years ago." Jackie continued their line of reasoning as she guided the happily shocked Heckapoo into the middle of the room and placed a birthday crown on her head, it had to be placed far back or else her horns would rip through it.

"Total props for nabbing an older woman by the way." Janna said elbowing Marco he frowned back and ruffled her hair, he was just tall enough that it could be done to annoy her  
"I'm younger then you too you know."  
"Details. Anyway we all got together and did the math and figured out when you first came here to part hard."  
"So wait." Heckapoo said as she looked awkwardly at the kids standing there. "We're celebrating my birthday as the day that they were conceived?"  
"Not the exact day, about four days in advance. Woman should not measure their own status and worth on their children, they were people before they conceived and they will be afterwards. It just also saves us time on remembering when we all met for the first time." Janna said.

"It is still sort of awkward." Heckapoo pointed out rightfully as she looked at GP from the corner of her eye. The girl grinned and fiddled with her baby selfs horns. They had just begun to grow in, lucky for Heckapoo they were still rather blunt.  
"We accepted weirdness into our lives when we were born. Don't worry about it too much." she said simply and grinned at her mother.

"Most of this was actually Marco's idea. He said that you might feel left out being the only person in the family without a technical birthday." Star said in what she hoped was a helpful tone.  
"Really?" She said raising an eyebrow and turning to face him. She crossed her arms and smiled smugly up at him.  
"Did little Marco want to show little old me how much he loved me or something gross like that?"  
"Babe we're married." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled a little breathlessly before leaning forwards on her tiptoes and kissing his nose.  
"Still. Boop." She booped his nose before she floated back down to the floor. "Thank you all. This is great. And I know that even if my 'biological family' doesn't care enough to assign me a birthday."  
"HEY!" Prime said in annoyance.  
"Bahhh." The elderly Goatman said with a scolding tone.  
"Hpoo if you want a birthday I'll get you like a dozen birthdays!" Rhombulus said trying to overcompensate.  
"I could actually care less." Glossaryck said with his shameless quality of being a general asshole.

"But it's nice knowing that all of you do in fact care about me." She finished as she turned to the rest of them and attempted to wrap them all up in a hug.

Marco of course was embarrassed (The sounds of ahhhhing coming from all around him probably didn't help at all.) But the sensation of being wrapped by his wives and children, that was actually a very pleasant feeling.

Said feeling was interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly enough to cut through the scene.  
"Uh." Janna's mother said as she stepped closer to the wall and out of the way of the oncoming charge. "There's a blue hamster the size of a mastiff coming at you guys."  
"Hamster!" Sol shouted excitedly as she jumped out of the family cuddle puddle and wrapped her arms around the enormous blue time hamster.  
"Now where have you been? Have you been hiding in the walls for the past year?"

"That might actually explain some of the electrical damage that I've been having to deal with." Rafael said introspectively as the children all gathered around the enormous blue time hamster who looked none the worse for wear after spending most of his time hiding during the families shenanigans.

"Why did he just come out now though?" Jackie said as she took a bite of a pizza nibbler. The little beast hopped upwards and took the rest from her plate with feral abandon, as if it had not eaten anything but dry wall for the past ten months.

"Oh no." Jane said depressed, she looked down at her wrist with a watch face popped up. She sniffed and shook her head. "No. No. No."  
"Yes. Yes. And Yes." Thomas said sadly as he touched his little sisters shoulder. "We have to keep with the schedule."  
"But there is still so much to do. Our first words our first steps." GP protested as she grasped Heckapoo's arms as if her mother could save her. GP's palms were scratched by her mothers spines and quickly healed.

"I want to see older mommy and daddy though." Sol said as she jumped up and began to pile a plate with assorted snacks from the surrounding tables. Nachos with gooey cheese, assorted fruit baskets, enough cookies to kill a diabetic, and of course their favorite cereal that was hard to find back in their time line.

"What's going on?" Marco said in growing concern as Thomas quickly walked around the room and embraced each of the grandparents. GP was arguing with Glossaryck who merely sat and listened and said nothing.  
"What is happening?" Jackie demanded of her son as he came and hugged her tightly.  
"So long mom. See you soon."

"Wait…"Star said as it all began to click together. "NOOOOOOOO! I don't want you to leave, I don't want it to end!" she shouted as she wrapped her long noodle like yet strong arms around her daughter. Sol gagged and attempted to keep her own tears down as she untangled herself from Star.

"Mommy! You're acting like a weirdo!"  
"You can't go now. It's my birthday, don't ditch your mother on your birthday!" Heckapoo attempted to reason with GP. The half demon girl merely smiled and shook her head.  
"If grandpa Glossaryck confirms its time, same with little blue dude then we have to get going. This has been the best few months of my life Mom. I can't wait to see you again."  
"Same." Heckapoo said shakily as she levitated herself to kiss the top of GP's head. It was a little warm, as if a tiny spark was trapped beneath the skin.

"What about you?" Janna said to Jane. "Any good advice for me to play the stock market? Any otherworldly trades to invest in or—" She was cut off when Jane wrapped her arms tightly around her mother and squeezed.  
"Or that. Yep that works too." She said straining not to cry.  
"Hey." Jane said looking up at the older girl, she then grinned and held up a familiar camouflage wallet. Janna reached for her own pocket and grinned downwards.  
"That's my girl." She said proudly.

"Get over your fears." Jackie said "That's what supposed to happen right? That's what parents are supposed to tell their kids some sort of dumb wisdom right?"  
"And it's my job as a kid to ignore it and hang loose." Thomas responded cheekily. Jackie grinned, hopefully relaxation would come to the kid. In time, hopefully.

The four kids turned to Marco and each lined up, Sol hugged him tight enough to shatter two ribs. Jane gave him a mild electric shock in the disguise of a handshake. GP floated up enough to give him a kiss on the forehead. (He was the proudest of that, he could see the strain and concentration in her face.) Thomas stepped forward and Marco pulled him into a hug.

"I can't wait to see you in the future." Marco said. Thomas smiled and hugged his father tight.

"Goodbye infant Jane." Jane said to her baby self. It was strange, as if she had gotten the chance to raise herself. Her infant self babbled and reached up to honk her nose enough for the light to turn on.

"I was adorable back then. Hell I am still adorable." GP said proudly as she held herself upwards as the baby looked down at her in fascination and then squealed happily as adult Gecipee made a silly face.

"I can't wait to be the only one again." Sol said affectionately. Her baby self stared at her intently and only began to protest when she was handed back to another person. Baby Sol began to squeak and squeal frantically as teenage Sol waved sadly.

"Your belly button is adorable. Don't try and eat it." Thomas said to his baby self. Baby Thomas of course looked at him as if he weren't listening. Babies don't understand anything. Baby Thomas only seemed happy once he was back in his mothers arms.

"Okay Sol, you know the spell?" Jane said as she stole some of the girls nachos. Sol frowned at her sisters greedy fingers before taking a deep breath and sitting astride the blue hamster.

"Open." she said simply. A blue portal appeared inside of the living room. A strange clock materialized above it and began to spin until Sol opened her eyes and it paused.

Beyond the portal was a familiar world of clocks and watches and other time keeping devices. However something was amiss. And that was a small blonde boy with the beginnings of a mustache wandering through.

He was tiny, he looked like a toddler, except with the start of facial hair. And a cute little mole that was shaped like a star. He looked around the room with wide confused brown eyes before focusing on Star.

He toddled forwards and fell against her leg. He hugged her tightly and rubbed his nose against her pants.  
"Maw maw."

"Oh crap he must have followed us through." Thomas said anxiously.  
"Does that mean any of the others came too?" GP said fiddling her fingers and unwittingly cutting her thumb on her sharpened nails.  
"Oh man we are so dead." Jane said as she grabbed her beanie and pulled it hard enough for the fibers to creak.  
"Guys can't hold open time portal forever. Hamster is anxious." Sol said as she maneuvered to keep the hamster from bolting straight back to his fellows in the future.

"Wait wait wait." Star said in wonder at the adorable, little, tutu wearing, blonde boy who was tightly hugging her leg and a few seconds ago had just called her maw-maw. "Who's this?"  
"That would be Glacier." Sol said simply, as if that explained exactly who the little cutie pie was. She expanded her explanation she walked up and picked up the toddler who continued to hug Stars leg. He looked at Star and waved as the kids made their way to the portal.

"He's your son."  
"Wait what!?" Marco, Jackie, Janna, Heckapoo and especially Star shouted out at once in a mixture of excitement and fear.

"Just because we're your oldest kids doesn't mean we are your only kids." Thomas said with a smirk. Janna blinked and captured her parents amazed expression as they all began to depart through the portal and back to their own time.

"Kids wait!" Marco shouted as it closed behind them. Jane waved smugly"HOW MANY KIDS DO WE EVEN HAVE?!"

"UH Marco?" Rafael said stepping forwards and wrapping an arm around Angie's waist. She grinned and crossed her hands over her tummy.  
"Now might actually just be the best time to tell you this…"

 **Well thanks for sticking with this story for so long. Thanks for all of the great reviews Please keep them coming. Sorry if this was a little on the shorter side of things, just sort of want to wrap this all up. Next chapter is probably going to be the last one.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Final chapter, thanks for staying with it for so long. Hope that no one is disappointed. No real conflicts in the story just a bunch of family goodness. Sorry if this is a little on the long side. Or a little on the short side, thanks for just sticking with this story and leaving all of those utterly awesome reviews. They encouraged me to keep on typing. Have a great one, thanks for reading. Sorry in advance if I didn't always show enough of your favorite character from the show or otherwise. Onto the final chapter then I suppose.**

"I really can't believe that he followed us through. Didn't anyone ever stop to check on the others?" Thomas complained as they entered the time space.

Around them clocks were broken, repairing themselves and melting into nothingness. A river ran past them and an old man was sitting talking to Glossaryck who was floating in midair.

"It's not as if we had a lot of time to plan this out." GP complained as she carried the now asleep toddler. Glacier could go from awake to asleep in no time flat and vice versa, so they all had to hurry back before anything else happened to wake the little kid up.

"Honestly as a last minute anniversary present I think that this entire fiasco went better then most of our other plans." Jane said as the five of them approached a large bearded man who welcomed the return of his hamster with a large excited grin and open arms.

"Children!" father time shouted excitedly the moment that they arrived fifty feet from him.  
"Judging by the looks of things I would say that everything went well?" He said excitedly.

"Everything went swimmingly." GP said as she hefted Glacier up a little on her shoulder. "Sorry for not noticing this guy. Did he behave himself?"  
"No." Father time said simply shaking his head, his grin never once wavering. The group stood around him waiting uncomfortably as he just stood smiling down at them. The blue hamster that they had borrowed wandered over and began to headbutt the wheel of time. Sol was still on his back, after all it was a good vantage point and really a lot of fun to ride on an enormous blue hamster.

"So when are we leaving?" She shouted to the rest of the group. Jane snapped her fingers and cut through time and space to open a portal to a grand ballroom. She peeked her head in and looked around.  
"Do you mind waiting a few seconds before restarting time? We need to—" She was cut off as Thomas pushed her all the way in and jumped in after her.  
"He isn't listening, start cleaning up now!" The rest of the siblings jumped out and began to rush around, picking up cracked plaster ceiling, broken lights, overturned marble pillars that easily weighed six tons each and tidied up the mouse stampede that had ripped through here not that long ago.

GP closed her eyes and puffed out her cheeks concentrating hard. Suddenly four more of her appeared and began to rush around quickly, their flames trailing behind them. One paused let out an 'oop!' and then disappeared. She had been going too fast and blown out her own flame.

The other clones had to move even faster, jumping to the highest points of the room in order to hang decorations, fix the cracked ceiling and make the entire place look as festive as possible. Jane was checking the door and flinging garbage nags filled with trash out of the window. Her eyes were glowing red and she nervously scanned all around the outer halls.  
"They're about five minutes away!" She said nervously.  
"We can make it." Thomas said pushing her towards a printer that sat conveintely in the corner of the room. "Just start printing."

Jane nodded and rushed over to it. She plopped down and opened a hatch on the side of her head. She attached herself to the printer and began to download and print out everything that she could. Sheet after sheet began to shoot out of the printer as she coaxed it into going faster and faster. She just hoped that they wouldn't run out of ink anytime soon. She was only about halfway through. And that didn't count for all of the cheesy garbage that she would need to write in next to the pictures that they had.

It was meant to be a scrapbook not a photo album.

Sol came running out of a side room with a long table she flung a tablecloth over the fancy wood and drew her wand. She focused with everything that she had. All of the delicious foods that they had eaten over the past few months, tacos, burritos, nachos, cake, waffles, pancakes, cereal that was no longer made anymore, eggs, eggs with cheese, eggs with a little bit of pepper, omelettes, burgers, fries, sticky buns, everything that her Daddy had prepared for them while they were back in the past. She was concocting it all back. She just had to make sure that it was all perfect.

With a blast of pink light a dozen delicious dishes appeared on the table. And the crowning glory was a coconut cake with chocolate and marshmallow frosting. Sol leaned backwards and panted wiping her brow. She wasn't the best at magic, but if she tried really hard sometimes she could manage to pull things off.

Thomas hung the final decoration, a piece of crepe paper that hung down almost to the ground. He rushed to the music box thing and slipped a CD inside. He hoped that he had stolen the right one from Marco's bedroom.

He looked over at Sol and nodded.  
"Did you put out their favorite burrito toppings?" She nodded and gave a thumbs up as corn, black beans, refried beans, jalapeño peppers and caramel sauce appeared next to the burrito bar. A triumphant whoop came from Jane as she slapped the final piece of cloth that they had stolen into the book. Nothing said 'I love you.' like a piece of dress that was cut out decades ago and put into an anniversary present.

A tear came from the corner and a large six fingered blue hand reached out and made a gesturing motion.  
"Oh yeah." Jane said as she ran forward and deposited a vial of blood into it "Sorry we had to use some on Ludo's goons. I hope that this is still enough Glossaryck." The six fingered hand gave a thumbs up and retreated backwards. IT then reappeared and deposited Glacier down at her feet. The toddler looked around before standing and walking over to a balloon and sitting on it until it popped with a bang. He commenced to play with the pieces.

The door began to creak open. GP's clones all blew out their flames and left only an exhausted and slightly panting girl left. The rest of the siblings all grouped around Marco and stared at the door nervously.

"Here's hoping we didn't cause any irreparable damage." Thomas said crossing his fingers behind his back. GP copied the motion, Glacier fussily turning in her arms. He also crossed his fingers, but they were too small and fat so he just held his hands together. Jane held the scrapbook behind her back and crossed her eyes, hey if you could do it you might as well right? Sol crossed her fingers before glancing at the people that had been following them for the past few dozen chapters.

"Hey." She said with a small grin "You're all probably wondering what is going on here right? Those that haven't figured it out already yet. Well let me put some things in perspective for you. So whoever you are sitting back and reading get ready." She paused and tapped her foot "You ready? Good. Let me start with the obvious, we are on Mewni, in the Butterfly royal palace, don't worry Moon is still Queen, Star is more of an ambassador to the monsters or 'indigenous mew-mans as they call themselves. But the family lives here because it's just the biggest place and the best handled for our family. We aren't an ordinary one, our Daddy does have four pretty ladies after all. And a small army of kids. Today is special because it's their anniversary! We sort of forgot though and the four of us had a huge party last night which sort of trashed the grand ballroom. However thanks to the magic of time travel we might just be lucky enough to salvage the rest of the day!" Sol finished with a grin and putting her fingers to her lips to silence the audience.  
"Sol?" Thomas said nervously "Who are you talking to?"  
"Bah." Glacier said and gestured excitedly towards the audience. Yes he could see them too.  
"No one." Sol said innocently before she giggled and began to bounce on her heels.

The door began to open. And there they were. 31 year old Marco, Star, Janna, Jackie and Heckapoo. Well Heckapoo was significantly older then 31 but she still looked like a tired out teen mom.

They had changed over the past fourteen years. Thomas sighed in relief, they looked the same as when they had first left. Marco had his awesome work out body, a karate master mixed with a weight lifter, his brown hair was the only messy part about him. He wore a red button up since most hoodies couldn't fit him anymore.

Star had her hair down in a loose pony tail she had on a small tiara with tiny red devil horns sticking out, her dress was blue but simpler compared to the queens royal garments.

Janna was wearing a suit and fuzzy slippers, she had obviously just gotten off from some sort of trial and wanted to relax. She had a fine black wood cane with a silver pygmy vampire skull on it whose eye sockets followed your every move. Her hair was almost shorn to her scalp, her beanie had clearly been past on to Jane.

Jackie had on plain white jeans, a green striped shirt and four rings on her seashell necklace. And small wheels in the heels of her shoe. Just because she had just given birth for the third time didn't mean she was going to neglect the awesomeness of skating.

Heckapoo had remained the same height for the past fourteen years, which clearly irked her as that meant all of her spouses were tall enough to rest their elbows on the top of her head. She had retired her flaming dresses to special occasions, now wearing comfortable clothing such as hoodies and jeans or skirts. One of her horns was snapped off at the top. She also had a waddle to her, being nine months pregnant made it difficult for the forger of dimensional scissors to move with any sort of speed. She could still hit mach nine but that meant little when she was carrying an extra load. Marco and the others insisted that she go slower and limit her running around.

"Whoa." Janna said looking around the large room.  
"What-" Star began  
"Is-"Jackie continued as she turned around to look at the entire room.  
"This?" Marco finished quirking an eyebrow and smiling at his oldest kids.

"Surprise!" GP shouted and placed Glacier down.  
"Happy anniversary!" Jane crowed as she held up the scrap book/photo album of all of the times that they had just had a over a decade and a half ago.

Glacier toddled up to his mother who scooped him up and tickled his belly affectionately.  
"Where have you been you little munchkin? Have you been hiding with your siblings? Did you help them set all of this stuff up?"

"Set what stuff up-Whoa." A girl with a small crab necklace walked in. She had braces and freckles and her entire head was dyed an unnatural purple.  
"Jacquelyn!" Sol shouted excitedly as she ran across the room, vaulted over her parents and picked the twelve year old up in a hug that nearly cracked her younger sisters ribs.  
"It's been ages!"  
"It's been five minutes since you pawned off this little demon spawn on me." Jackie and Marco's second born child held up a toddler, another little girl who had her mothers sinister look in her eyes and was wrapped up in a blanket with arcane looking spell symbols running over it.

"Baby Keats!" Sol shouted as she picked up Janna and Marco's second born baby daughter and began to toss her up and down into the air. The little monstrosity cackled with every single throw.  
"No throwing babies. They are not bowling balls. Especially not your little sister." Marco said as he palmed his infant daughter in one hand and got her away from Sol's over enthusiastic greeting of the baby.  
"But DAAAAADDDDDYYYYY!" Sol whined and pouted. "I haven't seen baby Keats in forever!"  
"What are you talking about? You four ran in here like six minuted ago and then started freaking out." Jacquelyn said legitimately confused. Jane raised an eyebrow before checking her wrist, her watch popped up and she nodded in good natured surprise. They had only paused time for about five minutes. Maybe that was why none of them had to go to the dentist, or the hair dresser or anything like that when they were in the past. Man time travel was weird.

"Did you kids do something screwy?" Janna said suspiciously as she walked over, her cane clicking on the fancy marble. Jane smiled and held the photo album out to her mother who took it and began to flip through it. She gasped and quickly motioned for Star and the others to come and have a peek.

Heckapoo had to be helped along by Star and Jackie holding her up by both arms, but otherwise they managed to get to their spouse and exchange equally excited gasps.  
"Is this us?" Star said flipping a page. "Look how young we were!"  
"Speak for yourself, I always looked that fabulous." Heckapoo said with a flip of her long fiery hair. Jackie laughed and then smiled when she saw a picture of all of them at just a few months.  
"This is incredible kids. When did you find the time to find all of these...wait a minute." She crossed her arms and sent a mom glare at the four kids. They ceased their celebration and smiled awkwardly. Sol even hid the plate of assorted food that she had snagged when the present exchange had begun.

"Can any of you explain to me why you are all in the same pictures as us from fourteen years ago?" Jackie tapped her foot and awaited an explanation.  
"Would you believe photshop?" Jane tried lamely.  
"No."  
"Magic." sol tried waving her hands through the air.  
"Yeah." Star said simply, she would have bet magic.  
"No." Jackie said again.  
"It was sort of magic." GP attempted to defend her sisters insistence.  
"I'm guessing that it was time travel." Janna said icily as she stalked forward and glowered threateningly down at the tinier children. An audible gulp ran through them all. Janna sure was one scary Mom!

"How long. How dangerous. Were any of you hurt. And did any of you see Mr Prime's space time spider clean up squad thingy." Janna said each word crisply and without waiting for a response.  
"In our defense-" GP began when Thomas touched her shoulder.  
"A little over a year. Mediocre danger. No one was seriously hurt. No spiders." He kept her gaze before finally looking respectfully away. "It wasn't that long."  
"Longest time I've ever heard of any one time traveling." Star butted in "So congratulations!"

"Shouldn't they be congratulating us? I mean it is our anniversary today." Marco pointed out. Star twirled and wrapped her arms around Marco's shoulders.  
"MMMMM. That is right Daddy of eight. Fourteen wonderful years married."  
"Nine actually." Heckapoo said patting her belly. "Momma is eating for three."  
"Wait...twins!" GP shouted shooting a foot off of the ground before realizing her outburst and floating back down. Heckapoo looked at her daughter in confusion.  
"Yeah...I was just correcting Star... Wait how did you miss count?" She turned to Star who scratched her chin in surprise and thought.  
"I...don't...know..."

Thomas, Jane, GP and Sol all exchanged nervous looks before huddling. Eventually making room for their younger sibling. Jacquelyn still had to elbow her way into the fray, not easy as she was holding baby Keats in one arm and Glacier had a hold of her leg.  
"Do you think that we changed anything else?" Thomas spoke hurriedly.  
"Jackie Jr." Jane said turning to Jacquelyn and staring at her wide eyed and intimidatingly. "Is anything different."  
"Maybe if you jerks had asked to bring me along I would know!" She shot back with a huff, she was actually disappointed. She never got to go time traveling!

"I think everything is okay. I mean Mom can walk soooooo..." Jane said looking over at her mother who was walking to the burrito bar hungrily.  
"She could always...oh come on." Jacquelyn said exasperated. She then looked up at Thomas as a thought passed through her head. "Oh that reminds me your girlfriend is here." She said in a teasing sing song voice. Thomas flushed as the others all ooohhhed giving him a hard time.  
"Where?"  
"In the second wings third blue sitting room. You might want to hurry. Grandma and Grandpa Diaz will be here with the triplets and they want to see you." Thomas thanked his sister and uncurled himself from the sibling meeting.

He turned and sprinted for the front door and down the stairs.  
"Wait a second." Sol said with dawning realization. "WHAT TRIPLETS?!"

"You know. Our aunts. The triplets?" Jacquelyn said. GP grasped her hair and began to scream. Jane and Sol exchanged meaningful looks as the memory resurfaced.  
"Milky."They said in unison.

* * *

Thomas rounded the corner and his grin nearly fell off his face it was so big. Waiting for him in the third blue sitting room on this floor was a girl with purplish skin. She also had her fathers horns. However she had her mothers long dark hair and intelligent slightly hostile eyes. Any and all hostility dropped from them the moment that she saw him.

Her three eyes lit up behind her rounded slightly nerdish spectacles and she threw herself excitedly into Thomas's arms. As if she had not seen him for years instead of a mere few days. To her at least.

"Tommy!"

"Veronica!" Veronica Lucitor- Wong. The daughter of Brittany Wong and Tom Lucitor. She was a little younger then him, only by a year. But that didn't mean that they weren't sickeningly cute together.

"God you are a sight for sore eyes." He said smiling down at her. She quirked her neck in confusion, sure she was glad to see him but the look in his eyes seemed very different. She squeaked when he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. He even pulled them together. She kissed him until she realized that he was ruining her make up. She pushed him away and he went willingly enough. She pouted and flipped out a make up case to make sure everything was okay. She then turned to look at her goofily grinning boyfriend.

"That was unexpected. You're lucky you didn't ruin my hair. What's up? You're acting like you haven't seen me for months." she said in confusion. He smiled down at her in response.

"I haven't." Thomas said it simply and sweetly. He took her hand and squeezed it lovingly.

"Thomas is everything okay?" Veronica said concern dripping from her voice. She worried that her horns might have just smashed him a little too hard on the head. Her mother always told her to be careful with those things.

"Yeah." Thomas said as he heard sounds of his parents partying down the hallway. "Everything is great."

* * *

Marco exchanged a sticky kiss with each of his wives. Star giggled and gagged when he grasped her chin to wipe off the frosting from her lips, Jackie managed to grab the back of his neck and give him another kiss, their teeth clicking together because no matter how old they were they were still a couple of dorks. Heckapoo waddled back to the food table arm in arm with Janna, they both had a craving for some sticky buns.

"This is an amazing shin dig that the kids put together huh?" Heckapoo said as she picked up some cucumbers and a large green bun with crushed stone on top. Jane sampled some sushi before making a face and replacing it.  
"I'm just trying to remember when we saw them back in our childhood. Would we remember something like that?"  
"I don't know man." Heckapoo said taking a large sticky bite "Time travel is weird."

There were two kicks from inside her belly as her unborn twins agreed full heartedly. They also wanted some more sticky bun.

"Operation anniversary was a success." GP whispered to Sol and exchanged a fist bump with her little sister.

"Next is operation see how many burritos I can fit into my mouth." Sol said as she pushed the two kids into a protesting GP's lap and tottered off back to the buffet table.

"Figures." Jane said as she sat down next to her sister and handed her a piece of coconut cake. Glacier watched his family rushing around him, having some sort of baby discussion with his sister. Obviously telling her about his adventures in the world of melting clocks.

They babbled on pointlessly to each other, not understanding a word that they other was saying yet completely and utterly in tune.

* * *

"Oh God that's the stuff." Heckapoo moaned from the extra large queen sized bed. Janna was massaging her shoulders and back. It was tiring standing up for so long to catch up with assorted relatives, and then trying to get Jacquelyn to stop pouting over not going time traveling. and then searching for Glacier and Baby Keats. The two of them had crawled beneath the buffet table and fallen asleep. Typical.

So right now a back rub was exactly what the baby doctor had ordered.

Marco was standing on the balcony. Looking inside and outside. Outside was the clear night sky with gorgeous planets and stars burning far away. Inside however was an even lovelier view. His four wives, Star gently massaging Heckapoo. Jackie reading a book. On skate boarding. What else? And Janna was hobbling in after putting the kids down for the night.

Marco sucked his fingers, they were still sticky from the afternoon treats. Too much sugar. The burritos were delicious though. His favorite toppings too. He smiled and shimmied his way inside. Life was good.

Yes his life was certainly good.

 **Again thank you to everyone who reviewed and read this story. It means an awful lot to me. Sorry if the ending dragged a little, no clue how to actually end it so I just tried to wrap up as well as possible. And yep it was Tom and Brittany the entire time.**

 **Epilogue.**

"Whoa." Thomas's aunt Rita said in awe as she shifted forwards and clapped her hands together. One of the other aunts was comforting the scared one, their names were Angela and Em. Em never liked scary stories. Especially true scary stories. The extra large ballroom had a dozen sleeping bags set up in a loose circle for the children to sleep in. Right in the center so that the shadows looked all the spookier.

Sol had an extra large bag of marshmallows that she was devouring, occasionally holding one over GP's flame to get it toasty. Her older sister would sometimes bat her hand away before relenting. Jane had her sleeping eyepatches on but they were pushed up into her bangs, this was far more interesting.

Thomas was cuddling with Veronica, technically she should have gone home already, but Jane had opened a portal and she had effortlessly snuck over.  
The Diaz girls were all listening to Thomas tell the story with open mouths and wide eyes. Hooked on every word.  
"Then what happened?"

 _ **List of kids  
**_

 _ **Angie/Rafael daughters**_

 _ **Rita-Human  
**_ _ **Angela-Human  
**_ _ **Em-Human**_

 _ **Marco/Jackie's children  
Thomas-Human  
Jacquelyn-Human  
**_

 _ **Marco/Heckapoo's children  
GP-Demon/human hybrid  
Two unnamed twins**_

 _ **Marco/Janna's children  
Jane-cyborg  
Baby Keats-Human**_

 _ **Marco/Star Children  
Sol-Human/Mewman  
Glacier-Human/Mewman**_

 ** _Tom/Brittany's child  
Veronica-Human/Demon hybrid_**

 ** _Again I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story it means a lot._**


End file.
